Dragon Wings of Fate Book I: Rise of Dragons
by MegaSalamence64
Summary: A Manakete Princess who's Family and Kingdom fallen to the Luminary Empire, A Young Scientist who's fiancé was killed by the same empire. Two Individuals that have nothing in common will unite against a common threat and their budding bond will change even Fate itself. Final Fantasy VII style AU, Manakete!Lucina Contains slight Language and Character deaths. (BOOK 1)
1. Chapter 1 Encounter of Fate part 1

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here and today I got a fanfic story for you, This story will not be part of my World of Light Deluxe series (However, the eight Deluxe Smashers in that Fanfic will appear in this fanfic however) This story is meant to test the waters for writing fanfic so any criticisms will be welcome for this fanfic (Trolls and really bored haters whom have noting better to do with their life your 'reviews' are not welcome however.) This story will be an AU story and will feature but not limited to the following ships:**

**Lucina X Shulk, Chrom x F!Robin, Samus X Captain Falcon, Pikachu x Pikachu Libre, Mario X Peach, Luigi x Daisy, Red x Leaf, **

**This story also contains Dragon!Robin, Half Dragon!Lucina, Half Dragon!Morgan, Human!Galeem and Human!Dharkon btw **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

Note: **Bold lines like this is Dragons talking in their own toungue (Eg: Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their Human Forms.)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers or any of the series featured in this Fanfic, This Story However, is my own work though.**

Chapter 1: Encounter of Fate part 1

**"Morgan, Hurry up!"** yelled a large blue scaled dragon with purple wings and an Azure blue tail with purple spikes on it as she flew to the skies with a smaller size dragon with similar colored scales flying next to her looking tired as they flew as quickly as they could. "**We can't let them get us after what happen to Mother and Father**!"

**"Lucina, I'm not sure we can make it!**" wheezed the smaller dragon at his fellow larger size dragon as he flapped his wings as hard as he could to keep up with his sister. "**And remember the warning that Mother told us, The Longer we stay in our dragon forms, the less likey we could-"**

**"Morgan, I understand**" said Lucina while maintaining the same speed while looking at her brother with a firm look on her scaly face. "**We may risk losing our human forms because of how we spend too long in them but it's the only way we can reach King Mario in time and warn him about the threat of the-"**

"There they are, now don't let those dragons get away!" roared out a Black haired Commander in a Suit of armor made from slaughtered dragon scales with a symbol of a orb light surrounded by angel like feathers embedded on the chest plate of said armor of as his solders quickly rushed after the two dragons with some preparing catapults and Net launchers to capture the two flying dragons as the general pointed his sword at them. **"**Empress Galeem currently have their parents and she want's them in her possession now! Especially the daughter! Now Fire your fools, FIRE!**"**

**"Sorry Morgan,"** said Lucina to her brother as the two dragons saw the solders that are after them readying their weapons with the intent to capture the two for their mistress of Light Galeem whom destroyed their Kingdom of Ylisse and took their parents Chrom and Robin Captive. **"We have to escape the Luminary empire's army first, then we could talk."**

**"Ok Sis."** Said Morgan as he quickly flew faster to keep up with his sister with a look of worry at the Luminary army's solders lock their weapons onto the two flying dragons with the nets launchers targeting the larger of the two dragons

As the Solders quickly fired launched the Catapults and Nets at the two dragons siblings which in response they quickly flew out of the way of the catapults as several solders prepared some crossbows and locked into onto the two dragons as they flew out of the nets and stones launched from the catapults as the general snarled at his solder's failure to shot down the two dragons.

"You baffling buffoons! You can't even fire properly at two flying lizards and you're all suppose to be the Empress's most elite soldiers!" yelled the armored man as his solders look in horror at their master in shame of failing his orders at capturing the dragons as he looked at the two siblings are flying away further from their sight of fire as he looked at the Archers who already loaded their crossbows which the arrows are covered with sleep inducing venom with them already aiming at the two flying dragons.

"Alright you Archers, Fire those arrows I want to see at least one of the dragons knocked out the skies or my name is not General Scorn one of empress of light's greatest generals!" Roared the general as he leap onto his horse and rode it into battle with the archers doing the same as well with their own horses as well following the two blue scaled dragons in the direction of the mushroom kingdom where their parents told them to go just before their eventual capture at the hands of the Luminary army.

As the two dragons flew above the area, Scorn looked ahead as he and his archers ready their weapons at the two flying scaled beasts as he pointed his sword at them with the archers readying their crossbows as well. "On my command man, FIRE!" roared Scorn with fire in his eyes not wanting to come back to his master empty handed.

The archers fired their arrows at the dragons which was then Lucina notice them flying towards her and her brother which she then shouted **"Morgan watch out!"**

Fortunately, her brother heard the warning just in time as he flew out of the way of the arrows. "**Phew that was close sis-"** said Morgan as the blue dragon then turned around to see Scorn's archers aiming their crossbows at his sister with Scorn smirking as he pointed his sword at the Larger blue scaled dragon. "Night, Night She-Lizard." said the general in a sinister tone as his Archers fired their crossbows at where his sister was as she turned around to see the arrows flying towards her with little to no reaction time to avoid them

"**Sis, get out of here!**" said Morgan as he flew towards his sister and knocked her out of the way from the arrows. Lucina as she was knock back by her younger brother could only watch in horror as the arrows not only struck his body but see him knock out of the sky onto the ground as the sleep venom slowly penetrated his body.

**"Morgan, no"** uttered Lucina in horror as a feeling of fear creeped onto the female dragon's face when she see her younger brother trying to resist the sleep inducing venom flowing through his body as he looked up at her while whimpering "**Luci, Get…. Out of here… I will be fine."**

**"No Morgan!"** said Lucina as she prepared to breath fire at the solders whom had just shot down her brother. **"I'm not leaving you behind like Mother and Father!"**

**"No sis, It's… It's just sleeping venom so I'm fine,**" Wheezed Morgan still holding out the venom trying to drag him into a deep sleep. **"Just... Get to King Mario and let him… Know that Witch Galeem is planning to start her conquest soon"**

Torn between saving her younger brother and delivering a warning for one of her Father's closest allies, Lucina decided to the later knowing she can come back with allies to save her family then risk getting captured by the Empress of the Luminary Empire with Morgan. As Lucina flew off as fast as she could, She turn to her brother as he slowly reverted back to his human form due to exhaustion and the venom. 'Morgan, Don't worry I will save you, Father and Mother once I deliver the message to King Mario.' Thought Lucina with a heavy heart as she took one final look at her brother before flying off into the distance.

As the archers prepared their Crossbows once again to shoot down the escaping dragon, "Leave her be." Said Scorn as he sheathed his sword into it's Scabbard as he turn to his men as they looked at him in shock about his orders about their empress wanting the daughter more then the son.

"But sir was that your-" asked one of Archers as he then felt a punch in his face by Scorn as he then fell unconscious from his general's fist.

"No, Let her go," Said Scorn as he looked at the blue scaled beast flying further away from the Empire's army until she was a noting more then a blue dot in the distance. "Let her warn the other kingdoms, it will mean noting to Empress Galeem's Plans to unite the world before Dharkon does."

"Understood Sir." Said another archer as he turn towards the unconscious Morgan whom has return to his human form. Morgan's Human form was a young boy at the age of 16 with messy azure hair. He was wearing a Black Coat that has 3 purple eye markings on each sleeve of the coat. He has pointy elf like ears and he was wearing a necklace with a shimmering blue stone in it, Finally he was holding a Tome with a Fire symbol on it. "What do we do with the son?"

"Bring him to her Highness" Said Scorn as he turned to several of his other troops prepared a cage made out of a greenish steel for the Unconscious Dragon as despite being weaker in his human form, He can still transform into his dragon state again or even used the tome he was carrying if he can. "We can use him as hostage for the other dragon along with their parents."

"Understood general Scorn." Said the Archer as he grabbed the unconscious Morgan and sling him over his arm. Another soldier grabbed the tome and necklace from his comrade so the hostage cannot attack them once he is awake and in the cage. "So what is our next course of action?"

"Well I'm glad you ask," said Scorn as he turned to the Archer holding Morgan with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Lock him up first, then we can get onto our next target"

"Understood." Said the archer as he walked away from his general with the blue haired prince on his shoulder as the soldiers near the cage open the Cage door. Once Morgan was placed inside the cage, the door was then shut with the archer then approaching his general. "The Boy is now in the cage sir, what is our next course of action?"

"We go after the Monado Buster next." Said Scorn with a smirk on his scared face as he thought of the sword he mention "Once Lady Galeem has that weapon in her hands, Only then would she be truly the empress of the unstoppable Luminary empire."

"Yes sir, The Blade that can predict the future so she can be unstoppable right?" Said the archer with some awe in his voice as he gasp slightly about what he just heard. "But it was just a myth sir it's-"

"It's Not a Myth anymore my dear arrow launching Friend." Said Scorn with a small chuckle at his servant "We located it several months before we invade the kingdom of Ylisse."

"And where is it Sir?" Said the archer eyes widening in awe about this mysterious Sword that can predict the future and any outcome.

"Unforunately, It's location is unkown even for Empress Galeem herself." snarled the black haired general as he stared into the distance. "We deliver the Prince of Ylisse to Her Highness First, then we go after the Monado."

"Yes sir." said the archer as he got back onto his horse with the rest of his fellow archers and Scorn doing the same as well.

"Well then, Once we find the Monado, we will be back for you soon, She-Lizard" Said Scorn to the distance despite Lucina being a large distance away from him and his army to hear their warning to her as his army prepared their next course of action.

As the Blue scaled dragon flew into the distance across the ocean, She then spot a nearby Island, 'It's small but not noticeable enough for the Luminary Empire to find me.' Thought Lucina as she dived towards the island to hide until sunrise to find King Mario and warn him about the Luminary Empire's upcoming invasion. 'And I not sure if I can stay in this form much longer without it becoming permanent so this may be a good place to rest for a while.'

Meanwhile a good distance away from the island was a Blond haired man on a ship as he noticed a blue shape in the moonlight diving towards the deserted island. What neither of them would now is that it will be the beginning of a relationship that will change not only the world but also Fate itself.

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think so far? Was it good, did I get Lucina and Morgan's characters (Yes they are Manaketes in this fanfic which they inherited from their mother Robin who is a Manakete in this universe) right? If so tell me where I can improve on in the reviews, review this story and let me know. As mention earlier, all reviews are welcome except for trolls and really toxic haters. Thanks you guys and have a good day.**

**MegaSalamence64 rolling out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter of Fate part 2

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

**Reviews answers:**

**needs a better username:**

Thanks Buddy, Your own Lucina X Shulk Story is one of the inspirations for this story. Thank you for the kind review of my earlier chapter ;)

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, How are you all doing today, I just to get some things out of the way first:**

** on this story will be irregular, so updates will be random but I will try to be consistent with said updates at the very least**

**1\. Lucina and Morgan's Dragon Forms (which are inherited from their Mother Robin whom in this series who is a Pure blood Manakete) seen in chapter 1 are based on Sub-Atomic Grape's Blood of Dragons Fanfic which is a pretty cool take of a Retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening's Story which explores the Chrobin family dynamic quite well, Check that fanfic out when you get the chance. It won't disappoint you.**

**2\. This Fanfic and my upcoming World of Light Deluxe series are not the same universe but however as state in chapter 1, the Eight Deluxe fighters in that fanfic will be appearing in this story as well, one of them is going to appear in this chapter as well.**

**3\. This story is an AU so if there is any difference in the characters and their stories here the explanation but I will try to keep them in character as much as possible so any advice on certain characters would be very appreciated (And Yes, All the 81 fighters who are currently released right now will be appearing in this fanfic in some form or fashion).**

**This Chapter contains some language so be warned. **

**Not that's out of the way, Let's get this story started with the other main character of this fanfic the Wielder of the Monado Buster Shulk (Well he doesn't have the Manado yet however) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers or any of the series featured in this Fanfic, This Story is my own work though. **

Chapter 2: Encounter of Fate part 2

The Moon was shining bright on the ship deck, No Rough waves or storms to ruin the moment; the ship was like many other ships but the head of the ship was in the shape of falcon's beak and the ship on was a navy blue hue with some yellow on it, Finally the on the main mast's sail was a logo of a golden falcon with it's wings open up on it. The ship's name was called the Falcon.

On the Ship was a teenager by the name of Shulk, the most recent member of the ship's crew. Some time ago he was a survivor from one of the Luminary Empire's attacks. He had barely escaped from them when he came across the Falcon while out at sea. After explaining his story to the captain of the Vessel, Douglas Jay Falcon after he let him on board. The Captain let him onboard the ship with his crew. The Crew of the Falcon was a group of treasure hunters whom are sailing the seas to find treasure that other hunters failed to find, they were not working for the Empire or any of the Kingdoms under the Smash Bros alliance however working like mercenaries instead. As the Blond Haired Man stared into the distance, he could not help but look into the Stars as he let a out a sign while he thought of his childhood friend and fiancé Fiora whom died when the Luminary Empire invade their country to find something called the Monado Blade which posses the power of foresight. The Young couple tried to escape from the empire but one of their generals almost prevent them from doing so had Fiora took an attack from one of the empire's generals to allow him to escape them but at the cost of her own life.

'Fiora, I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the Luminary empire. It…. It…. It should have been me that should took the stab from that bastard.' Thought Shulk as he tried to hold back his tears regarding his fiancé's death as he recalled the General who stabbed her through her back with his katana while he laughed at the fleeing young scientist who could only watch in horror as she departed from the living from the general's attack with him laughing at her death while doing so even saying she's not the first woman who's meet her end by his weapon.

Before Shulk could recall more painful memories of the incident, a small voice called out for him. "Oh there are you are Shulk, I was looking for you."

Emerging from one of the trapdoors under the main deck was a small Orange dinosaur, he was not wearing much except for a orange pair of googles on his forehead and was holding a loaf of bread in one of his claws as he made his way out of the trap door and Approached the young Scientist. This was Agumon, A Digimon working for Captain Falcon.

The Small orange Digimon's origins were unknown and why he was working for the Captain of the Falcon but all he could mention is that he was separated from his friends during a storm and washed onto a deserted island where the captain and his crew were searching for treasure and they found the Dinosaur whom stowed away onto the ship for some food which they caught him eating their rations when they return to it.

While infuriated at eating the Ship's rations, Captain Falcon begrudgingly let the dinosaur on board with his crew as their seaman after he explain he was looking for his friends after being separated from them during a storm which he ended up on the island and he got hungry and saw the food on the ship. He was their most recent member until Shulk came aboard this crew of treasure hunters.

"You're been here for like an hour or so, buddy, I bet you must be hungry right now." said Agumon as he approached the Blond haired man, while walking towards him, he tore the bread in his claws into half before giving one of the halves to him. "You're thinking about Fiora again?" said the Orange dinosaur as he took a bite out of his bread while doing so.

"Thanks Agumon," said Shulk as he took the other half of bread in Agumon's other claw while staring into the moonlight sky with a look of guilt on his face as he tried not to cry over his fiancé's death. "And it's true I'm still sad about what happen to her. I should have been the one who got-"

"Look buddy, I'm know your still upset you didn't save her but it won't do you any good the more you worrying about it." said Agumon as he took more bites out of his loaf of bread as he looked at his fellow crewmate. "I may not be that involve with the Luminary Empire or the possibility that my friends got involved with them or not but even Fiora won't want you to be upset right now."

Silence briefly filled the atmosphere around the ship before Shulk looked at Agumon with a forced smile on his face and said "Yeah, Your right but the bastard who killed her, I will make sure he pays for this, No Matter."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa buddy, stay calm for now" said Agumon with a worried look on his face as he stopped eating from his loaf of bread and looked at the Blond Haired scientist with some concern for his well being regarding the thought of avenging his Fiancé, "We can't just run off looking for the Guy, His probably carrying out the empire's orders but the captain say we should lay low for the time being just to be safe considering his one of Galeem's Strongest warriors.

"Fair enough Agumon." said Shulk as he forced himself to remain calm while taking in some deep breaths to lessen his anger regarding the Man who murdered his Fiancé. "It's best to remain calm right now and besides, we better get some sleep for the Night."

"Well I'm right behind ya Shulk," Said Agumon with a smile on his face as he finished up the rest of his bread in his typical gluttony fashion. "The captain did say that we are heading off to another deserted island for more treasure."

"Who knows, maybe we could find one of your missing friends there." said Shulk with a small chuckle on his face as he turned to the small orange dinosaur. "Or maybe even someone else."

"Well Buddy, I Hope your right about this." said Agumon as he remained hopeful about finding even a clue to any of his missing friend's whereabouts. "Well I will see you down under the main deck."

"Catch you up later." said Shulk as he finished his own bread up while he saw his crewmate dashed up to the trapdoor he previously emerged out from.

'Well then, I better get going myself' Shulk thought to himself as he then saw a blue blur flew above the ship towards an island some distance away. As the Blond Haired Scientist watch the blur approached the island, he then noticed a blue scale falling onto the ship some distance away from him.

As he walked up towards the scale, He picked it up and examines it, the scale was from a dragon but it was unlike any species of Dragon he has seen before. It shimmered with an Azure blue light that felt calming when held close to your body yet he also felt a surge of power coming from it.

'Fasinating' Thought Shulk the more he looked at the Scale, It almost felt like a piece of jewelry then a discarded skin of a wild animal.

As Shulk stared at the island up ahead, Little does he know that the Dragon he saw will form a bond with him that will not only be the Bane of the Luminary Empire but something much more.

Above the Small Island was the Azure Blue Dragon that Shulk had briefly seen was flying just above the island. Her Name was Lucina the Princess of Ylisse and the only person of the Ylissean royal family who escaped the Luminary Empire's invasion of her Kingdom. The empire captured her Parents during the invasion. She and Her younger brother Morgan had however escaped from the Empire with the task to seek out the King of the Mushroom kingdom Mario and warn him about Galeem's upcoming Conquest.

However, they were getting near to where the Mushroom Kingdom is located until the Empire's Army not only caught up to them but Morgan took a blow for his sister by the army's archers and was subsequently captured by them with the Draconic Princess forced to flee to deliver the message then risk being captured by the Empire's forces as well.

As Lucina Flew around the island several times, She then noticed a ship some distance away from the island, It was a Wooden ship with a Blue and Yellow paint job with a Symbol of a Golden Falcon on the main mast. 'Good It's not a ship from the empire's navy' Thought the Blue scaled Dragon as she saw a look the ship before descending towards the island. 'The last thing I need to worry right now are them discovering my location before I delivered the warning to King Mario'

As she finally decided descended on the island, Her talons briefly scratching the soil below her as. She then looked around hopping that there were no spies of the empire watching her every move or native tribes living on the island that may see her as just another beast to hunt down and slaughter. As she stopped looking around the area, She then closed her eyes as a blue light begins to glow around her.

'Alright good, Time to transform back into a human' thought the Blue scaled dragon as the Blue light completely covers her whole body as it then dispels to reveal her Human form which was a young woman at the age of 20 years old.

Like Her brother Morgan, Lucina not only has the same pointy elf like ears but her hair color was also an azure blue, it was long and unflowing. She wore a golden tiara on her head and her main outfit was a blue tunic covered in armor, said armor was blue with a symbol of two eagle like wings embedded on a crest located on her armor. She has a cape on her armor as well and finally there was a Sword with a red handle sheathed near her hips. She was wearing a Sliver necklace with a Simmering blue gem embedded in it and finally, her eyes were an azure blue with a Strange teardrop like mark located in her Right eye.

As Lucina open up her eyes and see her human hands, She breath a sigh of relief. 'So far so good.' Thought the Ylissean princess as she stared at her human hands, which were covered by a pair of blue gloves right now. 'I guess that's why Mother warned me and Morgan not to stay in our dragon forms for too long because we may be permanently be stuck in that form that way.'

Guilt suddenly fell onto her face as she recalled the memories of her brother as she witness him taking the poisoned arrows for her and by extension causing him to be captured by the empire. She knows that he is still alive but she knows that rescuing them will take a while. 'Morgan, Don't worry, be safe little brother.' Thought the Princess as she thought of her little brother being held captive by the empire. 'I will save you, Mother and Father soon.'

As Lucina then looked around the Jungle that she was currently in, It was a Deep jungle with many vines and plants in the area with the height of the trees blocking out most of the sky with only a bit of the moonlight shining through the area.

'Its better then being ambushed by the empire right now but it's best to check what you currently have right now.' Thought the blue haired princess as she decided to look at the only things she has with her. There was her Father's sword Falchion which was given to her just before both he and her mother were captured by the Luminary Empire's Forces, Her Necklace which contains a simmering blue stone which the power to turn she and her brother into their dragon forms, However it has a limit on how long they can stay in their dragons forms or they may be permanently stuck in said forms if they exceed said limit. Finally there was both the letter her parents want her to deliver to King Mario the kind and benevolent ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom regarding the Empress of Light Galeem's upcoming invasion with Ylisse falling in her hands and a yellow tome with a Lighting symbol on it similar to her brother's fire magic tome.

'It's not much but should be enough to last for the night' Thought Lucina as she decided to look for a place to sleep on the island as comfort doesn't matter at the moment as a warning regarding an upcoming war was needed to be delivered as soon as possible. 'First thing is to find a place to sleep for the night, then fly off as soon as possible to find King Mario.'

As the Blue haired princess went to find a cave or somewhere similar to sleep for the night. She could not help but feel that something calling out to her on this island, 'Could it be that my Manakete blood calling out for something?' Questioned Lucina to herself as she looked around the Jungle she landed in, 'Or is it the other way around?'

Little does Lucina know that deep in the mountains of the island, There was a small shrine on top of it, This shrine houses a sword, It was a red mechanical looking sword with a hole near it's handle. Legend says it can give the wielder the power of foresight, which allows the Wielder to see into the future and thus see any outcome of the battle. This was the Blade the Luminary Empire are currently targeting right now, The Legendary Monado.

Authors Note:

**Ok let me get this out of the way first and Yes, The first of The Deluxe fighters in both this fanfic and The World of Light Deluxe Series is Agumon from the Digimon series, Before you guys say that he is an Anime character, He is a video game character first just like Pikachu (The creator of the Digimon Series has confirms that the franchise started out as a game series like the Mr Game and Watch series, NOT an anime). **

**This Fanfic is where the other AU elements come into play such as Captain Falcon being a treasure hunter in this Fanfic but his pilot/Racing skills from his own series will appear in some form or fashion in this fanfic so fear not. Speaking of which, Sorry to any Fiora Fans, but she got killed in this fanfic, **

**The Killer whom killed Fiora is someone that Final Fantasy Fans know too well about. The Hint is his weapon and how he killed Fiora (But do not worry, He will still be the main conflict of a certain other Blond haired Swordsman who's lover also met her end by him). **

**One more thing though (And this is Very Important to this Fanfiction), This story will NOT have characters from Extended Media (Tv shows, Mangas and Movies) Appearing in this story such as Ash Ketchum, Any Non Game Sonic characters (Archie Comics, IDW or any of the TV Series) and Especially the Digidestined/ Any Anime Digimon Protagonist. (The Agumon in this series is a wild Agumon, Not Tai's or any of the Anime Protagonist's Digimon)**

**Is there anything else I can improve on in this Fanfic? If not See ya soon. MegaSalamence64 Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter of Fate part 3

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, Thank you for reading this Fanfic, It Means a lot to me and I hope you will enjoy the rest of it as well. Yeah it may be somewhat weird I added Agumon of all things into this Fanfiction but this was inspired by Krosshair's World of Light story where they added in Geno (from Super Mario RPG the legend of the seven stars), Issac, Matthew (Both from the Golden Sun series) and amusingly before they are confirmed to be in the game for real at last year's E3, Banjo and Kazooie as extra characters. You can expect another seven more characters joining Agumon as well in this series and my own World of Light story. (Check out my Profile page on this site to see hints regarding who are going to be the remaining seven fighters.) **

**Updates may be posted irregularly but I will try to be consistent when posting them**

**Any advice regarding certain Smashers's Personalities such as Captain Falcon and Shulk would be very appreciated.**

**With that out of the way, Let's get this show on the road:**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers or any of the series featured in this Fanfic, This Story is my own work though. **

Chapter 3: Encounter of Fate part 3

The Sun was already rising above the Falcon as the Sunlight reflected off the blue ocean waves while the ship was floating above the waves slashed against the ship sides as she was rocked by the waves. Forunately it was calm enough to sail to the island. On board the Falcon were Captain Douglas Jay Falcon and another member of his crew Krystal.

Captain Falcon was a Muscular man wearing a Captain Jacket along with an odd Looking Helmet on his head as he looked at his fellow crewmember Krystal. She was a humanoid blue fox wearing tribal wear and she held a Spear like staff in her right paw. Kyrstal was recruited into Captain Falcon's crew sometime before he recruited Agumon and Shulk with the Blue Fox having amnesia with no memories to her past except for her name, Her Fighting style and a person she seems to remember but cannot understand why. Taking Pity on her, as she has little to no clue where to go, Captain Falcon took her in as one of his crewmembers to help her with her memories.

"Well Krystal," Said Captain falcon as he looked ahead at the island his ship was approaching towards, "Wonder what treasure we could find here."

"Well Captain," Said Krystal while looking at the island with some curiosity in her eyes regarding it. "Who knows, Maybe we could find out more about myself or even the person I keep thinking about lately."

"Don't worry Krystal." Said Captain Falcon as he looked at her with some confidence in his eyes behind his helmet. "Even if there is no treasure, we may find out something regarding yourself."

"Thanks Captain," Said Krystal as she smiled back at him regarding the possibility of her memories coming back or a clue to her past being on that island such as the person she seems to keep thinking of but had little to no idea why.

Meanwhile under the main deck of the Falcon, Shulk was still fast asleep as the blond haired scientist was still sleeping in the hammock located in the sleeping quarters of the Ship while some of his fellow crewmates aside from Captain Falcon were also sleeping as well. Besides Agumon whom was currently sleeping near some barrels at the entrance of the area, there were at least two other people whom were sleeping with the small orange digimon and the blond haired scientist.

The First Person, well this case Pokémon was a Blue Ninja Frog with his tongue sticking out from his mouth like a scarf named Greninja. He was Captain Falcon's Second Mate and one of his closest allies during his earlier days as a ship captain. The Ninja Frog Pokémon was considered the swiftest members of the crew being able to sneak past traps and obstacles in the ruins and islands the treasure hunter explore. He was also someone who often kept to himself most of the time simply preferring to let his actions do the talking for him. He also was a mentor figure towards Agumon with him even training the small dinosaur on a regular basis when the crew are at sea.

The second person was a Young boy with blond hair wearing a green tunic; He name was Toon Link or Toon for short. He was a Young swordsman whom traveled the seas when his younger sister was kidnapped by a giant bird and he teamed up with a group of pirates to save her, After saving his sister and defeating the mastermind whom was responsible for this, He then travelled with the pirates and defeated a ghost pirate crew lead by a being named Bellum and they soon settled on an island called new Hyrule. Toon Link soon left to explore the world on his own and encountered Captain Falcon whom the Treasure Hunter made Toon Link his Third mate during a raid against rival treasure hunters and pirates.

Toon Link was currently sleeping soundly in his own hammock while Greninja on the other hand was meditating against the wall of the sleeping quarters. Agumon was also sleeping soundly near the barrels in the room while dreaming of all the food he can eat with drool rushing down from his jaws like a torrential waterfall. Shulk on the other hand was not having a pleasant sleep.

The Blond haired Scientist was tossing and turning around in his hammock in a very rough manner while he uttered some words as if he was in the dream itself.

"Nrggh, Argggh," Shulk uttered in agony as if what was happening in the dream was happening to him right now. "Wait is that-?"

"Hey Shulk, mind keeping it down buddy?" Said Agumon who was currently half awake because of his friend's sleep talking at the moment "Some of us are trying to sleep here you know."

Meanwhile In Shulk's Dream, He was in a black void wandering around aimlessly with no direction looking for a way out of this unusual place. Upon seeing his fiancé, he stopped in his direction as his jaw dropped in shock of what he is seeing right now. "Fiora? Is… Is… Is that you?" Gasp the Young Man as he looked at his blond haired fiancé who was looking the same way she looked before she sacrifice herself to save him with her looking at him with a smile on her face as Shulk dashed towards her with some hope glimmering in his eyes.

As Shulk just reached his childhood friend and fiancé, She then disappeared into a black fog just before the Blond haired man could reach out and Hug her. As he passed through the black fog, which was, where his love was previously standing he then turned around and signs in disappointment at it.

"Not again" Shulk said in disappointment while looking at the black fog, it was almost taunting him about Fiora's fate at the hands of Him the General whom ended her life. The memories of her death flowed through him like a river of hate as the Blond haired Man tried to resist their grip on him.

"You missed her so much, do you?" said a dark voice somewhere in the void as Shulk looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" said Shulk still holding out the memories of the past, as he turned around frantically to see where the voice was coming from. "Show yourself!"

"If you missed her so badly…." Said the voice with a slight tone of satisfaction in it. "I will gladly take you to her!"

If Shulk was already in trouble due to the hurtful memories of Fiora's death, He was in the zone between life and death as a Sharp sliver Katana nearly sliced him in half had he not dodge out of the way in time.

As Shulk dodged the Slash from the Katana, He then turned around to see his attacker. The appearance of the attacker was covered by the darkness of the void but the most noticeable feature of his appearance was a dark navy blue angel wing on his right Shoulder as he drew out his Katana towards the Blond Haired Scientist as the attacker smirked at the latter as he dashed towards him with the intention to kill as despite Shulk trying to run away from the blade, his legs could not move at all as the blade was almost inches away from his neck with the attacker's face showing a Sadistic smile towards him.

"No, No NO!" Said Shulk in horror as he finally woke up from his dream as he not only fully wake up Agumon but also Greninja and Toon Link the former from his mediation and the latter almost rolling off his Hammock because of the Blond haired Scientist's Shouting.

"Shulk, Don't tell your having one of those nightmares again aren't you" Said Toon as he got up his hammock as he gave a look of concern at his fellow crewmate regarding his nightmares about his Fiancé's death.

"Sorry guys." Said Shulk as he got up from his own Hammock as he put on his jacket while doing so. "I Just dreamed about the General whom killed-"

"Shulk, Relax buddy!" Said Agumon as he approached his friend with concern after shaking himself awake. "Just focus on today's treasure Hunt ok? The empire or that General guy isn't going to come after you or anything so relax now ok?"

As Shulk looked around the sleeping quarters of the ship, He turned to Greninja whom shot him a Glare regarding waking up the rest of the crew unintentionally due to his nightmares getting the better of him while Toon Link approached the blond haired Scientist looking at him in the eyes and said "Shulk, Just stay calm now ok?" Said the Green tunic-wearing boy with a look of confidence in his eyes.

"Thanks Toon." Said Shulk with some relief in his voice as he then turned towards Greninja as the Ninja Frog Pokémon shot him a look that warns him to be careful next time as the latter opened the door to talk to Captain Falcon regarding the treasure on the island they are landing on. "And to you too Greninja."

The Ninja frog Pokémon simply gave a nod back to the Scientist as he walked out of the door and closed it been shortly afterwards.

"No problem Shulk," Said Toon with a smile on his face as Agumon gave him thumbs up with his claws as well. "Just be careful next time."

"Thanks Toon" Said Shulk as he returned the smile back to the Young Swordsman for making him feel better even if may just last for a few moments. "Thanks for the Help"

"No Problem Buddy." Said Toon Link as he walked up towards the door as well. "We better hurry up and see what Captain Falcon and Krystal wants us to do."

"Well then let's go Shulk!" said Agumon as he grabbed his friend's jacket with one of his Claws as he dashed out of the door with Shulk being dragged behind as the blond haired man knowing that Agumon is not as bothered about the treasure and more concern with what would be today's breakfast.

"Agumon, Relax" Said Shulk as he turned to the Orange Digimon whom was clearly being his usual Gluttony self when it comes to food. "The food isn't going to run away."

"No time Shulk, no time" Said Agumon in a frantic tone as he kept up his speed while dashing towards the Upper decks of the Ship, "The Food Doesn't waits for anyone, especially me."

Meanwhile on the same island, inside a small carven near the entrance of the mountain, Lucina was sleeping peacefully as she coiled up like a sleeping dragon on a makeshift bed made out of Leafs and Bushes with her equipment and armor lying nearby while she wore her Sliver Necklace as she slept on her makeshift bed.

Normally when it comes to princess, They would be be very fussy about their sleeping conditions or anything else due to their status of royalty and demanding the best accommodations as much as possible. This is not the case with Lucina however and not just because she was more of a warrior then a princess, She was also a Manakete, A species of Dragons who can take on a human form with the power of special stones called Dragonstones.

While being a Dragon was considered something people can only dream of and considered a benefit, it can also be seen as a bane as well. Manaketes can become degenerate for prolong periods of time which is why Dragonstones were created to keep their own power in check. She and Her brother Morgan's own Stones were given to them by their mother Robin whom cast aside her stone to prevent herself from becoming feral from the overwhelming power she posses. She however begrudgingly let her own children uses them on the condition they do not abuses the power of the Dragonstones with the possibility they either become degenerate or worse become stuck in their dragons forms permanently.

While the two siblings try not to abuses the power of their dragon forms because of this warning by their mother, Their Draconic instincts inherited from her are harder to keep in check however. These incudes eating raw fish a lot and Sleeping outside their rooms in the gardens like wild animals.

It was harder for Lucina to keep her own primordial instincts in check then her brother however as she also often acted more dragon then human as times such as walking on all fours and a tail appearing on her every now and then but she can also breath fire in her human form, much the worry of her parents as especially her mother whom often fears that her own daughter's draconic powers were not limited in her dragon form and can instantly go degenerate any time. Robin however was very tight lipped about the reason why she was afraid of her daughter's Draconic instincts would overwhelm her human mind, however as she did not mention it to her own husband Chrom at all even when tried to ask her why she was afraid with her quickly avoiding bring it before he could even learn the reason why she was afraid.

As Lucina open up her eyes after waking up from her Slumber, She briefly looked around the Cavern before getting up from her makeshift bed as she felt a brief pain behind her rear end she looked behind and saw an Azure blue tail with sharp bristling violet spikes on it* located on her rear end just when she is in her dragon form. 'Naga… no' Thought Lucina in horror as she felt the tail that just emerged from her behind which by instinct shot a couple of her spikes at a nearby wall in the carven which became embedded in it with the Ylissean Princess looking in shock at what she has just did.

'It's getting worse now,' Thought the Blue haired princess as she continue to feel her own tail which the spikes on it has now return to it's resting position as she felt a sense of dread realizing why her mother was so fearful about her draconic side overtaking her. 'I better get to King Mario now before my dragon side becomes my dominant side.'

As Lucina quickly put on her armor and grab her equipment, She then looked at her tail and then the spikes she has just shot out from. She then realizes that she needs to get out as soon as possible as the Luminary Empire will see her as the more valuable sibling between she and her brother since her blood is more useful for them and there was the risk of her becoming degenerate while doing so.

As Lucina dashed out the cave rushing out towards a nearby cliff, She then noticed a blue and yellow ship sailing towards the Island she was currently on, it was the same ship she saw last night while in her dragon form. As she continues to look at it, she realized that it was a risky move but she has to do it.

'If I can get onboard the ship without anybody noticing, I can get to the Mushroom Kingdom Quickly while minimizing the need to transform.' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she observes the ship while observering it from the distance. 'It's not one of the Luminary Empire's ships, but there is a chance they may be pirates who could see me as nothing more then a beast to sell to the markets and auctions for money.'

As Lucina decided to observe the situation first before boarding the ship from the cliff she was currently at, She then looked at the Ship's deck at the crew that was currently on board it as there are six people on the main deck of the vessel approaching the island.

The first person she saw was what she presume was the captain of the ship as he was looking at the 4 of the other members on the ship as he talk about something related to the island as he took out a map which shows the island.

The Next person, well Blue Ninja frog in this case was standing next to him as he pointed at the map with one of his webbed hands while doing so as he made some gestures at the captain with him thanking the Blue frog as with the latter giving him a thumbs up as well.

The Three remaining people were also different as well, one of them was a small orange dinosaur whom was eating a loaf of bread in one of his claws and looking at the other two people who are a humanoid fox and a young boy in a green tunic as the two of them looked at their companion as the latter smiled back at the Orange dinosaur with the fox simply looking at her staff as her smaller companion tried to get her into the conversation as well.

The final Person on board the ship was a young Man roughly around her age as he wore a red jacket around his body with an iron cutlass attached to his hip as he simply lean near one of the ships masts while looking at Dinosaur, Fox and boy as he stared into the distance. As Lucina observed the situation more she then notices the Blond man taking out something from one of his pockets, it was an azure blue scale, which looks just like the ones when she is in her dragon form.

'Alright new plan,' Thought the Ylissean princess as she saw the Man holding one of her shed scales in one of his hands while looking at it back and forth with some interest in it. 'I need to separate him from the rest of this ship crew first and ask him why he has one of my scales, I can't risk him knowing that I am a Manakete or worse the rest of his crewmates knowing about this as well.'

As Lucina got down the cliff to get closer to the ship and find the young man whom has her scale and question him why does he have it. Little does she know that the two of them would be forming a bond that will not only be the bane of the Luminary Empire but something much more.

Author's note:

*Think the Deadly Nadders from the movie version of the How to train your Dragon series. Great film series if you ask me, probably the closest Dreamworks come to making a movie of Pixar levels of Quality.

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoy this chapter. Two things I want to get out of the way first is that Greninja here is NOT Ash's Greninja and just like Agumon in this Fanfic he is also a Trainerless in this fanfic so there that.**

**Another thing is that alts will be appearing in this fanfic as well but the ones comfirm so far are: Female Robin (The Male Robin would not be appearing in this series or World of Light Deluxe), Leaf, Red, Female Wii fit (Male would not be appearing like Male Robin), Female Byleth (same as the other two) and Pikachu Libre. The others are right now a to be decided case. (I can however confirm that Male Corrin will be in this series)**

**Lucina is also more Dragon then Human in this Fanfic btw (Think 75% Dragon and 25% Human), Hope you don't mind this change to her character (Morgan is considered 50/50 btw)**

**Another thing is that Krystal from Star fox is the Next deluxe fighter in my Fanfics, Another Assist Trophy is also going to promote to a smasher in my Fanfics as well. (Spoiler alert, it's not going to be Waluigi) **

**With that out of the way, I hope you have a good day and see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Encounter of Fate part 4

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Authors Note:

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another Chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, Now as you may have read from the last chapter, Lucina not only is a Manakete in this fanfic but she cannot keep her draconic instincts in check properly despite having a Dragonstone and training from her mother Robin (Whom is a Pure blood Manakete in this series btw) Now I hope you guys don't mind this since this story is AU and all but I do not want to make Lucina like a certain Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon series (Seriously, Ash is legitimately the poster child of the term Possession Sue, You can pretty much write him any form or fashion, Edgy, Female, Shapeshifter, God in human form, you name it. You might as well say it's your OC in Ash's Body that you're writing instead.) While Lucina in my story is not from an Apocalyptic future (And because of the lack of time travel in this story for the Fire Emblem Awakening characters, Chrom is 40+ years old in this Fanfic due to this and Robin due to the fact she is a pureblood Manakete is 2000 years old (20 in Manakete years.) and is part dragon but her core personality will at the very least be the same (being Afraid of Cockroaches, Poor Fashion sense and not understanding jokes at all) so anybody who hates AKINOs (Ash Ketchum In Name Only), You would be relief to know I do not plan to do the same to Lucina (Aside from her being a Manakete in this series as well as being more attached to her mother then father in this universe due her dragon nature being more prominent then her human nature.) With that mini note out of the way lets get this chapter start and the Meeting of our two main characters and their future Romance.**

Chapter 4: Encounter of Fate part 4

As the Falcon stopped near the shores of the island of their next target, the crew of blue and yellow vessel prepared to set sail towards the island on small rowboats to get closer to the island without using their bigger boat. As Captain Falcon and Krystal got aboard one of the rowboats, Shulk, Agumon and Toon Link proceeded to aboard the other one with Greninja opting to swim towards the island due to the fact he is a water type Pokémon and have no issue swimming ahead of his crew being the steath member of the crew and easily scout ahead for traps and even enemy pirates and hunters searching for treasure as well. As the Ninja Frog swam ahead of his crew, Captain Falcon followed his First mate on his rowboat with Krystal on board as well. The telepathic fox was able to communicate to her fellow crewmates by her physic powers while they are searching for any leads for the treasure as well. She can also fend off enemies as well with her staff's elemental powers.

On the second Rowboat behind the Captain's, Toon Link was currently taking command due to his previous experience with the sea when he traveled with the pirates whom helped him save his sister. As Agumon and Shulk row the oars of the rowboat due to they're the most recent members of the Treasure hunting crew. While the small orange dinosaur was currently daydreaming about Eating and food, the Blond haired man was currently thinking of the dragon scale he picked up, while his field of research was more of Inventions, machinery and robots which is why captain falcon has recruited him due to his field of machinery and gadgets can be useful at some point (Shulk even felt that there was more to the Treasure hunter's ship that meets the eye such as feeling that the wood on the ship being more synthetic then real at times and hearing the sound of machinery in a supposedly wooden medieval era ship) The sapphire scale was something he never seen before and it has a feeling of warmth when held against his chest. The question is however, where does this particular scale came from and what sort of dragon has blue scales like the one he found the other day.

Before Shulk could ponder about the mysterious dragon scale, he then heard Toon Link's voice calling out to him and Agumon, "Hey Guys, We better hurry up or Captain Falcon's going to be mad at us." Said the young Hylian as he pointed up to the Rowboat some distance away from them with Greninja already at the shore of the island looking around for traps or even rival hunters that may have arrived before them.

"Alright then, lets go Agumon" Said Shulk quickly snapping out of his train of thought as he turned to his Friend who snapped out of his daydreaming shortly afterwards. "We better not let the captain be waiting for us."

"Ya got it buddy" Said Agumon as he looked back at his fellow crewmember with a grin on his face as he grabbed his own oar with his claws. "Let's go!"

Shulk simply shot him a smile as he himself grabbed his own oar and paddled it as fast as he could as the rowboat the three of them were on pick up speed as they caught up just behind Captain falcon's own rowboat.

Meanwhile in the Jungles of the island, Lucina has just finished descending from the cliff where she saw the Falcon approaching the island. She knows that while the crew on the ship were not servants of the Luminary empire, they was the chance that if they see her in her Dragon form, she may be captured by them and then be sold to Black markets and auctions for big money somewhere in another kingdom or country especially with the older blond haired man having one of he discarded scales. 'It's best to target him first, provide he didn't tell his fellow crew members about what he just found.' Thought the Ylissean princess as she recalled what she has seen earlier. 'As much as I wanted to transform and fly away right now to complete my current mission right now, I can't risk becoming degenerate or being permanently stuck as a dragon after what mother has said about me being more dragon then human.'

As Lucina then looked behind at her azure blue tail, while it was fairly covered by her cape but it was clear that anybody could see it especially if she accidentally fires off some of the Spikes on it since the blond haired man was carrying a scale from her dragon form and can easily put two and two together if they encounter each other. 'He might not be a poacher, But who knows if the other members of his crew may think of me if they see me.'

As the Sapphire haired princess continue to observe the Treasure hunters from a distance, She then notice one of them was already on the shores of the island, 'The Ninja frog' Thought Lucina as she continued to observe the situation from her hiding spot at a cliff near the beach. 'I need to be careful in case he sees me.'

As Greninja looked around the beach, he looked around the area; usually there won't be any traps on the shores of the island but apperances can be deceiving at times especially if it was too convenient that the treasure is already in front of them without much obstacles or traps to prevent intruders from laying their grubby hands onto them.

As the Ninja frog Pokémon was about to call out his captain that the area is safe to land, He then notice a Sapphire blue tail with resting light violet spines on it located on top of one of the nearby cliffs of the beach. 'Must be one of the native animals in this area' thought Greninja as he prepared a Shuriken made out of water. 'but It doesn't seem to be like a Pokémon either.'

Before Greninja could fire his shuriken at the mysterious creature, he then heard Captain falcon's voice calling out to him as he and Krystal made their way onto the island with the captain already jumping off his rowboat and the blue fox following behind shortly afterwards as the blue Ninja frog quickly dissipate his shuriken as he turn to the other two members of his crew. "So Greninja, Anything we should be careful off here?" said the captain as he approached his first mate.

Deciding to hold off what he had saw earlier, Greninja simply shock his head regarding any potential traps on the island and simply did some sign languages that translate to being careful when they are deeper in the jungle.

"Understood, Thank you Greninja" Said Captain Falcon with a smile on his face to his first mate whom simply gave a nod back at the good captain as he then turned to see the Rowboat that Shulk, Agumon and Toon Link were on finally arriving on the shore as well with the trio getting off their boat as well. "Not bad you three, But you have to be better then that next time."

"Understood sir." Said Toon Link as the Latter two simply nodded back at the captain regarding their slowness. "What is your current order sir?"

"Well Toon" Said Captain Falcon as he opened up his map and show it to the rest of his crew. "The plan is simple, We split into two teams to cover more ground with You, Shulk and Agumon taking one path and Me, Greninja And Krystal taking the other path, Krystal will be communicating with you three by her telepathy powers, Simple enough?"

"Understood sir," Said Toon as he turn to the older man and small Dinosaur behind him. "Well then, we should get going you two."

"Roger that Toon!" Said Agumon as did a salute with his two companions chuckled at his child like enthusiasm while the young Hylian received a copy of the map from Krystal as the blue fox, Ninja Frog and treasure hunter made their way into the jungle first.

"Alright are you guys ready for this?" asked Toon Link as he turned towards his two companions as they looked back at the young Hylian. You guys may have been on missions before but the treasure Captain Falcon is seeking seems to be a mystery so are you prepared?"

"Yup, We're both prepared for this!" Said Agumon as he grabbed Shulk's arm with his right claw and raised both of them up. "You can count on us!"

"Well, We aren't backing away from this so we might as well do it." Said the Blond haired man as he smiled back his Repteilian friend before turning to Toon Link. "We're ready for this."

"Alright then, Let's go" said Toon link as the young blond haired boy led the way to the other path on the map with Agumon and Shulk following behind him.

Meanwhile deep in the jungles, Lucina looked up around the area as she watched from above the trees in the jungle. While a normal princess may not have any experience with jungles and are not exactly the type of people who would be survive in these types of environments without their prince charming to save them, Lucina was different however, this was because she was more of a warrior type of princess then a damsel in distress type of princess.

There was also the fact that it could be because of her draconic instincts, She felt more at ease in the wild compared to the castle in her kingdom. The Azure haired princess often loved to escape from the castle to any nearby forests in the kingdom to let her draconic side be free every now and then with her little brother Morgan and fellow Manakete friend Nah doing the same as well such as hunting for wild fish and setting the things on fire with Lucina's unusual ability to breath flames in her human form something neither the latter two are unable to do themselves.

It was often feel good to let their draconic side out every now and then even if this behavior was typically frowned over by her mother Robin whom feared her own children would become degenerate or worse fully give into their draconic instincts and become dragons permanently with no memories of ever being human. This was considered worse with Lucina however as the blue haired princess was not half human and half dragon like her younger brother but rather was more dragon then human which greatly worries the Queen of Ylisse as her oldest child could more likely become degenerate then her brother due her draconic side being more prominent then her human side.

Despite this warning however, Lucina and Morgan continued to play in the woods every now and then to let their draconic instincts loose, When the two children has received their Dragonstones from Robin however, They were told to be very responsible with them by her especially the elder of her two children fearing her purer dragon blood will overtake her human mind if she was not careful. So she frequently trained the two of them to keep their draconic instincts in check as much as possible.

Despite having a lot of fun in her dragon form during her childhood, Lucina knows that she cannot risk transforming too much now since her draconic features are already seeping into her human form as well starting with her tail which has appear time and time again before the Luminary empire has invaded her Kingdom. 'Remember Luci, This is just a Jungle, you played in the forest a lot during your childhood a jungle is just a larger forest, You can do it' Thought the sapphire haired princess as she looked around the jungle once again.

While a Jungle can be seen as a much larger forest, the things that Lucina has learnt from exploring the forests of her kingdom with her brother and Nah still applies to them. She has to be more careful moving around which was much more difficult then when she was younger due her tail being more permanent now outside of her dragon form which could give away her location the native animals in the area though she can shot her spikes or breath fire at them to intimidate them off.

Wild animals were not the main concern at the moment, as the Ylissean princess came down the tree she was on and dashed across the jungle while avoiding to make as much noise as possible. As Lucina dashed in the jungle while being as silent as she could. (When you wearing some armor on your body and have a tail growing behind you, it's harder to be stealthy and fast at the same time.) As the Blue haired princess soon climbed up another tree, She then saw some distance away a group of people who are walking in the opposite direction.

It was three of the people on that ship she saw landing near the island, There was the young boy with blond hair wearing a green tunic as he lead his other two companions to their destination. His two companions were the small orange dinosaur and the Blond haired man that she also saw the other day as well. They were currently asking the younger boy regarding the map and the direction they are heading from.

"So Toon, Anything that Captain Falcon says about the treasure?" Asked the Small orange dinosaur as he looked at the younger boy who was infront of him leading the way. "It's probably not food related, right?"

"Well, Agumon" said the Young boy who's name was called Toon as he turned to his reptilian friend as he lean against a tree some distance away from the one Lucina is hiding above while still looking at the map he is holding. "From what he did tell me, it's not really much of a treasure we are looking but rather a weapon that is our current target."

"So what is it about this weapon that Captain Falcon was interested about?" Asked the Blond haired man whom was roughly around Lucina's age as he felt a sense of curiosity regarding the weapon that he and his crew are currently looking for, "Must be pretty special if was considered valuable."

"Well, This weapon from what I heard from the captain, it was considered a sword that can allow the wielder to see into the future and change the outcome of any battle." Said Toon as he shown the Blond haired man the map he was holding which has a small crude drawing of the sword. "Why do you asked that though?'

As Shulk looked at it more closely, He then felt like he seen the blade before, in a dream just before the night he and Fiora attempted to escape the Luminary Empire. It seems fimilar like he seen it before despite only hearing about it until now as a sudden realization fell onto his face.

"I… I… Think I have seen this sword before!" Gasped Shulk quickly banishing the memories of Fiora's death in his head before they get the better of him as he looked more closely at the drawing on the map which Toon and Agumon turned to him with a look of shock o their faces more so with the latter whom stared at him like he got knocked on the head several times with a very large hammer and then hammered into the ground with that same hammer.

"Wait, what!" Shouted the orange dinosaur as the look of surprise was still stapled on his scaly face at what his friend had just said. "You know about the treasure before this?"

"Well, I thought it was just a dream beforehand," answered back Shulk as he pointed to the drawing of the mysterious blade on the map. "But I felt like it was calling out to me in some way."

"Well, Dreams or no dreams" Said Toon Link as he got off from his leaning position and walked towards Shulk with the map currently rolled up. "We got a lead on where we need to go now Shulk."

"No Problem Toon." Said Shulk as he turned towards Agumon whom has just gotten over the shock over the fact that his friend just happens to know where the treasure they are looking for is. "Your're ready for this buddy?"

"Well Shulk, You may have crazy dreams regarding that sword but you got a good clue where to start looking." Said Agumon as he gave his friend a thumb up and a semi-surprised grin regarding his friend's unusual dreams. "Let's go, buddy."

"Well I'm about to say that myself." Answered back the Blond haired man as he smiled back at his friend as he then turned to Toon Link and said "I may not the Weapon's exact location but I do have a rough idea where it could be located on this island."

"Alright then," said the Hylian Sailor as he rolled out his map and show it to the young scientist once again. "So what direction do you want us to go to?"

"Well, My gut feeling says we continue down our current path and then we head down the left side at the branching path." Said Shulk as he recalled as much as he could about the treasure's location. "We better get going, now."

As his companions agreed to his idea, Lucina was eavesdropping about the conversation as the Ylissean princess heard ever thing about the weapon those three are talking about.

'I guess that was what my calling my Dragon Blood last night,' Thought the blue haired princess as she continued to look at the trio bellow her while they are still talking about the weapon they are searching for. 'I will just fellow them for now and see if they are truly spies for the Empire and-'

Her train of thought was interrupted however as she saw a large brown insect with wings flying above the branch she was observing the three treasure hunters form as a sense of fear crept onto the face of usual brave and courageous princess as she let a out shriek of fear. "Ahhhhhhh, Roach!"

As the trio of treasure Hunters then heard Lucina's scream of fear they turned towards the tree some distance away from them as the woman hanging onto one of the branches of said tree broke as she felled down to ground, She wasn't in much pain despite the tall height she had fallen from as shock herself up and then turned to towards the trio that was currently staring at her with looks of concern for the woman whom had fallen in front of them.

She was a young woman roughy around Shulk's age (she was roughly two years olders then him however), her hair was blue and she wore a cape and armor on her body which was covered by a blue tunic. There was a Sword with a red handle that was currently attached to her belt with a yellow tome being attached to it as well. She was also wearing a sliver necklace with a blue stone embedded into it. The most interesting thing about her however was her pointy elf like ears and she has a azure blue tail with light violet spikes resting on it.

Before Toon Link could approached the strange woman who was slowly regaining her conscious after her fall., Shulk put his hand onto his friends head and said "Hey Toon, let me handle this one, There something about her that makes me want to talk to her."

"Ok then buddy,"Said Toon Link as he looked at the blond haired man with a look of worry for him and the strange pointy ear woman. "But no funny business with her, ok?"

"Don't worry Toon, I won't" Said Shulk as he then started to approached the strange blue haired woman with caution as he reach out for her hand to help her out. "Hey miss, are you ok?" Asked the Young man while reaching out for her hand. "My crew can help you out, Just relax now and-"

He was interrupted by a swing of a sword as he quickly backed away from the attack as he turn to the woman who's sword was removed from from its sheath as she looked at the trio with a feral look in her eyes as the pupils in them turned slitted like a feline as she growled at the trio. "Stay... Stay away from me" snarled the Azure haired princess as the spikes on her tail opened up to act as a warning for the three treasure hunters to stay back. "Don't make me use this, Empire spies"

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think of Lucina's and Shulk's first meeting with each other? Is there anything to improve on? I will try to make their romance natural and not forced so don't worry about that. As For Lucina surviving the fall, Let's just say her dragon blood did it, fair enough? **

**Another thing is Lucina's behavior being more animal like in this fanfic, Not only is she a Manakete in this fanfic, She is more Dragon then human as opposed to being a half breed like her brother and Nah. This will be a plot point in this series and part of her development arc in this fanfic as she is learning to control the dragon side of her while trying to save her family from the Luminary empire. The reason why she is Major Dragon/Minor Human however will be explained for another time.**

** Hope your having a good day and see ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter of Fate part 5

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Review Answers for previous chapters:

Elysium16 (chapter 2): Thank you for the kind review. I will keep your advice in mind while writing this story. I am also curious how you feel about Lucina (And by extension her mother Robin and brother Morgan) being a Manakete in this fanfic. However I will try to make it a plot reason for being there as opposed to making it just there just to make the protagonist special like how it was with Corrin in Fire Emblem Fates (AKA the Sonic 06 of the Fire Emblem Series)

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, Last chapter we finally have our two main characters meet for real. While they may be off to a rough start, I can assure you that will try to make Lucina and Shulk's relationship feel natural and not a forceful one (Even if their first encounter with each other is the former beliving the latter and his friends were spies for the Luminary Empire.),**

**Speaking of Lucina, The parts exploring her draconic side is the more interesting scenes to write since it's something a lot of writers may or may not have done before. As for why she is more dragon then human unlike most Manaketes with human blood, all I can mention is it's related to the Fell Blood she has inherited form her mother. (One thing I CAN confirm with Lucina is that her draconic instincts will be more Animalistic then most of the Manaketes from the Fire Emblem series ala the dragons from The HTTYD series) Her dragon form is based on the Deadly Nadders, Razorwhips and Skrills from that series btw (Same with Morgan's own dragon form though his spikes are not being as poisonous as his sister and mother)**

**I don't have much else to say for this author's note but thank you for showing your support on this fanfic, it means quite a lot to me ;)**

**Now with that out of the way let's get this show started!**

Chapter 5: Encounter of fate part 5

Silence was the only thing between the trio of Captain Falcon, Krystal and Greninja as the three of them are currently walking in the deep jungle with the muscular man still holding the original copy of the map (the one that Toon Link has was a copy he made before they departed for the island), Greninja in front of the trio and Krystal behind the two with her staff in her paws.

"So Captain Falcon," Said Krystal while walking beside with her ship captain and his first mate. "What is it about this weapon we are seeking, Don't tell me your working with them?"

"Well Krystal, relax." Said Captain Falcon as he continued to look at his map as he walking, "We are not seeking it for malicious purposes or the Luminary Empire but rather we are securing it for someone."

"Let me guess, is it for one of the Kingdoms of the Smash brothers alliance?" Questioned the blue fox as she looked at her captain, as while the crew of the Falcon were not allies to any of the Kingdoms of the smash alliance they do hunt for treasure in lands that are under said alliance. "Am I'm right to say that?"

As Captain Falcon remained silent regarding whom he and his crew are securing the weapon for. It was for a friend of his. She was working with the Smash brothers Alliance to help defeat the Luminary Empire as she has heard rumors of them planning an invasion.

She then asked him to seek out a weapon called the Monado as its power is what Galeem was looking for with it become truly unstoppable. She mentioned noting else about it to him however.

Before the good captain could explained more about what he does know about the monado, he then heard the sound of crossbows being loaded before turning to his two crew members and then shouting "Everyone get down!"

As the trio of treasure hunters got down, arrows were shot out from nowhere as Captain Falcon, Krystal and Greninja barely dodging the arrows with said arrows targeting the blue ninja frog Pokémon in particular.

"Greninja!" Shouted Captain Falcon as he turn to his first mate with concern for him as the ninja frog barley evading the arrows that are targeting him.

The Ninja frog did not reply back to his captain as he then fire out several shurikens made out of water around the area to lure out whoever is attacking them.

As he fired the shurikens at the unseen enemies, Greninja then heard a voice coming from behind him. "Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?"

Greninja then turned around to see a Man whom was bearing the Luminary's Empire's crest. Unlike Scorn however, This Man was thinner and his hair was a crimson shade of red as opposed to Scorn's black as the night hair. He was wielding a crossbow and he was looking quite happy at seeing Greninja with the smirk on his face being malicious.

"Well if it isn't one of Dharkon's former lapdogs" Said the general in a tone one may associate with Surfers* as he readied his crossbow at the Blue Ninja frog with the smirk still remaining on his face. "Guess he forgot to fetch you from the training school, Greninja?"

"That part of me is long gone, Viper" Said Greninja in a firm tone as he glared at the General with anger directed at his past of working with one of Galeem's rivals.

"Captain, Is Greninja?" Questioned Krystal as she could not believed what Greninja has just said to General Viper regarding his past as the normally stoic ninja was showing some hatred in his eyes.

"Related to the Empire, yes?" replied Captain Falcon in a reluctant tone as he looked at his first mate as the latter's eyes were still burning with anger at what Viper has just said. "But not in the way you would expect."

Meanwhile with Shulk, Agumon and Toon Link, They were still with Lucina, The Ylissean princess was still under the impression that the trio of treasure hunters were spies or minions to the Luminary Empire with her draconic instincts are getting the better of her as she started to operate under a fight or flight type of instinct

"Stay… Stay away from me" Snarled Lucina as she pointed her sword at the trio of treasure hunters as the pupils in her sapphire blue eyes became silted like a feline in attack mode and the light violet spikes on her tail rose up from their resting position acting like a warning if her sword did not drive message towards what she presume are her spies of the Empire whom could report them to their leaders to allow them to capture her.

"Don't…. Make… Me use this, Empire spies." Growled the blue haired princess as she remained in her defensive state with her sword pointing at Shulk in praticular as the trio then gasps upon hearing what she has just said.

"Wait, what!" Said Agumon as the orange dinosaur could not believed what the woman has just said to them possibly being spies of the Luminary Empire with him believing that she hit her head when she fell down.

"And what do you mind we're spies for the Luminary Empire?" Questioned Toon Link as prepared to unsheathed his own sword in the event they need to fight her as well. "We are not even working for them!"

"Don't lie to me!" Snarled Lucina as she then fired her tail spikes at the trio that they quickly dodge out of the way with them looking back at the almost feral princess with concern at what she has did with her tail. "Now tell me where you take my family you Empire Spies!"

As Agumon finally broke the silence as he looked at his two companions with a look of shock of what the strange woman has just done, he then uttered in a very anxious tone, "Eh guys, can you do that Spike shooting attack as well?"

"No Agumon, We don't" Said Toon Link as he readied his own sword at the strange spike-shooting woman whom still has her sword out. "But we better get ready for whatever she has next."

"Hey Listen, We are not part of the Empire and secondly, relax we are not going to-" said Shulk before he was tackled to the ground by Lucina as the blue haired princess has not only sheathed her sword but she also pointed her tail directly at the young blond haired man like a dagger.

"Last, Chance, Empire Spy," Growled Lucina as her voice became less of a human growl and more of a Dragon's one instead with her spike tail still in attack mode as she glared at Shulk like a wild animal in attack mode pouncing on their prey. "Tell me, where is my family, NOW!"

"Wait just one minute, Miss." Said the Blond haired Man as he struggles to remain calm at the Feral dragon like Sapphire haired woman as the tip of her tail points deeper into his neck while doing so. "If you just listen for one minute that we are NOT working for the empire, In fact we are avoiding them at all costs right-."

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, MINONS OF GALEEM'S LAP DOGS!" Roared Lucina as her voice became more like a dragon's roar and to the surprise of Shulk and his friends, violet blue flames started to spark from her mouth as she pinned her hands against the Blond haired Man's arms to the ground as her tail moved away from the incoming flames. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ANSWER, THEN PREPARE TO-"

"Don't you dare hurt my buddy!" Shouted Agumon as he shot out an orange fireball from his mouth at the psychotic woman whom was about to burn his best friend with her flames. "Pepper Breath!"

As Agumon's Fireball made contact with Lucina, The Ylissean princess has been knocked back some distance away from Shulk. Using this Opportunity to help his friend out, The Small Orange dinosaur quickly rush towards the Blond haired Scientist as Toon Link quickly held his shield if she tried to attack them again now knowing she can breath fire of all things.

"Shulk, are you ok buddy?" Asked Agumon as he grabbed one of his friend's hands to help him get back up as Toon Link took a defensive stance with his shield in front of him while he observes Lucina slowly getting back up after being knocked back by Agumon's pepper breath attack with her eyes still being feral. "Did she got you and how does she breath fire like that?"

"No, I'm Fine," Panted Shulk as he slowly got back up with some support from his friend while not believing what he just saw, A woman not only having a reptilian tail, but also breathing FIRE of all things and last but not least, her pointy elf like ears, does that means she is-

Before Shulk could put two and two together, the Ylissean princess then got onto all fours like a tiger as the same violet blue flames that she tried to burn the blond haired young man reappeared in her mouth with the intention of not holding back against what she presume were spies of the Luminary Empire.

Seeing what the princess was going to do to his crewmates with the sudden appearance of the flames in her mouth, Toon Link quickly as shouted to his two friends. "Guys, Watch out!"

As Lucina fired out a scorching fireball of violet blue flames from her mouth, Agumon and Shulk quickly got out of the way as with the later looking at the fire-breathing woman in further shock at what she is.

'She is definitely not Human' thought the blond haired man as he stared at Lucina clearly acting more feral then they thought as the woman glared at them while she got back on her two feat as she then grabbed her tome on her belt and open it up. "And if her ears are like I'm am seeing definitely like those Manaketes I heard stories about.'

"Well Shulk," Said Agumon in a frantic tone as he looked in fear at what the Ylissean Princess was going to do to the two of them with her spell book. "If you any ideas, Say them now! Before we end up being fired by whatever plans to next!"

"Relax I got an idea." Said Shulk as he then noticed lighting emerging from one from the Sapphire haired princess as her feral look still remained on her face with his attention drawn towards her left eye.

Despite the pupils in her eyes being slitted like a feline, Shulk can see something that stands out in it as there was a strange teardrop like marking in said eye as the blond haired scientist then started to recall stories of another kingdoms beyond his home. 'That mark, is it the brand of the Exalts?'

Before Lucina say out a spell from her tome, Shulk then shuted out as loud as he could hoping that what he said can at least can halt her from casting her spell. "Wait, before you start firing your magic on us, Listen to us! You're not only a Manakete but you're also Princess Lucina of Ylisse, Right?"

"Wait what!" Said Lucina in shock her voice returning back to a normal human voice as opposed to a dragon's one and her slitted pupils returning back to normal as she then dropped her tome at what her what she just heard. "You know whom I am and why?"

"Well, I heard stories about your family during my childhood but I didn't know at first" The Exalted Family of Ylissean have a certain mark on their body." Said Shulk as he then approached the princess even giving his cutlass to Agumon to show they and Toon Link come in peace. "Until I saw the Brand of the exalts in your left eye."

"Alright then, But tell me this, Are you working for the Empire or Not?" Said Lucina as while they may not be working for the same empire that kidnapped her family, her draconic instincts are still telling her not to trust them while grabbing her dropped tome in case they are doing this to let her guard down.

"That what we're been trying to tell you!" Said Toon Link as the Blond haired Hylian then approached the Ylissean princess with his sword now sheathed in its protective sheath. "If we ARE part of the Empire, We would have attacked you instead helping you out and then report you to whoever is in charge!"

"So you're not part of the empire," Said Lucina as she then realized that she has attacked an innocent party out of fear. "I'm sorry for doing this, I just acted out of fear after my family were-"

"Captured by the Empire right?" Said Shulk as he approached the young princess of Ylisse with some curiosity about her biology as normally from what he heard about Manaketes, the main thing that separates them from normal humans were their elf like ears and their Long lifespans. "Yup, We got our own issues with them as well."

However, Lucina not only has pointy ears but she also has a tail and breath fire of all things, which seems odd for Manaketes since their powers are locked ehind the stones they carry with them. Could she have a birth defect that causes her draconic powers to seep into her human form or something else that causes this?

Deciding to put those questions regarding the Manakete princess's irregular biology on hold, Shulk then reach near Lucina with being careful not to do anything that would scare her given how she reacted to them when she felled down from the tree earlier, he then said to her. "Hey do you want to come with us?"

"Huh?" Questioned Lucina as she looked at surprised at Shulk's offer to come with them despite the fact she tried to kill them under the belief that they were working for the empire. "Why, I tried to kill you earlier and-"

"Look Lucina," Said Shulk in a firm voice to the Azure haired Manakete. "We may not have a good First impression of each other, but we may need to work together against the empire."

"Wait, Don't tell me your loved ones are captured by the empire as well?" Gasped Lucina as she realized that she and the Blond haired man may have more in common then she thought.

"Yes, I do, But it's more complicated then you may think." Said Shulk as he hesitated for a while as bring up whom he lost to the Luminary Empire means bringing up Fiora and by extension her death at the hands of… of… HIM.

But before Shulk could bring up whom he lost to the empire, he then heard the sound of arrows being loaded in the area. As he then turned to towards Lucina as he shouted to his two crewmates "Everyone duck!"

As the arrows the blond haired man heard were fired, He, his crewmates and Lucina quickly ducked bellow as the arrows missed their targets and instead pierced several of the nearby trees.

As the group of four slowly got up, they then turned towards the distance as a sinister voice then called out to them, with the voice calling out to Lucina in particular. "What do you know, we do meet again, She-Lizard"

"Scorn." Growled Lucina as the pupils in her eyes quickly turning into slits while she herself got onto all fours with the spikes on her tail opening up and her voice becoming more animal like then human.

As the general whom shot down her brother then made his presence know to the four. He then stared at Lucina hissing at the black haired general as he then smirked at the Manakete knowing her draconic nature is already leaking into her human form.

"Hmm, from what little I heard about you from Empress Galeem," Said Scorn as he readied his sword from his back while keeping his eyes on the princess as she was resisting the urge to breath fire down his neck. "Your Dragon blood is more prominent then your brother's and you two are supposed to be half breeds."

"Shut… Shut… It!" Snarled Lucina as she readied her tail spikes at the burly general as he still smirked at the azure haired manakete. "Just tell me where my Family is… NOW!"

"Oh gladly," Said Scorn in a devil may care tone as he pointed his sword at her with the intention of riling her up even more. "If you want to come with us willing that is."

"She's not going to come with you, whoever you are." Said Shulk as he grabbed his cutlass from Agumon as he stood in front of Lucina with his cutlass in his hands. "And by the way, where is He, The Man who killed my Fiancé Fiora?"

*Think Xigbar/Birag/Luxu from the Kingdom hearts series as Viper's hypothetical voice actor. Scorn's hypothecial voice actor would be Ryker Grimborn from the Dreamworks Dragons Race to the edge Netflix series.

**Authors note****:**

**Well, Not only did we learn that Greninja is part of Dharkon's army in this story but Shulk and Lucina have their first encounter with each other. Is there anything I can improve on in this chapter and if so, message it in the reviews any criticism is welcome here (Except from trolls and really bored haters.)**

**Fun fact, There were a couple of Manaketes in the older fire emblem games that not only has the species trademark elf ears but wings also are present on their back when in human form. That's sorta inspiration for Lucina's Tail being present in her Human form btw. **

**Also another fun fact, did you that Shulk and Agumon's friendship here is based on Samus and Pikachu's friendship in Subspace emissary? ****There will be nods to subspace in this story as well. (With Samus and Pikachu appearing at a later point in time as well." **

**Thank you and have a good day ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Encounter of Fate part 6

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note**:**

**Hey Guys, Welcome back to another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, As you saw in the last chapter, Not only did Shulk and Lucina finished their little misunderstanding about latter beliving that the former being a spy for the Luminary Empire but we learnt that Greninja was a former Minion of Dharkon. (You might recall Dharkon being mentioned in the first chapter by General Scorn) **

**All I can tell you about Dharkon is that he is Galeem's rival like in the canon World of Light story and he's the ruler of a Rival empire somewhere with Greninja being one of his (former) generals as well. That's all I'm going to say about him.**

**With that out of the way, Let's get this chapter started:**

**Same disclaimer as the first two chapters, I do not own Nintendo, Super Smash brothers or any of the Franchises featured in this Fanfic. **

Chapter 6: Encounter of Fate part 6

"That Part of me is long gone, Viper." Greninja countinued to glare at the general in front of him, rage burning in his eyes as the smug red haired sniper was smirking at the former general of Dharkon's army. "And before you say it, I'm off limits to Galeem as well."

"Oh we are aren't extending an invite to join us, Froggy." Said the red haired general as he readied his crossbow while keeping his focus on the Blue Ninja frog Pokémon. "In fact, we're here for the monado blade, but with your presences here, Empress Galeem might want an extra trophy in her collection, a trophy of one of her rival's dead generals, That is."

"Sorry to tell you this buddy." Said Greninja as he prepared a water shuriken in his webbed hands while his glare on his face still remained. "Dead or Alive, But Galeem isn't going to have trophy of anybody, not even me."

"Well that could be arranged Froggy." Smirked Viper as he pointed his crossbow towards the blue frog. "Arrow or cuffs, Take your pick."

Instead of Saying his answer, Greninja simply decided to fire his shuriken at the red haired archer whom shot back with his crossbow as the arrow fired from it made contact with the watery shuriken and the two then exploded.

"So Arrows it is, Froggy!" Said Viper in an excited tone as he loaded his crossbow once again as he pointed at the Blue Ninja frog Pokémon whom glared back at him. "People answering they rather take the cuffs was getting boring anyway so let's-"

Before Viper could finished what he had said, Krystal slamed her staff onto the ground causing an earthquake to strike around the area.

As the red haired general then lost his balance due to the sudden imbalance of the ground he was standing on. Greninja then spat out a small ball of black smoke from his mouth.

The Smoke then covered the area as Krystal then grabbed Captain Falcon's arm and said "Let's get out of here, now!"

The blue-jacketed Captain simply nodded back as he turned to Greninja whom simply pointed to where he think the three may be safe.

As the trio made their getaway from Viper, the general has not gotten up yet as the smoke was starting to dissipate from the area. He then looked around the area as he stood up from one knee as he looked out for the trio of treasure hunters.

As the smoke has fully vanished from the area, General Viper then saw the trio has escaped from his clutches. A smirk on his face appeared despite losing his targets. "Well, Well, Well, Guess you decided to run, but we will be back for you soon, Froggy, very, very, Soon."

Meanwhile with Shulk, Agumon, Toon Link and Lucina, General Scorn has currently cornered the four as Shulk approached with his cutlass still in his hands with the firm look on his face still remaining on his face while doing so.

"Where is he, The Man you killed my fiancé Fiora?" Asked the Blond haired young man as he hoped to get some answers out of the lunatics whom killed his childhood friend on the night that they tried to escape from the empire.

Scorn's face remained the same for a while before he broke out into a burst of laughter upon hearing what Shulk has just said to him as he then stopped laughing and then said, "Oh I'm Sorry, I don't remember we killed anybody with that name."

"What!" Said Shulk as he tried his hardest to keep his cool about what he just heard no doubt they are just saying that to get under his skin as much as they could.

"But a fellow general of mine said he knows about a woman he killed during the conquest of Colony 9." Said Scorn as he pulled out his sword like a katana in a way only Shulk could remember.

"By the way kid, did he kill your little girlfriend like this?" Countined the black haired general as he lunged at a nearby tree with his sword as it pierced through it like a blade going through a person's stomach.

Horror soon fell upon Shulk as he then realized what Scorn has just did was just like how the general that took Fiora's life did. Right down to how the stab was done.

"So you DO know what happened to her after all!" Roared Shulk as he was trying his best to hold back all his anger from driving his sword down the mad man's throat with the information he just learnt regarding his Fiancé's fate.

"Oh, Who's being a big baby today," Said Scorn in a devil may care tone as he removed his blade from the tree as he looked at the Blond haired scientist with a mocking face regarding the woman his fellow general killed some time ago. "Guess who forgot their diaper today."

Before Shulk could let go of whatever restraint he was feeling at the moment, Lucina briefly got back on her two legs as she then grabbed her necklace from her neck and held it up high.

"I thought you guys were bad enough for kidnaping my family but dragging innocent victims to this as well, even if they have noting to do with you?" Said Lucina as a blue light then surrounded her. "NOW YOU GUYS HAVE OFFICALLY CROSSED THE LINE!"

Despite her draconic features slowly becoming part of her human form beyond her pointy ears and that means she slowly becoming degenerate like her mother has feared. It doesn't matter at this point for the Ylissean Princess as the light completely surrounded her as it then dissipates to reveal her dragon form

It was a large blue and violet scaled dragon. Lucina's Spiky Tail which Shulk, Agumon and Toon link saw on in her human form was not only there but it was also longer and the purple on the spikes was a darker shade then they were in her human form. There were also azure spikes on her back, which appears to double like lighting rods in a way. Her four light violet wings were quite feathery compared to a normal dragon's wings. Her snout has a blue armored horn on it, which was attached to her long serpentine neck. Finally her talons were a shade of sapphire blue and finally while the pupils in her eyes have returned to their cat eye slits state, the brand of the Exalts is still located in her left eye if one looks closely enough.

The Violet blue dragon roared at the black haired general whom simply gave a smirk at the princess. "Well, Well, Well, Your dear old mother wasn't wrong to say that your draconic nature was first nature for you compared to most half breeds of Manaketes."

"Alright then, Archers, Fi-" Said General scorn as he was hit with a small orange fireball which exploded onto the Black haired general's face as he was knocked back some distance away.

"Alright thanks Agumon!" Said Shulk in relief as he turn to whom fired the fireball at scorn with a smirk on the little dinosaur's face.

"No problem Buddy!" replied back the small orange dinosaur as he then turned to Scorn slowly getting back up onto his feet, His jet black mustache was clearly half burnt by Agumon's pepper breath as he then glared at the small dinosaur.

"But we should get out of here now." Said the Digimon with a tone of fear at Scorn's angry face glaring at the four with his anger being currently directed at Agumon at the moment.

"Well I got an idea!" Said Shulk as he stared at Lucina whom was looking around in fear as the violet blue dragon was about to breath out her flames at the nearby area.

"Wait Lucina!" Said Shulk as the dragon ceased her fire upon hearing what the blond haired Man has just said. "Don't fire right now!"

"**WAIT WHAT!" **roared Lucina as she turned to Shulk with a shock look on her scaly face at what the latter has just said. "**BUT WHY?"**

"Look, I may not know much of Scorn and he got your family captive right now," answered back Shulk as he then looked at the black haired general still glaring at the four. "He got archers in the area, As much as you want to scorch them alive now, Scorn just trying to get you mad right now so he can shoot you down with his archers to capture you."

"**SO YOUR SAYING WE MUST GET AWAY?" **Said Lucina as she then noticed several crossbows in the area. She knew that the empire couldn't capture her now since the warning to King Mario must be delivered as soon as possible.

"Exactly!" Said Shulk as he then looked at his fellow crewmates with a look of confidence on his face. "You two are ready for a ride on a Manakete?"

"Wait what!" said Agumon as he looked in shock at his buddy while Toon Link simply nodded back at his at his best friend with whatever plan he has on his mind now.

"Alright Shulk, Whatever plan you have right now, it better work!" Said the blond haired hylian as he turned to Lucina as the spikes on the draconic princess's back rested back as she then growled towards them understanding what the Scientist's idea was.

"So your plan is to get onto her back Shulk?" Questioned Agumon as he then turn to his friend already leaping onto Lucina's back as the dragon then gave out a roar at the dinosaur. "You sure we can just run away from here?"

"Well unless we want to be winning to a trip to wherever Galeem is," Said Toon Link as he jumped onto the Manakete's back as well. "I say we trust Shulk's idea right now and besides, Lucina's current size isn't exactly travel size."

Knowing how his buddy's plans often helped them out during a couple of treasure hunts in the past and not wanting to get captured by the empire. Agumon then jumped onto Lucina's back as well but not before blasting General Scorn with another Fire ball.

As Scorn has just gotten up from Agumon's Fireball attack, the second one he fired out once again knocked him back. "Arghh!" Growled the black haired general as he got blasted back by the small ball of fire.

"Nice one Agumon!" Said Shulk as the orange digimon smiled back at his buddy whom returned back the smile shortly afterwards.

"Alright then Lucina, Let's fly!" Said Shulk as he turned to the draconic princess as she gave a nod towards him as she flapped her four wings as hard as she could as she took off from the ground.

As Scorn then got back up from Agumon's Second fireball blast, he then turned towards the fleeing Dragon and the three treasure hunters on her back flying away from him and his group of archers.

"BLASTED LIZARDS!" Roared Scorn in anger and frustration as he threw his sword at a nearby tree while stomping the ground out of frustration at failing to capture the princess of Ylisse. "ARGGGH!"

His own archers then looked at their boss venting out his frustrations at his own faliures with one of them asking his fellow comrade. "So do we help the boss out?"

"Nah let him be." Said his ally as he look at their boss even grabbing his own helmet and bashing his own head against it. "General Scorn is usually like this when he failed to get what he wants."

"You know, I'm Surprised that Empress Galeem hasn't demoted him yet or even let him do the honors." Repiled back the first archer with a tone of fear at his boss's leader.

"Yeah, Better him then us." Answered back the second archer with a look of fear regarding the Empress of the Luminary Empire and her top ranked general. "When it comes to Empress Galeem's Top ranked general, he's not one to be messed with."

"Agreed." Said the first archer with dread creeping up on his face as he tried not to imagine the horrors that Galeem's Top ranked general could to them and Scorn. "He may be an angel but he might as well be called a devil with angel wings."

"I SWEAR ONE DAY SHE-LIZARD, YOU! WILL! BE! MINE!" Roared Scorn as he finally slammed his head against his helmet one more time with his crew no doubt in fear as the black haired general proceed to kick his helmet like a soccer ball into the jungle out of his own anger.

"So sir do we look for the mo-" asked a third archer before the first archer covered the former's mouth.

"General Viper is tasked with finding it." Said the second archer no doubt aware that Scorn does not take well to his fellow generals successfully finishing their tasks before him. "And besides, We better get going before General Scorn starts to have another outrage."

Meanwhile, Some distance away from the Island, Lucina was soaring some distance around the island with Shulk, Toon Link and Agumon still on her back as the dragon then looked back at the island.

She has to admit, compared to her Mother and brother; She felt more like herself in her dragon form. She felt free, with nothing to worry about except watching out for her own family members.

This has also admitted this caused problems when in her human form however as she cannot behave like a normal princess (Well a warrior princess to be more precise) and causes her to be seen as an animal rather then a person.

As Lucina then recalled the times her draconic traits become pretty prominent then her human traits, She became worried if her mother was right that she was more Manakete then human, It was getting worse as what she previously enjoyed back in her childhood is now something she must be careful with to keep herself from going degenerate.

Before she could worry herself even futher, Shulk then patted the dragon's head as he interrupted the ylissean princess's train of thought.

"So this is your dragon form huh?" Asked the blond haired man as he felt Lucina's scales from where he was sitting on the manakete's back in fascination regarding her biology. "Fascinating."

"**Thank you… Shulk." **Said Lucina which was accompanied by a small growl as it was not the first time someone touch her like this, Her father Chrom often was able to calm her down when she was out of control by placing his hand on her snout which was the same with her brother Morgan*. **"Your hand, it feels like my father's."**

While her bond with her father was not as strong as her mother Robin. He was like a hero to her along with their ancestor the Hero King Marth. Even though she was a manakete, she often like to roleplay as the her ancestor even calling herself the Hero Manakete Lucina at times when playing with Morgan.

"No problem Lucina." Said the Blond haired man as he felt a sense of guilt on his mind as he recalled Fiora and all the times they spent together.

He recalled all the times they spent together as the blond haired man tried to hold back his tears before realising what General Scorn has said regarding the man whom took her life.

Shulk then started to recall the features of said general as best as he could remember; he was wearing a long black coat with sliver pauldrons, Black boots and black trousers. The one major thing in Shulk's mind when he thought of him was the black angel wing on his right shoulder.

He may not be smug type but the Blond haired man heard him saying that Fiora was not the first madam whom meet her end by his sword.

As Shulk decided to banish the memories for the time being, he then noticed a shrine onto of the Island's mountain. 'It looks like the shrine I saw on the map and it almost feel like it was calling out to me."

"Lucina, Wait!" Said the Blond haired boy as the dragon stopped briefly at Shulk's command. "Head towards that shrine."

"**Is there any reason why we should go there?"** Questioned the blue manakete as she looked at the shrine which she also felt like it was calling for her as well.

"Well me and my friends are treasure hunters and they're something in that shrine that I feel is calling out to me." Answered back the scientist as he pointed towards the shrine. "So are you ready Lucina?"

The Manakete princess simply nodded back as she flew towards the shrine with the dragon being unaware of the weapon inside said shrine, calling out for her and Shulk.

*Think How To Train Your Dragon with what Chrom did with Lucina and Morgan to calm them down in their dragon forms."

**Authors Note:**

**Well, One major thing i wanted to say is Lucina's Relationship with her parents. While she was closer to her father in canon due to how Chrom have at least one of 5 different women as his potential wife in Fire Emblem Awakening. Due to her more Draconic nature in this story, She is closer to her mother Robin then her father. **

**Another thing is that she is not as much of swordfighter then in her canon self instead focusing more on her draconic abilities and magic taught by her mother. I Hope nobody mind this change to her character and yes she will NOT be an AKINO (Ash Ketchum In Name Only) despite this.**

**And Shulk learnt more about whom killed his fiancé! But he would not be appearing for a while however. What I CAN confirm about him is that his conflict with a certain Cloud Strife would still be there in this story.**

**Greninja's past will be explored down the line so don't worry about it.**

**Is there anything to improve on in this chapter? If not see you soon. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Encounter of Fate part 7

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Review answers:

sleepymonster (Chapter 2): Thanks Buddy, your advice is pretty helpful,Yeah this story may be going slow right now since this is my first story so any helpful criticism is appreciated.

Author's note:

**Hey guys, Well I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of fate, **

**Now one may noticed a lot of Lucina's character in this story is with her mother then her father, Well I do want to explore Lucina's character if she was more attached to her mother (Whom is the female Robin btw) then to Chrom. **

**HOWEVER! Despite this change to her Character, One of my main goals with this story is to still write Lucina in character as much as possible even with her being a Manakete, Not being from an apocalyptic future not being good with her sword fighting as in cannon and finally what was stated above which is the parent she is closer with in this story. (Seriously, What's up with Ash in all those Pokémon fanfics that try to improve on him and then they turn him into Paul except cooler and better.)**

**With that out of the way, Let's get this story started**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Nintendo, Super smash brothers or any of the series found in that game. I do own this story however.**

Chapter 7 Encounter of Fate part 7:

After barely getting away from General Viper, Captain Falcon, Greninja and Krystal have escaped into the deeper parts of the jungle after they escape the red haired general.

As Krystal stopped to catch her breath, She then turned to Greninja with a look of concern at the blue ninja frog and asked "Greninja, Viper said that you're a former general, right?"

The Ninja frog remained slient for a while before letting out a small sigh. "Yes, I was a general, but I'm not one of Galeem's lackeys."

"Then the Dharkon person Viper mentioned, Was he your former boss?" Answered back Krystal as she held her staff in her paws.

"Unfortunately, Yes" Anwsered back the blue ninja frog as he unraveled his long tongue back into his mouth and pointed at a small black brand at his neck. "I was his hitman for tratiors whom attempted to betray him."

It was a symbol of an eyeball being surrounded by several tentacles in a thorn like pattern. As Krystal Gasped upon seeing this mark on her fellow crewmate. She then looked to him in the eye and asked: "There a reason you yourself betrayed Dharkon right? And Why?"

Before Greninja could answer why he had left his former army. An arrow then came towards him and Krystal with no time for the two to evade to the incoming arrow.

"Greninja, Krystal! Watch out!" yelled Captain Falcon as he then got out his pistol and blasted the arrow before it hits either of his crewmates.

The arrow then exploded from the pistol's bullets as Greninja and Krystal backed away from the arrow shots as Greninja turned towards his captain with a nod that says thank you.

"Well, Well, Well, Guess you haven't lost your aim, Douglas." Sneered a voice coming from one of the trees.

The three treasure hunters then looked up at the red haired General standing on one of the branches of the trees in the jungle as he then sneered towards Greninja with a look of sastifaction in his eyes.

"Well Froggy, I have to admit, there's a good reason why Dharkon considers you his best Hitman for exterminating traitors of his army." Said Viper before bursting out a vein while doing so as he held up a blue shuriken in his free hand. "But from what little I saw of you before I got promoted to a general myself, you have a way of leaving a mark behind after you killed your target of the day."

Anger was the only thing on Greninja's mind as he growled at Viper's comment about his previous tactics as his shurikens were previously used as a warning card to other tratiors of Dharkon army that he is coming for them.

"For a Ninja, You sure have a habit of dropping your things froggy!" Sneered Viper as he then loaded his crossbow once again. "So let's dance!"

Before Krystal could use her staff once again, Greninja Simply helded on of his webbed hands in front of her. "It's my fight, you guys find the weapon without me."

"Greninja! Are you nuts?" Anwsered back Krystal as she then saw the blue ninja frog entering a battle stance and reading one of his trademark shurikens, his eyes burning with rage at General Viper. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Krystal, This is Greninja's fight." Said Captain Falcon as he then turned to his only female crewmember that wanted to help her friend against the red haired sniper. "We must go on without him."

"But, But But," Said Krystal with a look of worry on her face as the fox was gripping onto her staff as tightly as she could.

"Don't worry Krystal," Said Captain Falcon with a look of determination on his face while glancing back at the blue ninja frog Pokémon. "I know Greninja after he defected from Dharkon's army, His much tougher then you may think."

While the look of worry still remained on the blue fox's face, She decided to hope for the best and find the treasure first with her captain. 'Greninja, Just be safe, Ok?' thought the blue fox as she glanced one more look at the Ninja frog before fleeing deeper into the Jungle with Captain Falcon.

As Scorn finished loading up his crossbow with his arrows, He then turned towards Greninja and let out a chuckle. "So Froggy, Your willing to let your pals escape without you?"

"Like I said Viper, It's my fight and I won't let my new friends fall to Galeem's clutches." Growled the ninja frog as his eyes remained lock onto the red haired general's smug face.

"Well you know what say, the traitor ALWAYS dies in the end*." Sneered Viper as he then fired his crossbow at the former general of Dharkon's army whom quickly dodged out of the way. "In fact, I almost wonder whether your old pals back in Dharkon's army are thinking about you now?"

Greninja simply decided to let his actions do the talking as he then fired his shuriken at the Red haired general.

Viper dodged out of the way of the incoming shuriken as he then jumped off the branch he was standing at with the look of glee still plastered onto his face.

"So arrows isn't your type froggy," Smirked the red haired general as he tossed aside his crossbow and took out two metal daggers from his pockets. "So how about daggers!"

While Greninja was trying his best to remained calm, as he knows that Viper was trying to get under his skin to lower his guard.

He simply created two blades made out of water in a similar fashion to his shurikens as the Ninja Pokémon then focused onto General Viper whom has a look of daring on his brown eyes.

"I'm been getting bored of people instantly surrendering when they are near their deaths but you Froggy," Said the general as he sharpened his daggers against each other before pointing them towards Greninja. "Your quite the defiant one aren't you."

"Well unless you're more bark then bite Viper," Said Greninja as he readied his blades towards the arrogant red haired general. "I suggest you shut your mouth, NOW!"

"Oh someone's just woke up on the wrong side of the lily pad today." Laughed the red haired general as he finished sharpening his daggers. "Shall we dance Froggy?"

Ignoring Viper's taunts, Greninja Simply strike forward with his watery blades as the Red haired general countered back with one of his daggers with the latter's smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Not bad froggy, not bad at all" Smirked Viper while holding his own against the Ex-general of his Empress's rival. "I guess that's why your Dharkon's Favorite lapdog."

Greninja continued to resist the red haired general's taunts as he gritted his tongue regarding his past as he then did a back flip while temporary dissipating his blades.

"Still not talking froggy?" Sneered Viper as he pointed both his daggers at the ninja frog with some wild excitement in his eyes. "Not bad but a games got to end soon despite how exciting it can get."

Greninja once again readied his watery blades as he then dashed towards the Red haired general as the latter proceeds to do the same as well.

Meanwhile with Shulk, Agumon, Toon Link and Lucina, The four have just arrived near the shrine that the blond haired scientist has noticed earlier as the Large Blue dragon landed some distance away from the shrine to avoid breaking it.

As the Three Treasure hunters have gotten off the manakete, Shulk then turned towards Lucina as the same blue light he and his crewmates saw earlier once again enveloped her competely.

After the blue light has dissipated. The Dragon has disappeared and in her place was a young woman with azure hair, Pointy ears and a Light blue tail with sharp spikes on it.

As Lucina opened her eyes after she has returned to her human form, the first thing she does is to look at her hands,

'Thank Naga, they're still normal.' thought the ylissean princess as she then turn towards Shulk and his friends with the Blond Haired Scientist still looking at awe at her.

"Fascinating," Said Shulk as the look of awe was still in his eyes while looking at Lucina whom was feeling her tail with the spikes on it currently in their resting position. "You really are a Manakete."

"Well, before I have met Captain Falcon, I did hear stories about dragons being able to take on a human form but I didn't know they still exist." Said Toon Link as he then took out his map. "I thought they are all extinct."

"On the contrary, Toon link." Said Lucina as she then turned toward the young Hylian as she wore back her necklace onto her neck. "There were still Manaketes out there, My Brother and Mother are also Manaketes."

"Interesting," said Toon Link as he got out his map. "Guess there some things I have missed during my adventures with my old crew."

"Well, with that out of the way." Said Agumon whom was for once not thinking of food but rather he was wondering about the Ylissean Princess's unusual ability to breath fire in her human form. "How do you to that? The whole fire-breathing thing in your human form that is."

"Well, It's complicated." hastily anwsered back Lucina as she try to avoid looking at the orange dinosaur regarding her powers.

"Really? Why?" Questioned Agumon as gave the princess a questioning look for why she was reluctant to talk about her fire breathing abilities.

Slience then fell on Lucina's face as her mind flashed back to when she discovered she can breath fire in her human form.

It was when she was seven years old, three years after her brother Morgan was born. She was playing the courtyards of her family's castle, as she was roleplaying with her cousin Owain.

The two cousins were recreating a battle that their ancestor Marth once fought in. It was the usual Slashing with their wooden swords until she started to have the urge to sneeze.

Despite the young princess's attempts to hold back her sneeze, She has to let go and let it out. However it was not a sneeze that Lucina has let out but rather instead it was a small blue fireball.

Fortunately, Owain was not in the way of the fireball and dodged it before any harm was made onto him. It did however burn a couple of flowers in the courtyard however.

When her parents and aunt Lissa found out about this, they were relief that the flames the young princess accidently fire out did not hurt neither of them.

However said relief was turn into worry when Lucina admitted she caused the fire by accidently blast a fireball out from her mouth.

Her mother Robin's reaction was the most horrified as the only words she mentioned to the two children before discussing it with her husband, sister in law and Fellow Manakete Nowi was something regarding a curse and Lucina's draconic blood.

The Next day after Lucina's fire breathing incident, Her mother then went to talk to her and brought up how she is a Manakete just like herself. But she gave little details regarding her daughter's ability to breath fire at such a young age yet alone in her human form of all things.

Despite this, The Ylissean Princess grew found of this ability and even accidently burn a couple of things by accident during her sword training with her parents and uncle Lon'qu. This also complicates said training exercises as lessons rarely went well without Lucina accidently sneezing out a fireball and burning something by accident.

She was also disappointed that Morgan could not breathe fire in his human form like her but she still respect her younger brother's wishes. The two siblings often cooked the raw fish they caught when playing the woods together with Lucina's flames.

Her flames were initially small blue fireballs that only show up when she sneezed. They then became bigger and started to become a problem after she learnt to breath them on command much to Robin's horror fearing her oldest child's draconic instincts are more dominant then her human instincts.

This worrying case was made worse when it was found out that Lucina was more Manakete then human despite her brother being a half-breed. This was means Lucina is more likely to become degenerate then most Half-breeds like Morgan and Nowi's Child Nah.

Before Lucina could recall any of the times she breathe fire at the wrong time and place, She was then interrupted by Shulk as she heard him calling for her name.

"So Shulk, What is it?" Asked the Blue haired Manakete as she approached the Blond haired Scientist whom was currently discussing with Toon Link about the weapon that they and Agumon were searching for.

"Oh hey Lucina," Anwsered back Shulk as he turn his attention from the map to the Sapphire haired princess. "Well me and Shulk are looking at the Map for a Treasure we been searching for."

"What sort of treasure?" questioned the Manakete as her curiousity piped up of what treasure Shulk and his friends are searching for.

"Well, It's not exactly a treasure." Answered back Toon Link as he decided to show the map to Lucina with him pointing at a rough sketch of a sword. "It's more of a weapon then a treasure to sell."

"And listen Lucina," Said Shulk as he turned to the Princess whom was getting suspicious with this weapon the group are currently trying to find. "You may think we are using this weapon for malicious purposes but I can assure you we aren't."

"Alright then," answered back the Blue haired princess as she reach out for her sword and pointing it at the Blond haired Man. "But NO tricks or backstabbing ok?"

"Promised." Said Shulk in a frim voice as he gave a nod back towards the Manakete as she returned her sword back to its sheath and gave a nod back towards the Blond haired Scientist with a look on her face that says she watching the trio's every move.

Shulk then turned towards his two friends as he then felt a strange feeling calling out to him. It was almost like a little voice was calling out for him as images of a crystal cave and a red sword flashed before his eyes.

"Hey Shulk, are you all right?" questioned Agumon as he looked at his buddy with concern.

"Yeah, I'm Fine" answered back the blond haired scientist as he turn towards Toon Link. "So Toon, Where are we on the map?"

"Well, There is only one mountain on this island." Replied back the hylian sailor as he pointed to the lone mountain on his map. "And we are on said mountain right now so that means?"

"We are getting closer to the treasure?" questioned Agumon still worried for his friend.

"Yup!" Answered back Shulk with a smile on his face towards his companions. "We are closer to the treasure then we thought so let's go!"

"Alright then!" Said Agumon as jumped up in excitement with Toon link simply giving the Blond haired man a smirk on his face as he said "Well then, let's go!"

As the Trio then proceed to scale the rest of the mountain, Lucina gave one more look at the top of said mountain before following the trio of treasure hunters as well with the Manakete princess having a similar feeling calling out to her like Shulk.

*Based on a Line from Dreamworks Dragons Race to the Edge, it's been said by one of the villains in that series.

Author's Note:

**Well, Greninja is certainly in a pickle as the normally stoic Ninja is face with Viper whom is pretty much a Blood Knight in battle.**

**Well you may have noticed that i'm having Krystal show some concern for Greninja but they are going to be Just friends, Fox x Krystal will be a thing in this story. **

**Now speaking of which, I can confirm some things with my Upcoming World of Light Deluxe story (Which was inspired by Krosshair's own world of light story.):**

**-Both Agumon and Krystal will be appearing in That Story as well as the remaining 6 Deluxe fighters.**

**-Some Pairings from this story will also be in Deluxe as well. (Eg: Lucina x Shulk, Samus x Captain Falcon and Pikachu x Pikachu Libre)**

**So how was the interactions between Shulk, Agumon, Toon Link and Lucina? Was it in character for them or not?**

**Is there anything in this chapter I can improve on? If not, See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Encounter of Fate part 8

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author Note:

**Hey Guys, I'm Back from working on my one shot Swords and Magic which was meant to be a sort of preview for my World Of Light Deluxe series. (Be sure to check it out when you get the chance.)**

**Now some of you may have noticed that there was some spoilers regarding my Future take on the World of Light Story in that one shot. **

**Several examples include Chrom being moved from the Dark Realm to the Light realm (Though like I have said in my one-shot, this change should be fairly excusable due to how late you get Roy in the canon World of Light game), Shulk and Lucina being corrupted into Galeem and Dharkon's second in commands (A Plot point for a future post World Of light story) and Finally not only confirming that Bandana Dee is one of my Deluxe Fighters in my Fanfictions but he also got away from Galeem initial Lasers beam attacks along with Kirby.**

**On an unrelated note however, Does anyone noticed that Lucina is a popular character to use for World of Light Fanfics? An example of this would be Rie Sonomura's stories she was Dharkon's pet and it also focused on her struggle against their control over her. (As my own fanfiction of World of Light, Let's just say Lucina going to be suffering a lot as Dharkon's Second in command, Same with Shulk when he is under Galeem's control. That post World of Light story of mine would be focusing on what Galeem and Dharkon did to both of them, Have fun.)**

**Yeah, I may have spoiled some things for my own World of Light series but remember, some things may change in the future but the things mentioned above would be staying however. **

**With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate!**

Chapter 8: Encounter of Fate part 8

'Those dreams and visions that I been having lately,' Thought Shulk as he climbed up the mountain steps as steady as he could with his friends and Lucina are currently following behind him. 'Whatever the weapon that Captain Falcon is talking about, it must be connected to what I'm experiencing lately.'

As the Blond haired man was currently climbing up the steps to whatever his visions were leading him to. His two friends Agumon and Toon Link were walking with the Princess of Ylisse whom was currently walking on all four like a feline with her azure tail sliding along the ground.

"Hey Lucina?" Asked Toon Link as he looked at the sapphire haired manakete whom was walking on all fours as opposed to two legs like normal people or even other manaketes when they are in their human forms. "Just because you're a dragon with a human form doesn't mind you have to walk on all fours all the time."

"Well Toon Link," Answered back Lucina as a small blush appeared on her face she climbed up the steps like a lioness. "It's something I feel more comfortable doing."

"Really?" Questioned Toon Link with a face that is trying to understand Lucina's irregular behavior. "From the tales I do hear about Manaketes, They are not that animalistic even if the reason why they sealed their powers into Dragonstones is to keep themselves from going degenerate."

Upon hearing what the Hylian has said regarding Dragonstones, Lucina then glanced a look at her necklace as the blue stone in embedded in it was shining a simmering sea blue light. She heard about the stories about why Manaketes took on a human form and the reason for the need for Dragonstones from her mother Robin. It was the reason why her mother has casted her own stone aside along with another reason she refused to mentioned to her and her brother Morgan.

Before the sapphire haired princess could dwell on the possible reason why her mother refused to tell her and Morgan why she refused to take on a dragon form despite being a manakete herself, She then saw Agumon catching up with Shulk as the two of them were discussing about her.

"Hey Shulk, You sure your're okay with helping someone who tried to you kill you earlier?" Questioned the Small dinosaur as he glanced a look at the ylissean princess as she got back on her two legs. "I'm mean, She tried to sent you to the Barbeque with her flames!"

"Well, her family was captured the empire." Anwsered back Shulk as he was unaware of the slight blushing on his checks as he said that. "So we might as well help her, If Captain falcon would agree to let her on board like you and I."

"Well ok, then." Answered back Agumon with a begrudging look on his face as he turned towards his friend and saw his blushing red checks. "Hey Shulk are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Agumon," answered back the Blond haired scientist with a questioning look on his face. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, the strange visions you have lately, you suddenly knowing where to find our latest treasure and your checks suddenly glowing red when you think of Lucina." Answered back the orange dinosaur as he then pointed on of his talons to his friend's checks. "Are you sick lately?"

"What?" Asked Shulk as he then glanced another look at the manakete princess whom was currently stroking her tail while talking to Toon Link as the latter was still questioning about her more Animalistic nature compared to another members of her species. "I'm fine, don't worry buddy."

"Well if you're fine, then why are your checks still glowing red when you see Lucina?" Agumon asked his buddy with an odd look on his face regarding his buddy's odd behavior. "She must be connected to those glowing checks of yours, right?"

Deciding to change the topic quickly to avoid embrassment from his friend, Shulk decided to change the topic. "So Agumon, Your're still worried about Gabumon?"

"Yeah," Answered back the small orange digimon as he then glanced out at the ocean while staring in worry about his other best friend whom he got separated from during the storm. "I just hope his okay, His like a brother to me."

"Don't worry about it Agumon," Said Shulk as he petted the orange dinosaur's head. "We will find him, I promised that."

"Thanks Shulk," Said Agumon with a smile on his face as he then glanced a look at a small shrine on top of the mountain. "Hey Wait! Is that the shrine you saw earlier?"

"It is!" Yelled Shulk in shock as he then stared at the shrine in shock realizing it was the same as his vision he saw earlier. "Let's go you guys!"

"Well, This may be the shortest treasure hunt we did so far." Answered back Toon Link with a smirk on his face as he then turn to Lucina whom was still stroking her tail. "Well, your ready to head on Lucina?"

"Oh, My apologies," Answered back the Manakete princess as quickly let go of her tail as she and Toon Link walked slightly faster to catch up with Shulk and Agumon to the shrine.

As Agumon and Shulk has made their way up the mountains, they then saw the shrine in question at the peak of the mountain.

Said shrine was a small rocky structure roughly the same size of a normal house, It was in ruins due to the weather conditions and elements.

"Well there the shrine that your keep having visions of lately buddy." Said Agumon as looked at the shrine with an odd look on his face. "Now let's nab the treasure and get out of here so eat an early lunch!"

"Agumon, Wait!" Said Shulk as he held his hand against his friend's snout while Toon Link and Lucina finally caught up with them as the former was checking his map and the shrine back and forth. "I have to go alone for this one."

"Wait what!" Said the orange dinosaur as he then turned towards Toon Link as the Hylian looked up from his map. "You sure you don't need me and Toon's help?"

"Sorry you guys, but it may be best to let me handle this myself first." Answered back the Young Scientist as he walked towards the shrine. "It's best for me to handle this one by myself for now."

"Well, Just be safe Shulk." Answered back Toon Link as he tossed the blond haired man a Hookshot. "Take this as well."

"Thanks, Toon." Shulk answered back as he caught the Hookshot and put it into his bag as he then shot back a smile towards the Hylian. "I will be fine."

"Wait Shulk, I'm coming with you." Said Lucina as she stepped forward.

"Huh? Why?" asked the Blond haired man in shock as the Manakete princess then approached him.

"I felt a similar voice calling out to me as well." Answered back Lucina as she drew out her Sword. "I know that we went off on a rough start but we should do this together."

"Well alright then." Answered back Shulk as looked back at the Ylissean Princess his checks already blushing red the more she looked at her. "let's do this."

As he and Lucina entered the shrine together, Agumon then turned to Toon Link with a look of worry on the dinosaur's face.

"Hey Toon?" Asked Agumon in a worried tone regarding his friend's Red checks. "Is Shulk sick?"

"No, why?" Answered back Toon Link with his eyebrows raised at Agumon's odd question. "Your still bothered by the visions his been having lately?"

"No," Said the orange dinosaur as he pointed his claw at Lucina. "I saw Shulk's checks glowing red when he thinks of Lucina, Is he sick?"

"No Agumon, Relax," Answered back the Hylian. "Shulk isn't sick because of her."

"Really? Then why are his checks glowing then?" Asked the orange dinosaur as he feared for his friend's safety.

"Well, He might not know about it right now, But let's just say that Shulk might be developing feelings for Lucina." Said Toon Link.

"Wait, what!" Said Agumon in shock regarding what he has just heard. "But I thought he promised to himself that he would never cheat on Fiora!"

"It's complicated Agumon." Answered back the Blond haired hylian as he looked back at the small Digimon. "It depends on whether or not Shulk is willing to move on from what happened to Fiora or not."

Silence then fell upon Agumon as he then glanced back at the shrine hoping his buddy would not cheat on his fiancé like he promised himself. 'Just stay safe, Buddy, Just stay safe.'

Meanwhile with Greninja and General Viper, the two generals (Ex-general in Greninja's case.) are still having their battle with neither of them wanting to give up.

As Greninja slashed back at the red haired general with one of his blades, Viper simply countered back with his own dagger.

"You know, Greninja" Smirked the Smug Redhead as he drew out his other dagger. "For a former member of Dharkon's army, you still have the skills your old master taught."

"This flattering means nothing to me now, Viper." Snarled the Blue Ninja frog as he held his Watery blades against the red haired General. "That part of me is long gone."

"Oh really?" sneered the general as let out a small laugh. "No matter how much you run from it, your past is like a scar, a scar that will NEVER fade."

"Well if scars don't fade, how about something else, right NOW!" Answered back Greninja as he then spit out a smoke bomb from his mouth.

Black Smoke soon covered the area as the Ninja Pokémon made his escape from the battle but not before dissipating his blades first.

"Cough, Cough, Not bad Froggy," Coughed out Viper as the smoke slowly dissipates from the area. "When you Ninjas aren't being wizards or Turtles, You guys just like to play run away."

"But you know you can't hide forever, Froggy!" Sneered the red haired general as he burst into laughter as the smoke around him finally dispatted. "You will NEVER escape the wrath of Empress Galeem! NEVER! HAHAHHAHA!"

As Greninja dashed away from the Red haired general, He then decided to take cover in a nearby cave to recover for a bit to keep himself hidden for the time being.

'It's best to rest for a while here," Thought the Ninja Frog in a grim tone as he glanced back at the entrance. 'Then I can regroup with Captain falcon and Krystal and tell them we need to retreat for now."

Greninja then unraveled his tongue back to take a glance at the brand of his former army. 'Viper, You're right that my past will catch up to me.' Grimly thought the Ninja Frog Pokémon as he then returned his tongue to its scarf like position.

'But there's no point lamenting over it,' The Ninja Frog thought to himself as he got back up from his feet while doing so. 'I will overcome my own demons if I have to.'

As the Ninja Frog then turned towards the inside of the cave, he saw a large amount of Ice crystals inside. 'An Ice crystal cave?' Thought the Ninja Frog as he went deeper into the cavern. 'Guess this must be where the treasure is then.'

Meanwhile with Krystal and Captain falcon, The two treasure hunters has also gotten away from Viper as the two have made it out of the Jungle without much difficulties even the red haired general has soldiers searching out for them as well.

"Alright Krystal, We should be safe here for now." Said the Captain as he then looked behind the jungle.

"Douglas, Do you think that Greninja is?" Questioned the Blue Fox as she thought of her Comrade's fate at the hands of General Viper.

"No Krystal," Captain Falcon answered back to his crewmate with a firm voice. "Greninja faced much worse before I have met him, he should be fine."

"But still, he seems pretty aggressive towards general Viper from what little we saw of their fight." Answered back the blue fox her tone showing concern for the Ninja frog Pokémon. "I tried to read his mind some time ago but he never give me any answers regarding it."

"That's True." Said Captain Falcon as he then held his pistol to look around the area. "He's very tight lipped about his past."

"Well, I better message Toon Link and tell him that the Luminary Empire on this island." Answered back Krystal as she closed her eyes as her staff glowed a blue light.

Meanwhile, on the Mountaintop, Toon Link and Agumon are still waiting for Shulk and Lucina as the latter was still wondering about his buddy's sudden feelings for the Latter.

"Hey Toon, You think that Lucina's doing something to Shulk in that shrine?" Asked the Orange dinosaur with a hint of worry in his voice for his buddy.

"Well, She did say that something was calling out for her as well," Answered back the Hylian as he looked back at it. "But I doubt it would be anything bad with our friend."

"Ok then," Said Agumon as he then heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey Agumon, Toon Link, Where are you?" asked a familiar voice as Toon Link recognized the voice.

"Krystal! Is that you?" Gasped the Hylian as he knows that the telepathic fox often communicated with him and Shulk when they are separated to cover more ground.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have bad news for you, Shulk and Agumon." Continued Krystal as her telepathy has reached the duo. "The Luminary Empire is on this island now."

"Well, I hate to say this but we know that already!" Yelled Agumon as he recalled the encounter with General Scorn. "We nearly got made into kebabs by this guy working for them named Scorn!"

"What!" exclaimed the Telephatic fox in shock over what the Small Dinosaur has just said. "Where are you all?"

"Well let's just say that we met someone named Lucina and we got away from him because of her." Answered back Toon Link as the Hylain then glanced over at the shrine. "In fact, we found out where the treasure because of her."

"Well that's unexpected," Said Krystal with a small sense of relief in her voice when she heard her three friends are all right. "But How did you find the treasure and is this Lucina trustable?"

"Well, she did tried to kill us because she thought we were spies of the Empire," Answered back Agumon whom was still concern about how she nearly grilled his friend into a well done steak. "But we were able to convince her we are not working for them and she sorta helped us escaped

"Well all right then, But where's Shulk?" Questioned the Telephatic Fox regarding her fellow crewmember being absent.

"Well, When found the Shrine where the Treasure is located, Shulk said he needs to find it alone." Toon Link Answered back as he saw the shrine up ahead. "He said that it's him to come alone for this.

"Well, And Lucina decided to tag along as well." Said the Orange Dinosaur still feeling begrudge about the Manakete. "She said it's also calling out for her as well."

"What!" shouted Krystal in shock regarding what she has just heard regarding the blond haired scientist's actions, "And you two are letting him go with a stranger you all just met?"

The two treasure hunters remained slient at what they have heard as Toon then broke the silence by saying "Well, To be fair, Shulk did save himself out of some of the traps we faced in the past, I did give him my hookshot just to be safe."

"Well okay," Answered back the Blue fox in relief at what she just heard. "But you two remain safe for now, we don't know whether the Empire would attack you from where you are."

"No problem Krys." Said Agumon as he then looked at the Shrine hoping that Shulk gets back safely or at the very least hope that Lucina does not consider eating him when inside.

Meanwhile with the two young adults, they have made their way inside the shrine. It was roughly the size of a cottage but the only light source they have were the sunlight shining from the entrance.

As Shulk took out a lamp from his bag, he then turned to Lucina. "Hey, Lucina, It may be odd for you to do this, but can you breath a small flame into this lamp?"

"Wait what?" Asked the sapphire haired Princess as she looked at the blond haired scientist with an odd look on her face. "Your sure about this? After what your friend saw me nearly roasted you into ashes?"

"Relax, Agumon isn't here to think your trying to kill me right now." Answered back Shulk while opening up the door to add a small candle into the lamp. "Besides you just need to breath a small flame, not a huge fireball of death that could kill us both."

Deciding to question the Scientist's odd idea later, Lucina carefully spat out a small blue fireball from her mouth onto the candle. The candle then lit up from the Manaket's fireball and gave the two of them some light to see.

"Well then, let's go." Said Shulk as he walked ahead unaware of Lucina's own blushing checks and raised up tail.

As the two explored the shrine for a bit with the Blond haired scientist noticing that while the outside of the shrine was damaged by the winds of time and elements, The inside did not suffer the same fate with the murals and paintings on the wall looking like they were only painted recently rather then who know how long.

Meanwhile Lucina was observing the paintings as well but rather not for how well they are, but because there were paintings of what she can presume were Dragons like herself.

The Dragons on the paintings appeared to be in a war of sorts with humans as the two sides were clashing viciously to no end as the bloody battles documented on the wall were showing just a portion of what could have happened.

As the Ylissean Princess cringed at what could occured during that war, She then noticed another painting, It was older then the ones documenting the war that occurred in the past due to it's more faded colour.

On the painting was a large green dragon clashing with an Even larger purple Dragon. The Green Dragon was called Naga, A goddess worshipped by the ylisseans and her family.

The Purple dragon however was what was catching Lucina's attention right now as she looked at the beast painted onto the mural. It's name was Grima, A destructive Monster that her ancestor the first exalt slayed thousands of years ago. It was also the ancestor of her mother's bloodline of Manaketes something she only heard of once when she eavesdropped on her parents talking about her Draconic nature.

Before Lucina could make a connection to Grima being the reason her mother cast her dragonstone aside. The Blue haired Manakete then heard Shulk calling out for her. "Hey Lucina, you might want to check this out!"

Deciding to put off the connection between Grima and her ancestry on her mother's side. Lucina then dashed towards where the Blond haired scientist was waiting.

"So your checking out the paintings on the wall?" Shulked asked the sapphire haired manakete

Afterwards, The duo soon stumbled upon a small crystal orb resting on an ivory pedestal in a small room. "Is this the weapon the Empire is seeking?" Asked Lucina as she looked at the crystal orb. "Seems harmless right now."

"Be careful though Lucina." Said Shulk as Shoot a look at the orb. "Remember, There more that meets the eye and that orb could be a trick to open up some trap if we aren't careful enough."

As the Manakete nodded back towards Shulk, She then noticed a small hole in the wall with a small candle inside it. A part of her was tempted to blast a fireball at it even though it would be another trap for those whom avoided the first one. But it was calling out for her Draconic side.

'No, must resist spewing out a fireball' Thought the Ylissean princess as she covered her mouth as her hard as she could. 'Must, not let my, draconic nature, loose, right now!'

"Wait Lucina what are you doing?" Said the Blond haired Scientist as the Ylissean Princess then spat out a fireball at the small hole which then lit up the candle in it.

"Sorry Shulk," answered back Lucina as she snapped out of the trance like state she was in earlier. "It just that something was calling out to me and-"

Before the Azure haired Manakete could finished what she wants to say, The floor beneath her and Shulk then collasped as the two of them were sent falling down a tunnel.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the both of them as they felled down what they thought would be their graves.

Author's Note:

**Well this chapter got more romance then my one shot Swords and magic huh?**

**Yeah this is the first few Shulk and Lucina moments, How did I did for my first attempts at romance? Is it forced?**** Is there anything to improve on? **

**Grima has some of it's history altered but it's still the same destructive beast that nearly destroyed the world in canon (Which it did in Lucina's orignal timeline). But Robin's Family are descendants of that Dragon in this story so yeah, (Remember, In Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth**** was considered Cloud's Darkness in that series so it's a bit similar for Grima and Robin in this fanfic as well.) **

**For better visual imagery regarding Lucina's fire breathing, Think Agumon's pepper breath but blue. When in her Dragon form, Her way of spewing her flames are similar to Charizard's Flamethower attack but more uncontrollable and wild.**

**Yeah Lucina's may not be from an ****apocalyptic future in this story but she knows how her ancestor stopped Grima from the stories she heard from her family and Yes, Grima would be tied to her development arc btw. (It would be regarding why she is more Draconic like compared to most Half blooded Manaketes in canon.)**

**One more thing, There WILL be ONE Smasher death in this story, But I will not say whom it will be. All I can mention is that it will be for development purposes.**

**Hope you have a good day and See you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Encounter of Fate part 9

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence 64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, I'm Back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Now you may have noticed that there is another story called Heirs to the throne. It focus on Bowser Jr, Pichu and Lucina as the three spend a day together. It's not much but enjoy the three kids (Pichu is Pikachu's daughter in my series) of my World Of Light Deluxe series hanging out together.**

**Now one thing you may noticed that with Lucina's dragon form is that it's a bit more Chimera like the most manaketes. This was intentional as it symbolizes her more irregular nature compared to most Half human Manaketes (In comparsion when he shows up again, her brother Morgan's dragon form is simply a mix of Deadly Nadders and Razorwhips from the How to train your Dragon series while Robin's dragon form is a secret for now.)**

**Nothing much to say here except enjoy the latest chapter of Dragon wings of Fate! ;)**

Chapter 9 Encounter of Fate part 9:

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Shulk and Lucina as the two of them are currently falling to what the two presume were their doom due to Lucina's accidently triggering a trapdoor underneath the both of them.

While the two of them are falling down, neither of them was aware of the pool of water below them as they then felled down with a splash.

As the two of them reached up to the surface after falling from the water, they then turned to each other.

"So what where you thinking when you decide to light that candle Lucina!" asked Shulk in a frustrated tone as the two of them looked back at each other struggling to stay afloat in the pool of water they found themselves in. "We could have been falling to our graves right had this pool been empty!"

"I'm sorry Shulk," Said Lucina as she looked back the Blond haired man next to her. "My draconic instincts are not the easiest to control."

"Wait, What?" Asked the young scientist as he looked back at the ylissean princess in shock. "From what I do heard about Manaketes, You guys have your power kept in check by your Dragonstones!"

"If only if was the same with me." Said Lucina with a tone of grief while looking at the blond haired man. "For some reason, Not only I'm more dragon then human, my own draconic instincts are harder to keep in check then my younger brother Morgan."

"Really?" Said Shulk as his frustration dissipates upon hearing what the sapphire haired Manakete has just said. "I guess that explains both your fire breathing and more animalistic nature then."

"True," Anwsered back Lucina as her checks then blushed a bit before she then looked around the area. "But how do we get out of here?"

"Well as much as your fire breath got us into this mess, we can use it to our advantage." Said Shulk as he looked back at the sapphire haired Manakete with a smirk on his face. "Mind blasting a few fireballs around the area?

"Ok then?" answered back Lucina as she then blasted a few fireballs from her mouth around the area. As the balls of fire flew through the area, Shulk then noticed a glimmer of light in the distance from behind the duo.

"There!" Shouted Shulk as he then swam towards the source of light with Lucina following shortly behind him.

As the two of them arrived up at the shore (Without much difficulty , Shulk then noticed where the source of light is coming from, Several Ice crystals where surrounding the area that the two of them found themselves in.

"Those crystals, Are they?" Thought the Young man as he Shock himself off while looking at the crystals in the area, They were like the ones in his dreams as he took a better look at them. "Well, now we have a clear clue to the weapon."

"Hey Lucina, Are you alright?" Asked Shulk as he then turned around to see Lucina shivering slightly as she came out of the water.

"I'm fine Shulk, Don't worry" Said Lucina as she tried her best to hide her shivering as held her (Resting) tail for comfort. "It's just a little cold, Noting more."

"Really, Are you sure?" Questioned the Blond haired as he looked at the Sapphire hair manakete. "I guess your not used to the cold aren't you?"

"Unfortunately Yes," Shivered Lucina as she tried her hardest to bare the cold in the cave as. "I hate to say this, but do you have something flammable to help me stay warm?

"Relax Lucina, I have something that you keep you warm for a while." Said Shulk as he opened up his bag and took out a small bag. "It's not much flammable for you to burn but it should keep warm for now."

"Thank you Shulk." Answered back the Ylissean Princess she took the bag from the Blond haired man as she let go of her tail while doing so. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Said Shulk with a smile on his face as he then thought to himself in slight concern. 'Well it's a good thing I managed to get some Darumaka Droppings* during the search in Deserts of the Unova Region before we set off to this island.'

Before the two of them could move on, Lucina's Animal instincts then flared up as she got onto all fours, the pupils in her eyes turned quickly turning into cat eye stils, the thorns on her tail quickly extending out while she gave out a growl.

"Hey, Lucina are you alright?" Asked Shulk in concern regarding the Ylissean's odd behavior.

"Someone's here." Growled the Ylissean princess as she bared her teeth out while looking around the area for whomever she has sensed in the area.

"Who?" Asked Shulk as he looked at the Manakete's Current behavior while looking around as well. "Relax Lucina, Just because you sense

However, Lucina simply let out a snarl as she spat out a blue fireball from her mouth at a group of crystals. "Show yourself, you Fiend!"

A Figure quickly jumped out of the way from their hiding spot behind the Crystals as they then exploded into fragments from the fireball.

As the Figure made his presence known towards the two of them, The Light from the other crystals illuminated the area showing his appearance. He was a blue Ninja frog, the most noticeable thing about him was that his tongue wrapped around his mouth like a scarf.

"Greninja!" Gasped Shulk as he realized that they have found his captain's first mate. "What are you doing here?"

The Ninja Frog simply ignored his crewmate as he then glared at his attacker as she let out a snarl as she then shot out her tail spikes at him a she countered back with several of his shurikens at the spikes.

As Greninja simply took a defensive stance against the strange fire-breathing woman in front of him, He noticed a strange teardrop mark in her left eye.

'That brand, is she?' Questioned the Ninja Pokémon as he then noticed her preparing to fire out another fireball from her mouth as he readied to fire out another shuriken.

"Lucina, Wait!" Yelled Shulk as he quickly got in front of the Manakete before she could blast his ally to bits. "Hold your fire for now! That's my one of my fellow crew member Greninja!"

"What?" Said Lucina as she held back her flames to respond to her current ally's reason "So his a friend of yours?"

"Yes indeed," Answered back the blond haired scientist as he then approached Greninja. "Hey Greninja, What happen and are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Croaked the Ninja frog as he walked towards his fellow crewmate while keeping his eyes on the sapphire haired woman while she got back on her two legs. "So your Princess Lucina, I presume?"

"Yes," Said Lucina as the pupils in her eyes returned to normal but her tail spikes still remaining in attack mode. "You must be one of Shulk's friends I presume?"

"I am." Answered back the blue frog Pokémon as he then focused his attention towards his Blond haired crewmate. "I take that you fell down here, Right?"

"It's a long story Greninja," Answered back Shulk as he looked back at the crystals. "Let's just say we got booby trapped."

"Well, Sounds better then being chased by a member of the Luminary Empire if you ask me." Answered back the frog Pokémon as he silently growled to himself regarding his past. "Are Captain Falcon and Krystal alright?"

"Sorry Greninja," said Shulk with a look of worry on his face. "I did not know what happened to them, but hopefully Agumon and Toon do know about it."

"Fair enough," Greninja answered back as he found it odd that the small orange dinosaur is not with his buddy with how close the two of them are to each other. "At least they are still ok, I presume?"

"Yeah, Agumon and Toon are alright." Said Shulk as he wondered how they are doing at the moment. 'Hope you guys are alright, Especially you Agumon.'

While the Blond haired scientist was currently thinking of his closest friend, he then noticed a green ice crystal in the distance from the normal crystals. "Hey Shulk, is there something wrong?" asked Lucina as she then turn towards Shulk.

"Well, We found a clue to the weapon." Said Shulk as he took out the hook shot he received from Toon Link. "Let's go."

As the blond haired scientist then dashed towards the green crystal, Lucina then looked into one of the clear color crystals, when she looked into it, She saw her reflection.

While her reflection was normal, the thing that stands out the most to the Ylissean princess are some simmering azure scales on her checks just like her dragon form.

'Naga no, It, It, Can't be' Thought Lucina in horror to herself as she realized more of her draconic features are already leaking into her human form beyond her tail and fire breathing abilities.

'My scales, they are already starting to leak in,' Thought the Sapphire haired manakete as she touched her newly formed scales as she felt a sense of dread as her draconic features are already leaking in faster then she thought. 'It won't be long before all my draconic features leaked into my human form as well and then, then.'

"Something wrong, Princess?" Asked Greninja as he noticed Lucina slowly walking behind him.

"No, Greninja." Said Lucina as she quickly turned away from the crystal. "I'm fine right now,"

"Are you sure?" asked the Ninja frog as he looked back at the princess with his typical stoic look. "Don't think I din't noticed the glowing scales on your face, Is there more to your manakete side that you're hiding?"

Silence fell onto Lucina as she looked back to the Ninja Frog as he then noticed his crewmember up ahead of them.

"We will dicuss this later once we get the weapon." Said Greninja as he dashed towards Shulk whom already made it to the green crystal. As Lucina did the same, a small green dragon like creature was watching from a distance with it's attention focusing on the Sapphire hair Manakete in particular. "But I have my eye on you Princess."

As the trio reached the Green crystal, Shulk then looked at saw a strange kanji in the crystal as he then realized something to himself.

'That Kranji, That's it!' thought the Blond man as he then thought back to Toon Link's map as he recalled an image of the symbol on the map with five other ones as well.

"Hey Guys, Over here!" Said Shulk as he waved towards his two companions as they caught up to him.

"So, what do you found Shulk?" Asked Lucina as she looked at the symbol as she then noticed a sparkle of blue light in the some distance away from the green crystal.

'Could it be?' Thought the Manakete as she then felt like the light was calling for her to blast it with a fireball despite the last time she did it, it resulted in her and shulk trapped in their current problem.

'Hope this doesn't result in another bobby trap.' Thought the heir to the Ylissean throne as she then spat out a fireball towards the blue sparkle, which was coming from a stalagmite on her left side as it lit up upon making contact with the fireball.

Instead of bursting into smaller fragments of itself, The stalagmite instead revealed itself to be a blue crystal, with a similar kranji like the one Shulk has discovered moments ago.

"Hey Lucina! Is that?" Said Shulk in shock as he looked at the azure crystal with the kranji being the main thing the blond haired man was looking at.

"Well, This could be one of the crystals you are looking for, right?" Answered back the Ylissean princess as she looked back at her companion.

"Well consider ourselves lucky!" Said Shulk as he then looked back at Lucina with a smile on his face. "We are one step closer to the weapon already!"

"Well then," Said the Ylissean princess as she looked back at her blond haired ally as the scales on her checks then blushed a pinkish-blue regarding his words. "Shall we get going?"

Shulk simply gave a nod back as he tried to hide his own blushing checks from the Manakete as he walked towards the blue crystal. 'Weird, I haven't felt this comfortable around other females besides Krystal ever since Fiora's-'

Quickly catching himself not to bring up the memories of his fiancé's death right now, the Blond haired scientist then looked back at Lucina as the Manakete was currently holding her tail for comfort with her left hand while holding the bag of Darumaka droppings in the other hand.

In some ways, Shulk almost felt like the Princess of Ylisse was similar to his childhood friend, with what little he saw of her underneath her more animalistic side, was a young woman that almost has traits similar to his fallen friend.

'Wait, am I falling in love with Lucina?' thought the Blond haired man as he shot back at the manakete whose scaly checks has finally returned back to their bluish hue while she tired to avoid looking at him in the eye possibly feeling the same way as well.

'Well, it's best not to dwell on it for now,' Shulk thought himself as he knows that the more he dwell on the past, the more he can't stay on task because of it. 'And besides, She may not have the same feelings for me as well.'

Meanwhile with Lucina, the Ylissean manakete was also developing feelings for the young scientist in front of her as she felt her already hard to control animalistic nature calling out for Shulk and wanting her to fall in love with him already.

'No, Keep it together Lucina,' Thought the Ylissean princess as she tried her hardest to not look at the Blond haired scientist as the scales on her checks shine a blueish pink. 'You may be a dragon with a human form but you're not some wild animal so don't make any sudden moves onto Shulk right now.'

'And besides, Shulk has a Fiancé before the Empire killed her,' Thought the Sapphire haired manakete to herself as she knows it's best not to bring up bad memories for the former knowing how he reacted to what General Scorn has said regarding his Lover's killer. 'He may not want to accept another one after what happen to her.'

Just as Lucina then let a sign regarding her conflicting feelings for Shulk, She decided to focus on her group's current task on hand. 'It's Probably for the best, right now I'm currently an outsider to Shulk's group.'

Meanwhile on the top of the mountain, Agumon and Toon Link were currently waiting for their friend to come back from the shrine.

"You know Toon, It's been like an Hour or so since Shulk went into that Shrine with her." Said Agumon as the orange dinosaur was showing a lot of reluctance to bring up Lucina's name after what she nearly did to them. "You think that they would be back by now?"

"Well, If Shulk managed to escape from the Luminary Empire's Top General, then he should be able to take care of himself." Answered back the blond haired Hylian as he looked at his map once again. "Your still not comfortable around Lucina, Right?"

"Well, when your buddy is about to be BBQ by some feral crazy dragon woman, you won't want her near you, right?" growled Agumon as he recalled the Manakete's intial impression of the trio and her near attempt of incinerating Shulk. "You think he may be lured to her like what do you call them again, those creatures that lure people to their graves at sea?"

"Sirens Agumon, They're called Sirens" answered back Toon Link as he looked back at his friend with an odd look. "And jugging by what little we saw with Lucina being with Shulk, I doubt that she seducing him or anything."

"Alright then," Snarled Agumon in a begrudging tone as opposed to his usual happy go lucky one. "But if she tries any funny business with him, She know who to deal with!"

"Agumon, Just relax for the time being ok?" said Toon Link as he looked at the Orange Digimon. "If you act like that in front of her, you're going to be the one getting BBQ instead."

Deciding that his Blond haired friend has a point, Agumon simply gave back a nod towards him as he then hoped that his friend doesn't meet his end at that feral blue haired princess that tried to kill him earlier.

'Well there's something about her that doesn't seem right, especially with how Shulk's seems to behave weirdly when in her presence.' Thought the Dinosaur to himself as he briefly imagine Lucina in her dragon form, coiling her tail around Shulk like a Boa constrictor wrapping it's tail around it's victim as she gave a dark sneer at him with the blond haired Scientist looking in horror at what the Dragon is planning to do to him next.

Before Agumon could think of any of the possible horrors his best friend could be potentially suffering from the Blue haired manakete. He and Toon Link then heard the sound of arrows being loaded.

"Hey Toon, Do you think that?" Asked the Orange dinosaur as a look of worry appeared on both of their faces.

"Well, We better duck, right NOW!" Said the Hylain as he then got out his shield as several arrows started to come towards them.

As Agumon quickly dodged the arrows aiming towards him, He then noticed the sound of someone breathing heavily towards him and Toon Link.

"Well, Well, Well," wheezed the voice as it made it's presence known to the two, "So I take that you don't have She-Lizard with you."

"Scorn!" Shouted Toon Link in Shock as the Helmetless black haired General approached the with not only his eyes being filled with Anger as his beloved mustache was burnt off by Agumon's pepper breath attack. "You chase us right here?"

"Yes that's right you Midget!" Yelled Scorn as a Squadron of his archers followed him. "I did! And don't think that you burnt off my precious mustasche, Blow Torch!"

"Well, you're not landing one finger on my Buddy!" Said Agumon in defiance regarding his earlier stunt at the General. "Or Lucina for that matter!"

"Zip it!" Scorn snarled to the duo as he then drew his sword out, it was a sharp sliver sword made out of dragon scales with a white gemstone embedded in it's grip. "You will pay for this once I get my hands on She-Lizard!"

"Save the sweet talk for someone else Scorn," said Toon Link as he drew out his sword as well. "If you wanted both our friends, you have to get pass us first!"

"So be it boy," Growled the General as he dashed towards the two as his anger clouded his mind. "Don't say I warned you about this you two!"

Author's Note:

*Yes, The droppings of Duramakas from the Unova region are used to keep people warm. It's in their Pokédex entry btw.

**Well, this chapter took longer to write then expected, but here it is!**

**Now one of the main things to get out of the way is Lucina and Shulk's relationship, This the main conflict between them right now, They both are developing feelings for each other but there are obstacales that complicates this relationship between them. (For Shulk, It's him moving on from Fiora's death and For Lucina, It's her already hard to control animalistic instincts are making it hard to hide her feelings for the former.)**

**One thing I CAN confirm is that Both of them will get together but don't expect it to be so soon due to the above mention struggles to the two are facing right now.**

**The scene regarding Agumon still beliving that Lucina wants to eat/kill Shulk was something that comes up to mind when writing him. Since his a wild Agumon as opposed to any of the Anime lead's partners, I thought it would be a good way to give him some conflict and personality beyond being a big eater like say Tai's and Marcus's Agumon.**

**Now as for the small green dragon that's been following Shulk's group, Let's just say it's a Pokémon and it's from the Galar region as well. You may know what it is if you played Pokémon Sword and Shield.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Monado Part 1

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, Welcome back to another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, There is noting much to say but enjoy the latest chapter!" ;)**

Note: **Bold lines like this is Dragons talking in their own tongue (Eg: Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their dragon Forms.)**

Chapter 10: The Monado part 1

"We should be getting closer to it." Said Shulk after observing a red crystal with a similar Kranji that he and Lucina found earlier. "Just a bit more you guys."

"Hmm, Well it's a bit too easy Shulk." Answered back Greninja while looking back at the young blond haired man as he looked back at his crewmate. "With you and Lucina knowing where the crystals are, there going to be something guarding the Weapon, trust me I know that form experience before you and Agumon came aboard."

"Fair enough, Greninja," Shulk answered back his crewmate regarding the treasure. "But let's just be grateful we're getting close to it."

"If you say so Shulk," Answered back the Ninja Frog as he then looked back at the Ylissean Princess behind them.

'Form what little I heard about Ylisse during my time with him.' Thought Greninja to himself as he tried to avoid bringing up his time serving his former boss. 'The Royal family was blessed with Naga's power and have a special mark on their body as proof of it.'

'But I never would have thought the current heirs right now were Manaketes though.' Thought the Ninja frog as he shot a glance at Lucina's ears and tail. 'Still, she seems more feral compared to the few that I did encounter in the past, like like, her.'

A sense of guilt fell onto his face as he recalled a painful memory of his past as a light blue haired woman being at the mercy of his blade with a red haired boy begging him not to kill her. The word 'Mother' was the one thing he recalled from the boy's mouth as he hesitated to kill the woman who he ultimately choose to spar along what he presumed is her son.

'It was the first time I choose to spar my target rather then ending their life.' Thought the water Ninja to himself while feeling guilty of those whose lives where ended because of him. 'That may have sparked by my decision to become a traitor myself.'

Deciding to hold back his past for now, Greninja then increased his speed to catch up with his crewmate while giving one more glanced Lucina as she was trying her best to catch up with him and Shulk.

'She definitely hiding some secrets right now.' Thought the Ninja Frog while looking back at the Sapphire haired Manakete. 'And it's best to observe her for now.'

While catching up with her two companions, Lucina then turned around and saw a small green dragon trying to see her while hiding behind one of the crystals.

"Huh?" thought the princess before looking back as the creature quickly fled from it's hiding spot.

'Is that a Dreepy?' Thought the Saphire haired Manakete to herself as she recalled what little she saw of the creature since she saw what in looked like in one of her family's books which she read with her brother regarding other dragons like themselves. 'But they aren't the cave type of dragon, right?'

"Hey Lucina, Is there something wrong?" Asked Shulk as he stopped to look at his companion.

"Nothing Shulk, It's nothing" Said Lucina as she then gave one more glance at where she saw the dragon creature before rushing off to where her allies are. 'Still that Dreepy, Is it interested in me? And Why?'

(****)

"Hold still you midgets!" Yelled Scorn as he attempted to slice off both Agumon's and Toon Link's heads while swing his sword viciously at the two. "Just let me end your pathetic lives already!"

"Sorry buddy, But we rather keep our heads instead." Grunted Toon Link as he readied his shield against the crazed man's sliver blade.

"Silence Magot!" Growled Scorn as he contained slashing his blade at the Hylian's shield. "Once I'm done with you and that overgrown lighter, Your Blond haired buddy and She-Lizard are next!"

"Well stay away from my buddy and Lucina! But mostly my buddy!" Shouted Agumon as he glared at the Black haired general. "Pepper Breath!"

As Agumon's fire Ball made contact with Scorn's dragon scale armor, He then turned around with a smirk on his face towards the small Digimon.

"Well, Someone feeling like being stuffed and mounted today!" Yelled Scorn as his black eyes were already shaking with rage at what Agumon did to his mustache earlier, "Well consider this payback for my mustache you overgrown lighter!"

'Oh crud,' Mentally cursed Agumon to himself as he stared at Scorn already breathing like a bull seeing red as he charged towards him with his sword.

"Just stay still you lizard!" Yelled Scorn as he slashed back at the orange dinosaur, his eyes directly on the orange dinosaur at all times as he barely avoided his throat sliced off by the Crazed general.

"If you're going to harm Shulk, Then you're going to get past me first!" Yelled Agumon knowing this crazed man may kill him but he knows that he must protect his buddy at all cost. "We're the best of buds!"

"HAHHAHHA! That rich, Blow torch," Laughed out Scorn at he helded his sword against him. "If there's one thing I learnt form my childhood, Is that overgrown lizards like yourself have no right to bond with Humans, AT ALL!"

A look of shock fell onto Agumon's face as he heard the last part, He had heard stories and Legends of Humans partnering up with Digimon like himself to save his home island of File Island including Dragon Digimon like himself, To hear dragons like him having no right to bond with others was like madness to him.

"Oh yeah! If you said I can't bond with my Buddy, then how do you explain this?" Yelled Agumon in defiance as he pointed his claw at his goggles, a Self proclaimed sign of his and Shulk's friendship as he put it. "

"Well to me, in the real world there are only two types of Lizards, The slaughtered and the enslaved!" Yelled Scorn as he readied his sword to the orange Dinosaur once again with him wanting to bleed him dry for real. "And it looks like your falling right into the former category Blow torch!"

Before the black haired general could slice off Agumon's head like an onion, Toon link quickly threw a bomb at him, which exploded from his back.

As the small explosive blasted Scorn from his behind, Agumon quickly dashed out of the way to avoid the crazed general.

"Alright Scorn, we may not know about your personal hatred for dragons but you leave Agumon and Lucina alone." Said Toon Link as he readied his shield and Sword against his foe.

Despite being injured by the Bomb, Scorn simply shock off the pain while scowling at the orange dinosaur as he stood up on his two feet, His armor being slightly damaged from the explosion despite it being made out of dragon scales.

"You two wanted an early grave do you?" Hissed the blacked haired general as his steady grip on his blade was slowly slipping. "Then prepare to-"

Before Scorn could slashed the two treasure hunters to bits, a small tremor then shock the ground the trio are standing on as the black haired general lost his balance.

"Arggh!" snarled Scorn as he lost his balance while his sword has dropped from his hand.

"Wait, is that?" Said Agumon as he noticed a Humanoid Blue fox wearing tribal wear rushing towards them with a muscular man wearing a blue captain jacket and a red helmet covering his face approaching him and Toon Link.

"Krystal! Captain Falcon! You're here!" Said Toon Link with a sense of relief as his two crewmates arrived just in time. "And where's Greninja?"

"Well we aren't chased by another general of the Luminary Empire for starters." Said Captain Falcon as he recalled Viper's being more focused on his first mate at the moment. "But Greninja's his current target right now."

"Wait, What!" Asked Agumon in shock regarding his mentor figure's fate since he was the toughest Pokémon he knows. "And is he ok?"

"Relax Agumon, Greninja is fine." The good captain replied back as he knew that his first mate is not someone to be taken lightly. "He may be on the run right now but he faced worse in the past."

"Well that's sort of good news." Answered back Toon Link as while he may not know about Greninja's past, all he knows that the water frog Pokémon was a skilled assassin back in the day. "But why?"

"Well, all he said was that he was a former member of another army." Said Krystal in a reluctant tone regarding her crewmate's past. "The general currently hunting him is definitely much different from Scorn though."

"Should we escape now?" Said Agumon while still being in shock at what the black haired General has said about Dragons like himself. "Cause I really don't want to be this guy's dinner."

"We should, but we're not leaving Shulk behind." Said Captain Falcon in a firm tone as he does not want to abandon one of his own crew. "Where is he?"

"He should still be in the shrine," answered back the orange dinosaur while pointing at the shrine that he last saw his buddy and Lucina at.

"Good, But first we should deal with Scorn though." Answered back the Captain as he readied his pistol against the black haired general who was slowly getting back on his feet. "We deal with him first, then we search for Shulk."

"Fair enough Captain." Replied back Toon link as he readied for battle again with Agumon doing the same.

"Are you ready Krystal?" Said Captain Falcon while focusing his attention on general Scorn.

"I am Captain," Answered back Krystal while still griping onto her staff and entering a defensive stance.

"Good." Said the Captain as the black hair general was already getting up with a rage of a thousand volcanoes. "Let's go."

"You think you have the advantage in numbers?" Said Scorn as his anger was already off the charts as he didn't want to return to his Empress empty handed without the Princess of Ylisse. "HA! I faced armies of dragons on my own back in day! So this is like a Midnight snack to me, bring it on!"

As the black haired general dashed towards the four with his sword clearly wanting to see them dead just to get the dragoness his mistress wanted for her army. Captain Falcon simply blasted the sword with his pistol, which causes it to fly some distance away.

"No fair!" scrowled General Scorn as his already unstable anger was reaching a new level of rage, "You Cheated."

"Sorry buddy, But your clearly not the dragon killer you hyped yourself to be if you can't even control your anger." Said Captain falcon towards the berserk general with a frown of disapproval on his face.

"Shut it! Shut it! SHUT IT!" screamed Scorn with the anger of a thousand Mankeys while dashed towards the four with the intention of killing them his bare hands.

"Well, Don't say I warned you about this." Said Captain Falcon as he dashed towards the crazed black haired general with his right fist glowing with a red aura.

"Falcon…. PUNCH!" Yelled Captain Falcon as his fist made contact with General Scorn's face as the latter was sent a good distance away from the group while falling down the mountain.

"AHHH!" Screamed the black haired general as he fell down the mountain and into a nearby river of water "You will pay for this, I swear!"

Silence then fell onto the four treasure hunters as their leader simply looked back at the spot General Scorn once stood. As he turned away from it, He then said to his crew. "It has to done you guys, I'm sorry if you have to witness it."

"Well let's just say that we should be lucky we're still alive." Said Toon Link as he knows that better safe then sorry in this situation. "Let's go."

Krystal and Agumon simply nodded back to their companion as the four walked into the shrine hopping to find their older blond haired companion and the weapon they seek.

(****)

"I take that this is what we're looking for?" Said Greninja in shock as he, Shulk and Lucina looked in shock at the ivory color pedestal in front of them. It was surrounded by several clear ice crystals, which formed a circle around the pedestal. "Seems a little too convenient be found right here for me."

Embedded in the pedestal like the legendary sword of King Arthur, Excalibur was a Red mechanical looking blade with a hole near it's hilt. It was the Monado, The very sword that both Captain Falcon's crew and the Luminary Empire are searching for.

"So this is the Monado, Fascinating," Said Shulk in awe regarding the blade embedded in the pedestal in front of his group. "I only saw it on Toon Link's Map but it looks like the real deal."

"Alright, I give it that Shulk," Said Greninja while keeping his guard up regarding the sword being conveniently located for them to take. "But don't say I warned you."

"Well I hope so," Said Shulk as while walking towards the pedestal with caution hoping it's not a trap like the candle Lucina accidently lit up that nearly sent the two of them to their graves.

While the blond haired man approached the Monado, Lucina then felt her blood burning up as form her perspective, the world around her started to go up in flames as her blue eyes are glowing a dark purple.

"**ArggHH!" **Lucina let out a scream in her dragon voice as opposed to her human voice as she got clenched her right hand against her forehead.

From the Ylissean princess's prespective, Among the Sorching inferno of flames, were six red eyes glaring down at her watching her every move as it let out a Deafening roar in her head.

"**STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT LITTLE PRINCESSS!" **Said the Voice as it a strange marking on her right hand started to glow the same purple in Lucina's eyes. "**BUT SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL SUCCUMB TO YOUR DRAGONIC NATURE, YOUR TRUE NATURE!"**

"**I, May be a Manakete, but my true nature is Human, So Shut it! Whoever you are!" **Wheezed Lucina in defiance as in whoever is in her head simply gave out a mocking laugh.

"**OH HOW CUTE," **said the voice as if it was mocking the sapphire haired princess regarding her human nature. " **YOU MAY BE A HALF BREED MANAKETE BUT YOU SEEM MORE DRAGON THEN HUMAN, EVEN BETTER IS THAT YOU POSSES THE VERY FELL BLOOD LIKE YOUR MOTHER, AND OUR MASTER."**

"**Zip it!" **Yelled Lucina out in defiance as her voice became more distorted at whoever was taunting her. "**Just get out of my head already!"**

"**YOUR POINTLESS STRUGGLES WILL ONLY END IN VAIN, GRANDDAUGTHER." **Smirked the Voice clearly enjoying the princessas it vanished in the Inferno of flames. "**YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR BIRTHRIGHT, FOREVER!"**

'Did that voice called me Granddaughter?' Thought Lucina in shock at hearing the voice has called her. 'No, He should be dead, Mother and Father should have killed him in the past, he can't come back form the dead unless-'

"Lucina! What's wrong?" Said Shulk as he looked back at his sapphire haired companion in concern for her while her blood was still burning up. "Are you alright?"

"N**o S**hul**k, I'**mfine**." **Rasped out Lucina as her vision slowly return to normal with the blue scales on her checks are starting to turn a light violet color, her voice however, was switching back and forth between her normal one and her dragon form's. "**Jus**t get **th**e mo**nado **firs**t, I **wi**ll be f**in**e."**

Decinding to get the weapon first, then check on the Blue haired Manakete's condition as he dashed towards the Monado hopping it was not a booby trap.

'Remember Shulk, It could be a trap like Greninja said.' Thought the Blond haired man as he reached the pedestal in front of him. 'It seems too convenient to be taken like this.'

'But on the other hand, it may be waiting for you to take it.' Shulk assured himself as he then grabbed the hilt of the mechanical looking sword and then with caution, he lifted it form the pedestal it was embedded in.

It was surprisingly easy to lift the sword out from it's resting spot despite Shulk's expecting a sort of trigger to be pushed when the Blade was removed from it's resting spot.

'That was unexpected' Thought the Blond hair scientist as he held the Monado in his hand.

"Well, guess I was wrong then." Said Greninja as he looked in shock at what has happened. "Normally I would expect the trap to be activated by-"

Shulk soon then felt a flow of visions flowing through his mind with one of them showing an arrow flying straight towards Lucina as it pierced into her heart while he and Greninja only looked back in horror.

"Lucina DUCK!" Yelled the blond haired Man as rushed from the ivory structure he was currently next to.

Upon hearing the sound of an arrow being launched from a crossbow, Lucina quickly moved out of the way as the arrow barley missed it's intended target as it made contact with a nearby crystal instead.

"Well, Well, Well, Looks like you still need someone to save you from arrows after what happened to your little brother" Sneered a voice that only Greninja was familiar with making his presence known to the group, his crimson hair and dragon scaled armor being his main features. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Lucina Lowell of Ylisse."

"Viper." snarled Greninja at the red haired general as he then turned towards the Ninja Frog Pokémon, A smirk slowly developing on his face.

"You know Froggy," sneered Viper with a smug look on his face. I was assigned to find the Monado, But with you and Dragoness over there, Empress Galeem would be most pleased with me bringing you two to her as well."

"After what you did to my family, You think that Me and Greninja would be willing to come with you?**" **growled Lucina as she took out her sword, her pupils turned to slits and the spikes on her tail raising up. "I doubt so."

"Well someone other then Froggy is being cranky today," Smirked Viper as he pointed his crossbow at the Manakete. "You know Princess, or should I say Dragoness? I have a deal for you."

"Arrows or Cuffs, Take your pick." said the crimson haired general as he pointed the crossbow at Lucina whom was still holding her sword out at him.

Before the Manakete could answer, Shulk then approached the Archer with the Monado in his hand.

"Sorry to say this but Lucina and Greninja are off limits." replied back the Blond haired scientist as Viper simply smirked back at him,the Redhead's eyes focusing on the Monado in the former's hands.

"I guess that the Monado prevented me from shooting Dragoness here down, I presume?" Viper asked in a pretending voice.

"That's none of your business Viper," Shulk answered back to the Crimson haired Archer as he took a defensive stance with the Monado in his hands. "Your not getting anything out of this."

"Figures that you won't hand over such a valuable weapon like the Monado after what my collogues did to your home." Said Viper in a devil may care tone.

"But a dead man can't hold a blade in his hands, Which is what your becoming right now Nerdy!" shouted the red haired General as he readied his Crossbow at the trio. "BRING IT ON BABY!"

As Shulk and Lucina readied their swords, Greninja did the same as well with a sense of caution being on his mind knowing that even with the Monado's power of foresight, Viper is not to be underestimated from their previous fight.

'Author's note:

**Well it took us a while, But we finally found the Monado, Now my Xenoblade Chronicle knowlege is pretty limited so any advice on how to write Shulk is appreciated.**

**Now as for Lucina's Burning blood, It was inspired by Sub-Atomic Grape's Blood of Dragons Fanfiction which is inspiration for this story, It does cover an interesting topic regarding the Exalt Brand and Mark of Grima. It's a pretty good fanfic btw.**

**Speaking of which, The Voice calling out for Lucina is someone that Awakening fans know too well, The hint is what he said about Grima and Robin.**

**As for the Dreepy in this chapter, Let's just say that she (it's a female Dreepy btw) and Lucina will be forming a bond in this story. (Think of it as a parallel to Shulk and Agumon's friendship btw.) **

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on?**** If not, See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Monado part 2

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence 64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, **

**Yeah Heirs to the Throne will be having a short break for a while, But fear not, I won't be abandoning that story.**

**Some things I forgot to bring up in my previous author's note in this last chapter:**

** the Woman and boy in the previous chapter was Ninnan and Roy, Yes our local red haired swordsman is also a Manakete in this series. There a couple of interactions between him and Lucina regarding their Manakete blood (Roy being 25% Dragon/ 75% Human and Lucina being the opposite (75% Dragon/ 25% Human) so look forward to that.**

** isn't dead btw, He will be back soon enough.**

**Well Then, Let the chapter roll.**

Chapter 11 The Monado part 2:

"So this is the shrine on the inside," Said Krystal as she looked around the area while the crystal on her staff provides a source of light for the group of four to see in it. "It remains me of what little memories I have of my home.'

"Well less site-seeing, More Looking for Shulk!" Said Agumon in an impatient tone, as he fears his for his buddy's life. "He can't go down like this, not without his buddy!"

"Agumon, calm down, This isn't going to make finding Shulk easier." Replied back Toon Link as he knew that to orange dinosaur, Shulk was his first human friend so he wanted to treasure that bond no matter what. "Besides we need to make sure we know that we know there here somewhere.

"Alright then." Agumon answered back as a nearby painting caught his attention, It was the very same one that Lucina has found earlier. "Hey guys, is this painting about?"

"Dragons fighting People?" Said Captain Falcon as he looked at the painting with some shock behind his helmet. "Yup, It is."

"Really?" Said the Orange Digimon still thinking about Scorn's Words regarding Dragons and how to him, the only types of Dragons in the world were the Slaughtered and the Enslaved. "When does this painting take place?"

"Well, If we have to guess, This may be shortly after Manaketes started taking a human form." Continued the good Captain as he pointed to the painting where some of the Humans in it, having ears that looked just like Lucina's. "There fighting against the dragons that choose not to take a human form."

"So what happened?" Asked Agumon as he felt a sense of dread forming in his throat as it was different from how the stories of how Digimon and Humans were able to team up and stop great evils together. "Who won then?"

"The Manaketes and the Humans." Said Captain falcon as he looked back at another painting which show several of the dragons flying off into the distance with the Manaketes and Humans looking at them. "The surviving dragons then exiled themselves far away."

"Alright then, So I take that Lucina is a descendant of the Manaketes shown here, right?" Said Toon link as he recalled her mentioning her mother and brother were Manaketes as well. "But still, what does the Luminary Empire want with her family?"

Before Captain Falcon could answer his second mate's question, the group of four soon heard an explosion from outside the shrine.

"Hey Guys?" said Agumon as worry quickly flooded his mind like a rushing river. "Do you think it's the empire?"

"it's definitely them," Said Captain Falcon as he held his ground. " We should get out of here first, Then look for Shulk later."

His three crewmates gave a nod back as they dashed off out of the Shrine, One thing was on Agumon's mind however, And that was hopping that Shulk is alright.

(****)

"BRING IT ON BABY!" Yelled Viper with a hint of satisfaction in his voice as he fired several arrows from his crossbow at Shulk, Lucina and Greninja as the Ninja Frog countered back with his water shurikens.

"You know Froggy, your love for shurikens may be getting old at this point," said the red haired general with a look of boredom on his face, "You should really try something else instead, Like what your old boss taught ya,"

"Zip it Viper," Snarled Greninja knowing full well what the general of his former boss's rival is planning. "You very well know the answer to this."

"Well I do Froggy," Laughed out the Redhead general while loading his crossbow once more, "And it's your- Ack!"

Before Viper could say anything, a blue fireball blasted him as he was blasted towards a nearby Crystal,

"Not bad Dragoness, Not bad," Coughed out the Redhaired general as he turned towards whom blasted the fireball at him, Lucina then glared at him while holding her sword towards him. "For a half breed Manakete, Your dragon blood seems to be pretty dominant."

"Shu**t it!" **Growled Lucina as her voice was once again becoming Draconic with her teeth slowly becoming razor sharp fangs, the scales on her checks turning a light violet and her sapphire eyes flaring up with a purple aura all while Viper looking with glee at the Manakete princess at her more animalistic nature was already showing. "

"Well, Well, Well, Your one heck of a defiant dragon my fair princess," Laughed out Viper as he pointed his crossbow at the azure haired woman with a look of sadism on his face, "I'm surprised that your draconic instincts haven't make you gone feral yet like your dear old mother has feared, Pity she choose not to use her draconic powers and save both her husband and herself from our dungeons."

"**Don't you dare mock my parents, especially my mother!"** Roared Lucina as she dashed towards the red haired general as he readied his crossbow at the Ylissean princess. Upon seeing this action Shulk then gasped in horror realizing what Viper was going to do.

"Lucina, Don't!" Yelled Shulk as he quickly tackled the Ylissean princess before she could get close to the red haired archer before he has a chance to shot her at close range.

"**Shulk, why did you do that?" **asked Lucina her eyes still in their feral state as she tried to push the Blond haired off of her.

"Before you try to blast me with a fireball, Just listen to me first," Said Shulk as he then gave a glance towards General Viper, his smirk still remaining on his face, as he still held his crossbow with excitment. "I had a vision when I grabbed the monado, I saw Viper shotting you down with an arrow, He was trying to provoke you into attacking him out of anger so he will shot you directly at your heart!"

"**So the Monado foresee such an outc**ome? Impressive**," **Said Lucina as her normal voice returning as her eyes returned back to her normal sapphire blue and the pupils in her eyes reverting from their silted cat eye state to their normal human ones. "I guess that explains why the Luminary Empire wanted it then,"

"I suppose that's true," Said Shulk as he heard the sound of a arrow being loaded into Viper's crossbow as he looked back at the sapphire haired manakete. "We should get out of the way though."

Before the red haired archer could fire his arrow at the two, a watery shuriken then made contact with him as he missed his aim while the arrow was sent flying away from both Shulk and Lucina.

"So Froggy, Your one to avoid conflict yet you choose to start one here?" Sneered Viper as he readied his weapon against the Ninja frog Pokémon, his thirst for battle clearly showing like a flower that has just recently bloomed. "You really want your carcass to be a trophy for Empress Galeem, Don't you?"

"Leave them out of this, Viper," Snarled Greninja as he didn't want Shulk to suffer the fate of his fiancé as well. "You want me so badly, then let's fight!"

"You said it once, you said it twice." Said the red haired general as he dropped his crossbow for his twin daggers. "You really NEVER learn Froggy, guess I will have to teach you how to keep your mouth-"

"Elthunder!" Shouted out a female voice as a small bolt of lighting made contact with the red haired general.

"Arggh!" Screamed General Viper as he was blasted away from Greninja, while the Thunder spell did a number on him, He remained alright as he turned to the person whom casted it.

The person who caused this was Lucina as she was holding out her electric tome in her right hand and a circle of magic was currently swirling in her left hand, "Stay away from him, Viper." Said the Princess as she held her tome in her hand

"Not bad princess, not bad, You did learn some magic from your Mother after all." Cough out Viper as he let then out a laugh like a deranged hyena. "You're just making yourself a harder prey to take down since your not just a draconic swordswoman after all."

"Well, You're not only a dragon, but a swordswoman and Magic user, not bad Lucina." Said Shulk in awe at the Ylissean Princess at she has done.

"Thanks Shulk," Said the Manakete as the purple scales on her checks started to glow a Pinkish color at the Blond haired man while she draw her sword once again. "But we should focused on what's important right now though."

"Alright, let's go." Shulk answered back as he quickly dashed into battle while gripping the monado in his hands.

Smirking at the two sword wielders, Viper simply twirled his daggers as he let out a laugh.

"So young and reckless, How cute." Said the general as the grin on his face still remaining on his face. "You two really don't value your own life after all."

As the Red haired general swiped at the two with his daggers, Shulk countered back by slashing the Monado back at him.

"You know, for someone with a dead fiancé, You sure don't angst about her that much," Sneered Viper while his daggers clashed with the Monado while doing what he does best, getting under people skin just to let their guard down, "She must be disappointed in your right now."

"Don't you dare talk about Fiora!" Said Shulk as he did his hardest to not give in to the redhead's taunts. "And leave her out of this!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you feelings because of this?" Sneered Viper as he let out a fake cry of tears to mock his foe. "Cause you know get to reunited with her, after I-"

Before the Red haired general could finished what he wanted to say, He was interrupted by a sudden slash to the back by Greninja and his watery blades.

"You talk too much Viper," Scrowled the Ninja Frog Pokémon as he glared at the red haired general, "It's suprising that Galeem didn't demoted you for your loud mouth."

"Hey Froggy, You may be immune to taunting, But I can't say the same for both Dragoness and Nerdy here." Viper countered back as he got back up from his amphibian foe's ambush. "And besides, if that was the case, then Scorn would have been demoted a long time ago."

Knowing that talking with the Self proclaimed 'Scarlet Tongue' of the Luminary Empire is going nowhere, Greninja decided to fire some his water shurikens at the General, who dodged quickly out of the way.

"Well, You wanted more bite then bark?" Viper sneered back at his foes while sneering at them. "Then you got it, plus your one way tickets to the afterlife!"

The red haired general then slashed at the trio as they doged out of the way of his daggers.

As Lucina then counter attack with Falchion, Viper clashed his Daggers against the Ylissean princess's blade while still having his sadistic smirk on his face.

"You know Dragoness, It's ironic that your wielding a sword used to kill dragons like yourself," Taunted the redhead as he stuck his tongue like a lizard to provoke his foe into making rash decisions. "You know, since your dear daddy and his ancestors killed plenty of dragons back in the day?"

"Don't yo**u dare talk bad about my father!" **Yelled Lucina as flames sparked from her mouth while her remaining human teeth are already turning into dragon fangs. "**Or my ancestors either!"**

"Heh, Your really starting to let your instincts drive you forward Princess," Sneered Viper as he pushed his daggers against the Blue haired manakete's sword. "Sooner or later, Your dragon blood will overwrite your human blo-"

Before the red haired general can finish want he wanted to say, Lucina quickly swiped her tail at him before blasting her fireball at him.

"Gah!" Said Viper as he dropped his daggers while being blasted by the ball of fire while he was alright due to the dragon scale armor he was wearing, The red headed general was looking at a scowling Lucina as her sword was still pointed at him.

"**Tell Galeem this, If she tries to land ONE finger on my family," **Growled Lucina towards the red haired general as she sheathed her sword back to it's sheath. "**She's gonna face the wrath of the Smash Bros alliance."**

"Well, You're a feisty one, my fair lady," Viper coughed out as he grabbed his crossbow, "I'm not going to leave here empty handed, be the monado, Dharkon's old lapdog or-"

A watery shuriken then cut off what Viper was about to say as he then looked back at whom has fired it. "I not dying yet Froggy, go ahead, take the shot."

"That was just a warning shot," Said Greninja as he gave one last glare at his foe. "It means stay away from us."

While looking back at his foe, Shulk's eyes suddenly glowed blue as vision then flashed before his eyes. It was a swarm of dragon Pokémon swarming the shrine as they blasted it to bits with the people inside meeting their demise by them.

"Guys! We got to get out of here now!" Said the Blond haired man as his quickly turned to Lucina and Greninja with a look of worry on his face. "Agumon and the others are going to get themselves killed!"

"Figures." Growled Greninja as he glared at Viper who was smirking at the trio. "He here for the Monado but he left his troops behind to track Krystal and Captain Falcon!

"Right your are, Froggy," Sneered the red head as he got up on shakily got back on his feet due to the fireball that Lucina caused. "My men are tracking them down right now."

"You are a Cold hearted Killer." Snarled back the Ninja frog as he turned towards his allies. "Don't expect me to help you now,"

"Heh, Well hope you find your friends alive Froggy," Viper answered back as he made a whistling noise to the group.

A green dragon Pokémon that looks similar to the ones in Shulk's vision soon flew into the area as it landed near it's master.

"All right Noivern, Let's go" Said Viper as he got up on his mount and pointed forward. "Chao to you three, especially you Froggy!"

As the green dragon flew away into the distance of the cave with it's rider, Shulk then turned towards Lucina. "Sorry Lucina, I know your draconic instincts are pretty unstable but we need you to transform now."

"Alright then." Answered back the manakete as she took out her necklace while a blue light surrounds her.

After the light completely covered her whole body, Lucina then emerged in her dragon form. While some of her scales on her snout were a light violet color, Her appearance was the same as when Shulk first saw her transform.

"**Well, What are you two waiting for?" **said the draconic princess as pointed her claw at her back as the spikes on it were slowly retracting inwards to allow her two companions to ride onto her. "**Are you ready to save your friends?"**

Greninja simply gave a nod as he jumped up onto the blue scale dragon as he gave a look at his crewmate. "So, your heading up now Shulk?"

"Understood Greninja," Shulk answered back to his crewmember as he jumped onto Lucina's back. "Alright are you ready for this Lucina?"

"**Alright, Let's go." **Answered back the Mankaete Princess as she flapped her wings and flew off to where they last saw Viper flying off. "**Let's just hope for the best."**

'Agumon, Toon, Krystal and Captain Falcon, Please be alright' Thought the blond haired scientist as he made a silent prayer to himself hopping they can save he and Greninja's crewmates in time. 'I don't want to lose you guys like Fiora.'

While Lucina was flying out of the carven with the help of Greninja's directions when he entered it from the entrance. The Dreepy that was watching them soon saw the blue dragon flying out.

'Is that, A Manakete?**' **Thought the Wandering Pokémon as she watched her fellow dragon flying some distance away from the crystal she was hiding from.

'She must be the caring type if she ferrying a human and another Pokémon like myself.' Dreepy thought to herself as she followed the Blue scaled Manakete. 'She seems more Dragon then human if you ask me.'

Floating as fast as she could, the small green dragon followed Lucina and her allies out of the cave, Hopping to catch up with her.

(****)

"Heh, Not my best moment," Coughed out Viper as he rode out on his Noivern, Still wheezing in pain from the two fireballs he received from Lucina. "Guess that's why Empress Galeem wanted Dragoness, She already pretty much an animal in human form."

His Green Dragon gave a growl back at his comment while the Red head smirked back at it. "Relax boy, Your're no beast, It's the blue dragoness that's the beast were hunting for."

"And besides, Attacking Nerdy's friends was just a distraction to make our getaway from here." Sneered Viper as he knew that there a second chance to get the Monado soon, He just need to convince his empress to give him another chance.

As Noivern gave a snort back at his master's comment, he then saw a floating body at nearby river. The armor was slightly damaged but it has the mark of a floating orb of light surrounded by four angel wings embedded in it.

"Yup, I see him alright, I see him." Viper said to his mount as he pointed to the body floating the river. "Let's fetch him home."

As Noivern dived down towards the floating body, which he picked up with his claws, the Red haired general, then looked at the person he had just fished up. His black hair and Burnt off mustache were unmistakable as his place was slightly bruised up with a clear fist mark on his right cheeck.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't old Scorny" Sneered Viper to his fellow General as he look worst for wear. "Guess old Dougas gave you a knuckle sandwich fresh from the oven?"

Fortunately, Scorn was unconscious when he heard Viper's Mocking tone, As Viper then saw his fellow General's Empty sheath, He then realized that Scorn has failed to obtained Lucina like his misstress commanded him to.

"Guess that means we both lost Dragoness, eh?" said the red haired general as he looked back at the cave he exited from as a smirk developed onto his face.

"Oh well, I will let our Empress settle your punishment," Said the Red head as he then noticed a shining light coming from the end of the river. "But first, I have to deliver her something to save my own hide from her at least."

As Viper and his Noivern flew towards the riverbank, He then saw the river opening up to a large lake as the center of that lake was a small shrine.

'Another Shrine, Guess there should be another sword there' Thought Scorn as he walked along the river while his Pokémon carried his fallen ally on his back. 'It's no Monado, But hopefully Empress Galem is willing to take a replacement.'

Inside the shrine however, Was a small Blue stone contained in a small ivory box as it shine brightly like the Scales on Lucina's body when she was in her dragon form. It was the thing that was drawing to her Dragon blood rather then the Monado Blade.

Author's Note:

**Well, What do you think? Yeah the Dreepy will be important in a way so it's not a hazard child. So anybody whom hates Tag along kids, I hope i can make the Dreepy tolerable. **

**Yes Viper is the taunting type folks. He loves to make fun of his foe to let their guard down and then go for the kill. He also has a shiny Noivern as well. It's because of his status as a general he gets a Shiny Dragon Pokémon. **

**Did I get the Monado right? If not any advice will be apperciated and yes the Monado arts that **

**The blue stone in the box is indeed one of the Gems used in the Fire Emblem (The Marth series one btw) Yes it will play into the plot as well.**

**The Human/Manakete/ Dragon war from the two Marth games are mentioned as well, It will play some role in the story as well.**

**Is there anything to improve on? If not, see you soon! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 The Monado part 3

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence 64

Author's Note:

**Hello Eveyone, MegaSalamence64 here and I'm back with another of Dragon Wings of Fate, **

**Story wises, Heirs to the throne will be on hold for a while, I'm Not abandoning that story so people whom like that one, Fear not, It's not discontinued.**

**Well then, Time to get on with the show:**

**PS: Any advice how to write the Monado powers? My Xenoblade knowledge is limited so any advice would be helpful. And yes the foresight ablity will still be in play.**

Chapter 12: The Monado part 3:

"Well, Here it is," Said Viper as he reached the lake with his Noivern following behind him as he looked at the shrine ahead of him. "Now let's nab the sword inside this shrine and head back to Empress Galeem."

The Green Dragon Pokémon Simply gave a nod back to his master as he glared at the black haired man on his back, Due to his past experiences with dragons, Scorn was not given a dragon to call his mount.

'The last said about him the better' Noivern thought to himself while carrying the man his master calls an ally. 'I never liked any of Master Viper's allies anyway.'

To the Luminary Empire; Dragons are noting more then Weapons of War as they often chained and whipped into obedience to serving them, Those that remained defiant to the very end were often slaughtered by either the ones whom choose to serve the Empire or worse, The higher ups of the Empire.

Due to his status as a general, Viper was given Noivern as his mount, unlike the other generals whom often abused their dragons' even further, the red haired general often treated his choice of transport with respect,

It was originally because of how valuable Shiny Pokémon were to the Redhead (the reason was beacuase to him, such a magnificent creature doesn't deserved abused even futher.), But Viper soon saw the dragon bat-like Pokémon as a creature rather then a weapon overtime.

Because of this, his Noivern often came through for him when in danger and in return the Red haired Sniper often treated him better then his comrade's other dragons.

As the two of them reached the lake, Viper then hold his hand against his winged dragon as he then removed his crossbow from his armor.

"Stay here boy," Said the red haired general as he temporary placed his weapons next to his mount. "I'm just going to swim to the shrine, That's all."

Knowing his master usually keeps his word to his allies; Noivern then gave a nod back as the Red haired general took a dive into the lake.

As Viper swam towards the Shrine, he then thought back to himself regarding his fight Greninja, Lucina and Shulk.

'Well, I guess I need a better plan when I meet them again, Especially both Nerdy and Dragoness' Thought the general to himself as he swam towards his target. 'Froggy may be holding back right now, but soon he will be fighting full time.'

As Viper soon reached the island where the shrine is located, he soon took a good look at it.

Compared to the one on the top of the mountain, this shrine roughly the same size, with the differences is that it appears to be more barren and less decorative compared to the former shrine. As Viper looked around the shrine, He can't help but mock it's lackluster appearance.

"Guess whoever made this shrine ran out of time or something." Chuckled the Red haired man to him as he entered it. "But it must be hiding something if it's located here."

As Viper looked around the Small Shrine, He then noticed a small ivory box on a small broken pillar in front of him.

"Well, Well, Well, It's seems quite easy to be fooled thinking there is no trap to be sprung here." Said the General to himself as he readied his one of his daggers in his hand. "But it's the oldest trick in the book that even a baby can see through."

As the Red haired man placed his dagger next to the ivory box, He then take the latter item off from the pillar as he smirked back at his handiwork.

"Well, No big ball of doom chasing me on the way out." Said the Sniper to himself as he dashed out of the shrine not wanting to take his chances of any trigging trap to occur. "Alright then, Noivern over here!"

Upon his command, His Dragon Pokémon then flew to shrine where his master is waiting at (While being careful not to drop Scorn into the lake as tempting as it is.)

Upon his Pokémon arriving on the shrine, Viper hopped onto Noivern's back as he flew towards where his trademark crossbow is located.

'Heh, At least now Empress Galeem won't get Mad at me.' Thought the Red haired man as he carefully opened the box after he retrieved his crossbow. "Now to see what inside this box that I can give her."

Inside the box was a small blue crystal orb, which shines as brightly as a pool of sparkling water.

'This orb does seem familiar," Thought Viper as he closed the box, 'Almost like it was designed to be used with something but what?'

While wondering about the gemstone he found, The red haired general recalled the invasion on Ylisse, There was a shield that the Ylissean royals and their ancestors used, It was called the Shield of Seals and it was capable of awakening and sealing Dragons away.

'Well, When we obtained that shield, it only had one gemstone in it,' Thought Viper as he glanced back at the box and the few moments he saw the Shield in it, 'Since the gemstone here looks pretty identical to the one here, I guess my Hide's really going to saved then.'

Viper then let out a laugh upon reclaiming an item related to his misstress's plans as he sat on his Noivern while flying away off from the island.

"Well let's hope my troops can distract them long enough to make my getaway." Said Viper to himself as he gave one more look to the island before flying away from it. "Sometimes, every piece is expandable."

(****)

"Alright, We should be getting Close now," Said Shulk while he and Greninja were on Lucina's back as the Sapphire scaled dragon flew out of the cave. "Just a little further Lucina."

"**Fair enough Shulk," **Said the Sapphire scaled dragon as she flew upwards the mountain with her two companions hanging onto her as best as they could. "**I don't want you to lose your friends as well after what happened to your Fiancé."**

"Thanks," Said Shulk as he knew that he could not let his crewmates suffer the same fate as Fiora.

'Do it for her, Shulk, Do it for Fiora's sake' thought the Blond haired man as he quickly distracted himself from bringing up the past.

'I have to admit, is this like how Father feels about Mother when he fell in love with her?' Thought Lucina to herself as her purple scaly checks blushed a pink colour. 'No Lucina, Keep it together, Your Mother doesn't act like this around your Father and she's a pure breed manakete, Same with Nowi so don't act like that around Shulk.'

'On the other hand, Nah can be the possessive type as well,' thought the Sapphire scale dragon as she cringed to herself regarding her fellow Half breed Manakete the time she flirted with Indigo, It was very unpleasant to say the least (From Indigo's prospective at least when the young manakete threaten to eat him if she caught him flirting with another woman*.)

'It's surprising that Morgan haven't have this sort of behavior happen to him already.' Signed the Princess as she recalled her younger brother not displaying his more animalistic nature yet. 'Though he does have feelings for Nah though.'

"Something bothering you right now Lucina?" Asked Shulk to the sapphire scaled dragon he and Greninja are currently riding on as he patted her neck as her train of thought.

"**No it's nothing**," answered back the Dragon as she tried her best to hide her budding feelings for the Monado wielder while feeling a sense of relaxation from his warm touch. "**I'm fine don't wor-"**

"I hate to interrupted you two right now," interrupted Greninja to his two allies as he pointed up above the trio, "But look over there."

As The Blond haired Man and blue scaled Dragon looked up, There were several purple dragon bat-like Pokémon that resembles Viper's mount flying around in the area with them blasting purple balls of energy at both the shrine and the area around it.

On the Noiverns' backs were several solders of the Luminary Empire with the crest of the Empire embedded on their chest and helmets. They were currently yanking the dragon proof crops on their mouths as they commanded their Mounts to blast the area as much as they could.

As soon as he saw the Noiverns, Shulk then had another vision as his eyes glowed blue once more, This time it was Captain Falcon holding his own against the Luminary empire as while he was having the upperhand, He was soon ambushed by a stab on the back with The other members of his crew only looked in horror as their captain was slayed.

"No, No way." Thought Shulk in horror as he realized that while the shrine may have not been destroyed yet, His crewmates are not out of the woods yet. "Viper knew that Captain Falcon is here too, so he not resist the chance to take something else out!"

"Yes Shulk, He did," Snarled Greninja as he cursed himself for failing to realized Viper's trickster nature much sooner. "Viper may be the Talkative type, But his a Cunning Man, he plans things out just to save his own hide like an Eelektross dipped in Grease."

"Darn it!" Cursed Shulk as realized that the smug red haired general has figured if he can't get the Monado or Lucina, He may settle for another thing, Which was sending an innocent party to their graves. "We must hurry and save them before th-"

"**No Shulk, I have an idea." **Said Lucina in a firm tone as she then looked at the swarm of Purple Dragon Pokémon up ahead, "**Do you noticed anything strange regarding the blast from those Noiverns?"**

"Well, they don't seemed to be firing at the shrine, But rather at the Area around it." Answered back the Blond haired scientist as he saw where the Noivern riders are commanding them to attack. "So your plan is?"

"**Viper isn't here to coordinate his troops," **Lucina answered back as she pointed her tail at the swarm of Noivernsflying around the shrine, "**He may have some of his man commanding the swarm and they may have some tricks of their own but I have a good idea how to take them down."**

"Well, I got an idea of my own," Said Shulk as he then looked back at the shrine where despite it being damaged by the onslaught of, "It's a bit of a risky one but me and Greninja will help our crewmates while you fight the Noivern Swarm."

"**Alright then," **Answered back the Manakete as she increased her speed to reach the top of the mountain faster. "**But be careful Shulk."**

"Fair enough," Said Shulk as he readied the Monado in his hands while Greninja did the same, "And Greninja, I have something to tell you."

"Let me guess, It's related to the Luminary empire?" Asked the Former general of Dharkon's army to his ally as the latter whispered something to his ear.

Upon hearing what Shulk has whispered to him, a frown formed on Greninja's face as he mentally cursed himself at what he had just heard.

"If what your saying is true, Then I'm all ears to your plan Shulk." Answered back Greninja as the blond haired boy whispered to him regarding his idea to prevent Captain Falcon's death. "Let's do this."

(****)

On top of the Mountain were Captain Falcon, Krystal, Toon Link And Agumon whom fortunately escaped the Shrine in one piece.

However, they are currently under the siege of the Noiverns enslaved by the Luminary Empire as they blasted their Dragon pulses on them.

"Come on, You overgrown Vermin!" Yelled the commander to his Noivern as he yanked the riding crop on it's mouth even harder to get it to aim at the Shrine. "Aim at the Damn Shrine or those loser hunters Already!"

"Uh sir, Somethings wrong with the our Noverns." Said one Soldier as he noticed that the Bat-like Dragons were almost trying not to aim at the shrine or the people in the area ahead of them despite them being tortured into obeying the empire. "As if the shrine is doing something to them."

"Nonsense!" Yelled the commander as he yanked the riding crop on his mount once more. "Keep firing boys, General Viper wants either them or this place to go boom soon!"

"But how, our Dragons can't even obey us no matter what," asked the same Soldier as his Noivern was already trying it's hardest to not fire on the shrine instead aiming it's blasts at other things while avoid the four treasure hunters in the area.

"Slience you fool!" Yelled the Commander as he got out his Whip to command the beast into obeying him. "Now you beast, Blast the shrine and those foes NOW, Or else-"

Before the Commander could finished his sentence, a scorching blue fireball* came behind him as he was blasted off his Noivern and onto the ground .

"What!" Said the general as he looked back at the creature whom sent those flames, "YOU!"

Flying between him and his soldiers' Noiverns was a large blue-scaled dragon with four feathery wings on it's back, a long blue tail with Purple spikes on it, A Horn where it's snout was located and Two people, A Blond haired Man welding a Ruby colored mechanical sword and a Blue Ninja Frog as they glared back at him.

The Dragon the two treasure hunters are riding on glared at the commander as she gave a growl at the general, Her blue eyes burning with a furious rage.

"Hey Shulk's Alive along with Greninja!" Said Agumon as he saw his buddy well and alive while holding off the ground forces of the Luminary Empire. "…And so is Lucina."

"Well, they did." Said Toon Link with a smile on his face as he slashed against one of Galeem's Lackeys with his sword knowing . "But remember Agumon, Stay focused!"

The Dinosaur gave a nod back as he fired an orange fireball at one of the Soliders coming to slice him with his blade.

"**Leave them alone." **Growled the vicious beast as sparks of fire emerged from her mouth while glaring at the commander as he took out his whip in fear at the Dragon in front of her. "**And DON'T make me consider incinerating you to bits right now."**

Despite the warning that Lucina gave out and him slowly shaking with fear at the Blue scaled beast in front of him, The Commander slowly got back onto his feet and glared at his soliders currently on their mounts all while dropping his whip for a sword similar to Scorn's.

"Change of plans," Growled the Commander as he pointed his blade at the Dragon in front of him. "Capture the Ylissean princess, Me and the ground forces will deal with the treasure hunters."

As the Noivern swarm focused their attention on the Sapphire dragon ahead of them, her two companions jumped off her back to aid their allies.

The commander then focused his attention onto the two treasure hunters ahead of him as he tried to slash Shulk with his sword.

The Blond haired Man countered back with the Monado as the two swords clashed with each other. The armored man simply gave a growl at when he saw the blade that Shulk was currently wielding.

"So, General Viper was right," growled the commander as he tried to push his blade forward against Shulk's. "You do have the Monado right in your hands, so hand it over, NOW!"

"Sorry, Not going to happen!" answered back Shulk as he slashed back against his foe as he slided back a bit from the slash of the monado.

As the Armored commander shot a death glare back at his foe, He charged towards him as Shulk quickly dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile with Greninja, he was holding his own with his other crewmembers as he shot several shurikens at his Foes while keeping his distance between his allies.

"Hey Douglas, I need to tell you something." Said Greninja while keeping his cool after what happened with general Viper. "Stay beside me for now."

"Alright then, What is it?" Asked the good Captain while he gave a right hook to a nearby solider of the Empire.

"Shulk not only has the Monado but he told me that… You will get stabbed in the back by the Commander here," answered back the Ninja Frog as he gave a kick to another solider while blinding a group of them with his Smokescreen attack. "Shulk knew this because of the Monado,"

"Heh, Not only is that blade real, But it can allow the Wielder to see into the future." Said the Captain as he looked at the Red blade Shulk is currently weliding as he continued to fight the Group of soldiers in front of him. "Samus was right about it after all."

"I have your back Douglas, So don't worry." Said Greninja as he stayed closed to his captain while fending off the other soldiers by using his smokescreen attack and his shurikens. "Just stay focused yourself, we can't let you die here."

"Thanks Greninja." Answered back Captain Falcon while he whipped out his pistol. "I'm aware of that."

The Ninja Frog simply gave a nod back as he and his captain returned back to attacking the ground forces while as a thought came to Captain Falcon as he gave one more glanced at the monado blade. 'If Samus was saying is true, then the monado bllade may be the key to stopping Empress Galeem after all.'

(****)

Meanwhile with Lucina, The Sapphire scaled Dragon was currently holding her own against the Noivern Swarm as she countered back the dragon pulses of the Purple Dragons with her own blue Flames.

While the Female Manakete has the advantage in both size and power, The Swarm of Noiverns are clearly having the easier time targeting her size as she can only counter back against so many of them, So right now she has to adopt a Hit and Run strategy for now as she circled around the Island while firing back with her fireballs and Tail spikes every now and then.

'I need to end this quickly for both Me and Shulk,' Lucina thought to herself as her looked back and forth between her target and the Blond haired man fighting alongside his crew. 'I could lose my Human form if I stay in this form for too long or worse!'

Not wanting to think of the casualties or the fact she may go degenerate at any moment, Lucina then saw The Noivern swarm catching up to her as their riders whipped them back to fire at her.

'I have to stop them form following me.' Thought the Manakete to as she turned back towards them as she prepared to fight back without hit and run tactics. "And then focus on helping Shulk."

As the Blue scaled Manakete tired to fire a fireball at the Noiverns whom fired Dragon pulses at her, something different occurred to her as electric sparks form around her Body as her eyes glowed a dark purple.

'What's… What's Happening?' Lucina thought to herself as She then let out a Large Discharge of Lighting towards the Noivern swarm, Electrocuting several of them out of the Skies as their Riders flew to the ground with them.

Shock was the one thing on her mind as the sapphire scaled dragon looked back in shock of her most recent attack. As she saw the Sorched up riders and their mounts quickly fleeing away from them.

'Oh Gods, What was that?' Thought the Manakete to her self in shock at what she has just did. 'Did I.. Just shot lighting out of my mouth, but I thought I can only breath fire.'

As she saw the remaining Noivern riders flying towards her, fear and desperation coming onto them as they whipped their Mounts all while screaming at them to attack her.

'I guess I will worry about this later,' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she turned back to her current foes while giving out a roar. 'I need to finished this quickly and get Shulk and his crew out of here.'

*Yes, Nah actually DID threatened to eat Indigo in their S rank supports, Actually, with the exception of Male!Morgan, Nah's S ranked supports can have her be a bit of a Yandere. (And she's supposed to be the Mature one between her mother and her.)

Author's Note:

**Well this chapter took a while, But hopefully I got the use of the Monado's foresight powers, But yes Shulk will be using the Monado arts he used in Smash bros.**

**Now a Major thing I want to say right now is Lucina's Dragon powers. I hope i din't make her a Mary sue because of them like Corrin. I'm trying to make her Dragon powers both inportant to this story and actually have consequences because of them unlike Corrin's which never really got brought up much in Fire Emblem Fate's Storyline. **

**So yes she can breath both fire and Lighting. It's only going to be those two plus her poison from her tail spikes. So I hope this doesn't make her a Mary Sue. (Her lighting is connected to her Fellblood and she can't used in her Human form Btw.)**

**Yeah, Aside from that, Is there anything to improve on? If not see you soon. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Monado part 4

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence 64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, how are you all today? Cause I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate. **

**First thing first, I do want to tell you want expand on Lucina's Ability to use both lighting and fire in her dragon form, It's due to her Exalt and Fellblood. Her fire represent her exalt blood while her lighting represents her Fell blood. **

**She can't breath lighting in her human form however. And yes, both her mother and her brother can also breathe Lighting as well. (Robin can only breathe Thunder in her dragon form due to being Pure Fellblood unlike her children.)**

**With that out of the way, read on!**

Chapter 13: The Monado part 3

"Keep firing at her Boys!" Yelled one of the Noivern riders as he and his fellow riders yanked the riding crop of their mounts to fire at Lucina. "Just because she can breath Lighting now doesn't mean that she's Invincible!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but sir, She fired several of our fellow riders." Said one of the Solider as he yanked the crop multiple times out of fear regarding the Blue scaled dragon who has just shocked several of their fellow riders out of the air and to their doom. "H-h-h-h-h-h-how do we defeat s-s-s-s-s-s-such a creature?"

"Do you want us to face empress Galeem's Wrath of Not?" yelled the general as he noticed their Blue scaled beast as she gave out a glare at them. "We either die trying to capture the Ylissean Princess honorable or get executed by her dishonorable!"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no sir, I understand," Yelled the anxious and cowardly solider as he knew that he rather not suffer the wrath of his empress as he yanked his Noivern's chain harder, Sweat running down from his messy pink hair. "N-n-n-now you s-s-s-s-s-stupid beast, F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fire on that s-s-s-s-s-stupid Dragon, N-n-n-n-n-n-ow!

Meanwhile with Lucina, The Blue scaled Dragon then saw the remaining Noiverns flying towards her like a pack of Houndooms hunting down their prey.

'They just keep coming, It' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she looked back at her attackers as she turned back to them with a growl, electric sparks appearing in her mouth.

She fired another blast of purple electricity directly at the Noivern swarm from her mouth. The Cowardly Rider and His Noivern quickly flew out of the way from his other riders and Mounts out of fear.

The pink haired Rider only witness his fellow comrades and their armored beasts flew to the ground like ducks being shot down from the sky before he himself was shot down by a ball of fire from Lucina's mouth.

Upon hitting the Ground, The cowardly rider and his Noivern stared in horror at the Blue scaled Dragon glaring in front of them, Her sapphire eyes glowing a dark shade of purple as she growled viciously at them.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, Please don't hurt me?" Said the cowardly Rider as he closed his eyes and huddled into his Noivern while the Blue scaled Dragon glared back at them. "Don't kill me, P-p-p-p-p-please, P-p-p-p-p-p-p-pretty please?"

Before Lucina could fire at the Noivern, she got a look at the Dragon bat-like Pokémon as it's eyes were quivering with fear as it was trying to stay brave in the face of it's foe despite it's impending doom awaiting it.

"**P-p-p-p-please spare me," **Wimpered the beast in horror at the larger dragon in front of it like a cornered Ratatta being hunted by a starving Meowth. "**J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just kill this bastard riding and whipping me but please spare me, PLEASE?"**

As Lucina looked back the Terrfied Noivern and his equally terrified rider, She was considering blasting them into oblivion as well. But in the purple dragon eyes, She sense fear and worry in it's eyes as it was waiting for the ineveitable death at the hands of her.

'It's scared," Thought the Ylissean heir as she looked back at it as she recalled when she saw the enslaved dragons under the Empire's control when they invaded her country. She can recalling hearing their screams and whines of pain while their riders whipped them into obedience when as she and her brother were escaping them in their dragon forms. 'It's only suffering because of how it's been whipped and chained.'

As Lucina then looked back onto the soldier whom was riding the Bat-like dragon Pokémon, He was wimpering in fear just like his mount but his tears are more out of out of fear of what his mistress may do to him rather then genuine fear like his mount.

'Remember Lucina, The rider may be faking this behavior.' Thought the Sapphire scaled dragon to herself, Knowing that her mother taught her and her brother that they must be careful on the battlefield and that must be careful when foes acted like this to distract others in battle. 'You learnt this form Mother when training under her, be careful.'

'The Noivern on the other hand, he can be saved' thought the Princess as she knewed the Dragon Bat-like Pokémon suffered a lot under the empire. 'It's just an innocent victim in this fight.'

As the Noivern then looked at the Azure Scaled beast opening her mouth as sparks of violet blue flames emerged from it like lit up fire crackers, he closed his eyes and prepared for his inevitable death by the larger dragon in front of it.

'Better to die here then by the hands of that witch Galeem.' Thought the Dragon bat-like Pokémon, as he was ready to accept his own death. 'So long, Cruel wor-'

However to his surprise, he felt that his back is much lighter now as he reluctantly opened his to see his abuser knocked off his back, Clearly burnt into ashes by the Blue flames of his thought to be Executor.

"**T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank you for sparing me." **squeaked the scared Noivern as he stared back at Lucina whom was looking back at him in an almost queenly fashion like her mother, Her eyes glowing with a regal aura in them. "**I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-is their a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-any way I could repay you?**

"**There is no need for such things," **Answered back the Ylissean Princess as she gave a firm glare at the terrified dragon in front of her while pointing her claw west of the island. **"Leave this place and the empire, NOW."**

The Noivern quickly gave a nod back as it quickly flew away from its incinerated abuser with a huge sense of relief of finally being free from the chains and whips of the Empire.

'This Dragon, She's attack like one, Yet she acts like a human.' Thought the Noivern to itself as it flew away from the island. 'But no thinking about such things right now, It's best to flee right now.'

As Lucina saw the Noivern flying away into the distance, She then looked back at the Rider that was riding him, his body has already disintegrate into ashes due to lacking the same dragon scaled armor his bosses lack. The only thing remaining is his damaged chest armor, which was like the rest of his army, bared the Symbol of the Empire.

'No time to be dwelling on the Rider's fate right now, It's best to help the others right now' thought the Ylissean Princess as she quickly flew back to where Shulk and the others were fighting. "Besides, there are other riders of the empire waiting to attack so it's best to flee from here right now.'

While Lucina was flying away to help her friends, The Dreepy that was following her was watching from behind a rock as a feeling of awe flowed through it's tiny body at what it has witness.

(****)

"You're a persistent one my dear boy." Said the commander as he clashed his blade with Shulk whom was countering back with his own sword. "You rather fight to the end rather then surrendering your new toy."

"I, Have some practice," Shulk coughed out the Blond haired as he pushed the Monado against the armored man's Sword. "And I'm not giving up this blade either!"

"Suit yourself," Snorted the Man as he knew that the Blond haired man will never give up such a valuable weapon so easily, Especially if it's wanted by his empress. "Then prepare yourself… For your own demise!"

As the armored commander pushed back his jagged blade against the Red mechanical looking sword with Shulk doing the same as well, Both sides not wanting to as they held their blade firmly against each other.

While gripping onto the Monado as hard as he could, 'Darn it, I need to end this quickly,' Shulk cursed himself as he realized the longer the fight goes on, The more likely that his vision will happen. 'Or else Captain Falcon would-'

Deciding not to think of the worst-case possibility at the moment, Shulk quicky focused all his attention on trying to finish the fight as soon as possible. The Blond haired scientist then pushed against the Commander's sword harder as a small Red kranji appeared onto the former's sword.

'What the-?' Thought Shulk to himself as both a red aura surrounded him and a blue beam of energy opened up from the blade with the commander looked in shock while his rage grew stronger.

"Did you just manage to Activate one of the Monado Arts?" Said the Shocke commander as he quickly readied his sword while hissing in anger at what he has just saw. "Impossible!"

"Well, I guess this is another ability of the Monado then, Intersting." Said Shulk as he looked back at the sword in awe; Both Red kranji in particular is what's currently catching his attention. "I guess that another reason why you guys wanted it then."

"And there's more of a Darn reason to take from you!" roared the commander as he tried to contain his anger unlike General Scorn. "Noivern, Help me out NOW!"

Upon hearing his command, His enslaved mount flew towards its master to back him up against the monado wielder as it let out a roar at his master's foe.

Upon seeing the commander bringing his Pokémon into the fight, Shulk then gave a glanced at his sword that still has the purple beam in it activated. 'Well, Let's do this.' Thought the young scientist to himself as he dashed towards the Commander while keeping his guard up due to his added back up.

The Commander then gave out a battle cry as he dashed forward with a burning fury as he prepared to slice Shulk's hand off like a hot knife through cold butter.

As Shulk countered back with the Monado, he then knocked the Commander towards the Shrine as the former collided with it at a breakneck speed.

"Arggh!" Howled the commander in pain as he felt the pin of crashing against an ancient wall mural at the speed of a bull charging right at you.

Upon seeing what he has just done, Shulk then looked back at his sword, The blue beam activated on it still shining brightly like a burning blue flame.

'I have to research on this sword soon, But first.' Thought the blond haired scientist as he stared at the Commander getting onto his Noivern.

As the armored man leaped onto his mount despite his injuries, He glared at his opponent while he yanked his beast's riding crop with the rage of an inferno.

"Alright you overgrown Lizard, ATTACK!" yelled the Commander as the Noivern prepared launched several cuts of wind from it's wings at Shulk as he quickly dodged out of the way.

'Well even with the Extended length the Monado has due to its laser blade, It's not enough to reach them.' Thought the young Scientist to himself as he blocked several balls of energy from the dragon bat-like Pokémon above him. 'I need to find a way to get him down from his Noivern quickly,'

While Shulk was thinking of an idea to knock the Commander of his Pokémon, He then noticed a fireball blasting the Noivern as the rider managed to hold onto his mount this time.

"Hey Shulk! I thought you could use the help now!" Said an Orange dinosaur as he made his presence known to the Blond haired scientist and the Commander.

"Agumon, Thanks for the help!" Answered back Shulk to his friend while the aura around him continued to shine.

"No problem buddy," Said Agumon as he then looked at both the Monado and the Red aura shining around his Friend. "Oh and is that the Monado? Cool."

"Thanks Agumon," Shulk answered back to his friend as he turned back to the enraged Commander whom was reading himself for a counter attack. "But we should get ready to fight back against the Commander now."

"No problem Shulk," Answered back the orange Digimon as he looked back at he and his buddy's current opponent. "We can do it!"

The blond haired Man gave a nod back as he and his Reptilian companion stand their ground against their Foe.

On top of his Noivern, the Commander looked back with a growl of anger as he yanked the crop on his Pokémon. "No matter how many of you are there, It means nothing to Empress's Galeem's rule!"

As his Noivern unleashed a torrent of Flames at the duo, Agumon countered back with a Pepper breath at the purple Dragon's undersides as it felt the blast of the fireball.

While it was not enough to knock off the rider off his mount, It did managed to get his attention towards Agumon as the orange digimon stick out his tongue to further aggravate him.

"Hey mister, Over here." Tease the dinosaur as he fired another fireball at the enraged rider.

Despite his clouded mind of anger, The Commander doged out of the fireball as he forced his Noivern to fly down towards the digimon whom was have a look of determination in his large green eyes.

"Hey Lizard!" Shouted the Commander as his Noivern swooped down at Agumon like a Braviary about to catch its prey. "You better say your Pra-"

Before the Commander could demand his Noivern to tear the Orange Digimon to Shreds, Shulk then dashed forward and Knock the commander back with his sword.

"Damn you!" Yelled the armored commander as his helmet was knocked off his head, His blond hair exposed in the wind. His right arm was also sliced off by the Monado's laser beam.

His anger at the man whom knocked him however, was still burning like a forest fire.

"I will run you and your lizard through for real!" Screamed the Commander despite his bleeding arm.

As the Commander dashed towards the Blond haired Scientist in blind anger with his sword in his left hand, His Noivern then took the chance to strike back for it's abuse at the hands of him by firing a beam of purple energy at it's abuser.

"GAHHHH!" Screamed the Commander as his rebelled Dragon blasted him off the Mountain and to his death down bellow. "Curse you all to !"

As Shulk and Agumon stared at their unexpected ally, the Noivern looked back in fear as it opened it's mouth in fear, planning to blast the two of them.

"Hey listen buddy, We're not going to harm you," Said Shulk placed the deactivated Monado on the ground while he approached the frightened beast carefully. "I know you suffered a lot by the empire but you can trust us."

"**Trust? Trust?" **Said the Noivern as it's voice was clearly becoming more frantic at the Human trying to approach it. "**You Humans are all the same, Abusive enslavers with no respect for anyone but yourselves!"**

"What?" Said Agumon in shock at what he has just heard from the Noivern as while "You can't be serious about that, Shulk here is a pretty nice guy!"

"**Your're just saying that to make him look like a good guy." **Countered back the Noivern as it back away from the Duo in fear. **"You're just too used to Humans to see their true nature."**

"No, Agumon is telling the truth." Said Shulk as continued to carefully approached the Terrified Pokémon to calm it down. "We won't harm you."

"**Lies, Lies, LIES!" **Yelled the Noivern as it was ready to let the Blond haired man and his Digital companion met the same fate as his abuser. **"You humans are all the same, lying all the time just to save your hides when in danger."**

"**No, They are telling the truth." **Said a familiar voice as it descended onto where the duo are currently standing at.

It was a large Blue scaled Dragon with Four feathery wings, a long blue tail with purple spikes, Azure spikes running along it's back and a blue horn on it's head.

The Dragon looked back at the terrified Noivern, her exalted blue eyes glowing with a regal presence associated more with Human Queens and Princess rather then Dragons.

"**This man and his companion mean no harm." **Answered back the Dragon as she looked at the frightened Noivern in front of her. "**They are telling the truth."**

"**R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?" **Squeaked the Dragon Bat-like Pokémon at what hit has just heard. **"You really mean it?"**

"**Yes, Now leave now before reinforcements from the Empire come back to recapture you." **The Sapphire scaled dragon answered back as she pointed her claws away from the island.

Deciding to embrace it's long desired freedom, The Noivern Flew off into the distance without any questions.

"Hey Lucina, Your alright." Said Shulk as he approached the Exalted Manakete with Agumon following behind him after the former has retrieved the Monado. "You calm that Noivern down pretty well."

"**Thanks Shulk," **Lucina answered back as her purple-scaled checks briefly glowed a pink colour, which Agumon noticed them before they faded away.

"No problem, But we should help Captain Falcon and the others first." Said Shulk as he then turned towards his orange ally. "And Agumon, Is our captain all right?"

"He is, He told me to help you out." Said Agumon as he turned towards his best buddy while he got up on Lucina's back as he gave an odd look on his face. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, let's just say that the Monado allows the user to see into the future." Answered back the Blond haired scientist as he looked back at his newly found sword. "I had a vision from it."

"And what does it mean?" Questioned the orange dinosaur as his tone became more worried about what his buddy was going to say.

"His going to… to Die from a Solider of the empire." Answered back the Monado weilder in a fearful tone as he turned towards his buddy. "We need to hurry up to him now."

"WHAT!" Said Agumon in shock at what he has just heard. "If that's true ,then Let's go! Go! GO!"

"Alright then, your ready for this Lucina?" Said Shulk as he turned towards his Draconic ally as she stretched out her four wings.

"**I'm ready," **Answered back the Dragon she flew off ahead to where Captain Falcon is located. "**Are you two ready as well?"**

The two treasure hunters gave a nod back as the Sapphire Manakete gave a nod back to them as she continued her flight.

As Shulk and Agumon dashed towards the shrine, One thing was on the Later's mind, And that was to save his Captain from the clutches of Death.

'We can do this, We can do this.' The Blond haired scientist assured himself as he dash towards where his captain is. "I don't want you to meet your end like Fiora did, Captain.'

Author's Note:

**There are a few things I wanted to get out of the way:**

**The first is the Commander's arm being sliced off by the Monado, Yeah the Monado cannot harm Humans (Or Homs in the canon Xenoblade games.) but in Smash bros it can, so I guess it should be fairly excusable. Though any help with Xenoblade lore would be appreciated.**

**The Second is Lucina sparing the two Noiverns, Yeah in her canon game she never really get the chance to do this type of thing since she was from a Future where an Evil undead Dragon God that destroyed everything.**

**Even when she did went back to the past in the canon game, She never really seen doing that type of thing, Though her father Chrom did have moments of these in the Canon Fire Emblem Awakening Game. (the Valm arc being the prime example.)**

**HOWEVER! I am NOT planing to transplanting Corrin's more infamous traits into Lucina, So don't worry about that just because Lucina is a Manakete doesn't mean that She will be like them.**

** Is there anything to improve on? If not see you soon. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 The Monado part 5

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence 64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 here, back with another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate,**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain graphical scenes not appropriate for a younger audience, you have been warned!"**

Chapter 14: The Monado part 5:

"So Captain Falcon, Are you sure this is a good idea?" Krystal question her captain as she swing her staff at a nearby solider knocking him off his feet. "Sending Agumon to help Shulk out right now seems risky."

"It's indeed a risk Krystal," Said Captain Falcon as he punched against another solider in the gut before tossing him towards another one. "But we need to trust him to Help Shulk as well."

As Krystal looked back a her captain, The Blue Vixen then recalled a piece of her foggy past as a light brown Fox was also doing the same thing as her current captain.

Before Krystal could dwell on the past, She was interrupted by a swing of sword coming towards her.

The Humanoid Fox quickly blocked the attack with her staff as the Sword fighter whom attacked pushed his blade against her.

While Krystal's attention was focused onto the sword fighter in front of her, A Mage was about to incinerate her with his magic.

However, before the Mage could fire his spell onto the Blue Vixen, Greninja fired a shuriken at his spellbook.

Before the Mage could react back to the Ninja Frog's sudden attack, the latter gave a kick to his face as the spell caster was knock to the ground.

"Krystal, Are you alright?" Asked the Blue frog Pokémon as he looked back at her.

"Thanks Greninja." Answered back the Vixen as she dodged a swing from the sword fighter's weapon, which she then countered back by freezing him. "For the Help earlier."

"No problem." Answered back her Crewmate as he focused his attention onto the swarm of Enemies surrounding him. "Just stay focused yourself."

The Blue telepathic fox gave a nod back as she slamed her staff onto the ground as a small earthquake shocks the area around her. Toon Link was also fighting back as well as he swing his blade at a group of Luminary empire

Unaware to the four treasure hunters, A lone solider dressed in a cloak of red was slowly making his way towards the leader of the treasure hunters, A blood stained dagger in his hand and Glinting Midnight black eyes shining from the cloak.

As the cloaked Soldier readied to throw his weapon directly at Captain Falcon's back, a small orange fireball blasted the small blade from his hand.

Upon his weapon being knocked off from his hand, The Cloaked solider then noticed A Blond haired man and his orange dinosaur companion approaching him.

"You thought you could get away with killing our captain, Think Again!" Shouted Agumon as a hint of triumph in his voice as he pointed his claws at the hooded assassin in front of him.

The Cloaked solider however paid little attention to the Digimon's insult as his eyes where focused onto the Monado Blade in Shulk's hands.

"Sssssssso master Viper was right, You do have the Monado after all." Hissed the Solider like a hunting snake. "A fine pity that it may be better of in Empressss's Galeem'ssss Handssssss."

"No matter what you guys say, I'm not handing this over." Countered back Shulk as he held his weapon and took a defensive pose.

"You're going have to get through us if you wanted the Monado So badly!" Yelled Agumon in defiance as he took a similar stance like his Buddy. "Bring it on!"

"If you want to play defiant, Sssssssso be it." Said the solider as he then took out a damaged Black colour spear with a blood soaked tip. "Thossssse who deify the Empire sssshall meet their end."

"Your ready for this Buddy?" answered back Agumon holding back his fear for the time being.

"Same with you Agumon." Answered back Shulk as he looked back at his foe. "be prepared foe whatever he plans to do next."

"Noted Buddy," Said the orange digimon while looking at the cloak solider ahead of the two of them, His battle worn spear pointing forward at where Shulk's heart is. "Let's do this."

As the solider lunged his spear at the Monado Wielder, the latter countered back with his blade quickly stepping back after slashing his foe's spear.

Before the cloaked solider could counter back, Agumon quickly spat out a fireball blasting him from the back.

The Solider turned towards his new target as he dashed towards his foe with his spear. Agumon countered back with his claws.

"Not bad you fool," Hissed the Cloaked Solider as he looked back at Agumon. "You are presssssitent, I gave you that."

Agumon then tried to slash him back but not before the solider gave a right hook towards jaw, Kncking him some distance away.

"But not good enough!" said the solider as he then approached the Dinosaur with a sense of bloodlust in his eyes

"You wanted the monado so badly, You have the get pass me and Shulk for it!" Yelled the Digimon in pure defiance at his foe.

"Well then, Prepared to be ssssseee the afterlife then." said the solider as he prepared to pierce his spear through the digimon's heart.

But before he could do that, Shulk quickly slashed him from the back with the monado as the solider's spear was knocked off his hands.

"Why you!" Hissed the hooded warrior as he then was punched from the side by Captain Falcon.

"Captain, Are you alright?" Asked Shulk as he rushed up to him with Agumon also getting up.

"Yes i am," Said the good Captain as he looked back at his almost assassin. "Let's finished this now."

His two crew members gave a nod back as their foe simply summoned back his spear into his hands, the pupils in his eyes turning to snake-like ones.

"Let's do this." Said the blond haired scientist as he and his companions readied themselves for the cloaked solider in front of them.

(****)

Meanwhile with Toon Link, Krystal and Greninja, They were holding out on their own as despite the increasing amounts of Soliders they are facing right now.

It was like fighting a Hydra for them, Defeating one Solider just means two more will take their place. It was almost like Viper planed this out in advanced.

"Not good guys, Not Good." Said Toon Link as he tried his hardest to conserve his bombs knowing that as powerful as they were, He only has a limited supply of them. "We may be outnumbered at this rate."

"Your right about this Toon." Answered back Greninja as kicked a solider towards another one. "Viper isn't known as the Empire's Scarlet tongue for nothing."

"Well, Not sure what went on when you sent Agumon to help Shulk but there must be something on with what you told Captain Falcon right?" asked back the Hylian as he slashed a few soliders.

"You know about how the Monado can allow the user to see into the future?" Asked the Blue Ninja frog as he fired several shurikens at the army surrounding currently him.

"Yes, I do Greninja." Answered back the blond haired sailor as he blocked several axes and Lances with his shield. "That ability is true, right?"

"Yes, It is." Said the Ninja while dodging the electric spells casted by the Luminary Empire's Mages. "Shulk not only gotten the blade, but he has several visions caused by it."

"Well that's good, so what now?" Asked the Young Hylian as he then held his shield against several of the Empire's blades while he readied one of his bombs.

Before Greninja could answer back, He was blasted by a Lighting spell from his back.

"Arghhh!" Yelled the Ninja frog in pain as he fell to his knees, his body paralyzed by the electric spell.

"Greninja!" Shouted Toon link as his head was almost sliced by an axe from the Soliders he was fighting. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Wheezed the Ninja Frog as he trying his best to shake off the Paralysis. "Focus on helping yourself first."

"But Greninja, You need help right now," Said Krystal as she swing her staff at several foes while keeping his advice in mind.

"No Krystal, It's Douglas you need to worry about." Answered back the Ninja frog as he struggled against his Numbing body as the Mages whom attacked him readied another spell to finished him off. "And besides the traitor always dies in the-"

But before the Ninja Frog Pokémon could finished what he wanted to say, A barrage of purple spikes impaled the mages in their throats before they could cast their spell at their enemy.

After Toon Link blasted the soliders he was fighting with one of his bombs, He then noticed a large Sapphire scaled dragon flying above them. "Hey it's Lucina!"

"I Take that this is Lucina, the woman you, Shulk and Agumon meet earlier right?" Asked Krystal while she was focusing on staying alive from the increasing amount of Luminary Empire soliders coming to attack she and her fellow treasure hunters.

"Yup she is," Said Toon link all while quickly approaching to help Greninja from further harm. "And She's also a Manakete as well."

"So this is a Manakete, Interesting," Thought the Blue Vixen as a memory of her past briefly flashed through her mind as similar creatures like the giant sapphire scaled beast above her roamed a jungle she seemed to find familiar.

That train of thought was however shattered as Krystal nearly noticed the pointed tip of a spear rushing towards her.

The Fox quickly countered back with her staff as she let out a then knocked the spear out of her foe's hands.

She then used her staff's ice powers to freeze her foe before knocking him towards his comrades.

"Sorry, but my friend needs help." Answered back the Vixen as she dashed towards where Greninja is.

Once both the Blue fox and her Hylian companion reached their amphibian crew member, Toon link quickly took out a red berry that resembles a cherry from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Greninja wheezed out as he ate the berry he received from Toon Link as the paralysis slowly faded away from his body.

"No problem," answered back Toon Link as he helped his friend up.

As the Ninja slowly got back onto his feet, He then looked back at the large amount of soliders approaching them. "We're already outnumbered right now."

"Agreed," Krystal answered back as she looked up at Lucina, The Sapphire manakete blast bolts of lighting down at the soliders to help the group down bellow her. "And I think I have an idea."

"Really?" Asked the Hylian sailor as he fired some arrows at the soliders to slow them down from reaching the two of them and Greninja. "What's the plan?"

"Well, If we block off the entrance point, We could shut off the amount of soliders coming in.' Answered back Krystal as she looked back at the area where the soliders are coming from. "Since there aren't any Noiverns in the sky right now, We should be able to block it easily."

"Well, As much as I hate to do this, We may Lucina's help with this." Said Toon Link as the aforementioned Dragon descended where he and Greninja are.

"**Greninja, Are you alright?" **Asked the Sapphire scaled dragon as she fired out a stream of flames from her mouth to prevent the enemies from approaching them.

"I'm fine…. For Now." Wheezed the Ninja frog as the paralysis fully wore off from his body as he turned towards Krystal . "So what now?"

"Well, I got an idea." Said Krystal as she looked back at the Ylissean Manakete "I know we just met Lucina, But is it alright Me, Toon link and Greninja get on your back for now?"

"**Fair enough," **Answered back the Dragoness as she allowed the the Blue vixen and her companions onto her back. "**Now hold on tight."**

The trio of treasure hunters gave a nod back as the Princess of ylissean flew to the skies.

Krystal immediately looked from her place on Lucina's back as she scout the area for where the empire soliders are approaching.

'There has to be ships leading the troops from somewhere, But where?' Thought the Blue fox as she looked for the Empire's armada located in the area. "and with the large amount of Soliders they have right now, It has to be a lot.'

Krystal then saw a large ship the size of a whale baring the Luminary Empire's colours as she witness soliders landing on the shores of the island from the ship.

"Guys, Over there!" Shouted Krystal as she pointed to her companions at the ship down bellow. "Our target!"

"If we blow it up, Then we could halted the soliders approaching us." Said Toon Link as he then noticed Greninja looking at the ship in an odd fashion. "Hey Greninja, Something wrong?"

"As big as that ship is, It can't hold that many soliders in one go." Said the Ninja Frog while noticing the soliders onboard, There was something that dosen't feel right about them. "Even if the Empire is working like a Hydra, They have something to keep their number consistent enough."

"**I agree with Greninja." **Lucina answered back as she recalled how her parents have against the Valmese Empire where they have the advantage in numbers. **"I noticed the soliders have some odd whiteness in their eyes while the Noivern Flyers that I fought earlier don't."**

"That's actually true Lucina," Krystal answered as she recalled a strange ghostly aura from the seemingly endless battalion of Soliders they were fighting earlier. "I take that you may know something like this."

"**Yes, I do." **Said the Sapphire scaled manakete as she looked back at the ship.** "Most of the soliders we are fighting may be magic produced copies, If we could elimates the mages creating them, we could easily defeat them."**

"Alright then, Let's do this." Said Toon Link as he readied his sword.

Krystal and Greninja did the same thing with their staff and watery blades respectively as Lucina flew towards the ship.

On board of the Luminary Empire's ship, Several Mages of the empire were creating copy soliders out of dark magic.

"Sir, Do we trust general Viper on this plan?" Asked one mage dressed in a blue cloak as she casted her spell, a Solider that she created appearing in front of her.

"Yes, my dear." Answered back the leader of the mages as he looked back at his fellow mage. "General Viper may have been the type to sacrifice peons, But our mission remains the same, eliminate any and all competition who tries to stand in empress Galeem's Way."

The Young mage gave a nod back as she saw a large sapphire dragon flying towards the ship.

"Sir, It's the Ylissean princess!" Yelled the blue-cloaked mage in shock as her older spellcaster looked at the scaled beast approaching them.

As the mage leader looked back at the dragon flying towards them, he then called out to the others "Change of plans, Capture the Ylissean princess."

The Mages gave a nod back as they readied their spell books at the Dragon approaching their sea vessel and casted their spell.

Lucina countered back with blasts of Lighting as the two blast of energy clashed with each other creating a small explosion.

"**Krystal, Toon Link, Hold your breath, We're going underwater." **Said the Manakete as she quickly flew away from the Explosion cloud and into the water

"Where is she?" Yelled the lead mage as he looked at the dissipating smoke as the dragon and her companions has vanished from it. "Don't let your guard down you foes, That Manakete could be anywhere!"

As the other mages searched the ship for the Ylissean Princess, They were suddenly shot down by several shurikens of water piercing their back

"What?" Shouted the Lead mage in shock as Greninja then made his presence known to him and the others. "Dharkon's Traitor! Capture him now!"

As the Mages made their way towards the traitor of their rival army, A blue scaled Dragon emerged from the water as a small Blond haired boy and a Blue vixen jumped off of her.

"Alright Krystal, here's the plan, We attack the leader, Defeat him and head back to Captain Falcon." Said Toon Link as he readied his sword.

Krystal gave a nod back as the Hylain as the two of them clashed with the lead mage with several other mages backing him up.

Greninja and Lucina decided to focused on the fake soliders the mages have created as the Ninja frog made the first strike with his shruikens, Dissapating several of them into wisps of magic smoke.

Before the other soliders could counter back, Lucina quickly flew in and slashed them with her claws, turning the artificial warriors of Galeem's empire into the same magic smoke.

Before the Fake archers could attempt to fire their arrows onto her, The Ylissean Manakete quickly shot several of her tail spikes at them, which like the copies before them, they soon vaporized into wisps of smoke.

"We can't spend time on the copies, We need to help Toon and Krystal now." Said Greninja as he dashed towards where his crewmates are. "Fellow me Lucina."

The Sapphire scaled dragon gave a nod back she flew to where Toon Link and Krystal are fighting the Mages.

The two treasure hunters are already doing well with their fighting, As they defeat several of the Mages with their current foes being the lead mage.

Toon Link shot an arrow from his bow as the mage summoned a magic shield to block the arrow.

A smirk soon appeared on the lead mage's face as he prepared to cast another spell at the Hylian, However, Krystal's staff soon knocked him back as he dropped his tome.

Toon Link quickly grabbed the dropped book and slashed it into shreds of paper.

"Not bad you two," Said the Leader as he took out another tome and casted a blast of fire at the two warriors fighting him. "But your years away from a proper funeral!"

As the fire spell made it's way towards the two, Greninja quickly fired a shuriken of water at the fireball quickly turning it into steam.

"Ah, Dharkon's old lap dog, What a surprise to see you," Said the Sage as he readied his current tome from his hand. "But I'm afraid my general said he want's you and the Ylissean princess captured if we see either of you."

"No can do, Neither me or Lucina are surrendering to you guys" Said the Ninja frog as he readied his shurikens for battle.

The Ylissean princess also did the same as she readied her claws and tail spikes as she let out a growl as landed where the lead mage is

"Krystal, Toon Let's deal with the other mages first," Said Greninja as he saw where Lucina is. "Focused on the small fry first for now!"

As the Ninja Frog's two comrades gave a nod back to him as they deal with the remining mages that are still alive,

The Mage simply smirked back at his foe as he blasted a wave for fire from his spell book, which Lucina countered back with her electric blast.

"What the?" said the lead Mage in fear at the blue scaled dragon whom was glaring at him as she swiped her tail against him

As the leader was slam towards the railings of the ship, Lucina quickly lashed out her tail spikes, pinning him to his current spot.

She then saw his spellbook laying on the ship deck as she blasted a small fireball at it, slowly incinerating it into ashes.

The mage then reacted in horror at what he has just witness from both his destroyed book and the sapphire scaled beast currently glaring at him, his eyes drained of all it's colour and his belly clearly having a deep cut with blood oozing out from it.

"P-p-p-p-p-please don't hurt me." Begged the leader as the dragon slowly aproached him, Her blue eyes burning with anger as she bared her fangs towards him "Just let me go."

Despite the mage clearly wounded and was at the same position as the Noiverns she spared eariler, Lucina knew that he was working for an empire whom killed thousands of lives and captured her family.

"**Save it for the afterlife." **Said the sapphire Manakete in a grim tone as she blasted him with a fireball, He felled into the ocean with his body incinerating into Ashes with his voice slowly dying out as he fell into the ocean.

As Lucina saw where the mage's ashes were floating in the ocean waves as she looked away form them.

'No time to worry about this, You need to help the others first.' thought the Ylissean princess to herself as she flew to where Toon Link and the others were.

Author's Note:

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Monado Part 6

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence 64

Review Answers:

ElysiumXVI (Chapter 14): Yeah,Sorry if Lucina killing That Mage was shocking for you, I want to avoid the problem associated with Corrin's character (Inability to make decisions, A whiny mary sue type of character and having Dragon powers that never got explored.) when writing Lucina's character for this story. As for why she chooses to kill the Mage instead of sparing him like the Noiverns in Chapter 13. It was because she knew that the empire abused theminto serving them while the Mage created Phantom soliders that killed the lives of other people of his own free will. Hope you can understand this. (And YES, Her More Draconic Nature will have consequences for her unlike Corrin's)

Note: _Italics means telepathic thoughts._

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of fate, One thing I wanted to tell you about this story is that this story has a setting based on Final Fantasy 7, so it's has both Magic and technology in it.**

**Hope this helps with the setting of this story.**

Chapter 15: The Monado Part 6:

"Keep attacking them Folks, But make sure Dharkon's traitor Alive for Empress Galeem!" Yelled one of the Mages, Dressed in a cloak of green as they fired their spells at the three treasure hunters on top of the deck.

While Toon Link blocked a fireball from one mage, Krystal slamed her staff onto the deck of the ship, Causing a small termor as the mages near the railings to fall overboard.

"Nice one Krystal!" Said the Hylian to the Blue Vixen next to him as he swung his blade against the Mage next to him.

"No problem Toon," said Krystal with a smile as she then blasted by a blast of electric magic.

"Agrhh!," Said Krystal as landed on her knees due to the numbing effect of the spell she was hit by.

"Krystal!" Said Toon Link as Greninja quickly held him back from doing anything rash.

"Toon, Don't! We can help Krystal once we deal with the mages." Said the Ninja frog Pokémon as he turn towards his comrade.

"Alright then." Said the hylian in a begrudging tone as he looked back at his crew member.

"If there one thing I remembered that Viper likes to do, He likes to leave surprises for his enemies when they least expect it." Greninja answered back as he finished fighting the mages on his end, The Ninja Frog even mentally cursing himself that It was essentially Viper's way of a trap. "He really likes to play up the old myths of Hydreigons."

"Heh, who's having the last laugh now?" Said the green-cloaked Mage whom was clearly ready to cast his spell at the paralyzed Vixen. "Prepare for see you're your Friend's demise, Traitor of Dhar-"

He was soon interrupted by a blast of lighting as he quickly moved out of the way, His spell book was not as lucky as it was disintergarted into ashes by the electric blast.

"Why you little-!" Suttered the green cloak mage in anger as he witnesses a sapphire scaled dragon flying towards him.

Before he could he could escape from her clutches or attack the beast flying towards him, The Dragon quickly shot her tail spikes at him, pinning him to the deck.

"**Your Leader is dead," **Snarled the four-wing beast as she narrowed her sapphire blue eyes at the downed mage in front of her. His black eyes trembling before the large scaled lizard in front of him. **"I suggest you and the mages surrendering right now, before things get really ugly."**

"You don't scare me you overgrown reptile." Snarled the Mage as he remained defiant in the face of the Manakete glaring at him. "Even your parents see you as nothing but a monster at this rate!"

Instead of blasting him with her flames or lighting, Lucina instead grabbed the mage with her tail as she gave him a glare.

"**Tell me, Where is my family held captive, NOW!" **roared the manakete in anger, her blue eyes burning with rage at the man whom despite his efforts to keep a brave façade up, Is slowly fading away like the sunset as the tail coiled around him became tighter.

"What are you fools standing there for?" Yelled the Green cloak mage out of desperation and fear to his comrades as he felt the air from his lungs slowly escaping, "Help me get free from this beast al-"

Before the Mage could say any more, Lucina quickly took off to the skies, with the mage still in her tail's grip.

Once she was near a good distance in the sky, Lucina loosen her grip on him as the Mage soon fell down like a meteor towards his ship deck, His life flashing before his very eyes as he embraced his ticket to the after life.

Before he could plummet down to the ground, Lucina quickly grabbed him with her claws as she flew some distance away from the ship.

As the other mages looked back at their leader being taken away by the blue dragon flying away from their ship, Greninja quickly strike one of them down with a watery shuriken.

"Toon! You help Krystal out first, I deal with them myself." Said Captain Falcon's second in command as he dashed towards the army of mages as the Hylian quickly came for their paralyzed crewmate, quickly giving her the same berry he used to cure Greninja of his own paralysis*.

"Are you alright Krystal?" Questioned Toon Link in concern as the blue vixen as she ate the berry she was given.

"Thank you, Toon," Krystal answerd back as the paralysis is wearing off from her body like a snake shedding its old scales.

"No problem Krys." Toon Link answered back as he helped his crewmember back on her two feet. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am," Krystal answered back as she slowly got back up. "You help Greninja first, I need to send a message to Lucina."

Toon Link then gave a nod back to the blue vixen as she closed her eyes while her staff glowed a brighter blue.

(****)

Once she was a good distance away from the ship, The Ylissean princess held the helpless mage in her claws and gave him a glare of a Thousand suns. Her blue eyes were glaring upon her captive's cowardly pink eyes.

"**Last Chance, before I consider devouring you" **Hissed the Sapphire scaled Manakete as she griped the mage like an orange, "**Where is my Family, NOW!"**

The Mage, whom was on the verge of tears and regretting his life choices, started to whimper like a newborn baby. "Alright, Alright! They are held captive at Empress Galeem's palace! Happy now you overgrown lizard?"

"**And Where is Galeem's palace?" **Lucina growled back with her fangs as she tightens her grip on the Mage in her claws. "**TELL ME!"**

"As if we'll tell an animal with a human shell where our empress is?" yelled the mage in further defiance hopping to save some of his pride in front of the beast holding him in her claws. "You don't scare me you… You… Be-"

"**If you don't want to answer back,"** The sapphire scaled manakete answered back as she glared at the Mage who's brave façade was already fading away like dust. **"THEN PREPARE TO DI-"**

"_Lucina, Wait!" _said a voice in the Ylissean princess's mind as she looked around for whom said it.

"**Krystal, Is that you?" **Said Lucina in shock at the blue vixen's voice in her head.

"_You need to come back to the ship," _Said Krystal in a worried tone. _"It's urgent."_

"**Krystal, I need to find where the empire took my family." **Answered back the Blue scaled Manakete, her voice having some grief in them. **"I need to find them."**

"_I can understand your having problems of your own right now, but you need to come back to the ship," _Said Krystal in a worried tone. "_We can help you, I promise."_

Despite wanting to find answers where her parents and little brother were taken captive, Lucina knew that Krystal and her crewmates can help her find them as she prepared to fly back towards the ship.

"So, I take that your going to spare me?" Squeaked the Mage currently held in her claws, Clearly hopping that the princess would let him live.

However, Lucina decided to toss him into the ocean as she flew away to the ship as she shot him a look of disappointment.

As the mage struggled to stay afloat while he watched the blue-scaled dragon flew away from him, Regret was the one thing on his mind as he was slowly sinking to his watery grave like a heavy treasure chest from a sunken ship.

(****)

Meanwhile on the ship deck, Greninja was still holding his own against the mages as he slashed one of them with his watery blades. Next to him was Toon link whom was currently blocking magic blasts of fire and Lighting with his shield as he countered back with a swing form his sword.

"Hey Greninja, I'm not sure about you but we need to end this fast." Said the Hylian as fatigue was slowly catching up to him due to the previous battles. "I'm not sure we can keep this up."

"Agreed, We need to slow them down somehow." Said the Ninja frog as he noticed Krystal approaching them, her movements showing that her paralysis has not fully worn off yet.

"Krystal, Are you nuts, you still haven't recovered yet?" Greninja shouted as he dodged a lighting spell from his side of the deck.

"You haven't exactly recovered yourself, Greninja." Said the Vixen to her comrade as she quickly swung her staff at several mages next to her. "And besides, I managed to get some help."

"From who?" Asked the Ninja frog as he got his answer from a torrent of lames burning several of the mages in front of him.

"Nice one Lucina!" Toon Link answered back as the Ylissean Princess made her prescense known to her allies and foes.

"**No time for admiration, Get on my back now." **Lucina answered back as Krystal dashed towards the dragon's back.

"I know it sound's odd but I have an idea." Said Krystal as to her companions, who quickly dashed towards Lucina.

"Alright then, Let's hope it works." Toon Link said back once he and Greninja made it onto the Ylissean princess back as she took off to the skies.

"After them, We can't let them get a-" Said one mage as he was intrupted by a bombard of fireballs on the sides of the ship from Lucina.

"Darn you stupid DRAGON!" yelled the mage in pure frustration, as the ship slowly broke apart, "Empress Galeem is coming for you, And ALL Dragons in the known world!"

Lucina fired back another fireball at the ship as she looked back at the sinking ship, A grim look appearing on her face as she flew off into the distance.

"Alright, We need to get Captain Falcon and the others quickly." Said Krystal as she looked back at the shrine, "Then we shall make our escape from here."

"**Alright then," **The ylissean princess answere back as she gave one more look at the ship before flying off. It's burning hull slowly sinking to the ocean depths.

'Mother, Father, I will save you along with Morgan soon.' Thought the dragon to herself, as she flew towards the mountain where Shulk and the others are.

(****)

"Ssssuch as weapon like the Monado should have belong to Empresss Galeem'ssss handssss" Hissed the cloaked Solider as he lunged his spear towards Shulk as he blocked the weapon with the Monado as he swung his spear at his foes, "It must been a misssstake for it chossssse you of all people."

"If you think that I'm handing this sword to people whom murdered my Fiancé, Think Again!" Said Shulk as he activated the strange aura he trigged earlier, His sword activating it's laser blade in the process.

Upon seeing the Red Aura Shulk is surrounded by, The cloaked Solider looked back at it with a dark look in his eyes. "How, How do you manged to trigger one of the Monado Artsssss already?"

"So that's what it's called then." Said Agumon as he looked back at his friend's red aura. "But that just means that your still going down by my buddy!"

"Agumon remember, one power boost dosen't decide the whole battle." Captain Falcon answered back to the Dinosaur. "We still need to help Shulk with this fight if we want to live."

"Ok Captain." Said the Dinosaur as he looked back at his foe, His unusual snake eyes glaring at him, Almost like was almost not human himself.

'He almost has this strange vibe like Lucina.' Agumon thought to himself as he shot another glance at the hooded solider as he lunged his weapon towards Shulk as the blond haired man countered back with his blade.

When the Monado blade made contact with the Hooded solider's spear, It was knocked out of his hands some distance away.

"How!?" was the one thing he could utter before Agumon came in and fired a Pepper breath attack at him.

"Who's laughing now? Definitely not you I bet!" said the Digimon in triumph as the hooded solider felled to his knees after his fireball blasted him,

Captain Falcon gave a glare at him as the hooded solider slowly got up.

"Stand down buddy, Your down for the count." Said the good Captain as he whipped out his pistol at him.

"Ssssso the Monado may have made a decent choice in the end after all."wheezed the solider as he slowly got up. "But mark my wordssssssss boy, I will be back for it sssssoon and ssssssoon it ssssssshall be in Empresssss's Galeem'sssss handsssss."

"Don't bother with us, We're off limits to the empire." Shulk answered back as his aura dissipates from his body.

"Well then, let me tell you sssssomething." Said the hooded Solider as he walked towards the mountain's edge. "About the Ylissssssean heir."

"Besides the fact you guys wanted her and her family, Right?" the Blond haired scientist answer back. "Forget it, Your not taking her with you."

"Sssssshe may be a half breed of Manakete, But sssssooon her human blood will sssssshall fade away from her body," Said the cloaked solider already stepping on an unstable part of the mountain top, "And when that happenssssss, Not only will ssssssshe become a pure breed like her mother, Sssssssshe will also bring the world to it's kneessss like our master."

"You mean Galeem Right?" asked Captain Falcon in shock at what he has just heard. "Not going to happen buddy."

"Not jussssst by that foolisssssh witch'sss handssss, but that blue haired princessssss sssshalll sssssoon realissssed her true purpossssse of bringing the world to it'sss kneessssss, as the new Fell Dragon." Said the Solider as he fell off the mountain. "Farewell for now, Monado welider."

As the hooded solider soon fell to what the trio presume was his demise, Shulk then processed what he has just had heard. Connecting the dots with what he has seen with Lucina's behavior and biology.

'There was an old legend about Ylisse that me and Fiora once heard about the Fell Dragon and the first exalt of Ylisse.' Thought the Blond haired man to himself as he

"Hey Shulk, The guy already call the quits, So lighten up already!" Said Agumon as he pat his buddy on the back.

"If that guy was saying is true, we need to keep Lucina safe." Said Shulk in a worried tone as he then saw a Blue dragon descending towards him, Agumon and Captain Falcon with a Ninja frog, a Blue Vixen and a Blond haired sailor on her back.

As soon as she landed onto the ground and three treasure hunters on her back, Lucina closed then her eyes as a blue light surrounded her body.

After the light has completely covered the dragon's body, it later dissipated as a young sapphire haired woman has taken her place.

As Lucina opened her eyes, She then looked at Shulk and the rest of his crew as the former approached her with a smile on his face.

"Well then, we never really got a proper chance to introduce ourselves Lucina." Said the blond haired man as he then turn towards his crew. "You already know Me, Agumon, Toon and Greninja, but the Blue fox is Krystal and this here is Captain Falcon, our leader."

"Well, I did meet up with Krystal already but it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Said Lucina as she approached the captain. "You may know me as Princess Lucina Lowell of Ylisse."

"Yes I do," Said the Captain as he gave a nod back to the Manakete in front of him as he shot a look at her scaly checks. "I visited that place before in the past. My name is Captain Falcon."

"Yes, I know this is hard request but may I join your crew for a while?" Asked the Princess as she took out the warning she and Morgan are meant to deliver. "I need to deliver this to King Mario…. And warn him about that the Luminary Empire is planning their invasion soon."

Upon hearing about the empire, the Good captain's face turned to shock at what he has just heard.

'Not good, If Ylisse already fallen to the Empire's clutches, who's say that the Mushroom kingdom will be next." Captain Falcon thought to himself. 'Samus may be right about that the Monado may be the key to stopping Galeem."

"Alright you can come with us for now." Said Captain Falcon as he looked at the Sapphire haired manakete.

"Thank you Sir." Lucina answered back as she smiled back as she then walked towards Shulk. "I won't let you or your crewmates down."

"No problem." Answered back the Monado wielder as he smile back at her, "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you Shulk." The sapphire haired manakete answered back as the scales on her checks blushed a bright pink.

'Oh gods, Not now.' Said the Manakete to herself as she tried her hardest to resist making any sudden moves on Shulk. 'Keep it together, Don't go full dragon now.."

Lucina's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden tackle of affections by of all things, A small green dragon Pokémon as it snuggle up towards her in affection like a baby towards it's mother.

"**I knew it! your're that same dragon earlier!" **Said the green dragon as it cuddled itself towards the Ylissean princess whom was looking shock at the affection the dragon is showing her.

"Is that... a Dreepy?" Said Shulk as he broke the silence between his crewmates.

"Yup it is." Said Toon Link as he looked back at the small Pokémon making it's presences known towards the group. "But their mostly found in the Galar region."

"Well it's actually a she," Said Lucina as she got up with the Dreepy still cuddling up to her. "I can tell due to my dragon blood."

"Well then, She seems to like you, So why not we take her along." Said Shulk as Agumon then thug his jacket at him, A frown ppearing on his face. "Hey Agumon, what's wrong?"

"Are you kidding me? Said Agumon as jealousy slowly filled his voice. "First we're letting someone whom ALMOST barbecued you, Then she get's her own version of our friendship?"

"Relax Agumon, Relax." Shulk answered back as he looked back his friend's personal jealousness towards the Manakete. "we can work out a solution later, we're still buds."

"Alright then," Said the orange digimon as he tried his hardest to hide his personal dislike towards Lucina after what she nearly did to his buddy. "But she better not try to eat us or something."

"Well then, Shall we return back to our ship?" Said Krystal as she looked back to her comrades as they gave a nod back,

'Well then, Let's go." Said Captain Falcon with as he lead his crewmates to where his ship is located, which they gave a nod back to him with Lucina and the Dreepy doing the same.

'It's not much but hopefully I can get to the Mushroom Kingdom in time." Lucina thought to herself as she looked into the distance.

(****)

"So I take that you failed to get the Monado blade?" Said Viper as he and his Noivern landed on a small boat with General scorn on his back. "We'll get another chance soon, I promised."

"I'm well aware of that Masssster Viper," Hissed the hooded solider as he looked back at his general, Clearly embittered by his defeat. "That Follissssssh ssssssscientisssssst clearly has no idea how to use it."

"Relax buddy, Relax." Said the red Head as he gave his Noivern a fish to eat. "Besides, I got something that will help save my hide from Empress Galeem's wrath."

"You mean one of the gems of the Ssssssshield of sssseals," Questioned the solider as he looked at the box his general was holding. "That ssssshould ssssatisfied herfor the lack of the Ylissean heir and Monado."

"Heh, Should be." Laughed Viper as he then noticed the Hooded Solider was clearly having some interest in the Sapphire haired Princess the empire is hunting down. "I take that your pretty interested in her as well?"

"I'm not just Not just interesssssted in her," said the solider as he removed his hooded to reveal an older man with dusty blond hair, Pointy manakete ears and a ruby necklace with a simmering blue stone in it. "Ssssssshe is key to bringing our massssster'ssss asssssspirationssss of Total annihilation."

"Well, We get our chance at her another day," Said Viper as he got on board his Noivern, "So do you need to transform right now?"

"No need for the time being," Said the Solider as he hopped on board his master's riding dragon. "I prefer to keep mysssssself ssssane until I meet the Princessssss of Ylisssssse in persssson."

"Suit yourself buddy." Said the Red haired general as once his lacky was onboard, He took off to the skies, A grin slowly forming on his face as he flew away from the Island. "Let's head back first."

Author's note:

**One thing I should bring up regarding the Hooded solider, Yes he is also a Manakete as well, He will be a Major player in Lucina's development arc.**

**His fight with Shulk may be short but he will be back for round two.**

**The Dreepy made itself know to the others and it becomes Lucina's companion for now.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on?**


	16. Chapter 16 Calm before the Storm part 1

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Review answers:

ElysiumXVI (Chapter 15): Yeah, I'm surprised that you liked Viper so far, I was going for the Xigbar type of character when writing him. Yeah sorry if the other characters haven't got much opportunity to be fleshed out yet. Any advice writing them (Such as Shulk and Captain Falcon) will be appreciated. Thank you for the advice.

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of fate, This chapter and the Next one will be more character driven so for those who love action scenes, This may not be your chapter. But I do hope you can find some Enjoyment from it.**

Notes:

**Bold means Manaketes in their Dragon forms and Dragon type Pokémon talking in their native tongue.**

_Italic means Telephatic thoughts/Flashbacks. _

Chapter 16: Calm before the Storm part 1

"Well here we are Lucina," Said Shulk as he steped foot on top of a large wooden ship, Much smaller then the ones used by the Luminary Empire as it's large Mast was hanging high above the waves. "Welcome aboard the Falcon."

"Well it's…. pretty." Said the Manakete as she looked around the ship's deck while following the Blond haired man with her newly befriended Dreepy following closely (Much to the displeasure of Agumon as he gave shot a glare at the Sapphire haired woman which Toon Link noticed.) "Is this really your ship? I only saw it from afar when I was observing you."

"Yup it is, I'm sort of the newest member of the crew." Said the Blond haired Scientist as he looked back at her. "Agumon was the Second latest member before me."

"Yup, If your looking for a tag team that strikes fear in the eyes of many, Look no further yours truly!" Said Agumon as he stuck near his buddy and did a cool pose. "Cause we're really feeling it!"

The reactions of the rest of his crewmates were mixed at as they stared at the Digimon's Failed attempt to impress their newest member with Shulk clearly cringing in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Shulk, It's not THAT bad." Agumon said to his buddy as gave a pat at his shoulder. "Besides, You still won Fiora's heart in the end."

"Your right Agumon, But it's still something I personal want to avoid bringing up." The Blond haired Scientist answered back as it was one of his failed attempts to impress Fiora during their childhood. 'It was something that's best left in the past.'

As Shulk was currently beating himself over his old catchphrase, Lucina then slowly approached him and looked back.

"Well, I know your still embarrassed by that old catchpharse of your's but why not we focused on something else Shulk." Lucina answered back as she looked back at him.

"Alright then, I can give you a tour around the ship," Shulk answered back as he looked back at the sapphire hair woman in front of him, A pink blush forming on his face.

"No problem Shulk," Said the Manakete as her scales glowed a similar color to Shulk's checks, which went unnoticed by Agumon and Toon Link.

"Well then, I guess we could settle for where you can sleep for the time being?" The Monado wielder answered back as she walked towards a nearby trap door. "Follow me."

The Ylissean princess gave a nod back as she followed the blond haired man with her.

As the two entered the trap door, Agumon quickly turned to Toon Link with a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"Hey Agumon, is there something wrong?" Asked Toon Link as he looked back at his friend in concern. "Still not over the misunderstanding earlier?"

"…Yup," Said the Digimon as he looked back at the trapdoor, "You guys may be trusting that siren right now, But I sure you got something in mind for Shulk."

"She just traveling with us for a while, No big deal." Said the Hylian in shock at the normally happy go lucky Agumon's unusual behavior.

"As if! She's goes to find some way to get closer to Shulk before she… she…. She…" Said the Digimon clearly imagining all the ways the Manakete could consider eating his friend like a midnight snack.

Before the Digimon could dwell any further, the Dreepy approached him and gave him a nudge.

"**Come-on, Lucina isn't that bad." **The Dreepy answered back as she gave a teary eyed look at the Digimon**. "Give her a chance at least."**

Unable to resist the cute look on his fellow reptile's face, Agumon signed in a defeatist tone at the dragon Pokémon snuggling up to him. "Alright fine, but you're not so bad, So far."

Krystal and Toon Link soon let out a chuckle at the Digimon's somewhat Tsundere like nature as the latter felt a feeling of nostalgic entering her mind.

"Hey Krystal, are you alright?" Questioned the Hylian as he looked back at his Crewmember, tears streaming down her eyes as if she was reliving her shattered past.

"I'm fine Toon," Krystal answered back as the same brown fox in her memories reappeared in her mind. "I'm just feeling nostalgic."

"Alright then Krys," Said the Hylian with a smile as he gave her a pat on the back. "We'll help you find your memories, I swear."

"Thank you Toon," Krystal answered back as she looked towards the sea, The memory of the Brown fox still hanging in her mind. A smile appearing on her face as

(****)

"So I take that there's something you need to do Douglas?" Greninja asked his Captain as the latter walked towards his cabin.

"Yes I do," Said Captain Falcon as he entered the Cabin with his first mate fellowing behind. "We need to discuss our next course of action."

The Cabin room was for lack of a better word, Primitive, it was the usual type of room designed for Ship captains of the more primitive pirate ships, There was a desk, A Hammock for sleeping and Several chests filled with important stuff.

As the two treasure hunters entered the Cabin, Captain Falcon took out a Map from one of his chests and placed it on his desk.

"It's about the Monado, Right?" Answered the Ninja frog as he sat down on one of the cabin's chairs. "And Lucina as well."

"Yes it is." Said the good Captain as he laid out the map to the lands and Kingdoms under the Smash bros alliance. "We let her on board so she can get to the mushroom Kingdom."

"We may have told Lucina that she can come aboard with us for now." Said the Captain as he looked at the distance from their current location to the Mushroom Kingdom. "But she may at risk after she delivers the warning."

"It's the empire right?" Said the Ninja to his first mate as he looked back with a grim look on his face.

"Yes." Said the captain as he took out a pencil and marked several areas with crosses. "They may know we are carrying precious cargo they need so badly."

"We can't go through areas that Samus has told me where Galeem's lackeys are sighted." Countined the treasure hunter as he pointed to where the Crosses are drawn at, "Which unfortunately for US, they are the shortest routes to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"They planning to conquer it soon once they have the Monado." Said the Ninja Frog as he looked at the crosses on his captain's map. "But since we have it now, Taking the short cuts will mean risking the blade AND Lucina falling into their hands much faster."

"Indeed Greninja." Said the Good Captain as he then looked at group of Islands located a good distance away from the Mushroom Kingdom as he drew an arrow from their current location to the archipelago on the map. "We may need to take a short cut to the DK archipelago to minimize risk from the empire."

"Provide that WE don't encounter the Kremling army." Said the Ninja frog as he pointed to a strange crocodile shaped rock on the map. "Their Island is rumored to be artificial and can move from one place to the other."

"They may have not been allied with the empire yet, but I can understand what you mean Greninja." Captain falcon answered back as he rolled up the map, "Get ready to set sail soon."

"Roger that." Said the Water frog Pokémon as he made his way to the engine room of the ship. "I will see you later regarding our next course of action."

Once his first mate was gone, The Good captain took out a small sliver watch from his desk drawer and pressed a button on it.

The hands and numbers on the watch vanished and was replaced by a Video screen with a letter on it. He then pressed the button again as a blond haired woman wearing a similar jacket to him appeared on screen.

"Douglas, I take that you found the Monado?" Said the woman on screen, her expression remaining a netural one.

"Yes I did Samus," Said the Captain to the woman on the screen of his watch. "But there something else you need to know,"

"Well that's good news?" Samus answered back to the Captain Falcon as he looked back at her. "I guess you found some else with it right?"

"Are you aware of the story of the first exalt and Grima?" Asked the captain as he recalled the Hooded Solider's words regarding the Ylissean Princess's dragon blood.

"Yes I do." Said the blond haired woman as she looked back at him. "There something you saw related to it right?"

"Yes, I have found and recruit the Princess of Ylisse into my crew." said the Captain as Samus got shocked at what she has just heard.

"You just What?" Yelled Smaus in shock at her comrade's answer. "You found her already?"

"Yes I did." Said Captain Falcon as he took out the Warning letter he received from Lucina before she arrived on his ship. "Any reason for this?"

"Douglas, You need keep her safe for now." Said the Blond haired woman as she heard King Mario being worried when Ylisse was conquered by the. "From what I heard, The Luminary Empire needed her for something big."

"No problem, I make sure she stay safe." Captain falcon said back to the woman he is communicating with. "You can count on me."

"Good. Just don't do anything reckless now." Samus answered back with a frown on her face. "Keep the Monado and the Ylisssean Heir out of the Empire's hands at ALL cost, Make sure Lucina makes it to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Understood." Said the Captain with a nod on his head. "I will remember this, see ya."

As Captain Falcon ended the call between them, Samus looked back at a map of where the Empire has conquered and successfuly taken over which are marked with their symbol.

'Douglas, You can't take anymore riskes like this, Your carrying two things the Empire want's so desperately.' Mentally cursed the woman as she got off her desk as a memory of a large purple dragon invaded her mind, it's sneer and roar echoing in her mind as a Woman in it's claws screamed for her life before a Younger version of herself.

'No time dwelling on the past, You got an empire to stop.' Samus told herself as she banished the memories of the past from her mind. 'And people you need to avenge as well."

She then whistled towards A Small electric mouse Pokémon with pointy ears and red checks sleeping near her desk.

"(Something wrong Samus?)" Asked the electric mouse Pokémon as he woke up to his friend's whistling.

"I'm fine Pikachu," Said the blond haired woman to her friend. "We need to get to the Mushroom Kingdom now."

"(No problem.)" Pikachu answered back as he hopped towards his friend's shoulder as the two prepared to leave for the Mushroom Kingdom after she has gotten her pistol and whip from her desk.

'I better hope we're not too late' thought the Blond haired woman as she dashed towards a ship smaller then The Falcon. 'Especially if HE and his pirates are allied with the Empire.'

'I swear no matter what, I will find that dragon and avenge my parents.' Was the one thought on Samus's mind as she entered the deck of the ship. 'His going to regret the day he ever encountered me.'

(****)

"Well I guess this is where you guys sleep?" asked Lucina as she and Shulk as the two of them are currently in the Room where the Latter, Agumon, Toon Link, Krystal and Greninja Sleeps.

"Yup, It is." Said Shulk as he stared at the Hammock he sleeps in. "It's not much, but it's better then nothing."

"Alright then," said Lucina as she noticed the slightly charred barrels next to the blond haired scientist's hammock, which were marked with claw marks. "Is this were Agumon sleeps?"

"Yup, He had this odd habit of sleeping in the weirdest of places." Shulk answered back as he gave a glance at his buddy's makeshift bed. "That still doesn't explain why his being aggressive with you right now."

"To be fair, I tried to kill you out of a misunderstanding that you were working for the empire." Said Lucina as she cringed at her near attempt at incinerating the Blond haired scientist earlier, "He must be pretty close to you because of how he behaves around you, right?"

"Yeah, He was the most recent member of the crew before I join it." Said Shulk as he recalled the goggles that Agumon was currently wearing were proof of their friendship as the dinosaur put it. "He was pretty much Mr. hyperactive about it."

"Well, his pretty energetic to say the least." Lucina giggled back at the dinosaur's behavior around shulk. "So what type of Dragon is he? He doesn't seem to be any type of Pokémon I have read about."

"Actually, Agumon's a Digimon, not a Pokémon." Said Shulk as recalled the first time he made that mistake of calling him the wrong species. "There may seem the same due to having 'Mon' in their names but they're far from the same."

"How so?" Lucina questioned back as she then recalled Agumon's behaviour, he behaved more like a human then a pet compared to how Pokémon were often see as. "Normally Pokémon can only say their names, Is Greninja also a special case?"

"Well, Trust me I was also surprised that he can talk human language as well." Shulk answered back as he was pretty shocked at when he saw the Digimon talking like a human for the first time. "As for Greninja, His a special case, He was born with the ability to talk like a Human."

"Interesting, A Pokémon that talk that is." The Sapphire haired Manakete answered back as she recalled the Ninja Frog's nature. "And is there anything interesting about the Digimon?"

"Well,Nothing much." Shulk answered back with a shrug. "There doesn't seem to be any books about them on board."

"Well, know that you said it, I don't think that there were Books about the Digimon were I'm from either." Said the Ylissean Princess as she then saw Shulk's expression as he held the Red sword he recently acquired. Observing it as he examines every part of it like a doctor examining a patient.

"Still wondering about the Monado Shulk?" Questioned the Manakete as she looked back the Blade her companion is holding in his hands.

"Yeah, It's seems like it's calling out for me before we set foot on the island." Shulk answered back as he felt the edge of his new sword. "I just can't put a finger why it choose ME of all people to wield it.

"Well, It's better then having it fall into the empire's hands." Lucina answered back as she then looked back at the Monado as a puzzled look soon appeared on her face.

'Strange, That feeling I felt earlier was much different from the one I'm feeling from the Monado right now.' Thought the Sapphire hair princess as she recalled the feeling when she first landed on the island shortly after changing from her Dragon form. 'As if it wasn't the Monado that's reacting to my dragon blood, but maybe something else."

Before She could dwell any further on the past, Lucina and Shulk then saw Agumon entering the room followed by the Dreepy the Ylissean princess has befriended.

"Oh there you are Shulk, I was wondering where you are." Said Agumon as the green Dragon next to him continued to snuggle him on his right side, like a child holding their precious teddy bear. "I was looking for you."

"Oh hey Agumon," Shulk answered back towards his buddy as he looked at the little green Pokémon showing her affection towards him. "I take that you and Dreepy are getting along fine?"

"Oh we're at least NOT trying to kill each other." Said the dinosaur as he looked at the sapphire haired woman next to his blond hair buddy as he approached the latter. "I just want to check up on you two right now."

"Well relax Agumon," Said Shulk as he looked back at his reptilian friend with a smile. "Lucina didn't tried to kill or eat me right now."

"Alright then, But if that siren tries any funny business on you, She knows who to answer." Whispered back Agumon as his voice was filled with vengeance, a huge contrast to his usual happy-go-lucky one. "And your looking at said answer, Right here!"

"You do realize that she's in the same room as we are." Whispered back Shulk as he turned to Lucina looking back at the Digimon with an odd look on her face. "So it's best to not to talk bad around her."

"And your still okay with her trying to barbeque you?" Asked the Digimon as he tried his best to hide his personal feelings of their newest crewmember invading the space between him and his buddy. "Look Shulk, There something I don't trust about her even if she DID save our behinds."

"Well, You do recalled what that Hooded solider said about her?" The blond haired scientist answered back as he recalled his words:

"_That Blue haired princesss sssshalll ssssoon realized her true purposssssse of bringing the world to it'sssssss kneessssss, asssss the new Fell Dragon." _Echoced the hooded solider words in Shulk's head as Agumon looked back at him.

"Yup I do, but what does have to do with Lucina?" The Digimon questioned back, his anger towards her slighty dissipating at the moment.

Shulk remained slient at the question as he then gave a glanced back at Lucina, Her scaly checks and Tail in particular as the Sapphire haired Manakete was petting the Dreepy she has befriended.

"If what that hooded Solider is saying is true, then Lucina could become feral anytime soon." The Blond haired man answered back with a grim look on his face. "From what I have read about Manaketes, They can go degenerate if they are not careful and Lucina seems for lack of a better word, More feral then the ones I have read about."

"Ok, I'm on board with your plans as long as it don't involve us becoming her dinner." Said Agumon as he gave a nod back at his friend.

"No problem buddy." Answered back the Monado wielder as he walked up to the sapphire haired Manakete as she was watching the Dreepy snuggling her like she did to Agumon earlier.

"Hey Lucina, I know this is odd and all, But do you want to practice a sparing match with me later?" Said the Monado wielder as he looked back at her. "After I shown you the rest of the ship."

"Oh sure, No problem" Said the Ylissean heir as she gave back a smile at the scientist her tail even wagging up and down a bit. "Shall we get going?"

"No problem." Said Shulk as he returned the smile back. "Let's go."

As the two swordfighters walk out of the sleeping quarters with Dreepy following right behind them. One thing was on Agumon's mind as he looked back at his buddy.

'I just hope you won't forget about Fiora just because of Lucina, Shulk.' Said the Digimon to himself as he followed his crewmates shortly afterwards.

(****)

"No my Empress, Please give me another chance." Pleaded a recovered Scorn as he looked up towards his Empress sitting in her throne, Her golden blond hair, Yellow robes and Red eyes burning with fury at her servant's recent Failure as she helded her golden staff in her left hand. " I will not fail you again."

"I ALREADY gave you a second chance WHEN you delivered the Prince of Ylisse to me yesterday." Empress Galeem said back as she looked back at the Wimpering man standing before her. "But it appears you wasted it after you failed to deliver his sister to me, the one I specifically wanted."

"You don't understand my lady," Begged the general as sweat flowed down his face, The thought of what Punishment his mistress has planed for him flowing trough his mind faster then a falcon swooping it's prey. "Viper also returned empty Handed as well, so why isn't he punished as well."

"He WAS going to be punished," Galeem hissed back as she then took out an siting on a pedestal next to her throne. "Until he found something that should help my army of dragons."

The Empress of Light then revealed the object to her minion as he let out a gasp, It was a Golden shield which appears to double like a scabbard. Imbedded in the Shield were two Gems stones, One white orb and one Blue orb.

"The Shield of Seals?" Gasped the black haired general in shock at what he has just saw. "H-h-h-h-how?"

"You were so focused on capturing the Ylisssean brats that you forgotten about the other reason we came to conquer Ylisse." Galeem snarled back as she equiped the shield to her right arm. "To further my rule over dragons, I needed something that could rival their power, And this shield is the prefect weapon for the job."

"But my Empress, I promised I will capture the Princess of Ylisse, I promised!" Begged Scorn as tears rolled down his eyes at his misstress.

"SILENCE!" Yelled the Golden haired woman as she slammed her staff onto the ground as her lackey looked up at her in fear.

She then went down to his level and grabbed the Blacked haired man by the neck. "I almost tempted to feed you to the Garchomps right now, But you still have some use for me you insufferable fool."

"What is it my leige?" Asked Scorn as his voice was slowly trembling in fear at his boss's punishment for him. "What is it?"

"Your demoted to Viper's right hand man." Said the Empress of the Luminary empire.

"WHAT, NO, NO, NO!" Screamed the general as he was already the laughing stock of his fellow generals, being the servant of the most recent one was the last straw for him. "I rather faced death by-"

"His off eliminating members of Dharkon's army at the moment." Galeem said back to her demoted general, Now surrender your armoury and get ready to serve Viper, NOW!"

Knowing he rather not be the lastest meal for the Garchomps at the moment, The Black haired General quickly surrendered his armour and dashed towards his fellow general's office.

'The current situation with the Monado is a minor setback at best,' Thought the Empress of the Luminary Empire as she returned to her throne. 'Those fools from the Smash Brothers alliance clearly have no idea that a second Monado does exist.'

'And it shall be their downfall soon enough.' Galeem thought darkly to herself as she stared into her staff, A radiant yellow light glowing inside of the crystal in it.

Author's Note:

**Yeah, This is kind of the Support conversation chapter right now. It's meant to be a way to develop the characters and give some interactions with each other.**

**Yeah Agumon's personality in this story is more based around Marcus's Agumon then Tai's Agumon. Hope you don't mind.**

**Samus not only made her debut in this chapter but she's also buddies with Pikachu. It's a nod to the Subspace emissary storyline of Brawl.**

**Yeah, Lucina and Shulk's Interactions in this chapter will be continued in the next chapter, So will Toon and Krystal's.**

**Galeem also made her appearance in this chapter, She's a Human in this AU. As for her hypothetical voice actress, It's Maleficent from the Disney series.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Calm before the Storm part 2

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Review answers:

ElysiumXVI (Chapter 16): Well, The reason that Scorn was even a general in the first place as he was one of Galeem's Father's generals before his death. She was often tempted to demote him several times but he always found a way to save his own sorry hide before the previous chapter (Eg: Capturing Morgan despite his sister being the one the Empress of Light wanted is what spared Scorn's hide from being demoted previously.) Hope you can understand this.

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, Nothing much to say here other then the fact this chapter has some action scenes for you guys.**

Notes:

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

_Italics mean Telepathic/Flashbacks._

Chapter 17: Calm before the Storm part 2

"My Empress, The Prisoner you asked for is here." Said a Solider to Galeem as he approached her in her throne room.

"Good, Bring her in now." Said the empress of the Luminary Empire as a grin of sadism appeared on her face. "I want to see her now."

"Understood my Empress," Said the Solider as he whistled to his men to bring in the prisoner their leader has demanded to bring in.

Four soliders soon brought in a scarred white haired woman with manaketes of the age of 20. She was wearing a similar robe like Morgan as her brown eyes were clearly burning in anger as she gave a glare at the Mistress of Light sitting on her throne as her red eyes gave an arrogant look back at her.

"You clearly are going to regret this Galeem." Hissed the White haired woman as she struggled against the chains she was shackled by. "You may have my son captive with me and my Husband, But Lucina will end your twisted Plans."

"Oh how cute for you to say that Robin," Sneered Galeem as she descended from her throne towards the Queen of Ylisse as she stroke the latter's chin with her nails. "You clearly putting all your eggs in one basket, which in this case is your unstable dragoness of a daughter."

"Watch your tongue you witch." Robin hissed back towards her captor as she bore out her fangs. "She WILL warn the Smash bros alliance and stop you."

"Or will she?" Answered back Galeem as she let out a chuckle. "You are aware of the curse of Grima? The one your father has said before you and your husband killed him."

"I was surprised your daughter was the one with more draconic blood then Human blood." Continued the Golden haired empress as she walked around her prisoner with glee as the later gave a glare back. "I was expecting your son be the cursed one instead my fair lady,"

"You won't be harming either of them Galeem." Robin snarled back at her captor. "Even if Lucina's draconic instincts are harder for her to control, She WILL Stop you!"

"My apologies to pop your precious bubble my fair queen," answered back the golden haired mistress as she pointed her staff at Robin's neck. "But sooner or later your Daughter will go feral from her draconic instincts."

"Even so, She isn't bonded by some scripted fate." The white haired Plegian countered back as Red eye tattoos slowly appeared on her face. "She can overcome the curse and stop you."

"Or while she?" Galeem countered back as she pulled her staff back from her prisoner's throat cleary having some degree of satisfaction at what she is about to say. "She has clearly have more of YOUR cursed blood rather then her Precious Father's, face it Robin, Your daughter's destined to finished what You and Grima has Started."

Anger was the only thing on Robin's mind as she let out a bestial howl and was ready to break her chains as her nails slowly become draconic talons, until a solider shot a sleeping dart at her back stoped her from doing so.

As the Queen of Ylisse then slowly succumb to the venom, She managed to utter a few words back, A defiant look still remaining on her face as she fell.

"No she will not…" Uttered the white haired Manakete as she fell unconscious as Galeem then gave a look back at her men.

"Take this beast back to her cell you fools." Hissed the Golden haired Empress as she her minons gave the nod back, taking the Unconscious Queen back to her cell. "I'll deal with her and her husband another time."

As Robin was later dragged back to her cell, Her claws and tattoos still remaining. Galeem then looked back at what the former has just said as she looked back at a Painting of a Large purple four wing Dragon hanging on one of the walls in her throne room.

'Once I get my hands on that daughter of your Robin, she will be leading my army of Dragons soon enough.' Thought Galeem to Herself as she let out a dark smirk on her face. 'Oh how ironic, Me, a woman of light wanting to use a dragon of darkness to bring the world to it's knees.'

"My empress, the body you asked for is here," Said another solider as he entered the throne room with several of his man carrying a coffin into the throne room. "We have recovered it from Colony 9 as you requested."

"Good, At least he was nice enough not to massacre the body like a certain someone." Galeem answered back clearly having some vemom towards her recently demoted general when it comes to his hatred for Dragons.

"You all shall handle searching for the second Monado now," Said the Empress of the Luminary Empire to her troops. "If you happened to see that blond haired boy currently carrying the first Monado, Kill him and take the blade from him."

"Yes my liege," answered back the solider as he and his men left their mistress's throne room.

Once the soliders have exited the throne room, Galeem then looked back at the coffin as inspect it carefully, Making sure it was genuine and not something her men have faked to save their hides.

After she inspected the coffin, Galeem then Opened it up to reveal a woman inside it, her dark blond hair being the most prominent feature of her face aside from an opened wound caused by a sword in her stomach.

'That little boy who currently has the Monado thinks he has won.' Thought Galeem to herself as she used her staff to levitate the coffin off the ground as a golden aura surrounded it.

'But he will soon be in a world of pain once he sees something he wished he would never forget." The Empress thought to herself as a dark smirk on her face soon appeared on her face as she left her throne room with the coffin levitating behind her. A sinister plan she has planed just for Shulk brewing in the back of her mind.

(****)

"Your ready for this Lucina?" Said Shulk as he helded the Monado in one hand with a look of confidence on his face. "Cause just because this may be training match doesn't mean I would be holding back!"

"I could have said the same for you Shulk." The Ylissean princess answered back as she held Falchion in her hands as well. "Don't hold anything back right now just because this is a practice match."

"No problem." The Blond haired man answered back. "You may be a Dragon but that doesn't mean this fight will be one sided."

"Fair enough." Lucina answered back as held her father's blade with grace as she dashed towards Shulk. "En garde*!"

The latter quickly countered back with the Monado as he blocked his foe's blade his own sword.

'Alright, So far despites it unusual size and mechanical looking properties, The Monado can so far held up to a real sword.' Shulk thought to himself as he held his newfound blade against Falchion.

He then quickly did a counter slash back at his foe's sword as he moved some distance back.

'I never really see Lucina swing her sword that much, But she does feel pretty stiff with it right now.' Thought the Blond haired man as he dodged a counter slash from the Ylissean princess which was rather basic for a warrior of royal blood. 'Almost like she only used it recently.'

Before Shulk could further think Lucina's sword fighting skills, She then fired her tail spikes at her foe whom he blocked with his sword as she then afterwards dashed towards him with Falchion in her hand.

'The Monado appears to be fairly light compared to most swords.' Thought the Blond hair man as he dodged a slash from the sword wielding Manakete.

"Not bad Shulk." Lucina answered, as she looked back her opponent with as took a defensive stance with her sword. "For someone whom doesn't look like much of a sword fighter that is, you seemed to be able to hold your own."

"I have some practice myself." Shulk Countered back as a red aura soon activated around him as the monado opened up to as it's laser blade soon becomes active. "But it's time to get serious!"

"Bring it!" Said Lucina as while this was a sparing match between them, her draconic blood was burning up as she dashed towards her opponent as sapphire scales started to appear on her back.

Above the upper part of the deck, Krystal, Toon Link, Agumon and Dreepy were obsevering the sparing match between the two swordfighters.

"Come-on Shulk, Give it your all!" Shouted the orange dinosaur as he waved his arms in the air. "Show Lucina who's number one on this ship!"

"Agumon, This isn't a death match you know." Toon Link answered back to his friend as pat him on the head with a smile. "No need to get so worked up over it."

"Well you would do the same if it's your friend out there, Right?," Said the Digimon as he then saw Dreepy cheering with a similar excitement as well. "Like Dreepy here."

"Well he does got a point there Toon." Said Krystal as another memory from her past regarding the Brown Fox resurfaces, This time however, He was accompanied by a Blue humanoid Falcon wearing a similar attire as the two talk like old friends. "Friends can be like that at times.

"That's actually pretty true Krystal." Said the Hylian with a smile to the Blue vixen with a grin on his face. "Before I left New Hyrule, Me and Terta are pretty close."

(****)

'So far so good.' Thought Greninja to himself as he looked at the engine room's workings. 'No damage so far…'

As the Ninja frog looked around the engine rooms of his captain's ship, he then looked back the machinery powering this thought to be wooden ship. He recalled Lucina Draconic traits and her more vicious behavior when fighting with her.

'Compared to the likes of say Taguels, Manaketes aren't usually the animalistic type.' Thought the Ninja frog Pokémon to himself while as he recalled the Sapphire hair princess's more feral behavior when she attacked him.

'But Lucina seems more like an animal then most manaketes.' Greninja thought back to himself as he recalled her slitted eyes, her ability to breath fire in her human form and her scales appearing on her checks. 'Even if she seems to be a half breed like… like her.'

The Memory of the light blue haired woman and her son soon reappeared in the former general of Dharkon's mind as he cringed back at his more merciless nature at time.

(xxxx)

"_I you know what's good for you, Surrender now or prepare to enter the gates of the afterlife." A Younger Greninja answered to the cornered Woman in front of him, Her face clearly being scared of the Assassin in front of her. _

"_I never give in to your army after what they have done to my husband." Said the Woman as Greninja approached her with his blade almost directly at her throat. _

"_Sorry but I have my orders." Said the Ninja in a grim tone as he raised his weapon at the young light blue haired woman's throat. "You either surrender or die here."_

"_Never!" Yelled the woman as she stared back her would-be executor, While his eyes where clearly on the side of darkness, There was a feeling of sadness coming from him. "I won't turn my back on my husband."_

"_Suit yourself." Said the Ninja in a frim tone as he was ready to end the life of his master's tragets, The woman closed her eyes as she was prepared to embrace death itself._

"_STOP!" Yelled a small voice as Greninja halt his attack as a small red haired boy quickly appeared in front of the woman as he looked back at the Ninja frog, Tears streaming down his eyes. "Don't you hurt my Mother!"_

"_Stay out of the way kid, I you wish to even be breathing right now." Snarled Greninja as he held his blade. "I have my orders,"_

"_If you want be so badly, then take me and not my Son!" The woman Greninja sent to kill yelled back. _

_Upon hearing this, Greninja started to hesistate a bit as he questioned himself at the people in front of him. 'You have your orders, Do not let Dharkon down.'_

_But the boy's tears and the fact his Mother was willing to sacrifice herself to save him has shock his precesption of how his was raised to see the world, Where his master told him that it's everyman for themselves. _

_The woman was willing to risk her life to save her son from death. Something Greninja often was unaware of before as he closed his eyes and made a decision. _

"_Leave now, And get far a way from this place." Said the Ninja Frog as he dissipated his blade and left the area with a smokescreen. "Before my comrades find you."_

_As The Ninja vanished into thin air, The Mother quickly grabbed her son and fled the area before the water type Pokémon's allies could come and kill them._

_As he watched the two people he choosed to spar fleeing the area, Greninja then looked back at the ground from a tall pillar to see a small blue stone where the Woman was once was._

'_A Dragonstone?' Thought the Ninja to as he waited until his former targets where gone to see the strange blue gem even further. _

_Once they were far from his sight, The Ninja quickly decended from the pillar he was observing them from as he took the Stone laying on the ground, Quickly grabbing it before his comrades could discover it. _

(xxxx)

'Back then, I only followed orders out of loyalty for him.' Greninja thought to himself even further as he recalled the bloodbath he once caused out of Loyalty to the Man whom took him in. "He raised me to be his best hitman, His enforcer to elimate the competition,"

"But that Manakete and her son, They helped me see things from a different prospective." Thought the Water Ninja Pokémon to himself as he took out the Blue gemstone he carried with him since then.

"I only heard records of her being the Half breed that Dharkon wanted dead.' Greninja thought to himself as he raised his pocketed the stone back to where he put it. 'But nothing more.'

'If Lucina is truly a Half breed, Then she should be more Human then what she has been shown.' Thought the Ninja to himself as he then heard the clashing of swords above the deck.

'Well, I guess I better check up on her and Shulk then.' Said Captain Falcon's first mate as he dashed up towards the upper deck.

(****)

"Heh, Your really have to admit, You really do know how to keep me on the edge Lucina," Shulk Answered back to his opponent as he clashed his blade with hers.

"I could say the same with you Shulk." The Manakete answered back as she pushed her blade against her foe's. "

"Well that's not true, You did managed to surprised me even after I figured it out." The blond haired man countered back as he pushed his sword forward.

"Well, Then let's finished this." Said the Sapphire haired princess as she pushed her blade against her sparring partner's laser sword.

Sparks were flying as the older draconic blade clashed with the more advanced sword of foresight as despite this match was a practice match, A spark of determination was burning in both fighter's eyes, more so with Lucina as the pupils in her eyes became their feral cat slits form.

The Sapphire haired Princess then suddenly felt the world around her burn, Flames stoking all around the ship in her vision as a draconic voice soon filled her mind.

'_Embrace it, Embrace your draconic side.' _Uttered a voice in the Ylissean Manakete's mind as she stumbled back from the sword clash with Shulk looking in concern for his new friend.

"**A**r**G**Hhh**H!" **Roared the Sapphire haired ylissean as she dropped her sword as fell down to her knees as she closed her eyes.

"Lucina! Are you alright?" asked the Blond haired boy as he looked back in concern for the Manakete.

"**I'm **fi**n**e Sh**ul**k," Lucina wheezed back as she slowly got back up as she looked back at him, while the pupils in her eyes were still in their cat eye slits. Her brand was still located in her right eye. "**I **Fel**t my **blood bu**r**nin**g** **al**l of a sud**den."**

"Take it easy for now." Said the Blond haired scientist as he helped her out onto her feet, His checks started to blush as red as a tomato while doing so.

'Keep it together Shulk, No sudden moves on Lucina.' Thought the Monado wielder as he saw Krystal, Toon Link, Agumon and the Dreepy approaching him and the Sapphire haired manakete.

"Hey Shulk, Is there something wrong?" Agumon asked his buddy as he approached him with some concern.

"Well yes," Said the Monado wielder as the woman next to him was trying to stand up straight despite her hazy mind. "But we should help Lucina first."

"Alright then, At least she didn't try to BBQ you at least." Said the Dinosaur as to his blond haired friend with a smirk on his scaly face. "But seriously though, what happened?"

"**I'm **no**t **s**o** **su**re **my**self," Rasped out Lucina as she managed to returned her sword back to its scabbard, Her voice still distorting between her human and dragon ones. "**Bu**t I d**id fe**el li**ke m**y **blo**od wa**s bur**nin**g **wit**h the **h**ea**t o**f ba**ttle."

"Really, How so?" Questioned Toon Link with a look of confusion on his face as then noticed a brief purple light flashing form the sapphire hair Manakete's left hand which vanish before anyone else could noticed. "Did it happen before?"

"**No, It d**idn't," Said the Ylissean Princess as she slowly got back up, Her voice slowly returning back to normal with some heavy breathing in her throat, "Even during fights before this, I didn't feel any fire burning in my blood."

"So why now did your blood started boiling like that?" Krystal questioned her newest crewmember as the latter turned back to her, Her eyes still in their feral state.

Before Lucina could answer back about her burning blood, Greninja then made his presence know to the others as he appeared from the door leading to the rudder of the ship.

"Well, Alright guys, I checked the rudder and the good news is that Viper didn't try to ambushed us while we are searching for the Monado." Said Greninja as he approached the group.

"So that means we will be heading off soon?" Said Agumon as he suddenly felt a grumbling sound from his belly, A sheepish smile appearing on his face as he looked back at his companions. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Well, I'm pretty hungry myself." Said Toon Link as he approached his friend. "Your on cooking duty today right."

"No problem Toon," Said the Monado wielder as he placed his deactivated sword on his back. "I promised I won't burn the ship down."

"Well, We should get ready to prepare dinner now." Said Krystal with a chuckle as she looked back at the group with Agumon currently drooling about eating some grub after the events that occured recently "Before Agumon starts going into that phase again."

"Then let's go." Said Shulk with a small laugh as he entered a door on the ship as his other crew mates soon followed behind him… Save for Greninja as the latter was still keeping a good eye on Luicna as she followed the group as well.

"Hey Greninja, Are you coming?" Asked the Blond haired scientist back to his Amphibian crew member.

"I'll pass for now." Answered the Ninja Frog as he then looked back at Lucina whom was taking slow steps at the moment. "I need to talk to Lucina for a while."

"Okay then," Said Shulk as he then looked back as the Sapphire haired princess as she looked back at him.

"I'll be fine Shulk," Said the Manakete back to her new friend as she walked towards the Ninja frog with slow careful steps. "Just go on ahead for now."

Shulk then gave one more look at the Princess of ylisse before catching up with his comrades in preparing dinner for the night, Unaware that his checks were blushing as he turned away from the latter, Which Agumon has briefly noticed before the blushes disappeared.

As soon as he crewmates have left the area, Greninja then gave a look at the newest member on board his captain's ship, his eyes focusing directly on the manakete in front of him.

"Shulk may not have noticed it yet, But I noticed your fighting style for a lack of a better word, Draconic," Said the Ninja as he gave a look at Lucina's sword. "You seemed to be for lack of a better word, Stiff when you fight in your human form."

Silence then fell upon the Sapphire haired princess as she then looked back at her necklace with a grim look on her face.

While a part of herself agreed with the Ninja Frog Pokémon as she felt that she was too reliant on her draconic powers since she feels more like herself in her dragon form. She knew that she can't over relied on her Dragonstone as she could become a Dragon permanently or worse, become degenerate.

"I suppose your right Greninja." Said the Manakete as she looked back at him. "So I guess that you are going to train me?"

"Yes," Said the Ninja frog with a nod. "Since your valuable to whatever Galeem is planning right now, I figure that you need to practice fighting outside your dragon form for now."

"Understood." Said the draconic princess as she looked back the Pokémon with a nod back. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." The Ninja frog answered back. "Let's go meet up with Shulk first, Tomorrow we shall start your training."

Lucina then gave a nod back as she followed the first mate of Captain falcon to where his other members are at, but not before she gave a glanced to the open sea.

'If I want to save my family, I need all the training I could get.' Thought the Sapphire hair Manakete to herself as she soon caught up to Greninja as he entered the kitchen of the Falcon. 'Hopefully it could work out.'

*Is En garde a word used often in the Fire Emblem series? It is a series focusing on the medieval age.

Author's Note:

**Yup Robin makes her apperance in this chapter, Since this story is AU, There will be some changes to her chracter but hopefully I got her right. **

**As For the Sparing match in this chapter, the Burning Blood part is inspired by Sub-Atomic Grape's Blood of Dragon Fanfic. Again, Great Chrobin Fanfic that really explores the Family dynamic of that couple well. Check it out when you get the chance.**

**Yeah, This will be the first instinct of Lucina's more inexperience with a Sword in this story. She will be improving overtime however. **

**Speaking of which, I hope I didn't make her a Mary sue. Any advice to avoid this potential problem will be apperciated.**

**Yes, that was Fiora's dead body in this chapter, Galeem has some pretty nasty plans for her in order to eliminate Shulk and obtained his Monado along with getting her own version of the blade. (Since there are three Monados in the canon Xenoblade game, I guess this is understandable.)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 Blade of Naga part 1

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64, I'm back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, This chapter will be Half Plot important/ Half Training, Hope you don't mind. **

**Enjoy this chapter. ;)**

Notes:

**Bold means Dragons type Pokémon and Manaketes in their Dragon forms talking in their native tongue**

_Italics means Flashbacks/Telepathic thoughts_

Chapter 18: Blade of Naga Part 1

"So I take that the those meddlesome fools called the Phantom Thieves are still on the loose?" Questioned Empress Galeem as she looked into the eyes of one of her Ninja spies, dressed in a black jumpsuit while she sat on her throne.

"Yes my Queen," Answered back the spy as she looked back at her master, Her eyes not taking one look off of her. "They have been stamping out several of our bases and as they put it, Stealing the hearts of the corrupted."

"Well that gladly explains the decreasing amount of Generals lately," Said the Golden Haired Woman to her spy as she then mentally cursed herself for not assigning Scorn to one of the places the small group of vigilantes have struck in the past. 'And that could mean an earlier farewell to the idiotic old fool that my father somehow saw the right to promote.'

"Change of Plans," Galeem answered back to her minon, Her icy cold glare still remaining on her face, "You go straight to the DK Archipelago with Viper and secure an alliance with the Kremlings found there."

"Yes my Empress," Answered the Ninja back as she got back up from her kneeled position, "I will not let you down."

"You BETTER keep that in mind." Snarled the Golden haired Empress as she slammed her staff onto the marbled floor of her throne room. "Or else, You better know what has happened to those who failed me."

"Understood your highness." Said the Ninja, Fully aware of the consequences of failing her master. "I shall be going now."

"Good, Don't let me down like Scorn has did before in the past." Galeem answered back as she gave a growl at one of her father's generals. "I'm hopping he will learnt his place in life by working as Viper's right hand man."

The Ninja nodded back as she walked out of the room with a heavy heart to not fail her master.

Afterwards, Another Solider entered to room, Followed by a blue haired scientist wearing a white jacket and Red tinted glasses.

"So how is progress on my project for that little Monado wielder?" Galeem questioned her troops as the scientist stepped forward,

"My Empress, We have the power core ready to be inserted into the girl's chest." Said the scientist as he then pressed a button on his watch reveal a hologram of the deceased Girl his Mistress has an interest in.

Her body appears to be covered Cybernetics with sliver swords behind her back. A red circle located where the girl's chest is what Galeem is as she turned back to her scientist with a sadistic smile on her face. "Good, Make sure the power core is stable before installing it."

"Yes my liege." Said the scientist as he and the Soldier left the throne as the latter deactivated his hologram.

As soon as her men have left the area, Galeem then let out a smirk as she looked back at a katana hanging on one of the walls of her Throne room.

'That little Blond haired boy from Colony 9 will soon have the biggest shock of his life soon.' Thought the Golden haired woman to herself a small chuckle soon escaping from her mouth. 'By the thing he least expect to return.'

(****)

"Alright Lucina, I know that you're a Manakete and thus feel more at ease in your Dragon Form, But you need to hone your other skills as well." Greninja said to his newest crewmember as he walked up towards her, Her sword Falchion currently in her hand as she looked back at the Ninja Frog in front of her while standing on the beach they are on.

Captain Falcon decided to sail towards the DK archipelago to reach the Mushroom Kingdom as it's the only known path that he knows that under the Luminary Empire's control yet. It will take them longer to reach the location with the crew currently taking a stop at one of the islands to check on their supplies and do some training in case they run into the empire again.

Greninja decided to take this opportunity to train Lucina to sharpen her sword skills and Magic, Something he discussed with his captain to ensure that the Manakete can better herself against the Empire.

Shulk, Agumon and Toon Link decided to train somewhere else while Krystal and Dreepy stay back to help Captain Falcon out with locating the areas the empire are seen in the nearby areas between the their Current Location and the Mushroom Kingdom as well as asked any of nearby allies of King Mario to help them.

"A Manakete's Dragonstone can be exploited as a weakness if either breaks or they lose it." Continued the Water type Pokémon as he looked back at his current student. "You need to prepare for such a scenario, when that happens."

"Understood." Said the sapphire haired Princess as she tighten her grip on sword as she looked back at her foe. "I'm ready."

"Good, But for this match, I don't want to see you using your draconic powers." Answered back the Ninja Frog as he summoned his watery blades while keeping a glance at Lucina's tail, "I wanted to see how good you are without relying on your powers."

As the Ninja Frog then dashed towards his foe, Lucina quickly blocked his attack with her sword, Her swing being slower and more sluggish compared to Greninja's slashes.

She then countered back with a slash from her own sword, Which Greninja dodged out of the way as he then fired several shurikens back at her.

As the Sapphire haired princess dodged out of the way from her trainer's shruikens, Greninja then looked back at her, His current expression covered by long pink tongue.

'She seems to be slow at swing her sword, Acting like she wielding an Axe instead.' Thought the Ninja Frog as he took a stance at his foe as she dashed towards him with her sword.

'Normally I can swing my tail to trip Greninja or corner him with spikes right now.' Thought to the Sapphire haired princess as she shot a quick glance back to her blue scaled tail,

"I only know bits and pieces of how it works but I never fully mastered it before.' Lucina thought to herself as she prepared her blade to her current instructor. 'But here goes nothing.'

"Athe-" Yelled the Ylissean Princess as prepared to lunge her blade towards her foe.

"Too slow!" Yelled the Ninja as he then vanished into smoke before knocking the Sapphire haired princess from behind.

"Argh!" Lucina shouted as her current instructor knocked her into the sand, the latter looking back at her with a glare.

"Alright I noticed your current flaws with your Sword is that your treating it like an axe." Said the Ninja to his current pupil as he helped her up, the glare on his face slowly dissipating. "Or rather to be more precise, you have been too used to fighting like a Dragon to adapt of fighting like a normal human."

A look of silence then fell on Lucina's face as she looked back at the Water type Pokémon, She then looked back at her sword as she then realized Greninja has some valid points he made regarding her way of swordfighting.

'I guess I'm to used to fighting with my fighting style as a Dragon.' Thought the Manakete to herself as she recalled when she and her little brother Morgan were on the run from the Luminary Empire. 'I been trying to use my sword like they were my claws instead.'

A grim thought came back to her regarding her brother's capture at the hands of the empire, Gulit still plaguing her mind as she recalled when she and Morgan where on the run from the Empire.

(xxxx)

"_Heeyah!" Shouted Lucina as she swung her sword at a wooden log, slicing it into half, the Top portion of the log soon falling off like an axe._

_As the Sapphire haired Manakete looked back at the her temporary training dummy, A frown appearing on her face as she saw the cut not being as clean as she thought._

'_Still not good enough.' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she stared at Falchion, The Blade that her Father and ancestors once wielded in the past. 'No matter how much I tried, I can't just get that clean cut."_

"_Sis, Are you sure you wanted to practice your sword swing right now?" Morgan asked his sister as she took a break from her sword practice, walking towards a small fire her brother is current sitting near to. "We need to rest right now."_

"_Sorry Morgan, But I feel like practicing some of the Skills Mother and Father taught us right now. The older Manakete answered back to her brother as she looked back at him, her sword sheathed for the time being._

"_We may have shaken off the Empire soliders chasing us right now, But you seem to be injured right now." Morgan answered back to his sister with concern, his brown eyes _

_Lucina then remained slient as she looked at the entrance at where she and her brother are current hiding from the Empire._

_It was a thunderous storm outside in a mountainous area, Heavy rain poured down from the sky as Lighting stuck the cliffs in the area, The area was barren with the only plantlife being wlitered trees and mountain grass. The cliffs however have several caverns for shelter and protection. _

_The Cave she and her brother were staying in was a place for them to sleep temporary after they have just gotten away from the empire's soldiers and bounty hunters hired by Galeem shortly after they escape the coup d'état of their country of Ylisse. _

_The Two Siblings have to keep a low profile because of this made even worse by the fact that they were manaketes, Something Empress Galeem wanted in her army of dragons. _

"_Morgan, I understand you're worried about me, but I'm fine… for now." Said the Ylissean Princess as she sat down and gave a small canteen of water to her brother. "You should get some rest first."_

"_No Luci!" answered back the younger Manakete to his older sibling after taking a sip from his canteen, "Your clearly the one that Witch Galeem wanted, You need to get some sleep yourself."_

"_Morgan, Listen to me," Answered The Ylissean Princess to her younger brother, as she looked back at him with worrying eyes. "You need to rest right now, I can handle my training myself."_

"_But Sis let me-"Morgan shouted back before one of his sister's glove hands reached his mouth._

"_Morgan, I can handle myself, Just sleep first." Lucina hissed back to her brother as she looked back at him, her expression clearly trying to stay awake despite clearly showing some fatigue in her eyes from being on the run constantly. _

_Despite wanting to call out his sister's reckless behavior at the moment, Morgan then curled up in his makeshift bed of leaves ready to call it a day, But not before he looked back at her with a concern look._

_As Lucina then looked back at her sleeping brother, She then looked back at her sheathed sword, A feeling of doubt soon appearing on her face, Tempted to practice her sword fighting skills once again._

_But she knew that her brother was right and they need to rest for the night, They need all the energy they could get for tomorrow._

_Deciding to hold off practicing her sword fighting for another time, Lucina then went another pile of leaves next to her younger brother's pile and curled her self up._

'_Don't worry Morgan, I will protect you, No matter what!' Thought the older Manakete as she gave one more glance at her little brother before falling asleep as well._

_The only noises right now are from both the torrential downpour outside the cave the two draconic siblings are resting in and the small fire near them. _

(xxxx)

'No time to be dwelling on the past, Lucina, You need to stay strong.' Thought the Ylissean Princess to herself as she got back up, trying her hardest to hold back her tears regarding her little siblings's capture at the Empire's hands. 'For your parents and little brother.'

She soon saw Greninja looking back at her as he looked back at her sword. A look of curiosity appearing in the Blue Ninja frog's Eyes as he looked back at the Manakete's blade.

"Your trying to master the Aether technique I presume?" Asked the Ninja Pokémon as he stared at her, A look of interest forming on his face as he looked back at her. "I heard it was prominently first used by the Radiant Hero Ike."

"Yes it was." Lucina answered back as she looked back at Captain Falcon's first mate. "An ancestor of mine once visited the continent of Tellius and learnt said technique from there."

"Interesting," Answered the Ninja Frog back to his new companion as he looked back at her. "I teach you how to swing your sword better, then we shall see how good of a Spellcaster you are."

"Ok then," Answered back the Ylissean princess as she got back up and readied her sword. "Thank you Greninja."

"Don't thank me just yet," Answered back the Ninja Frog as he then summoned his watery blades once again. "I'm just helping you out, nothing more."

Despite the Ninja Pokémon's odd way of returning her thanks, Lucina gave a nod back as she readied Falchion in her hands as she prepared to fight him once more,

"Again, Don't hold back just because this is a training match!" Yelled the Ninja frog as he dashed towards Lucina as she did the same, their blades soon clashing in the process.

However, they were watched from the nearby jungle by a familiar hooded figure in red, His snake eyes clearly observing the woman in Blue as she praticed her sword slashes against her crewmate, The Ninja Frog countering back her attacks with his watery blades.

'Thisssss isssssss the Ylissssssean Princessssssss'ssss Sssswordfighting ssssstyle?' Questioned the Hooded solider to himself as he looked back in disgust at the Woman in blue's fighting style. 'It isssns't even like the hero king'sssss... And sssshe'ssss hisssss dessssscendant of all thingssssss.'

Despite wanting to engage Lucina right now. The Hooded solider soon went deeper into the Jungle, His eyes still on the Ylissean Princess as he went deeper into the jungle behind him

'But ordersssss are orderssss,' Mentally cursed the Solider to himself as dashed deeper into the jungle, "'Massster Viper hasssss hissss planssss for capturing her.'

(****)

'Let's try this one more time,' Shulk thought to himself as he activated the Monado's laser blade and summoned his red aura once more. The Strange Kranji once again appearing in the hole near the hilt.

"So this is the aura you had recently when wielding the Monado, Shulk." Toon Link looked back to at his friend with an eager look. "Fascinating."

"Yup it is," sais Agumon with a smirk on his face as he

"Thanks Toon," Chuckled the Blond haired scientist as he looked back at his friend, "But I do want to test the potential of the Monado right now."

"Relax Shulk, I got my shield ready for this." Answered back the Hylian as he held his shield for protection. "Bring it on."

"Well then, Let's go," Shulk answered back to his friend as he dashed forward with his laser blade as it made contact with Toon's shield.

Despite being blocked by his shield, the Blond haired Hylian was soon Knocked back a good distance away from his friend, the latter looking at shock at what he has done.

'Ok, It was just like with that hooded solider and that commander.' Thought the Monado Weldier as he recalled the first two times he swung his new sword with the red aura surrounding him. 'So the Monado Art I currently have activated increases the knockback damage I do.'

"Hey Toon, Are you alright?" Shulk questioned his Friend as he rushed in to help him up, While it was not a major injury, he knew he had to be careful.

"I'm fine don't worry." Said the blond haired sailor as he slowly got back up, With little to no injuries on his body. "But man is that sword is something Shulk."

"Thanks Toon," Answered back the Scientist as he helped out his friend out shortly after he deactivated his blade and aura, "Guess one thing we know right now is the one Monado Art we do know about can't injure people much,"

"So it's more like you used it to knock people back, Right?" Asked Agumon to his Friend has helped out Toon Link. "So what do you want to call it?"

"Well, Pushing Art doesn't make sense." Answered the Monado Art user as he looked back at the red mechanical sword in his hand. "But Knocking Art seems too childish in my opinion."

"Well how about Wind Art." Said Agumon to his friend as looked back in the air. "Because you know, the wind pushes things?"

"Well, unless it has a tornado coming out from the Monado, That name doesn't make sense Agumon." Toon Link Answered back as he looked back at the Monado. "Though I do feel like I was being knocked off a large platform when I was knocked back by it."

"Well, It may sound like the oddest name for a skill that pushes your foes back right now," Said Shulk as an awkward grin on his face as he then looked back at his two crewmates. "But I was thinking of calling it the Smash Art right now."

"Smash Art?" Agumon questioned back to his buddy with a puzzled look on his face as he then gave another glance at the blade his buddy was holding. "Well, It's your sword now buddy, you get to name it."

"Well it feels right to me," Shulk answered back to his friend as he then get a sudden vision from his sword, His eyes glowing blue as his friends look back at him in concern.

"Hey Shulk…. What's wrong?" Asked Agumon as he looked back at his buddy with concern.

"Get down guys, Now!" Yelled the Blond haired Man as he pushed his friends down as cannonballs were blasted from the jungle near them.

The trio barley avoid the heavy firepower that almost killed them as Toon Link then looked back at his friend, A look of somewhat relief on the blond haired man's face. "Hey Shulk is that?"

"The Monado's power of foresight, Yes it is." Answered back the blond haired man as he then felt thumping footsteps of something or someone coming. "But what I saw in my vision is definitely not good."

"Is it the Empire?" Questioned Agumon as he looked back at his friend with concern, worried that they may have track them down after what happened yesterday. "You think?"

"Fortunately no, Shulk answered back to his friends as he looked at the jungle ahead of them. His worried look still remaining. "But it's still bad news for us."

"How So?" Questioned the orange Digimon as he started to look worried by his firend's voice.

The Digimon's questioned was soon answered by two figures made their presence known to the trio, One was a large light blue muscular crocodile with four horns on his head wearing camouflaged overalls,

The other figure was also a crocodile with similar muscle, His scales were purple however, he also donned a green military helmet, a Green belt with five green pouches and Black boots.

The Two Crocodiles made their way towards the trio, While holding their Blunderbusses, A smirk on their faces as they saw the people they fired their shots at.

"Well, Well, Well Klump." Said the Green Crocodile to his purpled scaled comrade with a smirk on his face. "Look what we got here."

"They may not be the Kongs, but It looks like we found some interuders on our little island." Answered back the Purple Croc who's name is Klump to his Green scaled ally. "Two tiny humans and a pudgy orange wananbe."

"Who you're calling a wananbe!" Snarled Agumon as he got back up and gave his hardest glare at the two. "I'm not even related to you guys!"

"Well then, You may not be those flea bitten Kongs, But your still coming with us!" Klump sneered back at his foes as he gave a sadistic grin to his comrade. "Krusha, you know what to do."

"Yes I do," answered the Green Scaled Crocodile as a similar grin as he whipped out his blunderbuss at the three treasure hunters. "Our great and Glorious leader King K Rool may want to see you."

"You know what to do Toon." Shulk questioned his hylian friend as the latter nodded back at him.

"Yup I do," Answered back the Hylian salior as he secretly pulled out a bomb from his satchel.

"Good, On my mark, Three, Two, One," Shulk answered back as he slowly got up and turned to the small Hylian, "NOW!"

Toon Link then lit his bomb and threw it near the two Crocodiles, Their eyes widening in fear at what they have saw near their scaly feet.

"Hey Krusha, You better know what to do!" Klump questioned his comrade as fear sink into their scales.

"Yes I do Klump, And that's-" Said the Green Crocodile with a similar look of fear in his eyes.

"RUN!" Yelled the two crocodiles as they fled from the inevitable bomb explosion, Which soon occurred,

Instead of an explosion that blasted the area around it, the Bomb released white smoke as it soon covered the area.

"Hey guys, Let's go!" Whispered Shulk as he then Grabbed Agumon and Toon Link's arms as they quickly dashed from the area,

As the trio made their way from the bomb explosion, The Two Crocs whom were about the flee from the explosion soon saw them escaping as they saw their would be prisoners getting away.

"Darn it Krusha, We're Duped!" Klump snarled back to his Comarade as he saw the smoke bomb slowly dissipating in front of them.

"Well then, Unless you want King K Rool to skin us into handbags, We better catch them now!" Said the Green scaled Kremling as he and Klump soon chased them down. "We can't let them find out our Latest plan!"

As the two crocs soon set out to find and silence the trio whom found them, A red haired man wearing dragon scaled armor was watching them from afar on the back of his green scaled Dragon. A Smirk slowly appearing on his face as he watched the reptiles from above.

"Heh, It's all going to plan." Said the Red haired general as he watched the thing unfolded from his Noivern, His smirk soon appearing on his face. 'Once Anubis finishes his part, Empress Galeem should be pleased."

Author's Note:

**Yup, We got the mentioning of the Phantom Thieves in the Dragon wings of Fate series, Their a group of vigilantes that are like Robin hood (Just like their canon selves in a way.)**

**Galeem has plans for Fiora's dead body and it will be bad news for Shulk in the future. (Yup the Mecha Fiora concept from Xenoblade chronicles will be used for this story, just under different conditions.)**

**The Small training scene with Lucina and Greninja was something that I wanted to showcase a unique thing with this story, which is Lucina's more inexperince nature with her swordfighting in this story.**

**Due to her preferring to cast magic like her mother and using her draconic ablilties, She's not much of a swordfighter then in canon. This will be part of Lucina's development arc as she tries to master her swordfighting skills.**

**The Scene regarding the Shulk and the Monado is also another thing unique to this Story, Since Shulk studied about the Monado in canon, He has some experince using it. But since he only just discovered about it, He will be somewhat inexperienced with you don't mind.**

**Yup the presence of Klump and Krusha means that our treasure Hunters are in their territory now. **

**Anubis is the name of the hooded Manakete Working for Viper BTW. **

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If Not, See ya! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 Blade of Naga part 2

Dragon wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate. **

**Now one thing I forgot to mention is that the inspiration for Lucina not being much of a sword fighter in this story is Sub-Atomic Grape's Lost to the Waves Fanfiction. (It's a Mer Chrobin story btw.) In that story, Lucina not only suffered her mother and brother's amnesia, but she also shown to be a magic user in that fanfic. **

**Check out that fanfic when you get the chance, It won't disappoint. ;)**

**With that out of the way, Hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;)**

Notes:

Chapter 19: Blade of Naga part 2

"So I take that you wanted to engage the Ylissean Princess the moment she finds out our little alliance with the Kremlings?" Said Viper to his solider from his communicator on the back of his Noivern. "Can't wait to face off against another one of your kind soon?"

"It'sssss not jusssst fighting her that in my current interesssssst right now." Anubis hissed back to his master by his own communicator. "I want to sssssssee how sssssshe flaressss asss the hero king'ssssss desssscendant."

"By testing her, do you mean with her dragon form or human form?" Said the red haired general as he let out a chuckle. "Cause who's said they wanted to wait for Dragoness to-"

"My intentionssss ssssstill remain the ssssame massster Viper," the hooded Manakete answered back to his master, "but I prefer to tesssssst the Princessssses'sssss ssssstrength assss a Human rather then a Dragon."

"Suit yourself buddy," Viper answered back in this trademark Devil may care tone, "Just remember to secure our alliance with the Kremlings first."

"Underssssssstood Masssster." Anubis answered back as his master soon ended the call on his side, His expression growing bitter as he ended the call,

'Massster Viper'sssss plan may be focusssssing on ssssssaving hisssss own hide and sssssstucking it up to that witch Galeem,' The Blond haired Manakete cursed to himself as he walked towards a small mine entrance. 'But sssssoon, King Validar will get hissssss handssssss on hisssssss granddaughter, very sssssssoon."

'And besssidessss, Thosssse sssstupid crocsssss will ssssoon why we dragonsssss are feared in the firsssssst place and not them.' Grimly thought Anubis as strange red eye tattoo that look similar to Robin's soon appeared on his face as he entered the mine with several black colored Ninjas, Their scarfs marked with the Crest of the Luminary Empire.

(****)

"Take this!" Lucina yelled out as she swung her sword towards Greninja, the latter quickly moving out of the way. However this swing while still showing some sluggish movement, was much more consistent then when cutting through the air.

"Not bad, Lucina, Not bad." The water type Pokémon said to his current student as she looked back at her, Sweat already dripping down from her forehead and scaly checks. "Your swing's much quicker now."

"Thank you Greninja." Said the Ylissean Princess as she looked back at the Ninja Frog Pokémon; Taking a defensive stance in the process with her sword. "But I'm not holding back right now."

"Good, since you're better at swinging your sword now, don't hold back now." Answered the Ninja frog as he summoned his watery blades once more.

"Understood," Answered back the Ylissean Princess as she then dashed towards the Ninja Frog Pokémon with Falchion in her hands.

The Ninja soon countered back with his watery blades as they clashed with on another, The two swordfighters pushing their weapons against each other.

'Remember, You have to break to break the stalling first. Lucina thought to herself as she decided to try something new,

She quickly moved back some distance away from her foe, afterwards she then lunged her blade forward to her foe,

Unfortunately for her, Greninja quickly dodged out of the way from the attack by vanishing a smoke screen, minutes before the tip of his foe's sword made contact with his body.

"Too slow," Answered back the Ninja Frog as he then reappeared behind the Sapphire haired Manakete, preparing to knock her known his kick,

To his surprise however, Lucina quickly blocked the attack with her sword, which it temporary acted as a shield for her.

"Heeyah!" Yelled Lucina as she quickly then swung her sword at the Water type Pokémon once more, This time her blade making contact with him.

'Heh not bad...' Thought Greninja to himself as he quickly moved back from his foe's attack, A small smile appearing from his mouth as he looked back at the Manakete who counterattacked him.

"Not bad, you managed to learn how to block with your sword." Smirked the Ninja frog to his student as his wound was fortunately not a fatal one. "You got the basics down at least."

"Thank you Greninja," answered back the Ylissean princess. "But there are some things I felt that couldn't just get right."

"Your swords swings have gotten better right now," Answered back the Ninja Frog as he approached his current student, while eating a sitrus berry he carries around for emergencies. "But you seemed to prefer lunging your sword forward then swinging with it."

"Alright then," Said the Ylissean Princess as she then looked back at her sword, A sense of confidence soon entered her mind. 'So it appears that my Father's skills are harder to master with my current fighting style right now."

"We'll focused on what style of sword fighting you're more comfortable with another time," The Ninja Pokémon as he approached her, Satisfaction appearing in his normally stoic eyes. "But first, Let's focus on your magic casting skills."

Before Lucina could answer back, she then heard an explosion from the distances, a Look of concern appearing on her face as she did so.

"What the?" Questioned the Ylissean PrincessA look of dread soon appearing on her face as Krystal soon landed on the island from one of the Falcon's rowboats.

"Greninja! Lucina! Thank goodness, your ok!" The Blue Vixen answered back to her crewmembers as she approached them with a worried look on her face. "I heard the explosion from the island and-"

"Krystal, Relax," Answered the Ninja Frog to his comrade as he placed one of his webbed hands onto her shoulder. "We know about this problem, But is Captain falcon alright?"

"Fortunatly, he is." Answered back the Vixen as she looked back the Ninja Frog. "He told me to warn you, Lucina, Shulk, Toon Link and Agumon."

"Well then, That's good news at least." The Ninja answered back as he turned back to both Krystal and Lucina. "You two go find Shulk, Toon and Agumon First, I will help defend the ship with Douglas."

"Understood Greninja," Krystal answered back as watch her Amphibian crewmember swim towards the Falcon. "Stay safe."

The Ninja simply gave a nod back to the blue Fox, as he swam back to the ship near the island.

'I just hope it's for the best.' Was the one thought on the Ninja frog's mind as soon he was a good distance away form the island.

Krystal then looked back at Lucina in the eye with a determined look on her face and said to the Manakete "Let's go Lucina."

"No problem Krystal." The Sapphire haired Princess answered back with an equally determined look on her face as well. "If it's the Empire we need to be careful."

The two females soon run off to where the explosion was heard, hoping to find their companions safe and sound, Unaware of the Ninja spy watching them from the bushes.

The ninja then pressed a button on the communicator on her wrist, "Anubis sir, The Ylissean princess has taken the bait."

"Good, make ssssssure sssshe comesssss to me." The voice on the Ninja's communicator answered back, "But leave the fox out of thisssssssss, I just want to tesssst Marth'sssss dessssssscendant."

"Understood." Answered back the ninja as she ended the call and dashed deeper into the Jungle, Ready to set up whatever Anubis has planned for the Ylissean Princess.

(****)

"Not good Guys, Not Good." Shulk told his companions in a grim tone as Klump and Krusha, and several of their minions surrounded him, Agumon and Toon Link.

"You think you fooled us with your little smokescreen trick?" Krusha answered back to the trio, a sadistic grin appearing on his face as he looked back at blond haired hylian of the trio. "Guess what? You didn't."

"And besides, You three are outnumbered with us and our fellow Kremlings." Klump answered back as he whipped out his blunderbuss at the duo. "So I suggest surrendering now, or prepare to meet Boomster."

"So Shulk, Got any ideas?" Whispered Agumon to his buddy as he tried to hide his fear right now. "I'm up for suggestions."

"Well, I do have one but it's a bit of a risk." The Monado Weilder answered back to his buddy, A half confident look appearing on his face as he said it.

"So what is it?" Questioned Toon Link to his crewmember with a glance, as he held his sword

The Blond haired scientist soon whispered a couple of words to the sailor, As he gave a nod back to him after what he has just heard.

"Alright then, We surrender!" Said Shulk in a faux happy tone as Agumon and the Kremlings look back in shock.

"What! That's your big id-" Answered back Agumon in shock as he was about to question his buddy's plan before the latter quickly covered his hand on his mouth.

"Just play along for now Agumon." Shulk whispered back to his friend with a firm look on his face. "Just play along."

Despite his doubts regarding the sudden decision to surrender right now, Agumon deciding to go along with his friend's idea with a hopeful look on his face that things will not go wrong.

"Well then, Then Prepare to come with us you magots," Krusha answered back with a dark smirk of satisfaction on his face, "Let's g-"

"Hold on Krusha, This has to be a trick!" Shouted Klump to his purple scaled companion as he held his comrade's right claw.

"Why so? They surrender quite easily." Answered the Green Kremling to his ally, A frown soon appearing on his face. "When an easy option appears in front of you, you should take it before it disappears."

"Well how about if that easy option just so happens to be the Hard option in disguise?" The Purple Kremling hissed back to his fellow commander. "I seen this trick before in movies."

"Well Klump… THIS AIN'T A CARTOON YOU KNOW!" Krusha Snarled back to his comrade, His patience running as dry as a well. "It's not like one of the stupid Kongs are coming to knock us out right now!"

"Well stuff like that is what we should be worrying about!" Klump answered back with a tone of frustration to his green-scaled comrade. "The last time you said it, we got 'free hot from the oven' knuckle sandwiches from that giant hairy ape with a tie!"

"Really?" Krusha answered back to his comrade, rage about to burst out from his mind and mouth at his purple-scaled comrade. "Those furballs aren't even here right now! So stop your complaining your compla-"

The green Kremling was soon knocked in the head by a yellow boomerang as he soon fell unconscious from the strike.

"See? I told-Ah!" Shouted Klump in frustration as he was soon knocked into a dazed stated by the same boomerang as soon it returned back to it's owner.

"Shulk, NOW!" Toon Link shouted back at his friend as the blond haired hylian return his sword and quickly drew his sword and shield.

"No problem." The Blond haired scientist answered back as he quickly activated his monado's laser blade, A red aura soon surrounding him.

Once the aura was activated, the other kremlings soon tried to attack them as the two swordsmen readied their blades for battle, Agumon doing the same with his claws.

Shulk quickly knocked two of the humanoid crocodiles some distance away from the island with the power of the Monado's smash art as Toon Link block several attacks from them in the process.

Agumon then blasted a kremling with his pepper breath attack, which did little to no harm to the larger reptile due to their fireproof hides.

"We better flee now guys!" The digimon in a frantic tone as a large kremling roughly around Krusha and Klump's size with blue scales suddenly grabbed him by the neck.

"Agumon!" Shulk shouted in shock as he turn his blade towards the large crocodile holding his friend hostage. "Let him go right now!"

"Drop the blade if you want to this lizard to live." Answered the Kremling as he covered his hostage's mouth with his free claw to prevent him from breathing fire at him. A sadistic grin soon appearing on his face as he did so.

"Mpph, Emph!" Muttered Agumon from his covered snout as he looked back at his fellow crewmates, Fear currently being the emotion in his emerald green eyes.

'Shulk don't" Answered back Toon Link as he held his own sword, Trying not to let his anger get the best of him right now. "They may be working for the empire."

Despite knowing that his friends are right, Shulk was currently looking back at the kremling holding his friend hostage, his mind currently deciding on whatever to surrender his weapon to the Crocodile and save his friend… Or keep it and watch him potentially get killed.

'I can't risk losing the Monado to these guys if they are working for the empire.' Shulk questioned himself as he saw Agumon's terrified face as the latter struggled against his captor's claws. 'But I can't risk Agumon going down the same path like Fiora!'

"Can't chose between which is more important, your pet's life or your fancy weapon boy?" Sneered the Kremling as he have a look of malicious in his reptilian eyes at his hostage's fearful ones. "Then I will chose…. A delicious afternoon sna-"

Before the Kremling could devour the Digimon as if he was a sandwich. He was soon knocked in the back by several peanuts launched from a weapon somewhere.

While the peanuts did not do much to the Crocodile's body, It did managed to get his attention as he soon looked back at who shot them.

"What the?" Snarled the kremling as he looked around for whoever shotted the peanuts at him, "Who did that?"

His answer soon arrived in the form of a small green egg, landing near his feet, much to the surprise of his hostage whom landed next to a nearby coconut tree.

Upon seeing the egg, the Kremling's eyes soon turned fearful with horror as he then tossed Agumon away from his arms as he ran way from the egg in fear, His comrades doing the same after grabbing their unconscious leaders.

"RUN FOR IT!" Yelled the blue kremling as he and his comrades fled into the jungle, The egg soon exploding shortly afterwards.

"Agumon! Are you alright?" Shulk questioned his tossed aside buddy as he and Toon Link reached him, Concern in their eyes for the dinosaur.

"*Cough* *Cough* I'm fine Shulk," whezed the Digimon as he shock himself up, Clearly relief to have not become dinner for the giant crocodile holding him captive. "At least I DIDN"T become that guy's dinner."

"Well, You really are into eating aren't you?" Shulk answered back with a small chuckle. "But I wonder who saved you?"

The Blond haired scientist soon got his answer in the form of some nearby rustling bushes from the jungle next to the beach the trio are on.

"Stay close you guys." Shulk told his fellow treasure hunters as he held the Monado in his hand, his red aura still flaring up as he readied to protect his friends from what could be more kremlings.

"Whatever it is, we better prepare for the worse you guys." Toon Link told his teammates as he gave a nod to his older companion. "Get ready."

"Oh my mark you guys," Said Agumon as he readied his claws for whatever behind the bush. "Get set…. G-"

Before Agumon could lunge at whatever was behind the bushes. The creatures that are behind them soon made their presence known to him and his buddies.

The first was a humanoid brown bear with blue eyes, he was wearing yellow pants and a shark tooth necklace, He also carried a blue backpack behind him as he jumped out from his hiding place.

The second creature was a brown spider monkey wearing a red t-shirt with stars on it and a Red hat with the words 'Nintendo' on it.

"Sorry about that, are you guys ok?" Asked the bear as he and his companion stopped before the trio.

"Yup we are." Said Shulk as he looked back at the two newcomers in front of him and his friends. "But who are you guys?"

"Well My name is Diddy Kong, And this is my buddy Banjo." Said the Spider monkey to the blond haired Scientist in front of him. "But are you guys?"

"Well Diddy, Their definitely not kremlings, that for sure," Said a female voice from the bear's (Whose name is Banjo) backpack as a bird with red and yellow feathers emerged from it. "Expect for the orange one, that is."

"Kazooie, be nice." Banjo answered back to the bird inside his backpack before turning back to the trio in front of him and Diddy, "Sorry bout that, Kazooie here can be a bit… Fowl mouthed."

"Your lucky we're buddies Banjo," Grumbled the Bird named Kazooie as she shot a glare back at her friend, "Cause I was almost tempted to peck you right now."

"Well with that out of the way, My name is Toon Link," Said the blond haired Hylian as he approached the two animals in front of him. "My friends next to me are Agumon and Shulk."

"Well with that out of the way, what are you three doing here?" Diddy questioned the treasure hunters in front of him, Banjo and Kazooie.

"It's a long story, we were stopping on this island for a short while and then- Argh!" Answered Shulk back as his eyes suddenly flashed a strange blue color as a vision of a hooded figure and a blue woman with a draconic tail soon entered his mind, Their weapons clashing with one another,

It was followed up by another vision of a Giant fortress in the shape of a large Kremling as it fired a laser at an island with a large mountain in the shape of a Gorrila's head as it defining feature.

As the Visions soon dissipated from his mind, the Monado welider's face was soon written with shock and horror as he soon dashed deeper into the Jungle, Without even telling the others.

"Question to you two, Is your friend alright?" Said Kazooie as she looked at the Blond haired scientist's friends. "Cause his acting like he got a seizure right now."

"It's a long story, Kazooie," Toon link answered back as he and Agumon soon quickly followed their friend into the jungle. "Sorry to cut this conversation short but Shulk needs our help now."

As the two treasure hunters soon followed their blond haired friend deeper into the jungle, Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy were left confused at this odd behaviour the trio has shown.

"So Diddy... Should we help them?" the brown bear questioned his friend, A look of concern appearing on his face.

"Well, this is a problem." The monkey answered back to his friend, his face deep in concentration as he looked back at the bear and bird next to him. "The Kremlings are starting to resurface again, And I need to find DK and Cranky to warn them about this."

"So What are we waiting for, let's go!" Snarled Kazooie as her face is showing impatience at waiting for the young Kong to make his decision. "Last thing we need is another Large overweight Green manic like Hagbreath wrinkle-bottom the third!"

"Relax Kazooie, Gruntilda is gone." Banjo reassured his feather friend with a hopeful smile on his face, "Hopefully for real."

"Yeah Banjo, That old bag of bones that took Tooty is truly gone for good like the good old Days before Anime boys run the show." the Red Breegull snarked back to her buddy, Rolling her eyes as she said that. "That old hag gonna find a way to keep trying to kill us to the last breath."

"Alright then." The Bear answered back with a small face of doubt as he looked back at his friend. "But we should help them at least."

"Alright, But hopefully we won't run into any Super Saiyans while we're here." Kazooie answered back with a begrudging tone as she turned to the chimpanzee next to her and Banjo. "Your coming along banana Brains?"

"At times like this Kazooie, I'm convinced you and Cranky are alot alike." Diddy answered back to his feathered friend as he let out a chuckle at her. "But let's go."

"No problem, Diddy." Banjo answered back as he dashed into the Jungle. "Let's go."

As the three animals soon followed their new acquaintances into the Jungle, They were spied on by a small blue crocodile with black sunglasses from a nearby bush.

Upon seeing Diddy in it's sights, It let out a chuckle as it vanished down a hole some distance away from it's hiding spot.

(****)

Meanwhile with Shulk, The One thing on his mind while he dashed deeper into the jungle was the woman in blue, Fear and worry currently being in the driver's seat at the moment.

'Hang in there Lucina…..' was the one thing one his mind as he hoped he wasn't too late to save her from whatever the hooded Solider plans to do her. 'You won't be that guy alone...'

Author's Note:

**Yup, Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie made their debut in the DWOF( Dragon Wings Of Fate) Series!**

**Did I get any of them right? If not, I apologise in advance.**

**(Also obvious take that to Dragon Ball Z from Kazooie btw)**

**Yeah as for Anubis's recent obession with Lucina, It's because of how she is more Draconic then most half breeds of Manaketes. Her mixed bloodlines are also another point of interest for him as well.**

**Anubis is a Pure Breed Manakete btw, He is also aware of Validar (Like his child and Grandchildren in this story, The High priest of Plegia is also a Manakete as well.)**

**Yup, Expect a Lucina vs her evil Grandfather fight in the future. (But I won't say how though.)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20 Blade of Naga part 3

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Nothing much to say here but enjoy the latest chapter of this story. ;)**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashback/Telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragons Talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 20: Blade of Naga part 3

"Isssss the trap ready Scorn?" Snarled Anubis to the disgraced general turned Right hand man via his communicator as he was near the entrance of the mine shack. "Any ssssssssign of the Ylisssssssean Princessssss?"

"Of course it is you bloody snake!" Yelled the new right hand man of General Viper as he was clearly upset at losing his position of General. "I'm not THAT dumb as Viper often likes to make out!"

"Thatsssssss General Viper you're working for now." The Hooded blond haired Manakete hissed back to the man he is communicating with. "And he made it very clear you need her alive."

"OF COURSE I'M KEEPING HER ALIVE!" Yelled the Ex-General in anger as he was almost on the verge of breaking his vocal cords. "Why else do we want her for?"

"I have ordersssssss to make sssssssure you DON'T double crosssssss Massssssster Viper's orderssssss and capture her right now." The hooded Manakete answered back with a firm tone, clearly understanding why Scorn was considered the laughing stock of his empress's Generals. "We can't capture her just yet."

"And why so?" The disgraced black haired general answered back, his restrain barely holding him back from barking like a feral wolf that haven't eaten for days. "We clearly need her for Empress Galeem's plan rig-!"

"Me and Massssssster Viper's ordersssssss." Growled the hooded Manakete back to his comrade; "Going against them right now will mean the Garchomp pit for you."

"…FINE!" Scorn snarled back as he ready to shut off his communicator. "But don't say that I warn you this 'plan' of yours would work!"

"Well then, Ssssssssuit yourssssssself, I will be joining you ssssssoon enough." Said the Manakete as he shut off the message from his end, A grim expression soon appearing on his face as he looked back at the entrance of the cave.

'The plan was to lure the Ylissean Princess to the trap and then engaged her in combat.' Anubis thought to himself as he went deeper into the cave. 'But Scorn will be doing the basics for the time being…'

'But once Master Viper has secured our alliance with the kremlings, I will be soon testing her skill...' Thought the blond haired manakete as he then let out a smirk at his master plan slowly coming into fruition.

(****)

"Alright, How far should Shulk have gone?" Agumon asked the Blond haired Hylian as the two treasure hunters are currently looking for their wayward friend. "I mean, He can apparently see into the future now but it's not like him to just run off all of a sudden."

"That's true Agumon," Toon Link Answered back to the digimon next to him. "But from the look on his face right now, He seems pretty concern for something."

"Well, but he should have told us what his planning to do before running off like that!" The Orange Dinosaur answered back, His worried tone overtaking his normally happy go lucky one as he looked at the part of the jungle they were in. "It's just so… not him!"

"We'll think about Shulk's behavior for later," Answered back the Hylian as he then looked around the area that he and Agumon were currently in. It was an already deep part of the jungle with most of the sunlight being blocked by the trees above them.

'If the vision that Shulk has is true, Then he must be pretty far from where we are.' Toon thought to himself, signs of frustration slowly but surely appearing on his face. 'But he clearly must be lured somewhere that isn't easy to go to.'

Agumon soon saw heard the sound of two people approaching them, A sense of dread soon appearing on his face as he turned behind.

'Please don't let it be the Empire, Please don't let it be the empire..' Thought the Digimon as he prepared his claws for whoever was following them. 'Please don't let it be those kremlings either….'

Fortunately for the Dinosaur and his blond haired crewmate, The creatures that were following them were none other then Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy.

"*Pant*, *Pant*, we… We… finally caught up to you." Wheezed the Brown bear as he and his spider monkey friend caught up with the duo. "We thought you might need some help."

"Well, your friend Shulk seems to be pretty concern for something," Diddy answered back to the duo. "So even if we had our things to do,"

"Yeah and besides, Banjo could really uses the excerise right now." Snarked Kazooie as she looked out from her Banjo's backpack. "I'm not going through another one of L-"

"Hey Kazooie, Mind holding off your rants for now?" the Brown bear whispered to his friend, an embarrassed look appearing on his face as he covered the breegull's beak. "Even Diddy's tired of hearing that old story so many times."

"….Fine, But I don't want to be a part of something we got paid in literal peanuts again." Kazooie answered back with a frown on her beak, "I swear that outdated TV screen with arms is worst then Mumbo."

"Well with that out of the way, Shall we get going?" Diddy Kong said back to his buddy, "Besides, If those Kremlings are back, There going to taste the new and improved Banana Slamma!"

"Heh, Still with the old catchphrase of your's, eh Diddy?" Banjo answered back with a small Chuckle on his face. "It never gets old, even after all this time."

"Sure is better then that one show with that screaming Ninja saying 'I'm really fired up!' all the time." Kazooie snarked back, as she rolled her eyes while doing so. "Trust me, You want to shove a Gernade egg up that Ninja's-"

"Um, I think we already got the picture." Said Toon Link as he looked back at the two animals with a dumfound look on his face. "But our friend really needs our help right now."

"Well then, The sooner we find your little pal, The better." Said the Breegull with a frown, "I swear that he better NOT have any lame catchphrases when we do save his sorry hide."

"Well then, Let's go." Said Toon Link as he dashed towards the jungle with

'Personally, I still think 'I'm really feeling it' is a much better catchphrase then 'Banana Slamma' in my opnion.' thought Agumon to himself as he followed the Hylain and their new friends deeper into the Jungle. 'But we're still coming to help ya Shulk!'

Unaware to the five, Mechanical noises were faintly heard somewhere on the island as the sound of grinding gears and laser parts were constructed somewhere on the island.

(****)

'I may be doing this on what I saw in my vision, But this should be the place," Shulk thought to himself as he then drew out the monado in his right hand, A defensive look making itself know on his face while he scouted the rocky area he is currently in now. 'Hopefully I'm not to late.'

As the Blond haired scientist soon looked around his current location, which was just outside the Jungle he exited from, He saw a large waterfall some distance away from him, Flowing down a stream leading towards the ocean.

'Ok, So far so good,' Thought the Monado wielder as he glanced around the area, His blade still in his hands as he glanced around at the waterfall, 'But like Greninja said, be wary of your surroundings like this.'

As the Blond haired Scientist then looked around the area, he then spotted a red stick some distance away from the waterfall. Smoke being released from one end of it.

'A Signal Flare?' Shulk thought to himself as he looked at the Flare with concern knowing that there was no one near it. 'Again, it could a be trap.'

Unaware to the blond haired scientist, there was a lone Ninja onto of the mountain, observing her target like a hawk watching its prey before swooping down to catch it.

"Scorn sir, it appears the Monado Wielder has taken the bait instead of the Ylissean Princess…" said the Ninja to her communicator, A worried tone in her voice as she looked back at her target. "Do we change plans or-"

"Change plans? CHANGE PLANS?" snarled the current second in command of General Viper to the ninja, "I didn't spent hours working on this trap for that Red haired eel and his lap lizard just so they can still the glory of capturing that blue haired dragoness!"

"But sir, Master viper's ord-" Questioned the Ninja before she heard the sound of static and a roar of rage from the distance.

'Oh boy….' Thought the Ninja to herself as she dashed towards the jungle, 'Master Viper's not going to like this...'

Meanwhile with Shulk, he was looking back at the flare he saw earlier, A grim expression appearing on his face as he did so. 'Ok, There should be someone here, if that flare's already denonated, but who?'

"YOU!" Yelled a voice from the cliff as the young Monado Weilder soon turned who has said that, A shock look appearing on his face as he saw who it was.

While the person may not be wering any armor then the last time the blond haired scientist saw him, the Burnt off stache, Black hair and rage driven eyes were enough proof for the blond haired man to be familiar with the person near the waterfall.

"Of ALL the people I have run into today, It just have to be you!" the disgraced general shouted to his foe on the ground, His anger boiling like an active volcano. "You bloody boy! Where is my Dragoness?"

"Sorry, But your opponent is me, not Lucina." Shulk answered back as he held his sword in a defensive stance. "And your not taking her to Galeem!"

"Well, For whatever reason right now, Viper doesn't want her captured yet," growled the General as he was snorting like a bull when it sees red. "And since you're here…. I'm gonna KILL you and your pet lizard first!"

Scorn then pounded his chest like a gorilla, his snorting and breathing becoming as heavy as a blue whale as he grabbed his doubled edged axe and ran towards the Blond haired Man, A thirst for blood currently on the black haired man's mind.

"YARGGGH!" yelled Scorn in anger as he prepared to slice off the head of his foe.

Shulk quicky dodged out of the way from the berserk man as he quickly activated the Monado's Laser blade while doing so.

'Ok, His definitely mad after what happened recently….' Thought Shulk to himself as he cringed at Agumon's earlier actions of incinerating the former general's stache. 'But no time to dwell on that.'

The Monado wielder then swung his sword at Scorn, Whom countered back with his axe.

"You…. You…. Tell…. Me…. Where… is…. Dragoness?" growled the general as he pushed his axe forward against Shulk's blade. "BEFORE I CONSIDER MR CHOPPY HERE TO SLICE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE NECK IN HALF!"

"Well, Even if I do know where she is right now, I won't be telling the likes of you!" Shulk answered back as he pushed his blade against the Axe his deranged foe was holding.

"Well then…. If you don't want to talk…." Said Scorn in an oddly calming tone as he then pulled another axe out, Identical to the one he was holding right w. "THEN PREPARE TO MEET MRS CHOPPY AS WE-"

"Elthunder!" Yelled a female voice as a ball of lighting soon made contact with the Black haired man's back, The electricity from it soon shocking his whole body as he dropped his axes.

As Shulk quickly stepped back from the Lunatic general that was knocked unconscious by the thunder spell, He then saw two Females approaching him.

The first female was a sapphire haired woman with pointy ears, Azura blue checks and a draconic tail with purple spikes as she held a yellow spell tome in her hands, The second female was a blue humanoid fox wearing Tribal Wear as she held

"Lucina! Krystal! What are you doing here?" Shulk questioned the two ladies that are running towards him.

"We heard the Explosion and so we decided to help." Said the Blue haired woman as she then approached the blond haired swordsman with concern. "Are you alright Shulk?"

"I'm fine Lucina," Said the Blond haired Scientist as he looked back at his crewmember. "But we better get out here now!"

"Let's go." Said Krystal she soon saw Scorn slowly recovering from his ambushed thunder attack from Lucina, His black eyes burning like the sun as the first thing that entered his vision was the sapphire haired manakete next to his foe.

"YOU…. BLASTED…. LIZARD!" Roared the disgraced general as he grabbed one of his axes and rushed towards the Sapphire haired princess burning eyes of anger.

Krystal then quickly slammed her staff on the ground, causing a small tremor to occur around the Enraged general as he lost his balance.

"Thanks Krystal!" Shulk answered back as Lucina gave a nod back to her crewmember.

"No problem," Answered back the Blue Vixen as she turned to her two allies, "I have an idea,"

"Well, what is it?" Shulk questioned as he stared at her with concern, His eyes turning towards Scorn slowly getting up from being knocked down. "It better be a good one."

"You and Lucina distracted Scorn while I send a message to Toon, Agumon and Greninja." Krystal Answered back as she looked back at her two companions. "Fair enough?"

"It should work Krystal." Lucina answered back as she drew out her sword. "Me and Shulk will help stall him while you warn the others."

"Are you sure about this Lucina?" Krystal answered back to her newest companion as she held her staff in her paws. "Your at risk of being captured right now."

"I will be fine." Answered the Ylissean princess, A firm look appearing on her face as she did so. "Don't worry about me."

"…Alright then." Krystal answered back as she turned to Shulk with a determined look on her face. "Are you ready Shulk."

"No problem." Answered the Monado Wielder as he held his weapon with a firm grip as he saw Scorn finally getting up. "Let's go."

The Vixen gave a nod back to her crewmates as she then saw them sashing towards the former general.

'Here goes nothing.' Thought the Vixen as closed her eyes as the crystal tip on her staff glowed a brighter blue.

Meanwhile with Shulk and Lucina, The Two Swordfighters are holding their own against the lunatic ex-general as he swung his axes with the anger of a thousand bulls.

"I WILL cut off your precious little neck AND get my dragon you bloody boy!" Yelled the black haired berserker as he then swung his left axe at Shulk whom countered with the Monado.

"Sorry to say this, But you got the wrong guys….." Answered back the Monado Wielder as he then knocked the axe out of his foe's hand.

"You made me lose Mr Choppy….." Said Scorn clearly losing his grip on reality due to his anger clouding his very judgement of things. "So prepare to face the undying wrath of Mrs Cho-"

The disgraced black haired general was once again knocked in the back by a lone blue fireball.

"Argh!" Scorn howled in pain as he soon turned towards who shot the fireball at him.

"Stand your ground Scorn," Said Lucina in a firm tone, Her sword in her hand as she looked back at her foe with a firm look.

Despite the person that shot the fireball at him being human, All the former general sees in his enraged mindset was a large blue dragon with four purple wings laughing at him, Taunting him about everything in his life was a failure, How he was nothing but a dead horse beaten to ground with whips.

"I'M…GONNA…KILL…YOU!" Yelled the General as he dashed towards the Sapphire haired Manakete in front of him with his lone axe in his hands, Anger clouding all his logical thinking. "NO.. MORE... MR... NICE.. GENERAL...!"

Lucina then decided to blast off his weapon from his hand with another fireball from her mouth. The double edge weapon soon landing some distance away from the berserk man's hand.

"Sorry, but your not killing anyone right now." Said the Sapphire haired Manakete to her foe. A Calm and Firm look on her face.

"GRHHH… RGHHH!" Hissed the feral and enraged Man as he soon dashed towards his foe with his logical side soon shutting off faster then a blackout.

'It's best to end the fight right now before he goes into further anger.' Thought Lucina to herself quickly drew her spellbook and fired out a thunder spell at her deranged foe, Quickly electrocuting him into unconsciousness.

"Nice one Lucina!" Yelled Shulk as he deactivated the laser beam of his sword and approached her with a smile. "Not bad for what you did there!"

"Thanks Shulk it was not-Argh!" Said the Ylissean Princess as she felt her mind suddenly going haywire, her vision also becoming distorted.

"Lucina! What's wrong?" Said the Blond haired scientist as he looked back at his friend in concern.

_'Embrace it!' _Said the voice from the Ylissean's mind as she struggled to stand straight. '_Embrace it__!'_

"**You again?" **said the Ylissean Princess to whoever was in her mind, her draconic voice once again taking the main stage. **"What do you want?"**

'_Simple my dear Granddaughter….' _Said the Voice in Lucina's mind as it was almost like it wanted her to go towards Scorn's unconscious body. '_I'm just_ _helping you down your true path.'_

"**My true path?" **Questioned the Ylissean Princess in shock at what the voice has call her again. **"What do you mean by that?"**

_'Your still remaining defiant to your growing dragon blood?' _continued the voice as from Lucina's point of view, A black skin sorcerer with regal purple robes and similar pointy ears like her's entered her distorted sight of vision._ 'You still chose to remain close to the humans?'_

**"Validar! Y-your supposed to be dead!" **Yelled the Sapphire haired Manakete to the figure in front of her; as strange red markings soon started to appear her scaly checks. **"My parents said your are dead!"**

_'Your blood is just like your mother's.' _The Robed Manakete answered back to his grandchild, his cold eyes looking back at her exalted blue ones as he ignored her question. _'just like her, you cling onto the humans rather then embracing your draconic blood, Like Mother, Like Daughter i see...'_

**"I will never give into you!"** Yelled Lucina in defiance at her the illusion of her deceased grandfather, Her fangs lashed out him. "**I won't succumb to your power!" **

'_Suit yourself, But sooner or later you will understand our master's dying wishes… and your true destiny!' _Validar answered back with a sadistic grin on his face as he soon vanish from Lucina's mind and vision, the latter slowly returning back to normal. _'The Will of Grima herself!"_

'If that voice really is Validar, how…How.. is he still alive?' The Sapphire haired Manakete questioned herself, Her face developing a puzzled look as what she has just heard. 'How can he survived after Father and Mother has killed him?'

"Hey Lucina, Are you alright?" Shulk answered back to the Princess as Krystal walked alongside him as well. "What happened?"

"**...****So**rry Shulk," Answered back the Ylissean Manakete as she approached her two crew members, "It was nothing,"

"Are you sure?" Krystal answered back to the sapphire haired woman, her face clearly doubting the later's words right now. "You seemed to be pretty dazed right now."

"I'm ok Krystal, Don't Worry about me right now." Lucina answered to her crewmember. "Let's find where Greninja, Toon Link and Agumon are first."

"Well, I did managed to send a message to Toon Link about where we are," Krystal answered back to her to companions, "They should be coming."

"We better get away from here and find them." Said Shulk as he then looked at the Disgraced ex-Genera some distance away from them. "The less we wait around him, The better."

"Then let's make haste." Answered back Lucina as she turned towards Krystal, "Your ready for this?"

"Indeed, Let go." Answered back the Blue Vixen with a firm look on her face.

However before the trio could leave, They were then interrupted by a sudden black spear heading towards them.

"Guys duck!" Shulk yelled back as he and his crewmembers quickly dodged out of the way of the spear approaching them.

They were fortunately able to get out of the way of it, But the Blond haired man's expression turned to shock when he saw the spear, the blood stained tip and more battle worn appearance only add to the horror in Shulk's eyes.

"Not good guys, Not good." Said the Monado wielder in horror as he then saw a red cloaked figure appearing in front of them, His snake like eyes looking at Lucina in particular as he grabbed his spear.

"I finally found you, Princess Lucina Lowell," Said the hooded figure as he glared at her with his spear in his hands, A dark look hidden behind his hood as he pointed his weapon towards her. "Your coming with usssssss."

Author's Note:

**Yup, I made a nod to the DKC Tv show's catchphrase of 'Banana Slamma!', It's made by Diddy in this series, But DK will probably not be saying it himself though. **

**The Two things that Kazooie made a Jab at here, Can you guess what they are? (One of them is something Super Sentai Fans know too well, The hint is about Ninjas and Catchphrases.)**

**Yup, Scorn has just gone mad from being demoted, But his fate will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**The Scene with Lucina and Validar will be important in the future, Yup expect our favourite time traveling princess to be suffering similar problems like her mother due to her connection with her evil grandfather.**

**Anubis has made himself known to Lucina, But no Dragon form fights yet, Anubis is testing her skills as a human first.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21 Blade of Naga Part 4

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Review answers:

ElysiumXVI: Yeah, Scorn is already kinda bonkers in the head before that demotion of his, His was already considered the laughing stock of his fellow generals in Galeem's army, So when he got demoted to the newest one's right hand man…. He more or less snapped as a result. The only reason he wasn't crazy earlier was because of his capture of Morgan and bring him to his empress.

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Nothing much to say here so enjoy the newest chapter. ;)**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashback/ Telephatic thoughts._

**Bold Means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking.**

Chapter 21: Blade of Naga part 4

'So far so good.' Thought Greninja to himself as he dashed arcoss the jungle looking for his missing allies, His cautious look still remaining on his face as his small green dragon companion followed behind him closely. 'No sign of the Empire…. Or those kremlings.'

"**Greninja, Are you sure Lucina will be fine?" **Dreepy questioned the Larger Pokémon she was following, A look of concern appearing on her face as she looked back at the Ninja frog next to her.

"I may not know Lucina until the events of what happened yesterday, but she seems to be able to take care of herself." Answered back the Ninja Frog as he looked around the area, searching for her or his fellow crewmates.

"**She's a dragon like myself, Of course she can handle it!"** Dreepy answered back in an Optimistic tone as she looked back at the Ninja Pokémon. **"Us dragons are one of the most feared creatures in the world."**

"But remember kid, even Dragons have limits," Greninja Answered back with a firm tone. "Remember to stay close to me."

"**Alright then mister." **Dreepy answered back to the older Pokémon as she floated next to him, A smile appearing on her green face as she did so. "**You can count on me!"**

"… No problem kid." Answered the Ninja frog a smirk hidden behind his tongue as he quickly banished the memories of the red haired boy he spared in the past in his mind. 'No dwelling on the past right now, Focus on the task at hand.'

As the two Pokémon were wandering in the Jungle, A lone green bat like dragon Pokémon with speakers for ears was spying on them from the trees, It was looking at the blue frog Pokémon in particular as it let out a grin on it's face.

'Prefect, Master Viper will be pleased to know that Dharkon's Traitor is here as well.' Thought the Bat-like Dragon to itself as it looked back at the duo, Making sure they are out of hearing reach as it soon flew away from it's hiding spot. 'And hopefully Anubis will have finished off that fool named Scorn…..'

(****)

"You're coming with usssssss." Said the hooded figure as he drew his spear at Lucina, His sinister look covered by his cloak and a thirst for blood held by his weapon. "I give you thissssss chance to sssssurender now without much bloodsssshed."

"Sorry, But after what you did to my Family and country, what makes you think that I would come along with you?" Questioned the Ylissean Princess as she drew her sword out.

The hooded figure then looked at his target's weapon with interest as an image of a man dressed similarly to the Ylissean Princess wielding a weapon just like hers soon appeared in his mind.

"Even though the hilt has changed after ssssssso long, The blade itssssssself remain the sssssssame after the Hero King's time, Fasssssssscinating." The hooded solider said back to his foe, Her determined face turning into one of shock at what she has just heard.

"Y-you know about my ancestor Marth?" Utter the Ylissean Princess at what she has just heard from the solider in front of her. "H-how?"

"That isssss sssssomething you won't be knowing about right now." Her hooded foe answered back as he slowly approached her with his weapon. "If you don't want to come willing... then prepare yoursssssself!"

As the hooded Solider then lunged his spear at his foe, Lucina quickly countered with a swing from her sword.

"Not bad sssssso far….," Hissed her foe as he leaped away from the sword slash, his interested expression hidden behind his hood, "You ssssshown quite ssssssome promisssssse right now….."

"But you clearly need a wake up call right now!" The Hooded solider answered back as his hand suddenly sparked with purple electricity and fire a blast of it towards her foe.

'No time thinking about what he can do right now, focus on the battle first.' Lucina thought to herself as she then quickly blasted the magic attack with a Bluish violet fireball from her mouth.

The two attacks made contact with each other as they exploded on one another, A blast of smoke emerging from where the they made contact.

"Sssssso, you can breath fire in your human form…" Said the hooded solider as he then smirked behind his hood which Lucina noticed, A sudden chill making itself known in her body as she heard it. "Interesssssssting... The curse is already taking effect on you…."

Shock was on the Ylissean Princess's mind as she recalled what her grandfather…. Or rather the voice that could be her grandfather has said, "What do you mean by a curse?"

"Assssss much as I want to explain what it issssss to you right now, I'm afraid it will have to wait." Said the Hooded solider as he held his grip on his spear, "Maybe Empresssss Galeem will explain it much better then I do."

Before he could pierce his weapon through her chest, His spear was blocked by a Red mechincal looking sword.

The Solider then looked at the Person wielding the blade that blocked his attack, It was none other then a blond haired Man roughly arround Lucina's age, he was wearing a red jacket as he glared back at his foe.

"Well if it issssssssssn't the Monado Wielder…" Said the Cloaked Solider as he pushed his battle worn weapon against the monado. "I'm afraid that assssss much assssss I want to deal with you now, You will have to leave right now…."

"Sorry to say this but you're facing me as well!" Yelled the Young scientist as he looked back his new friend, A nod appearing on her face as well.

"Well then, You two just making it eassssssier for Empressss Galeem'ssssss Planssssss." Said the Hooded general as he looked back at his foes, A thirst for blood clearly hinted in his voice. "Even two of you will make no difference."

The figure then jumped back some distance away from the duo, As he took a stance at them, His spear started to be covered in a dark aura, changing it's shape in the process.

Once the aura has dissipated, The Spear was not only more refined, It also took on a sharper look, A dark sliver plating the new weapon as markings of dragons appeared on it.

"And to make ssssure your little friend doesn't try to interfere…" The Hooded Solider answered back as he turned towards Krystal, his emotions and twisted intentions hidden behind his cloak. "I will give her ssssssomething to do."

He then casted his free hand and fired a bolt of lighting towards Scorn, The lighting soon flowed through his whole body as he started to flash up like a Christmas tree as the lighting slowly lifted him back onto his two feet.

As the lighting soon finished electrocuting the Former general's body, He then grabbed one of his axes as his eyes suddenly opened up and flashed a dark crimson colour,

"Kill… Kill… Kill…" Snarled the second in command of General Viper as he glared at his current target, The Blue humanoid Fox holding a staff in her hands being his main target. "For… Master…Anubis…"

"Krystal, be careful!" Shulk shouted back as he looked back at his crew member, His face filled with concern for her. "He may be up to something!"

"Understood Shulk," Said the Blue vixen as she drew her staff, "Just make sure Lucina stay safe!"

"No problem!" Shouted back the Blond haired scientist with a determined look as he stared at his fellow swordfighter, which she returned the nod as well.

"Hey Foxy, Meet Mrs Choppy the third!" Yelled Scorn in anger as the Deranged right hand man swung his axe in fury.

Krystal then quickly caused a small termor on the ground temporary halting her foe's approach.

Despite the minor setback caused by the humanoid fox, Scorn continued his assult as he then swung his axe back and forth,

Krystal quickly countered with an ice spell, freezing his foe's left leg in the process.

"You think your SO clever don't you?" Yelled the Second in command as his attempts at moving his frozen leg. "But guess what foxy… Your NOT!"

He then smashed the frozen part of with the hilt of his axe, Shattering it as if it was glass, A look of worry soon appearing on Krystal's face when she saw it.

"Funny story is, Mr's choppy is apparently smart enough to get herself a point tip on her bottom." Yelled the ex-general in delight as he pointed to a metal point on his axe. "Cause she comes prepared unlike Mr Choppy!"

"Not prepared to be mounted Fo-" Scorn yelled in a deranged tone before being knocked in the back by a barrage of peanuts and eggs,

"What the fudge!" Yelled the second in command of General Viper as he was soon knocked in the head by a boomerang, Temporary sending him into the depths of sleep.

"Toon, Agumon! Your alright!" Krystal said in relief as she saw her two crewmates approaching her with a brown bear with a backpack carrying a red bird inside of it and a spider monkey wearing a red cap. "And who are they?"

"Their Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy." Said the Hylain as he turned towards his friend, "They help us out recently."

"Well nice to meet you Miss," answered the brown bear as he looked at the fox standing in front of him, "I'm Banjo, And these are my pals Diddy and Kazooie."

"*Hpmm*, Nice to meet ya at least," The Breegull hanging out in Banjo's Back pack answered back with a whatever tone. "And we meet your little buddy Shulk earlier as well."

"So Yeah, Mind telling us where he is?" Said Diddy kong as he turned towards a very nervous Agumon staring at a vengeful Scorn.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupted, But we got company…" Said the Digimona s he looked back at the former general's anger driven eyes, His breathing becoming as heavy as a bull and his grip on his axe hardening like titanium.

"Guess we'll talk later," Toon Link answered back to his friend and then to Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie. "Be prepared for the worst you three."

"No problem," Said Diddy with a firm look on his his face as he whipped out his popguns, "Banjo, Kazzoie, are you two ready as well?"

The duo gave a nod back as they prepared themselves for the deranged man ahead of them. Their worries taking a temporary back seat for now as their foe soon got back up, one word was on his mind.

Revenge.

(xxxx)

"I admire your courage right now..." Anubis answered back to the two young warriors. "But Playtime'sssss over!"

"He then dashed towards the duo with his newly upgraded spear as he lunged it towards them.

However they quickly dodged out of the way as Lucina countered back with a fireball from her mouth. The scorching flames from it reaching her foe with a .

'Good, Good Keep relying on your draconic side.' Anubis thought to himself as he barely avoided the Sapphire haired Mankete's attack. 'Make your grandfather proud by embracing your true nature….'

Shulk then dashed forward to he and Lucina's current foe with the Monado in his hand, activating a red Aura while doing so as a red kranji soon appearing the hole of his sword.

"Doing that trick again…" Said the Hooded solider as he then charged his spear with his lighting magic. "You really need to sssssstep up your game."

The two foes quicky exchanged clashes of metal and sparks at their weapons soon clashed against one another.

"Guess you brought counter measures this time around," Shulk answered back to his foe as he pushed his blade against the spear.

"*Hpmmm.* I'm not assssss dumb assssss Scorn here." Snarled the solider as he pushed his electrified spear towards his foe. "You clearly need to learn whom not to underssssstimate."

The Solider then prepared to cast his electric magic again, Shulk quickly moved out of the way knowing he was in direct range of his foe's attack.

"Too sssssslow." Anubis hissed out as he fired the ball of magic in his hand at Shulk, Dissapointment being his current emotion right now.

However the Monado wielder quickly blocked the electric spell with his Blade, Quickly reflecting the magic blast back towards his foe,

"*Hpmm* Guessssss I sssstand corrected…" Said his foe as dodged the reflected blast of magic from his foe. "You have skills."

"I rather stay alive then dead." Shulk answered back as he griped his sword, His aura still flaring up.

"*Hpmmm.* Asssss Expected for someone who wasssss entrusted with such power…" answered back the cloaked Manakete as he smirked behind his hood. "But your fate will remain the sssssame."

"Sorry, That's not going to happen." Shulk answered back with a firm glare. "The Empire isn't going to have the Monado OR Lucina."

"Well then, I Sssssupose that your ssssssssstarting to care for the manakete." Anubis answered back to his foe, Venom fueling his words while he approached him with his spear. "But you won't be sssssseeing her once I'm done with y-"

Before the Hooded Manakete could finished what he wanted to say, a bluish violet fireball made contact with his left side as he was knocked some distance away from the Monado wielder.

"Heh, Not bad Lowell…" The Cloaked solider of the Luminary Empire answered back as he turned to see he whom fired the fireball at him after getting back up. "You're clearly ssssshown more fellblooded then Exalted blooded."

'Those words again,' Thought Lucina to herself as she looked back at Anubis's hood, His expressions covered by the red fireproof fabric of his cloak. 'He really must know something about Grima with the way he acts,"

'But now's not the time to be dwelling on this.' Thought the Ylissean heir to herself as she looked back at the cloaked figure readying his spear for battle. 'Focus on defeating this guy first.'

Anubis decided to make the first move by lunging his spear towards his foe. Dark lighting bolts covering the tip of the weapon he is holding.

Lucina quickly dodged out of the way from the hooded solider's spear, She then quickly fired her tail spikes at her foe.

Anubis then simply spun his spear like a baton to repel the tail spikes shot at him, a grin of sadism forming behind his hood.

"Your tail isssss already showing, Ho**w fascinating**" Said the Hooded solider as he then looked back at the Sapphire haired princess. "**No wonder your mother feared your draconic blood more then your brother'ssssssss…."**

"How… How are you talking like you're a manakete?" The Ylissean princess questioned in shock as Shulk also looked back in shock. "Are you-"

"**A manakete like yourssssself?" **Anubis answered back as he suddenly removed his hood, His dusty blond hair and snake eyes as he looked backed at Lucina's sapphire slited ones, A look of shock as she saw the older man's ears, pointy and elf like ones similar to hers.

"Wait, You're…You're a Manakete Like Lucina!" Shouted Shulk in shock as he looked back at the hooded solider, Quickly pointing the monado at him. "And how can you talk like as if you are in your dragon form right now?"

"**Indeed my dear boy," **Hissed the Dusty blond haired man as he looked back at the two sword fighters. **"And we fellbloodsssss choossse to embrace our draconic side, Unlike thosssssse wretched followersss of Naga so our draconic abilitiesssss can be activated at will."**

"**Now then Lucina, Sssssurender now and Empress Galeem sssshall help you." **Anubis finished off his words as he pointed his spear at his fellow manakete.

"I said it before, After what you did to my family and country, I won't be joining you guys." Lucina answered back to the solider in front of her, Her Grip on her sword still remaining strong. "Don't make me consider transforming right now."

"**Oh I'm not planning to do sssssssso mysssssself," **Answered back the Dusty blond haired Manakete, A smirk of sadism appearing on his face. "**But if you're not willing to come, Maybe thisssss will interessssst you instead."**

Anubis then held his spear as a dark aura soon surrounded him, As two red draconic wings soon appeared on his back. A look of shock appearing on his foe's face at what they just saw.

"H-how Could you do that?" Asked Shulk in shock at the his foe's new ability, "Are you really a Manakete?"

"**Ussssss Fellbloodsssss can control when some of our draconic features can appear." **Scorn answered back with a sadistic look on his face as he then looked back at the Sapphire haired woman next to his foe, Drawing his spear in the process. "**But enough talk, Let's fight!"**

The Manakete soon dashed towards Lucina as she quickly dodged out of the way which she countered back with a fireball attack from her mouth.

Anubis covered himself with his wings as the fireproof scales on them dissipated the fireball from his foe.

"**Clever girl…"** Taunted the Mankaete as he casted out a thunder spell at the two sword fighters, They quickly dodged out of the way from his attack. "**But not clever enough!"**

Shulk then dashed towards his foe with his sword, Which the Dusty blond haired Solider quickly flew out of the way from his foe's attack,

"**Hpmm, Not bad kid, Not bad at all." **Said the hooded manakete as he flew back towards his foe, Spear in hand as he lunged the weapon towards the Blond haired scientist in front of him.

Shulk quickly countered back with the monado as the Winged manakete was then knocked some distance away from him. His spear falling out of his hands.

"Lucina, Now!" the Blond haired scientist shouted back as his female companion quicky fired some of her tail spikes at their foe's wings, Pinning him to the side of the nearby waterfall.

"Nice one Lucina!" shouted the Blond haired man as he smiled back at her. A smile appearing on his face as he approached her. "Now let's g-"

"Shulk watch out!" Said the Ylissean Princess as she quickly tackled him out of the way out of another blast of Lighting magic.

"*cough* *cough* Thanks Lucina." Said the Monado wielder as he slowly got back up. That one's my own fault."

"No problem Shulk."The Ylissean Princess answered back as she and her crewmember soon looked at their downed foe, Despite him being pinned against the cliff by the Latter's tail spikes, His hand was sparking with his electric magic. "

**"Sssssurprissssed that you didn't ssssssssssee that one coming..." **Cough out the Manakete as he slowly got up, A dark aura covering his wings as they healed his injuries by the sapphire haired manakete's tail spikes. "**You really need to be more aware then that kid..."**

"No matter what you say, We're still taking you down!" Shulk answered back as he and Lucina drew their blades. A Look of determination burning in their bodies. "Are you ready for this Lucina?"

"No problem Shulk, let's do this!" Said the Ylissean Manakete as she looked back at her foe, His dark smirk trying to break her spirt right now. 'Remember your Mother's words Lucina, Don't let your foe's words get to you!'

"**Good... Keep up this pointlessss ssstrugle..." **Hissed the Dusty Blonde Manakete as he drew his spear once more from his hand, A thirst of blood waiting for his weapon to soak in fuelling his grip. "**Embrace it Princesssss, Embrace your draconic ssssside sssssssomemore!"**

Author's note:

**Yeah, Scorn's fate right now is him going crazy via Anubis's magic, whether or not he would be killed off in the next chapter, you'll have to see. **

**Yeah Anubis is definitely interested in Lucina, His reasons are linked to Grima and Validar. As for why his working for the Empire, He has his reasons.**

**Fight scenes are once again, Pretty hard to write, Any advice on them would be helpful. **

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22 Blade of Naga part 5

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another Chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, one thing I will make note of Anubis, his 3000 years old (30 in Manakete years), So yes, He know about Marth, His story, Medusa and Falchion. He will be a major player in Lucina's development arc. Hope you don't mind.**

**As for his Hypothetical Voice actor, It's a TBD thing.**

Notes:

_Italics means Telephatic thoughts/Flashbacks_

**Bold means draconic speech from Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms.**

Chapter 22: Blade of Naga part 5

"Stay close kid," Greninja answered back to his Green draconic companion as they soon reached the entrance of a large mine shack. "And make sure you don't wander off like a stray Lilipup right now."

"**No problem Greninja!" **Said the small Dreepy in a chirpy tone as she spun around the older Pokémon for a while. "**No problem."**

"Just be careful for now kid," The Ninja frog answered back in a firm tone as he looked back at the dragon next to him. "We're about to enter enemy territory right now, so no goofing off."

"**Ok Greninja." **Said the wandering Pokémon as she stuck by the ninja frog, Despite not knowing much about the world beyond the island she lived in, Dreepy knew that she has be careful when in unknown territory.

The Duo soon entered the mine shack, unaware of the small sunglasses wearing crocodilian spying on them, a dark grin appearing on it's face as it soon dashed down a hole behind it.

'Master K Rool will be pleased to know that the enemies of new partners are heading to our trap.' Thought the crocodile to itself as it dashed further down the hole it was currently in, it's look of sadism still remaining as the two treasure hunters it was spying on are falling into a trap.

The trap of a giant laser canon to be more precise...

(****)

Anger was the only thing in Scorn's mind as he looked back at his foes, He was one of the Luminary Empire's best soliders, One of the Empire's top generals, Eliminating so many threats that came to his emperor. Threats, rivals and wild dragons were nothing but training dummies for him.

It was prefect, He was one of his emperor's best men, He was the prime example of his time, He was an inspiration to his fellow soliders under his rule, Nothing went wrong with him.

…Until his wretched daughter took his place on the throne, His prefect world crumbled away like stale crackers as Galeem was determined to bring her father's empire to it's former glory as a domination force of war after as she put it: 'Gone softer then a bowl of chocolate jelly mixed with fur.'

Quickly deciding to rid the empire of her Father's failures, the newly crowned empress quickly found ways to disposed of the older generals either by sending them on suicide missions or sending them on tasks she knew they would fail just to executed them without mercy.

Slowly but surely, Scorn was soon the only one of generals that served Galeem's father to be still alive after she disposed of what she called 'Soliders of my worthless excuse of a father.'

Scorn soon became the laughing stock of her newer generals, often being called the reincarnation of Galeem's father at times. Especially the Hunter promoted general named Viper, Whom takes all the time to see the older man suffer when he failed his tasks.

Desperate to show his Master's daughter his not the trash she often made him out to be, Scorn took up the task of capturing the two royal children of Ylisse that managed to escape them when they invaded their home country. Something Galeem was expecting him to fail despite his experience with capturing and killing dragons.

Despite the fact that the day before yesterday he was able to capture the young prince named Morgan after months and months of sending his men and Bounty hunters to capture him or his sister, His mistress still had deemed him a failure for not bringing the female manakete, The one she wanted the most.

With both his recent failures and demotions, It was like his pride was at stake, He doesn't want to go down in the Empire's history as the lone general whom was the laughing stock of all of them. He wanted to be remembered as Scorn the Slayer, Not Scorn the Stupid.

And the people whom are going down his path of revenge are the fools currently standing in his way. His Snorting already making even the angriest of bulls look like a newborn

"I'm going to TRUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" yelled the deranged second in command, Swing his axe like a cane as he dashed towards his six opponents, "And once I'm done with you, That Blue haired Dragoness is next!"

Scorn's six opponents quickly moved out of the way, With Agumon, and Krystal and Diddy moving to the left side of their deranged foe, Banjo, Kazooie (In her friend's back pack.) and Toon Link dodged in the opposite direction.

"Typically, you guys like dodging so much," Snarled the deranged general as he swung his axe as if it was Thor's hammer "Then prepare to meet Mrs. Choppy's new powahs!"

Scorn then summoned Lighting from his axe as he then swung in a 360 degree angle as an electric shockwave of magic was soon launched from his weapon.

Krystal quickly summoned a force field to protect Her, Agumon and Diddy as Banjo and Kazooie quickly duck towards Toon Link, The Hylian drawing out his shield to protect them both.

The two shields held against their foe's magic blast as he looked back at them, His growling already reaching what one would expect from a rabid attack dog.

"Ok guys be careful! His axe can function like a Levin sword now." Said Toon Link as he looked back at his two companions. "

"A what now?" Questioned the Breegul hiding from her friend's backpack, A scrowl forming on her beak as she looked at her foe's . "It better not be one of those fancy anime weapons, Trust me, The LAST thing I wanted to see is a pretty boy who wields a chainsaw sword who can turn into a flipping drag-"

"Hey, I hate to interrupted you ranting right now Kazooie, But we should get ready for that crazy mad man with the axe." Banjo interrupted his friend as he quickly looked back at the crazed Scorn. "Are you ready?"

"Alright then," Said the red bregull as she rolled her eyes. "I'm ready for whatever Derpy the Deranged has in store for us."

"Good, You two better be careful." Said the Young Hylian as he drew his sword out. "If you guys got any ranged attacks, Use them!"

The duo then nodded back to their new friend with a nod back(Banjo's was more sincere however.) They soon turned back to their berserk foe, his eyes driven with anger.

"Let's do this." Yelled Toon as he held his sword firmly as he, Banjo and Kazooie quickly Dashed towards their foe.

"Good…Good… Come to daddy," Said the snapped ex-general as he spun his axe like it was a baton, "Cause daddy's here to spank you to death…."

As the Black haired berseker then charged towards his foes like a bull, He was unaware of the trio that was behind him.

Agumon quickly fired out a fireball from his jaws at the second in command charging towards his friends, which to his surprised quickly dodged out of the way from the attack.

'Ok that's new….' Thought the Orange Dinosaur to himself as Scorn then focused his attention onto the person whom tried to blast his back. His eyes burning with twisted happiness.

"So lizard, do you remember how you burnt my stache off yesterday?" Scorn sneered at the digimon as he turned towards him, A look of sadism appearing on his face with eyes of greed to boot.

"BECAUSE I VERY BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO DR STACHE!" Yelled the ex-general in true berserker fashion as he then swung his axe like Thor's hammer. "And That Mrs. Choppy Would like some fresh lizard flesh for dinner for what you did to him!"

"So prepare to see the depths of the Underwhere! NOW!" Scorn Howled in sadistic delight as the Axe started to spark more lighting around it's edge. "YOU'RE JOINING YOUR FELLOW SCALED VERMIN IN THE SLAUGHTERED HOUSE!"

Before he could go slam his weapon onto the Digimon's skull, He was soon blinded in the eyes by some peanuts, The saltiness from them irritating his eyeballs.

"ARGGH! Me Eyes!" Yelled the black haired warrior as he then started to swing his axe around as if he was in a dense jungle full of vines. "ME EYES!"

"Banjo, Now!" Shouted Diddy to his friend while Scorn was in still in his blinded state.

Banjo then gave a nod back as he quickly took out Kazooie from his backpack as he then held the red breegull like she was a bazooka, excitement fueling her eyes at the moment.

She then fired several blue eggs from her mouth as they splattered onto the blinded the Berserker, One egg even managed to knocked the axe out of his hands.

"Arggh!" Yelled the Deranged ex-general as he tired to find his missing weapon, His snorting has increased even further then before. "Don't Worry Mrs. Choppy, I will save you!"

While he was searching for his missing weapon, Agumon soon saw the aforementioned Axe as he then spat out a fireball at it, Bursting it into bits and ashes.

'Better safe then sorry,' Thought the Dinosaur to himself, Reminding to himself that this match was not about honor, But rather about surivial right now. 'I rather keep my head safe…. As well as help Lucina keep hers as well.'

"Mrs. Choppy!" Said the crazed General with as he then rushed towards where the destroyed axe was located inspite of his blurred vision, quickly picking up the un-burnt bits of the weapon, holding them like a stuffed toy, "Mrs. Choppy, Speak to me! SPEAK TO ME PLEASE!"

"Yup, his officially as delusional as a fake wizard on a reality TV show." Snarked Kazooie as she started at the mad man talking to his destroyed weapon like it was a real person, his tears of overdramtized behavior clearly annoying her. "Mind if I consider laying a grenade egg on him Banjo?"

"Kazooie! Not now!" Banjo answered back to his friend as he gave a glare at her. "He is not even considering trying to fighting back!"

"Well, Once he gets over his delusion, he would be trying to make us into his wall mounts." Said the Breegull as she then looked back towards Agumon, His behavior still on the edge over Scorn almost cracking his skull with his axe. "And besides, Dino boy here did pull a smart one."

Despite the fact that Scorn was down for the count, Banjo didn't feel like it was a good idea to knock him even further.

But Kazooie does have a point, This crazed man did tried to kill them with his axe and nearly shattered their new friend's Skull like an egg. So it's best to leave some warning for him not to bother them again…. Right?

"Alright fine, But Just this once." Said the brown bear to his feathered friend. "But just only the egg, Then we run from here."

"Alright, Was getting bored of kart racing anyway." Said the Breegull as her bear buddy soon turned around, his backpack facing the mourning berserker. "Here it comes!"

Kazooie then laid a green egg that was shaped like a grenade, Quickly landing some distance away from Scorn.

"Hey Guys, We should really leave right now." Diddy answered back to his new friends. "Cause we don't want to be in this guy's way once he snapped out of his berserk mode."

"Well, our friend needs our help now, So let's go." Krystal answered back as Toon Link and Agumon returned the nod back as well, "Shulk should be close by here."

"Well then, let's hurry." Said Diddy to the trio, His expression developing some concern as he shot one more glanced at the weeping Scorn. "I rather not stick around this guy any further."

The others gave a nod back as they quickly left the Delusional general to himself, as he weep over the 'death' of his axe, unaware of the ticking bomb noise next to him.

"Oh why do I not take care of you or Mr. Choppy, WHY!" cried the ex-general in despair as he mourned over the lost of his broken weapon. "I'm going to be eaten by the Garchomps, I'm going down in history as as Scorn the St-"

His delusional state was soon temporary broken by the sound of an about to exploded bomb. He then saw the grenade egg behind him as his normal state of mind soon returned.

"Oh Fud-" was the one word that Scorn was able to utter before he was blasted by the egg and tumbled into the nearby stream, His eyes shutting down faster then a flat battery as he struggled to stay awake.

'I… will… kill… you all…soon….' Was the only thing on the former General's mind as it soon went into sleep mode, his unconscious body floating away in the nearby stream.

High above the skies was a lone Green Noivern, As soon as he saw the body of the knocked out Scorn floating in the river, he simply smirked to himself while flying off into the distance.

'Good Riddance.' Thought the green Dragon to himself as he then flew off to tell his master the good news and what he thought was Scorn's personal demise. 'Now we can get to the big stuff, Laser canon level type of big stuff.'

(****)

"**Now the real fight beginssssss." **Anubis hissed out to his foe as he flew towards his foe with his lance in hand. "**Embrace the beasssssst in you Lucina!"**

His foe then counter back with her sword, Doing a rapid slash attack against his lance before she countered back with a fireball attack from her mouth.

"**Your ssssssword sssskills may be russssty right now, But your draconic abllities are quite impressive." **Anubis answered to his foe, A tone of satisfaction in his voice as he then readied his magic once more. "**The Cursssssse must occurred when your sssssuch a young age, Interessssssting…."**

The Dusty blond haired Manakete then casted his spells at the sapphire haired manakete bellow him, which she quickly dodged out of the way from. The electric magic from his hand quickly destroying the area she was previously standing on.

'Ok, I can't use my electric tome right now due to him using it as well,' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she looked at her flying foe, His hand still radiating electric magic. 'And unless I sprouted my own wings right now, Swordfighting from here is not the best idea.'

'He really wants to me continue to breathe fire at him.' Thought the ylissean princess as she looked back at her foe, His face showing a dark smirk while he looked at her fangs. 'If his really telling the truth about this curse, Then he must be trying to provoke me even further.'

"Hey Lucina, I got an Idea," Shulk answered back to his friend as he drew out the monado, "If we can bring him down, We can defeat him."

"Well, I do know a solution, But it's a bit risky." Answered back the Sapphire haired Manakete, As she glanced back at her tail spikes with a decisive look. "I need you to distracted him for a while."

"No problem, I can do it." Said the Monado Wielder as he grabbed his sword, Quickly reactivating his aura. "I try to keep him distracted while you prepare whatever you got."

"Thank you Shulk." Lucina answered back as she quickly gave a nod back to her crewmember, "Hopefully it will work."

"Hey Anubis, over here!" Shouted the blond haired scientist as he grabbed looked back at the winged manakete with a dertermined look.

"**Ssssssso you chossssse to remain defiant even with the oddsssss againsssssst you…" **snarled the winged Manakete as he drew his lance out. "**Don't ssssay I warned you!"**

Anubis then swoop down towards his foe as he then drew his lance forward, lighting sparking the tip of the weapon.

"Shulk then quickly dashed forwards with his aura with the monado activated, Doing the same as before.

"**It'sssssss clear now that you forgotten about my magic blocking your attack you poor fool." **The winged manakete answered back in a disappointed tone, His spear pushing against the blond haired scientist weapon. **"It appearsssss that it only chosssssen you becausssssse of the fact it'ssss wassssss out of optionsssss at the moment."**

"Sorry to burst your bubble, But here's something new!" Shouted the Monado wielder as he pushed his blade forward, struggling to win this game of pushing the blade, Eventually managing to knock the lance out of his hands.

"**What the!"** Shouted the Winged Manakete in shock at what his foe as did. **"You pesssssst!"**

While Anubis was distacted by his blond haired foe, Lucina then quickly dashed towards him and slashed him on his right side with Falchion.

"**GAH!" **Yelled the dusty blond haired solider as he then shot a glare at at the Sapphire haired princess whom struck his back, Knocking him.

"**Even after all thisssssss time, Even after the Hero king and first exalt entered the next life, That sword still has power." **Hissed out the Purebreed Mankete to his halfbreed counterpart. **"Enough to weaken me right now, No bad princessssss, Not bad….."**

"Save the flattering for someone who cares," Lucina said to the Dusty blond haired solider of the Luminary Empire in a firm tone, her sword still in her hand. "Tell me where my Family is right now? Before I consider slicing your neck off."

"…**.Heh, Normally I'm normally one not to talk to my enemiesssssssss, but sssssssssince you're a Manakete like me, I will tell you a hint." **Wheezed the older manakete as he slowly got back up, His wings still hanging on his back. **"The Icy wassssssstelandssssss furthesssssst north from here, is where you will find them….." **

**Farewell for now young Princesssssss….." **Answered Anubis as he soon soon slammed his spellcasting hand onto the ground, causing him to be surrounded by lighting, Which temporary blinded both Lucina and Shulk. "**We sssssshall meet again sssssssoon."**

As soon as the light dissipated and the two young sword fighter's vision returned to normal from the blast, They soon saw their foe vanished out of their sight, Leaving a burnt mark on where he last stood.

"….Hey Lucina, Are you alright?" Shulk questioned his friend as he approached her with a worried look, his battle aura have just recently dissipated. "I'm mean, We got a clue of where your family has been taken now, So that's something?"

"I'm fine Shulk," Said the Ylissean Princess in a worried tone at what she has just heard earlier, her eyes burning with worry at Anubis's words regarding her bloodline. "Now I know where they have taken my family it's just that…. What he just mentioned regarding my mixed heritage, I think may be truly be more dragon then human…."

"Don't worry about this curse that guy said right now." The Blond haired man answered back to the young woman nest to him. "We will save your Parents and Brother from the empire."

"Thanks Shulk." Answered back the Ylissean Princess as she gave a weak smile back at him, Her mood temporary lifting up right now. "Now let's go find the others first."

"Well, We don't have to look that far," Said the Young Scientist from Colony 9, His area of sight soon landing on six figure approaching them.

"Well, At least we know Krystal, Toon and Agumon are all right." Said the Sapphire haired manakete with relief, Her attention soon focusing on the backpack carrying bear and the spider monkey next to the trio they are friends with. "Hey Krystal, Whom are they?"

"Well Lucina, These people are Banjo and Diddy." Answered the Blue Vixen as she approached her with a smile on her face. "They helped us out earlier."

"Aw it was nothing," Said the Brown bear as he turned towards the Monado wielder, A smile extending on his furry face as he held his hand to the young scientist. "I know that me and Diddy meet you earlier, but My name's Banjo."

"Well, We didn't get properly introduced due to what happened earlier." Chuckled the young scientist as he shock the bear's hand. "Hey, Where's your friend Kazooie?"

"Right here, Pretty boy." Answered the Breegull as she appeared from her friend's backpack, An unamused look appearing on her face as she stared at the two. "Well, you don't have Super Sayian hair, so your alright in my book."

"Well thanks, I guess..." Shulk answered back in an awkward tone, dumfounded by what the Bregull has just called him.

"Oh by the way, Is your friend alright?" Banjo soon questioned the blond haired scientist with a concern look.

"Well, She is." Said the Blond haired scientist as he then noticed Lucina looking at the duo and Diddy. "Her name's Lucina."

"Well then, Howdy Miss Lucina," said the bear in a nervous tone. "I'm Banjo! And these are buddies Kazooie and Diddy."

"It's nice meeting you miss." answered back the Spider monkey as he looked back at her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you three." Said the Sapphire haired Manakete as she quickly banished her current worries in her mind and let out a small smile at the duo. "You're pretty cute you know."

"Well thank you." Chuckled the brown bear as he then looked back with a smile. "You seemed nice."

"Well, You're at least not one of those whiny, annoying princess who needs to have their butts saved 24/7... So you're a pass in my book, just like blondy boy over here." Kazooie answered back with a neutral tone in her voice, Pointing one of her wings at Shulk as she spoke.

"Don't mind her," Banjo answered back as he let out a nervous chuckle at his friend's mouth, "Kazooie can be a little...fowl mouthed at times."

"Well, At least it's better then being stuck arround Mumbo at least." Answered the red Breegull. "Or being stuck in some place called Nohr with Gruntilda's long lost cousin named Ga-"

"I appolgise to interupted you two, But how do you three met Shulk and the others?" questioned the Ylissean princess as she looked back at them.

"Well, We did help Shulk and his friends after they were ambushed by Kremlings," Answered back Diddy as he decided to explain for his two friends. "And then he suddenly got that magic vision thing of his, Ran off to find you and well, You know the rest."

"Well at least your safe buddy." Agumon answered back to Shulk, A small grin appearing on his face as he approached the blond haired scientist with the largest smile on his face. "You're not eaten or BBQ by-"

Before the digimon could bring up how Lucina almost tried to kill him, his buddy and Toon under the belief they were working for the empire. A loud Noise was soon heard from the area, As if a laser has been fired on something or an explosion.

"What was that?" Diddy answered back, A worried look being printed onto his face as he recognised the sound, Memories of a giant fortress and laser canon from a part of his past he never want to hear or see again crawling out of the hole he burry it in. "Hopefully it's not-"

"No time to explain," Said Shulk as he got looked back to west of where he and his friends are. "We got me problems coming our way."

"Another Monado vision I presume?" Toon Link questioned his friend, Noticing the latter's worried tone is present when he talks.

"Yes it is..." Answered the scientist in worry and concern. "We need to get to it ASAP."

"How? Unless you got magical psychic powers (Which for the love of god please don't),Then how to you know where it is?" Kazooie questioned the Blond haired Scientist as her face grow a puzzled look.

"Well, I do have a rough idea where it may be..." answered the Monado Wielder as he looked back at her. "Just follow me for now."

He then soon dashed off deeper into the Jungle with the Monado on his back as Agumon soon followed behind. "Hey Shulk, Don't just run off like that again!"

As the two went deeper into the Jungle, Lucina then looked back at them, A firm look appearing on her face while doing so.

"Let's go you guys." answered back the Ylissean princess as she dashed deeper into the Jungle to help her fellow crewmates. "I know it's unexpected to you guys but we'll talk later."

"...So do we follow them?" Diddy questioned back to the other two treasure hunters with an odd look on his face.

"Well, We better follow them." Toon Link answered back with a firm look as he and Krystal soon followed behind the Sapphire haired manakete. "We'll explain along the way."

Deciding to ask the five treasure hunters when they catch up with them, Diddy and Banjo soon followed behind, The Spider monkey hopping it was not what he think it is.

(****)

"Your highness! The Blond man with that mechanical sword and his buddies are heading this way!" Said a Green Kremling to a large Green Kremling wearing a golden body plate, Red cape, A golden crown, His most definitive feature being his blood shot eye as he stroke a small blue crocodile his his claws while in his golden throne.

"So... Even if that man named Anubis warned us about them, they should not be of any major problem!" Hissed the Royal Kremling in anger. "Keep focusing on the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 right n-"

"But King K Rool sir! We have news that Donkey Kong's small buddy is with them," answered back the smaller kremling with fear. "And so is that bear named Banjo!"

"Diddy Kong, DIDDY KONG!" K Rool roared in anger at what he just heard. "ALONG WITH THAT BEAR HIS FRIENDS WITH?"

"Yes sir, Yes it was." Answered the Kremling in fear at his king's anger. "That Hat was unmistakable, Along with the bear's backpack and his shark tooth necklace and-"

"SLIENCE YOU FOOL!" yelled the King of the Kremlings in pure anger at the possibility of even ONE of the Kong's finding out of his Master plan, his little crocodile quickly scampering away from his claw.. "Get ready our defenses now, Make sure they never find out about us before the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 finally is built!"

"Yes sir!" Answered the Kremling as he dashed towards the deeper parts of the mineshack, Fear of his master's anger of his scheme of revenge failing before it could even leave the hangar.

As the Kremling Kommander looked at his wimpering minion fleeing to warn the others about both the appearance of Diddy and Banjo and the need to finished construction of their new weapon. A dark look appearing on his face as he then looked at a dart board.

Said Dart board has a picture of a Large brown Gorrila with a Red tie that has the initials 'DK' on them. ANger fueling his mind the more he looked at it.

'Soon Donkey Kong, Soon you will feel my revenge against you and your pesky family...' Thought the Crocodile as he let out a malicious laugh at his twisted plan. 'Once my new partners install the parts we need to finished it... BYE BYE DK ISLAND!'

Author's note:

**Yup, That's the end of our old pal Scorn... For now. Yeah the guy's deranged period was due to his pride being shattered by Galeem deeming him a failure.**

**Galeem's father is NOT Tabuu btw, It's also not an OC. That's all I'm giving out right now.**

**Anubis also flees from the fight, Yeah that scene was on the harder scenes to write.**

**He won't be going full dragon yet, So no full on Manakete vs Manakete fight just yet.**

**The small scene with Lucina and Banjo is a nod to Kira Vera's Comics which featured a small scene with them. (It's the comic strip that celebrates Banjo and Kazooie coming to Smash Ultimate, Check her work out when you get the chance.)**

**Also for some of Kazooie's lines in this chapter, Can you guess what they are? (one of them should be pretty obvious, *Cough* Nohr *Cough*)**

**She's also pretty easy to write as a character. especially for meta references. **

**Yup K Rool's rebuilding the Blast-o-matic after it's destruction in DK64, Can our heroes stop him before he reactivates it?**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23 Laser Blast From the Past P1

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Review Answers:

ElysiumXIV (Chapter 22): Yeah, Sorry if the Fates bashing was annoying to you, But I can assure you that Corrin will NOT be bashed in this story. I promised to be more careful around things like that in the future.

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be posted but here it is! ;)**

** Again, Nothing much to say another then enjoy the newest chapter of this story.**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks Telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Draconic speech from Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their Dragon Forms.**

(XXXX)

Chapter 23: Laser Blast from the Past part 1

Sneaking into the enemy's territory was nothing new to Greninja, Doing so was second nature to him when raised by a Warlord whom wanted to destroy his potential competition during his conquest to unite the world… under HIS rule and command.

Blending into the crowd, Finding out where his foe's secret weapon are located, Finding out where their weak points and reporting them back to his master. It was not the easiest of tasks, but for a creature that has the word 'Ninja' in it's name, Infiltration is something that comes naturally for the Water and Dark type Pokémon.

But right now it's different, He has to juggle with not being seen in while defending a child, Babysitting and stealth missions were like Oil and Water, the two of them are difficult, or rather impossible to mix.

There is the fact that kids will often have let their curiosity get the better of them, even ignoring the warnings adults tell them NOT to do. One of the many struggles of parenthood is letting you child be free while making sure they stay safe from harm's way.

"Remember kid, I said it before, but keep slient for now," The Ninja Frog whispered to his small companion in a firm tone to the small Dragon Pokémon following him with her only response being a nod back to the larger Pokémon next to her. "And NO fooling around with any shiny objects or gadgets that may interest you."

"**No problem Greninja." **whispered the young dragon type Pokémon as she quickly faded into the background. "**See, I'm invisible."**

'At least she's smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut.' Thought the Water frog to himself as he then saw her turning invisible, His answer to her being a nod from his head. 'And she can turn invisible due to being a Ghost type helps out as well.'

The two then sneaked their way into the mine shack, avoiding the humanoid crocs entering the various parts of it. Some appear to be on watch duty as they carried weapons and watching out for various intruders that could steal their secret weapons or projects.

Another group was carrying many crates filled to the brim with machine parts, Tools and other equipment as they scampered to diferent part of the mines, rushing towards mine carts that will take them deeper down the caves they are in.

While hiding behind a nearby rock pillar with Dreepy floating behind him, Greninja noticed that the crates were branded with a certain symbol on the side of them.

He saw it many times before under his time as Dharkon's hitman and most recently the events that occurred yesterday. The four angelic wings surrounding the large orb of light painted on the crates was unmistakable to him.

'Guess these crocs made a deal with the empire.' Mentally cursed the Ninja Frog to himself as he looked at the mark of his former group's rival. 'They really have a habit of being in the area we are in right now.'

"**So Greninja, What now?" **Dreepy questioned to her partner in a soft tone, with some concern flashing in her small eyes. "**Do we leave or find out more of why these mean looking guys are up to?"**

"Simple, Investigate what those Crocodiles are building," Answered back the Ninja Frog still remaining slient to avoid alerting the kremlings about their current location. "Once we find out what it is, destroy it, then flee from this place."

"**And what if can't?" **The small green Dragon questioned back as she hovered next to him in concern regarding his idea.

"Find the blueprints to it, Then we get out of here and deliver it to the others." Was Greninja answer to her as he then noticed a blue Kremling wearing a lab coat holding what appears to be blueprints as he walked beside his partner whom was a Green Scaled Kremling wearing a similar Lab coat.

"Ok Bob, Remember to NOT let those Blueprints get lost….. AGAIN!" Said the Green Kremling to his partner named Bob, whom was eyeing the blueprints like a Hawk, Making sure his buffoon of a partner didn't let them out of his sight. "You very well remembered the last time they got lost."

"Oh yeah, it was when our old technician got fired… right?" Said the blue kremling as he was unaware of his more serious partner's face, burning in anger at the former's growing stupidity. "I Remember how the Boss said that he fired him out of the belief that he would betray us, like that kid whom every time he loses a battle, his so-called 'friends' would often say he's weak and left him for dead, Saying he's as useful as a pile of ashes* and-"

"WILL YOU JUST STAY FOCUS ON THE FREAKING TASK ON HAND ALREADY!" Bob's partner yelled in frustration as took (Very rapid) Deep breaths just to force himself to calm down. "Ok Bob, Just remember that we must NOT let those blueprints out of our sight, least we want it to be hacked again by that weasel or our NEW technician."

"Ok then, Ben." Bob answered back to his blue-scaled partner. "Mind finding some super glue to keep these blueprints stuck to my claw?"

"For the last time Bob…. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY KEEPING THEM SAFE!" yelled Ben in pure frustration as he then grabbed his partner by the claw not holding the blueprints and dragged him one of the nearby minecarts. "Just, hold, onto, them, FOR, NOW!"

"Ok," Bob whimpered back in a frighten tone as his partner tossed him into the cart, before jumping in as well, Which he soon pulled the lever which sent him, Ben and the cart down a railway to the deeper parts of the mines.

'So, they got the blueprints for something big,' Thought the Ninja Pokémon as he eavesdropped from his hiding spot behind the rock pillar. 'Well, that makes the target clearer now.'

"Kid, We're following that croc," Greninja replied to Dreepy as he looked back at her with a focused look on his face. "He may have the plans we need."

"**But Greninja, He may have them stuck to his claw." **The small Dragon Answered back as she looked at where the minecart once stood. "**We need to think of something to remove it from him and-"**

"Dreepy relax, the blueprints are NOT actually glued onto his claws," Said the older Pokémon to his companion in a net. "He was just suggesting that to his companion."

"**So what's the plan sir?" **Questioned the wandering Pokémon as she tried her hardest to avoid nudging him out of affection.

"Simple, We ambushed him while his distracted." The Ninja frog answered back as he took another look at the area, making sure the coast was clear. "And no more questions until we find out about our foe's weapon."

The Ghostly dragon Pokémon soon gave a nod back to her friend, as she still remained invisible as the duo quickly left their hiding spot to find the blueprints and a way to distract the guards while they searched for them.

Unaware to the duo however, was a familiar hooded manakete hanging on the roof of the cavern, His Red draconic wings covering him like a bat, a dark smirk appearing on his face as he peeked behind his wings

"**Ssssssso thissss issssss Dharkon's Traitor…" **Anubis said to himself in a dark tone as he watched the ninja frog Pokémon dashed deeper into the mines. "**Interessssssssting…. King K Rool might find thisssss information usssssseful..."**

The dusty blond haired Mankete soon flew to another part of the mine, Ready to tell the news to his new partners, his smirk still remaining on his face while flying in the cave. 'As much as I want to test the Ylissean Princess again, Dharkon's traitor will be a decent substitute for now.'

(****)

"Ok, so what is the reason you believed that something was on the island was because of your sword?" Banjo questioned Shulk as the blond haired scientist is leading the way to where he's vision was shown. "How does that work?"

"Simple Banjo, It's Anime logic, why else could a sword be a able to do that?" Snarked Kazooie in an uninterested tone tone as she looked back at her friend.

"Hey Kazooie, Mind holding off your rant for now?" Said the Brown bear as hetried to keep up with the young scientist's walking speed. "I know you got a bad experience with anime lately but hold off the rants for now."

"…Fine, But for the love of Rareware, we better not run into any super saiyans while we're here." Said the Bregull, her defiant tone still remaining like leftover slime from an science fair experiment. "That Orange Kung Fu wannabe knucklehead really makes my blood burn as much as Gruntilda and LOG!"

"Well I think we get the picture Kazooie," Banjo answered back to his friend, As he decided to focus his attention onto his earlier question regarding the monado. "So how does your sword work?"

"….It's complicated right now, Said the young blond haired man as he then shot a glance at his own sword, Hanging behind his back. "I haven't really got the chance to see what it is yet."

"Well then, With that news out of the way," Said Kazooie as she gave a glance at Lucina, her draconic tail and scales being what was on her mind right now. "I'm just wondering about your little girlfriend, is a mutant? Like that lizard girl** from that comic book series called Teenage-"

"Well sorry to tell ya this Kazooie, But Lucina isn't Shulk's girlfriend." Interrupted Agumon as he dashed next to his buddy, Looking at the duo with a smirk on his face. "Shulk's REAL girlfriend is Fi-"

"Anyway, To answer your question regarding Lucina, She is a Manakete." Shulk interrupted the conversation by clamping his right hand on Agumon's mouth, preventing him from bringing up Fiora and by extension, her death. "Basically she's a Dragon whom can take on human form."

Silence then fell onto the two animals as they looked back at what the Blond haired scientist has just said to them, a smirk soon formed on Kazooie's face as she turned back to the latter.

"Your in love with her, Right?" Questioned the Breegull, Glee present in her eyes as she looked back at the young scientist. "You're just too shy to admit it."

"Kazooie!" Banjo hissed back in frustration as he turned back to the young monado wielder with guilt in her eyes. "Sorry about that Shulk, Kazooie here can be obsessive with romance like this."

"Well that's ok, I guess." Shulk chuckled back in a nervous tone, his attention soon focusing on the yellowish orange dinosaur walking next to him,

"Agumon, Don't just butt in like that!" he whispered back in frustration.

"Sorry Shulk, But Please don't forget about Fiora!" The Digimon answered back to him, a look of worry appearing in his green slited eyes. "I know you been acting strange around Lucina lately but-"

"Agumon, relax." Said Shulk as he looked back at him in a worried tone, Unaware of Banjo's confused look regarding "I'm not going to forget about Fiora, So don't worry about it."

"… Alright then, But you better not be forgetting about her." Said the Dinosaur in a begrudging tone; His normally happy go lucky face vanishing in favor for a scowl.

"…No problem." Answered back the young Scientist as he turned towards the confused bear and his bregull buddy. "Just forget about what we said earlier ok?"

As Shulk quickly increased his walking speed with Agumon catching up to him, Banjo looked back at Kazooie whom was looking at the monado wielder with a smug look on her face.

"Yup, Blondy's in love with her." The bregull said back to her brown buddy in a smirking tone, her grin as wide as the Chershire cat from Wonderland. "He just can't master what he want to say to her."

"Not now Kazooie," Banjo answered back in a firm tone regarding his friend behavior around Shulk's current relationship problem. "Not now."

"…Fine." The red Bregull answered back to her brown friend in her usual whatever tone, "But he better not do it in another cheesy anime confession, They are so unoriginal..."

(xxxx)

Meanwhile with Lucina, Krystal, Diddy and Toon Link, the former was talking with them as they slowly caught up with Shulk's group.

"Ok, So let me get this straight," Diddy asked the older woman as he glanced at her more draconic features. "Your basically a dragon with a human form?"

"Yes I am Diddy," Answered back the sapphire haired manakete as she smiled back to the red cap spider monkey. "But I'm half Human as well."

"So can you transform into your dragon form now?" the Young Kong questioned back to her, Excitement shining in his eyes. "Sounds pretty cool if you ask me."

"Sorry to say this Diddy, But it's something I rather not do right now." Answered back the Princess of Ylisse as she recalled Anubis's words to her. _'The cursssssse must occurred when your sssssuch a young age, Interessssssting….'_

'If Anubis is right regarding the curse that my parents have warned me about, then I need to be careful when I could transform into my Dragon form.' The young princess thought to herself as she then suddenly heard the sound of wielding metal and gears in the area***.

"Hey Lucina, Is something wrong?" Krystal asked her new friend as looked back in concern regarding her friend's behavior when she looked around the area with a cautious look on her face.

"I swore I heard something earlier," Answered back the Ylissean Princess as she looked around the area. "It sounded like something was being constructed here, Like a giant warship of sorts."

"A giant warship?" Toon Link questioned the Young princess as a memory from his past resurfaces, A giant ghost ship and an undead crew he encountered in the past being that memory. "If the Empire is truly here then-"

"It appears to be so." Answered the Ylissean manakete as she looked at her smaller companion. "But if the warship was like the one me and Krystal saw the other day, then we must be careful."

"Point taken," The Hylain answered back to her as he then approached Shulk, Agumon, Banjo and Kazooie. "Hey Shulk, are you sure this is the right way?"

"Well, I believe so…." Answered back the young Monado Wielder as he soon noticed a large mineshack in the middle of the Jungle.

"Well there it is," Shulk said to his companions as he then noticed several Green Kremlings guarding the area with bats and other weapons.

What caught the Young Monado wielder's attention more was the presences of the crates that some of them were carrying, the familiar logo he, Toon, Agumon, Krystal and Lucina saw the other day was painted on the crates they were taking into the mind shack.

"The Empire, their here…." Scrowled Shulk as he saw the crest of the Luminary Empire on the crates the humanoid crocs are carrying. "And they appeared to be allied with those crocs…"

"If those guys called Klump and Krusha are here, They will recognized us from earlier." Said Toon Link as the young Hylian looked back at them with Agumon watching closely as well. "We need a plan to distract them before we go in."

"And hopefully, We won't become dinner to them." Agumon answered back, The recent memory of him almost being eaten by the large blue kremling holding him hostage still flashed in his mind as fear crept up to him like a tiger stalking it's prey.

Diddy's expression was not just of fear, but worry as well as he soon saw the crocs guarding the mine shack, Memories of them stealing his buddy's banana hoard, them capturing him a barrel and finally their leader caging him, Tiny, Lankey and Chunky behind bars to distract DK from his biggest plan to rid DK Island for good.

"Hey Diddy, Your worried about something?" Banjo asked his buddy as he developed some concern for him regarding the look of horror on the monkey's face. "It's the kremlings right?"

"…Banjo, It's not just the kremlings I'm concern about," Diddy answered back to the brown bear as he then noticed one krmeling accidentally dropping his crate, Mechincal parts spilling onto the ground like marbles as his comrades laughed at his failuire. "It's just that with the stuff their carrying, I'm worried that they may be rebuilding the… the.."

"Blast-O-Matic?" Kazooie answered for her friend as he looked back at her with a dumfound look. "What? It's either that or that KAOS bot that Dixie fought to save you and DK."

"So what's this Blast-O-Matic you're talking about?" Shulk questioned to Diddy as he and his crewmates looked back at him. "It's must be what those Kremlings are building…. Right?"

"Yup it is…." Diddy answered back with a dreadful look on his face. "I will explain it right now."

The young Spider monkey soon explained the existence of the Blast-O-Matic, Why King K Rool has built it, How he and several of the other Kongs were captured by the Kremling Kommander and how DK not only saved them but aslo destroyed the weapon.

"It's also the last me and DK saw of K Rool before the Snowmads and Tikis came along." Diddy finished off his story as he then looked back at the five treasure hunters and his two buddies. "Well, those frosty freaks and living instruments are not exactly the friendliest batch but better facing them then lizard lips again."

"Ok, At least we know how to disrupted a major part of the empire now." Shulk answered back as he shot a glance at the main entrance to the mine, Kremlings guards looking out for intruders that could sabotage their leader's plan of revenge against his sworn enemies. "The only problem right now is how are we going to get in…."

"Well, we could always try that thing again." Kazooie sneered from her position in Banjo's backpack towards Diddy. "Provided that Tweedledumb and Tweedledimwit are on guard duty."

Diddy's face turned red as a tomato as he looked back at what he just heard from the Bregull as he then cringed at what he consider his greatest failure, A part of him that stuck like moldy gum covered in stinging needles.

"Kazooie, No…. Just No…." Cringed the Spider Monkey in distress, His face still covered in embrassment. "That trick will only work once..."

Before Kazooie could bring up what was her friend's embrassment, She was soon interrupted by the presence of an invisible creature speeding towards Lucina, Barley knocking into her and Banjo.

"Hey watch it!" Snarled the Bregull as the creature soon made itself visible to the group, A small green dragon Pokémon which then turned towards the Ylissean Princess with a worried look on her face.

"**Lucina!, Your alright!" **Said the small Pokémon as she floated towards her fellow dragon with tears in it's eyes. "**Oh thank Arceus that those mean crocs didn't capture you."**

"Dreepy, What wrong?" Lucina questioned the small dragon as she looked back at her. "Is Greninja and Captain Falcon alright?"

**"Both of them are alright..." **The small dragon wheezed out, her face still being quite anxious at something that occurred earlier. "**But Greninja... his currently fighting some winged man whose ears are like yours..."**

Shock and horror soon appeared on not only Lucina's face, But Shulk's as well. It may be only recently they encountered the man whom Dreepy was talking about.

"Anubis..." Said Lucina in grim tone as her worries are amplified right now, Her new friend was in trouble right now because of this mysterious Manankete that seemed interested in her... or rather her mixed bloodlines.

"Who?" Diddy asked back in concern as he saw the ylissean princess looking back at the mine shack,her right hand already reaching out for her sword.

"I will explain later," Answered back the manakete as she looked back at Dreepy with a firm look on her face. "Dreepy, Where did you exited out of these Mine shack?"

"**There's a small cavern just east of where we are..." **Answered the small ghostly dragon as she then looked back at the mine. "**There aren't many of those crocs near that place so we can sneak in by there."**

"Well then, let's go." Lucina answered back as she then turned towards the others with a determined look on her face. 'I can't let Greninja down after what happened recently...'

As the Ylissean manakete soon dashed east to where they are, Dreepy soon followed behind her as the others looked back at them.

"So do we follow her?" Banjo answered back to the sapphire haired woman's friends with a concern look. "Do you think that."

"Well, We won't know until we try." Shulk answered back as he readied his monado while turning towards his teamates. "Your ready for this?"

"Heck yeah!" Agumon said a determined tone (As softly as he could). "I'm ready when you are Shulk!"

"We can only hoped for the best." Krystal answered back as she looked back at her crew-mate. "Let's hope we can save Greninja."

"No problem for us." Toon Link answered back as he held his sword and shield firmly in his hands while looking back at Banjo, Diddy and Kazooie. "You three ready to go?"

"If those Kremlings think they could launched the Blast-O-Matic again... they got the new and improved Banana Slamma to deal with!" the young spider monkey answered back. "Ready to kick some Kremling butt Banjo?"

"No problem Diddy," Said the Brown bear as he gave his buddy a thumbs up. "We raring to go for this!"

"Pity your not like this 24/7 Banjo..." The Breegull grumbled back to her friend as they soon dashed off to where Lucina was heading, One thing was certain on their minds, And that was stopping the Blast-o-Matic from firing on DK island once again.

(XXXX)

*Anyone whom been in the Pokémon Fanfic Community should be aware of what the kremling has said. (The Hint is regarding friends, betrayal and ashes.)

**A shout out to Mona Lisa from the TMNT series, also minor headcanon that Kazooie is into cartoons from the 90s (TMNT being one of them) like how Cranky's into 80s stuff.

***Do Manaketes have better hearing then normal people? I'm just curious about it.

Author's note:

**This chapter is more dialogue heavy then the last one, So i hope you didn't mind that.**

**Yeah we got more Kazooie snarking and I hope I didn't make her THAT insensitive, Diddy and Banjo are not as easy to write as her though. **

**Dreepy gets more moments in this chapter, Yeah hopefully she's not that annoying to you guys. She will get a chance to prove herself in the next chapter.**

**Greninja Vs Anubis, the result will be seen in the next chapter.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not see ya!**


	24. Chapter 24 Laser Blast From the Past P2

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon wings of Fate, Nothing much to say here but enjoy the latest chapter of this story. ;) **

Notes:

_Italics means Flashback/Telephatic thoughts/ Dreams_

**Bold means Draconic speak (Eg: Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their draconic forms)**

Chapter 24: Laser blast from the past part 2

"Sssssso I take that you're the traitor of Dharkon….." Hissed out Anubis as he looked back at his amphibian foe with interest sipping through his voice like a leak from a broken sink. "I thought your sssssssskillsssss may have been rusty to the windssssss of time, but it appears their edgesssssss have been keep well by you…."

"Save the flattering for someone who cares, Anubis" Greninja snarled back as he held one of his water blades in his webbed hands, his scrowl covered by his long tongue. "What are you truly planning right now?"

"My own goalssssss are not of Galeem'sssss foolisssssh idealssss…." Sneered the hooded manakete as he drew his lance out, his smirk covered by his battle worn hood, "King Validar has orders for me to deliver his granddaughter to him."

"So you're planning to betray Galeem, for your true boss?" Greninja answered back with a growl as he readied his other blade, "For what purpose?"

"Ssssimple Greninja, Dessssspite Grima'ssssssss death at the handssss of that wretched Exalt of Naga, She left a way to bring herself back to life." Anubis answered back with a dark tone in his voice. "Sssssssshe left a curssssse onto that traitor Robin that her firsssssstborn child will become her new vessel and finished what she started…."

"Let me guess, your talking about Lucina right?" Greninja answered back with a glare.

"Of coursssssse, my dear friend," Anubis sneered back at his foe as he pointeed his lance towards him. "Sssssssshe's already is developing the markingsssss of our missssssstress."

"You mean the fire breathing, tail and her scaly checks huh?" Greninja answered as he took a stance. "I may have only known her recently but you know there is more to it then I know right?"

"Indeed Greninja, Indeed" His foe answered back with the lance showing dark electric sparks coating it's tip. "It's already fortunate for USSSSSSS that sssssssshe's looksssssss up to her mother way more then her father, King Validar was expecting it to be the other way around."

"But why wasssssssste time on explaining the likessssss of you?" He answered back with a glare," He answered back with an even darker tone then his usual one. "When I could sent you to the depthsssssssss of the underwhere…NOW!"

Anubis then fired a blast of lighting from his lance like a staff casting magic towards his target.

Greninja quickly dodged out of the way as he then fired several shurikens back at his foe.

"*Heh* Predictable," Anubis sneered back as he swung his weapon at the incoming shurikens, quickly dissipating them back into liquid.

"I expected more from one of Dharkon'ssssssss most elite sssssssolidersssssss," He answered back in a disappointed tone, "Jussst usssssssing your ssssssshurikenssssss right now, Paheti-"

He was soon interrupted by the sudden strike of a watery blade from his back.

"Tch…" Snarled the Manakete as he saw his foe striking him on the back. "Why do I forget about your ambusssssssh ssssssssssstrategy?"

"Sorry but I'm ending this now." Greninja answered back as he then spat out a smoke bomb between him and his foe.

The smoke bomb soon covered the area with black smoke as Greninja vanished into thin air to escape.

"Argh!" Anubis snarled back as the smoke slowly started to dissipated from the area, his anger covered by the shadows of his hood.

'Damn it! If Greninja finds out the plans for the Blast-O-Matic 2.0, We're losing a potential alliance and weapon at this rate.' He thought to himself as despite his true loyalty to King Validar, The facade he has to keep with Empress Galeem must remain sharp to prevent her from finding out his true loyalty and by extension potential execution from her.

"Heh let him go for now," Sneered a familiar voice as Anubis soon turned around to see a red haired general approaching him followed by his Noivern.

"Viper sssssssir, Dharkon's traitor has gotten away!" Anubis answered back to his boss. "We need to chasssssssse him down right now before he can tell the others about the Bla-!"

"Heh, Forget him right now." Viper answered back with a smirk. "Thanks to some of the advance technology from Colony 9 and our own resources, The construction of Old Krud Rool's little battleship should be accelerated now."

"I sssssssee," Anubis answered back as he then looked back at Viper with a shrouded look on his face. "Any ssssssigh of Lucina right now?"

"Still interest in the Dragoness I take?" Viper answered back with his usual Devil may care tone, "Relax, She's not a ghost that needs the others remembering her to survive, even if the sooner we capture her for Empress Galeem the better."

"…Fine…." Said the hooded Manakete back with a begrudging tone in his voice due to his true boss's desire to obtain his granddaughter, "Where it's it held?"

"Just somewhere deeper under this old dump." Viper answered back as he jumped his Noivern. "You're ready to hop on?"

"Pressssssssssonally, Now that I revealed my wingsssssss to my current target, I sssssee no reasssssssson to hide them from her now." Anubis answered back as he lifted himself off the ground. "We Fellbloodsssssss chosssssse to embrace our draconic sssssside rather then hide it like thossse foolssss of Naga."

"Suit yourself buddy," Viper answered back in as he rolled his eyes. "Just remember to hide your wings from those who don't know about them."

He and his Noivern soon flew away to another part of the mine as the hooded Manakete stared at them, he soon follow behind afterwards.

'I can feel her presense nearby...' He thought to himself while flying behind Anubis and his Noivern as he then let a smirk under his hood. 'And her aura's starting to becoming more fell blooded then exalted blood….'

'Prefect… How Prefect…., Validar will be pleased to know that his grandaughter's false human blood is slowly vanishing from her body the more she transforms into her true self…..'

(****)

"There's our current target alright." Shulk said to his friends as he and looked at the smaller mine entrance they are currently looking at which was guard by two kremlings, one blue and one purple at the moment. "So far it only got two guards right now."

"And fortunately neither of them were the big tubby guy that tried to eat me." Agumon answered back as he shot a glance at the two crocs guarding the entrance, memories of almost becoming lunch to one of them flashing before his eyes. "So what's the plan Shulk?"

"Well, It may not be that many guards but we need to be careful trying to sneak in." Shulk answered back as he then noticed the cliffs near the entrance. "One wrong move and we're done for…."

"So do we bust out you-know-who's Dragon form now?" The Digimon questioned to his buddy as he gave a glance at Lucina. "Cause the faster we destroy that weapon that K Rool guy's building the better-"

"No can do Agumon….." The Ylissean Princess answered back as she looked back at the mine entrance and the kremlings. "If I transform right now, it will just alert them of our presence much faster."

'And if Anubis is working with them, Transforming when his around will just satisfied whatever he wants with me even faster….' She thought to herself with a grim look regarding the manakete working for the Luminary Empire.

"So what? We need to go and save Greninja now!" Agumon answered back as he then felt a tap on his shoulder by Toon Link.

"Lucina does got a point there, Agumon," The Hylian answered back to his smaller companion. "Greninja could be captured and be used as hostage material for us should we try dashing in without a plan."

"So what's the plan you guys have in mind?" Banjo questioned the two swordfighters as he looked back at them. "Any ideas?"

"Well it better not be like that one movie with the lions where me, Banjo and Diddy will be bait for those kremlings." Kazooie growled back as she then imagine an image of her and Banjo lying on a plate with apples in their mouths with Diddy dancing with a grass skirt singing a very ridiculous song just to distract the kremlings soon flooded her mind.

'Oh for the love of all thing N64, NO!' The Bregull thought to herself as she then noticed the other staring at her in disbelief at her expression.

"**Is something wrong miss Kazooie?" **Dreepy questioned the breegull with a curious look on her face.

"…What?" She questioned her companions in defiance.

"Still bothered by that scene Kazooie?" Banjo questioned his buddy as he and Diddy's expressions were the least shocked about what the breegull has just said.

"Relax, Kazooie, We're not be doing that," Diddy answered back to her with an reassuring tone. "But hopefully it would not involve that OTHER thing again…."

"Relax Diddy, The tape you recorded it was destroyed now…" Banjo answered back to his friend. "Besides, We got others things to worry about…."

"So Diddy, How dumb are those Kremlings?" Shulk questioned the spider monkey as he then looked back at them.

"Well, these guys aren't so tough… or smart," Said Diddy as he then formulated an idea while looking at Agumon. "But I do know an idea…"

"Please tell me his not thinking what I'm thinking right now…." The Digimon grimly said to Shulk.

"Relax Agumon, We're not," He answered back as he then noticed the Book the purple Kremling was reading. "But I do what we can use as bait."

"Hey Toon, Got one of those small chest we picked up recently?" Shulk questioned the blond haired hylian with a firm look.

"Yup, I did," He answered back with a small smile.

(****)

"Hey Victor, Why are we are on guard duty again?" The blue kremling questioned his comrade as he was currenty reading a book called '_A thousand ways to win trophies without even trying or pulling a single sweat'_.

"Simple Monty you nit wick," Victor snarled back to his companion as he continued to read his book. "Guard duty, we lost the bet against Bob to see who safeguard the blueprints for the new Blast-O-Matic."

"So what gives, Bob's dumb as a rock, K rool got to have more faith in us then him!" Monty countered back as he then looked back at a nearby rock. "Oh sorry Mr. Pebble, I didn't mean to insult you like that!"

"*Sigh* Inbecile….." Victor simply scrowled to himself behind his book as he then noticed something shining in the distance.

"Is that the what I think it is?" the purple kremling said to himself as he then dropped his book and went straight towards the where he aw the light.

"Hey Victor where are you going?" Monty questioned his friend/ 'Only person who can tolerate his so called power to talk to pet rocks' as he noticed him walking deeper into the jungle. "Mr. Pebble was just wanting to introduce you to his new friend 'Crusher the cracker of other rocks'."

Victor was however too attracted to the light he has just seen as he drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

'My dreams have come true, it has to be a trophy laying for me to take!' Thought the kremling to himself. 'And I don't even have to anything!'

He soon saw where the light was shining from as he then noticed a small box laying in front of a small clearing.

"Hey Mum, You said that I won't do anything good?" Victor questioned back in a crazed tone as he went towards the box. "I won't be even getting a single trophy in my life?"

"Well suck it mum!" He continued his crazed monologue as he then picked up the box. "Cause I got a trophy without even lifting a claw!"

He then opened up the box with a look of greed in his eyes. An image of a large shiny metal cup just lying inside the chest filled his deluded mind.

To his shattered surprise and horror, He was greeted with nothing but an empty box with no trophy…. at all.

"WHAT?" He shouted out in an anime like fashion as he then frantically shock the box hopping that a trophy would fall out of it.

"Where is the trophy?" he questioned himself as he was unaware of the sound of loading popguns from the trees, "Where is it?"

"Well how about seeing some stars instead buddy?" Questioned a young voice from the jungle. "You know the ones that appeared when you got hit by something on the head?"

"Hey who said that?" Victor answered back as he looked around, a sense of dread appearing on his face as he then pieced the puzzle together. "Wait, I know that voice."

"Ha ha Dorky Kong, You and Donkules can come out of hiding right now." He laughed out as he threw the empty chest away as he looked for one of his King's sworn enemies. "Cause your not fooling this Cr-"

A sudden pain soon interrupted him as his vision suddenly got blurry as he then spun around like a top.

"Hey when can you Kongs learned to tranquilized oth-Argh the world is spinning faster then the time we launched the Blast-O-Matic 1.0…"

"Ah hahahahahaha…" Sung Victor to himself as he soon then fell like a rock, his mind soon shut down faster then a supercomputer, his mind numbed by whatever has shot him on the back.

Pinned to his back like a dart on a board were several blue and purple spine that pierced through Victor's scales like it was a wyvernslayer. The poison from them was slowly entering his veins.

Lucina then moved out from her hiding spot behind a nearby rock stucture like a feline stalking it's prey, her tail spikes opened out as she watched him closely from a distance.

'Good, his unconscious right now…..' she thought to herself as she then looked back at the tree her friends are hiding in.

"Hey Diddy, Toon Link, Dreepy, It's safe to come out now." Lucina answered back to her three companions as they soon appeared from their hiding spot.

"Well that was pretty cool Lucy," Diddy answered back as he slided down from the tree with his popguns still loaded with peanuts. "But how can you do that tail spike move?"

"**Yup, Us dragons are pretty cool Diddy." **Dreepy answered back as well. "**But Lucina is pretty special in a way."**

"Well it's complicated," Lucina answered back to them. "Normally Manaketes like myself cannot used our draconic abilities in our human forms."

"So why can you do it as regular old you?" Diddy questioned the princess in front of him as he then looked at Victor's unconscious body, the tail spikes still stuck to his montionless body. "Are you born special or something to do that?"

Upon hearing Diddy's words regarding her being able to use her tail spikes in her human form. Looks of worry soon flooded Lucina's mind when Diddy mentioned being born special.

While this would normally has a sense of joy for Lucina due to how she looks up to her mother more then her father, A sense of guilt soon flowed in it's place instead.

With the words from Anubis regarding her dragon blood along with a possible reason why her mother fears her more draconic side in the form of both the hooded manakete's interest in her and her grandfather may still be alive, She was worried that her manakete blood was more a curse then a blessing right now.

'No, You can't dwell on that right now!' She snapped back at herself as she quickly banished Anubis's words from her mind.

"Hey Lucina, Something wrong?" Toon Link questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior.

"Oh sorry about that Toon," The Manakete answered back as she looked back at him and Diddy, "We better check on Shulk and the others if they had dealt with the other Kremling guard."

"No problem, Let's go." Toon said back as he and looked back at Diddy, The spider monkey nodding back as well.

"**Ready to go Lucina!" **Dreepy cheered as she floated next to her new companion. "**Let's help Greninja!"**

The trio then left the area to check on Shulk's end if they had gotten rid of the other kremling guard, Leaving his comrade behind in the process.

(****)

"Empress Galeem, we have good news and bad news for you right now." A Ninja said to her empress while kneeling before her.

"What is it then?" The golden haired empress answered back in a firm tone. "And make it quick, I need to check on my special weapon for little monado wielder soon."

"The good news is that the construction of the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 is going well," The Ninja answered back. "The Kremlings and their leader appreciate the extra help for their new weapon from us."

"Good, once their guard is down, eliminate their leader and take the weapon for ourselves." Galeem answered back as she let out a smirk of satisfaction. "We can use it to help with our invasion of the Mushroom kingdom."

"So what's the bad news?" She questioned back as her smirk was soon replaced by a frown of darkness. "Still no luck on capturing Robin's fell blooded dragoness of an offspring?"

"Worse," the Ninja said back in a fearful tone, her eyes were shaking in fear at her empress's potential fury when she hears what she wanted to say. "We got news that the Ylissean prince Morgan has escape his cage with another manakete named Nah."

Upon hearing that the blue haired prince has just escape with another manakete, Galeem's face developed a large scrowl as she got up from her throne.

She then grabbed the neck of the Ninja as she glared at her with her rage driven eyes.

"Where is that blasted prince now?" She growled back to her minion as she tighten the grip on her neck. "WHERE IS HE?"

"He..He.. he and the manakete named Nah managed to transform into their dragon forms and flew away south from the palace," The ninja wheezed out as she struggled to breath under her mistress's iron grip. "We tried to catch them but they flew away quickly."

Galeem then loosen her grip as she then dropped the Ninja onto the floor.

"Tell the others to search every conner of the Tundra, Make sure you bring me back those dragons, NOW!" She roared at her servant, slaming the staff in her"And make sure Robin doesn't have the same idea with her husband, We need them both still alive along with their kids!"

"Yes my liege," The ninja answered back as she soon left the room in a hurry to alert the others.

As soon as her lackey was out of her sight, Galeem then let a scowl as she looked back at the painting of Grima in her throne room.

'Even if his sister is the one I wanted more due to the curse of Grima, Morgan's cannot get away from here.' She thought to herself as she cast a teleportation spell on herself to her current destination in mind.

'Besides, He still serve a purpose as a hostage for his sister...'

Author's note:

**Sorry if the fight between Anubis and Greninja was short, It was just a way to acknowledge Anubis's true loyalties to Validar. (Viper isn't aware of his lackey's true nature btw.)**

**Yeah the Kremling guard scene was a bit on the filler side but the next chapter will have a bit of focus on Morgan and Nah escaping from the empire. (The Next few chapters will be switching between both Lucina and Morgan's prespectives)**

**Also can you guess Kazooie's meta reference in this chapter? (And to a lesser extent the origin of the names of the two kremling guards in this chapter?)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 Laser Blast From the Past P3

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, I back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, In the last chapter you may have heard that Morgan has escape with Nah from the dungeons where Galeem enslaves her Dragons, well this story will be shifting focuses from him and his sister right now. (It will be Morgan's part first in the first half of this chapter then Lucina's part will occur in the second half.)**

**You may have noticed that the title says book 1 now, Well I realized that Dragon Wings of Fate may be way longer then I expect so splitting the story up into at most three parts with Book 1 covering the part regarding the Mushroom Kingdom covering at least 50 chapters per Book is to keep things more manageable for myself.**

**But rest assured that I'm not planning to go the full Kingdom hearts route of overly complicated lore and make all three stories on different websites, so all three parts can be easily be read here on . ;)**

**Also on the topic of continuity regarding both the World of Light Deluxe-verse and this story, while elements and original characters from this series will be appearing in the Deluxe-verse, both series as I said before in the past will be separated.**

**This should be prominent with Agumon's personality in both series where in this Story his a bit of a hotheaded and impulsive type of guy, (A bit like Marcus's Agumon) he's oblivious but good hearted digimon towards others like Pichu and her family. (Like Tai's.)**

**Galeem will also be different personality wise from her Deluxe-verse self, While she's to more vicious and harsh to her underlings in this story, she's more of a sliver tongue to them in the Deluxe-verse (this will be shown in the Main WOL-DX story and Way to the Dragon for those curious about it) **

**With that out of the way, Let's go:**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 25: Laser Blast From The Past part 3

"Where are they?" A commander questioned his Soliders in anger and frustration as they scout the furious and unforgiving blizzards of the tundra that there Empress chosen to set up her fortress of operations. "Where are the two escaping Manaketes now?"

"I hate to break the bad news to you boss, but we only lost sight of them before the snowstorm got even worse." A female solider answered back to her boss in a worried tone. "While I'm sure the storm may have slow them down or left them helpless and struggling to succumb to it, we may not have much luck finding them here…"

"And that's why we had those bleeping trackers you fool!" Her boss yelled at her and the other soliders as he took out his radar in the shape of a dragon head, "I mean while only commanders like myself get them but you know what do you fools!"

"Sir yes sir!" The soliders answered back in fear as they soon took off on their dragons to search for the escaped Manaketes.

As soon as his troops were in the air, The commander growled to himself. "So far no dragon has ever managed to escape us and live to tell the tale…."

"And hopefully my incompetent sheep minded troops can at least give some evidence for Empress Galeem where they are." He said to himself as he then felt a sudden chill from not the cold but rather someone nearby.

"And as an added bonus, I won't be meeting the wrath of her top ranked General…" He finished off his personal monolog, unaware of the sliver haired man watching from the distance, a dark smirk appearing on his face as he vanished before the commander could notice him. A lone black angel feather were he once stood.

(****)

Somewhere further from the center of the icy wastelands in one of it's many caves, two dragons currently flying away from the soliders hunting them down entered it.

One of them was a blue-scaled dragon with purple wings and a blue spikey tail while the other was a Red more sea horse-like one with crystal like scales.

Both of them were exhausted from escaping the Luminary Empire, as their movement was clearly fatigue from the continuous flying from the enemy hunting them down as they entered the cave.

The blue dragon looked back at his companion as they both shut their eyes, a blue and red light soon covered them both.

As soon as the lights covered them completely the two dragons vanished and in their place were two young children around the age of 16, both with pointy elf like ears.

Where the blue dragon once stood was a young boy with messy blue hair, he wore a black robe with purple markings with a necklace with a blue stone attach to it in his hands.

The red dragon was now a small purple haired girl that looked more like a 10 year old rather then a 16 year old one as she wore a white mini dress with a green heart shape necklace on her neck, with a blue stone similar to Morgan's in her hands.

"Morgan, are you alright?" The Girl answered back to her companion as they opened their eyes.

"I'm fine Nah," Morgan said back to her with a smile, abit with some heavy breathing. "We should rest here for now."

"You're right," Nah answered back to her fellow Manakete as she looked at him. "But are you ok Morgan? You still seemed Roughed up after our escape from the Empire…"

"Relax Nah I'm fine." He said to back to her with the smile remaining. "I can still transform and walk despite what happened lately."

"But you still remember the pain they did to us and our parents?" Nah questioned him with a worried look as she glanced her left hand, Scars of being whipped and shackled still remaining on it.

'I'm not sure if Mother's ok after all of this….' The purple haired Manakete thought to herself as she recalled being separated from her mother and father when the Empire captures them, She knows the former was going through worse due to Galeem's obsession with Dragons in her army.

'She may be pretty strong to not break under her time serving the Grimleal* but I doubt she'll even survive what I saw of the older dragons.' She continued her train of thought as she then noticed Morgan going deeper into the cave.

"Hey Morgan, where are you going?" Nah questioned her fellow Manakete as he took out some hay and wood he stole from his cage in the Empire's dungeons and placed them on the ground.

"Well it will be a while before the snowstorm subsides so I figured we may as well rest here for now." He answered back to him as he looked back at her while reading his fire tome, "And since fire magic don't produce smoke even when used to make fires, we should be able to warm ourselves up at least."

"I supposed that's true." Nah answered back to him with a smile as she walked up to him. "We're been on the run in the cold for a while and since neither of us are Ice dragons**, we may need to stay warm as well before we potentially go into herniation."

"True, so let's get ready to rest here for now." Morgan answered back to her with a somewhat smile, a doubtful look appearing on his face as he did so.

'Mother, Father, I hope you be fine…' He thought to himself as he sat the hay and wood with his fire tome in a worried tone. 'I will find Lucina soon and then the two of us will save you.'

As Morgan set fire onto the makeshift fire starter he has made while thinking of his older sister's whereabouts after he scarfice himself to allow her to escape from the now demoted General named Scorn.

'I hope your right about leaving you and father behind, Mother,' the young Manakete thought to himself with a worried look as while he tried to break his parents out of the cage they were locked in, Robin insisted that Morgan escape with out her and find his sister first. 'I won't make you and Father's sacrifice in vain.'

Unaware to the two Manaketes were two small children dressed in matching coats with the boy wearing a blue coat while his sister was wearing a pink one.

"Hey sis, I can't believe I'm saying this but are those Manaketes?" Said the boy in a suprised as he looked back at his sister who was also in a similar state as well.

"Yes they are Popo," She answered back to him. "Should we go and talk to them? They seem friendly enough."

"Don't forget what Lucario says Nana, we should be careful around them." Popo said to his twin in cautious tone. "We should tell him about them first."

"Hey relax Popo, Maybe those manaketes are like friendly" Nana answered back to her twin.

"Well hopefully, but like I said, Lucario should know if their friendly or not."

Nana gave a nod back to her twin as they quickly vanished deeper into the cave before the two dragons could find out about them.

(****)

"So how's did things went Lucina?" Shulk questioned the Manakete princess as she, Toon Link, Diddy and Dreepy made their way to where he, Agumon, Krystal, Banjo and Kazooie are now. "We managed to deal with the Kremling on our side pretty easily,"

"And fortunately I don't have to be the bait," Agumon answered to them with a smirk as he pointed to Monty knocked out by him and Kazooie. "At least I'm not being fed to those crocs."

"Hpmm, I'm already Liking your style Dino boy," The bregull said back to him with a smirk. "You're feisty and I love it!"

"Well, We did managed to subdue Victor so I guess that counts?" Lucina answered back to her friend. "Let's go so we can find Greninja and stop whatever King K Rool was building."

"Well let's go!" Diddy said as he then felt a sudden chill appearing on him.

"Hey Diddy, What's wrong?" Banjo questioned his friend with a look of concern.

"It's nothing," Diddy said to him with a false look of relief on his face, "It's gone now,"

"You're probably imagining things Diddy," Kazooie snorted at her friend with her eyes rolling in disbelief. "Still not used to the cold from the Snowmads?"

"Hey don't look at me!" Diddy answered back to him in defiance, "It was freezing when me, DK, Dixie and Cranky returned back to DK Island!"

"Hey calm down you two," Banjo answered back to him in a hushing tone. "Let's focused on the task on hand ok."

Diddy and Kazooie then gave a nod back as they followed the treasure hunters into the lair of Krmelings.

What neither of them are aware of right now where the presence of a small blue kremling with a camera attached to his back watching their every move, A smirk appearing on it's face as it does so.

(****)

"So I take that your so called 'elite guards' can't guard even a back up entrance…. More like 'elite losers' if you ask me…." Sneered Viper as he noticed the increasing face of rage on King K Rool's face as he stared at the knocked out Monty as the footage shifts to Shulk and his group.

"THOSE BLEEPING IMBECILES COULDN'T EVEN GUARD AN SIMPLE ENTRANCE EVEN IF THEIR FREAKING LIVES ARE STAKE!" Roared the Kremling King as he watched the footage from his temporary throne Room, a smirking Viper next to him as the King's temper rose as high as a volcano eruption. "EVEN BOB, FREAKING BOB COULD GUARD THE ENTRANCE WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT PET ROCKS AND THROPHIES!"

"Heh, and Empress Galeem keep saying the men that served her father were this dumb back in when he was on the throne." Said the red haired general with his trademark smirk remaining. "Seriously, are your men or should I say crocs are really that dumb to be fooled like this?"

K Rool simply shot a glare towards his new partner with the intention to ready to fire his personal blunderbass to his smug red haired face as a small sheepish grin appeared on the latter's face.

"Hey K Rool, Chill, we're on the same team remember? No need to deploy the heavy weaponary on each other like this?" Viper said back to the scowling Kremling in a nervous tone.

"…Fine, but only because you're willing to offer help with the Blast-O-Matic 2.0," K Rool answered back in a begrudging tone. "Besides, One of your men has been obsessed with the Blue haired woman and why?"

"You mean Lucina?" Viper answered back to the Kremling King. "Well if your planning to kill my Empress's enemies here, make sure you keep her alive and Blondy boy's sword intact, their both something Empress Galeem wants for her army, that's all?"

"She's just a mere human, how does she factor into your boss's bigger scheme with her dragon army?" K Rool snarled back at him as he paused the footage and pointed towards Agumon walking behind Shulk. "If you wanted to bring her someone along with that sword, Take the Dino instead, he's an actual dragon unlike her!"

"Sorry to say this Rooly, but Lucina here's a manakete, Basically a dragon whom can take on a human form." Viper answered his new partner in a know-it-all tone as he pointed towards the Ylissean Princess's tail and ears. "A rather special one in fact…. She's more beast then human if you ask Empress Galem…."

"How's so?" K rool questioned Viper with some interest in his tone, A plan of bakingstabbing and taking the woman the latter wants for his boss for himself.

"Point is Buddy, we'll help you with your little weapon of doom and death while you make sure you have little blue dragoness and the Monado wrapped up in a neat little box for US and everything's fine and dandy." The redheaded finished his sentence with a dark smirk.

Before K Rool could question why Viper was avoiding his questioned regarding Lucina's draconic nature, A hooded man soon entered the room unannounced to the two.

"Sssssssir Viper, King K Rool, the construction of the Blasssssssst-O-Matic 2.0 issssssssss going sssssssssmoothly, We're almosssssssst 95% complete." He answered back to the two in his snake like tone. "And bessssssssssides, your men may need to you to see something."

"Interesting," K Rool said back to him as he then heard the last part of what Anubis has just said. "And what do you mean MY MEN NEED ME FOR SOMETHING?"

"Let me guess, It's regarding the intruder that's been snooping around here, right?" Viper answered back to his lackey with a smirk.

"Indeed…" He answered back to him with a soleem tone, "We heard newsssssss that a spy from one of Empresssssss Galeemssssssss's rivals has been spying on us, hoping to take your weapon for themselves."

"WHAT!?" K rool shouted back in anger as he got off his throne, "I going to punished the imbecile who let that spy see our plans!"

As soon as the Kremling king has left his throne room, Viper soon turned towards Anubis, his smirk still shining like a diamond in the rough.

"So I take that their something you wanted to say to me right?" The red haired general questioned his minon with his smirk. "But chill with wanting to fight Lucina for the time being ok? The more you fight her, the more she'll likely understand your attack patterns and make it easier for her to avoid you."

"While I ssssssstill want to ensure sssssssssshe embraces her draconic ssssssssside even more, I have newssssss that Greninja has indeed Ssssstole sssssome plans for the Blassssssssst-O-Matic 2.0 just after our encounter with each other….."

"He even ssssssssstole the blueprints for our ssssssssssecret project regarding the fallen lov-" He continued before the sound of clashing daggers interrupted him

"Heh, Not bad buddy." Viper said to his lackey with a satisfied tone as he put back his weapons. "But remember, A game more exciting when the prey actually tries to fight back then accept defeat…."

'Even if we had one piece of the blueprints of our bigger non Dragon weapons take from us.' He said to himself as he smirked at his trick of planting a false blueprint with the real deals. 'But fortunately the real one's with me...'

"How are thossssse two thingsssss related Sir Viper?" Anubis questioned his general with an odd look covered by his hood. "I do not ssssssee the connection between them…"

"Simple, my dear dragon, simple,"we let Greninja take the plans for now, we strike him at when he least expects it." Viper answered back to his henchman with a dark grin appearing on his face. "We let Greninja take the plans for now, we strike him at when he least expects it. Besides, we could always use another hostage for ourselves."

Despite his general's love to treat everything like a game and thus lacking the real drive to finish a task for their empress, Viper simply rolled his eyes at the red head's more hunter like personality.

"Sssssso when do we backssssssstab that fat tub of lard before he takes off with the Blassssssst-O-Matic?" He questioned back to him in a dark tone.

"Simple, When he thinks his ready to launch the weapon…." Viper answered back to him.

"We simply take it from them and stab Krocy in the back as well, Dispose of him and take his army with us."

"Interesssssssssting….." Said the Hooded Manakete with interest in his voice regarding his boss. "I never knew you had these Ideassssss before even when you have thisssss odd habit of goofing off…"

"Heh, A former hunter like myself knows that to truly hunt prey," Viper said in a dark tone as he readied his crossbow in a haughty fashion. "And K Rool may think his a king…."

"But soon he learn his no better then a handbag….." He said with a chuckle of sadism while loading a tranquilizer into his weapon with his tongue sticking out. "A very fancy handbag to be more precise…"

(****)

'Alright, It may not be the best stop to comminucate with Captain Falcon right now but it should do…..' Greninja thought to himself as he looked at the rolled up blueprints he managed to swipe from the unaware Bob.

'Well, I'm more used to seeing Dharkon's navy filled with old warships and submarines but whatever thoses Kremlings managed to built… is huge.' He continued his train of thought as he recalled what he saw in the hangar of the island.

The weapon that the Krmelings have been rebuilding was a giant island shaped warship with their King's head on it, It's was so large that they have to dig a special cavern just to contain it.

He only managed to discover where it's power source (A giant power generator that looks like it was form Colony 9) was located before almost being discovered and force to flee before any attention was drawn to him.

'Good thing I was able to find Bob shortly afterwards," Greninja thought to himself as he looked around the area his was in. 'Hpmm, This K Rool guy's may have even dumber troops then the ones that served Galeem's Father during his time.'

As soon as he thought the coast was clear, the former general of Dharkon's army soon unraveled the blueprints with a look of shock appearing on his face as he did so.

It was a layout of the Blast-O-Matic with not just the power source that Greninja saw but also the amount of security and switches connected to it.

However the other blue print he stole was something he couldn't get his mind off when he saw it for the first time.

It was for lack of a better word something cybernetic….. and Human at the same time.

'Ok, time to warn Captain Falcon about this.' He thought to himself as he took out a small pocket watch like device and open it. 'He needs to hear this.'

He quicky snapped a couple of photos on it and switched it from camera mode to call mode.

After a short while, Captain Falcon soon appeared on the screen which he then noticed his crewmember on his side of things.

"So Greninja, Any luck finding out what's going on?" The Captain questioned his first mate via his own watch.

"Yes I do," He answered back to him. "I haven't found Shulk, Toon Link and Agumon yet but I found something you need to see."

"Really what is it?" Douglas questioned his crewmember as he noticed the worried look on his expression.

"Let's just say it's pretty bad news Douglas," Greninja answered back to him. "We got some crocs with mobile island sized laser canons alliling themselves with the empire."

"Well, Looks like the Empire found themselves some potentially allies," Captain Falcon said to Greninja with a frown. "And they may be dumb, but they know how to build some impressive stuff."

"Well I managed to steal some blueprints from them…." The Ninja Frog answered back to him with a smirk. "I will send Photos of them to you now."

(****)

"No problem Greninja," Captain Falcon answered back to his first mate with a smirk. "But be careful once you do so."

"That's something Samus have been quite worried about for you lately…." The Ninja Frog questioned his captain with some rolled eyes. "But here they are."

A small mail symbol soon appeared on the screen of the watch as Douglas soon let out a smile.

"Good work Greninja." He answered back to the frog with a smile. "But make sure you find Shulk and the others as well."

"noted, but their something that's included with the Blueprints I found interesting Douglas, so check them out as well….." Greninja answered back to his captain with a firm look, almost like he was worried about the plans he just saw." "It may be worth checking it out Douglas."

"No problem Greninja," He answered back to him. "Stay safe as well."

"Noted." The former answered back to him as he hanged up from the call.

Captain Falcon soon looked into the photos Greninja has taken with an interest burning in his eyes while doing so.

'Guess the Luminary Empire really does know it sources...' He thought grimly to himself as he studied the photos of Blueprints for the Kremling's artificial Island weapon. "It's only gettting worse form here now...'

As soon as he finished reading the first set of blueprints, He made his way to the next set.

'What the?' Falcon thought to himself as he then saw the name of the blueprint and the designs of it on them:

_Project Mecha Face (Subject F)_

(****)

*Although Nah never actually found out the stuff her mother was forced to do before she meet the Shepherds (Being forced to use as entertainment for the Grimleal due to her status as a Manakete) in the canon games, I'm imagine she likely heard bits and pieces from the others Shepherds (Gregor for example since his considered the closest thing she got to a friend before meeting Chrom.) when she reunited with her mother in the past in the canon games.

**Minor headcanon based on Nah's supports with her Mother Nowi, Unlike the latter, Nah may have actually read up on her fellow Manakete species and to some degree be aware of other Manaketes species other then the more commonly seen Devine and Fire types shown in the franchise.

-Also for those curious of what I classified Robin, Lucina and Morgan as in terms of Manakete species in this series, They are considered Earth Dragons like Medusa (Hence their more Draconic appearance compared to say Nowi and Nah's forms.) but due to their mother marrying someone with Naga's blessings (Chrom), Both Lucina and Morgan have Devine dragon traits as well, more so with the latter then the former whom leans towards her Mother's fell dragon side of the family.

Author's note:

**Well, We got quite the number of events in this chapter, it's more or less a set up chapter getting ready to set up some Plots with Morgan while his sister is helping Shulk and his friends so she can reach the Mushroom Kingdom to deliver the warning about the Lumainary empire to King Mario ASAP. **

**As for what Smasher I wanted to add to the plot next, I figure Popo, Nana and while his not shown in this chapter yet, Lucario will be prefect since a snowy mountain is where we saw three of them (And Meta Knight) during the events of the Subspace emissary, I figure it would be prefect to justify them in this story as well.**

**One thing I will be getting out of the way right now is that Popo and Nana are both 9 years old in this story. **

**Yeah, K Rool's lines in this chapter may be in character to him. (His also probably a worse boss then Bowser since the latter's minons are pretty Loyal to him, helps that Bowser's a good father in canon.)**

**Viper is one of my favorite characters to write character wise. (But fear not, I'm not stealing the spotlight from the canon Characters by him.) I said back then he's inspiration was Xigbar from Kingdom hearts, well this chapter is showing the Hunter side of him.**

**Said side of Viper was inspired by Grimmel the Grisly from How to train your Dragon The Hidden World, While Viggo from Dragons to the edge was the better character in terms of an arch enemy for Hiccup in the Dreamworks How to train your Dragon series, Grimmel does stood out for some usable traits for a Hunter type of character that Viper is. (Like him slipping fake versions of Project Mecha Face into the Blast-O-Matic Plans, But rest assured the real deals (The ones Greninja stole were Made up by Viper.) are still with Galeem.**

**You can expect more of Viper's obsession with Hunting in the future and the World of Light Deluxe-Verse with him and Shulk as he tries to taunt the latter into succumbing to the part of Galeem inside of him (Like what Anubis is doing with Lucina in this story and the Deluxe-Verse)**

**Yeah the Pocket watch phone sort of made it's debut in Chapter 16 so it's not a shoe in. **

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26 Laser Blast From the Past P4

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate Book 1,**

**One thing I will be explaining further detail right now are the fake blueprints regarding Project Mecha Face that Viper slipped with the Blast-O-Matic ones in the previous chapter. **

**His more or less toying with his foes with a fake version of his Empress's anti Shulk Weapon (Something Xenoblade fans know TOO Well about…. The hint is Subject F btw) **

**While he may be a snake to others and definitely not a lap dog, Viper is faithful to Galeem in the DWoF universe. (So once again, he's just having some fun for himself by tricking his foes into believing they has the advantage over them.) **

**The same may not be said with his WOL DX-Verse self whom is a pure Mercenary in that series. (They both care deeply for their Noiverns however and not just because of the fact their shinies.)**

**Also regarding Morgan and Nah in the previous chapter, Yes they will be a couple in this story. (Hope you don't mind.) ;) **

**With this info out of the way, enjoy the latest chapter of DWoF Book 1:**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 26: Laser Blast to the Past Part 4

'What is the Empire planning to do right now?' Captain Falcon thought to himself as he saw the blueprints that currently make up Project Mecha Face with the parts and materials used to make them.

'All the metal and materials list here originated from one place… Colony 9.' He thought to himself while reading the notes as horror crept onto his face while doing so. 'Guess there's a reason why Colony 9 was part of the Empire's hit list….'

'But still, Galeem was obseesed with Dragons, so her there must be something else she wanted with that place….besides the Monado that is.' Douglas thought to himself as he then noticed the figure next to the giant machine that the empire were building.

'Subject F huh?' he thought to himself as he then zoomed into the figure on the blueprints.

The figure appears to be less of wearing a suit of armor and more of them being a robotized person as the diagram as was showing power cores and Weaponized body parts with diagrams of how they connect to the larger weapon.

But the thing that stood to him out the most was the only coloured thing on the blueprint, the colour of the hair of Subject F,

It was coloured similarly to Shulk's with it being a lighter pale color as opposed to his.

The figure was also female with the body structure being more quite feminine which list down several of their weapons and altered body parts in great detail.

'Samus definitely needs to see this as well….' Captain Falcon thought to himself as he readied copied the photos on his device and send them to his fellow partner. 'But something about Subject F really feels like I heard about her before….'

'Almost like I heard about her from Shulk…' Douglas thought to himself as he send out the blueprints to Samus. 'But at the very least, we got more clues of what the empire truly wants now….'

(****)

"Ok, So what's the plan now guys?" Agumon questioned Shulk as the two of them, Lucina, Toon Link, Banjo, Kazooie, Diddy, Krystal and Dreepy while they hid behind a stalagmite while observing the situation with the Kremlings and several minons of the Luminary Empire

"Well, We got in, but the problem is how are going to get deeper into this place." Shulk said back to his friend with a small look of worry. "Since the empire's helping these kremlings, it's best to assume they told them about us…."

"Well the group we ran into wanted the Monado as well, So they must have brought it up to the kremlings before hand." Toon Link answered back to his friend. "We have to be careful around here, especially you Lucina."

"Well, Transforming into my dragon form isn't the wisest move right now so you're right about that Toon." She answered back to the Hylian with a nod. "We definitely need to play smarter here."

'That and both Anubis and Viper could be ready to capture me when I least expect it…' Lucina thought to herself as she looked back at her tail, Knowing it's the most obivious thing that would give her away beside her ears. 'They may also have some their hunters stationed in case of such an event.'

"Well I got an Idea!" Agumon said with a smirk. "We split up and find Greninja and that Blast-O-Matic thingy! That way we'll delete two Kwuagamons with one blast!"

"Oh sure, split up into a smaller group and risk one of us getting capture, That will work!" Kazooie snarked back at the Digimon as she rolled her eyes at the idea. "I saw how it goes Agumon, trust me, it NEVER goes well, EVER."

"Eh ok…." Said the Digimon as he soon looked back to Shulk with a small smirk.

"*Pst….* You got any ideas now buddy?" Agumon whispered back to his friend as he looked back to him in a concern look. "Like your tech skills coming into play?"

Upon hearing his tech skills, Shulk then realized something they could exploit as he then looked back at Diddy.

"Hey Diddy, Out of all of us right now, you're the one who saw the Blast-O-Matic before, Right?" He answered back to the small Kong. "So any ideas of where it could be located?"

"Well, I do know someone whom helped me, DK and the other Kongs slow down the Blast-O-Matic from firing on our island." Diddy answered back to him as he observed the situation with him. "We may need to find the blueprints first."

"**Well, Greninja does mention he was finding them until we almost got spot by the Kremlings." **Dreepy answered back to her friends as she glanced at the Kremlings. "**We managed to get them fortunately."**

"Hey Minor question? Does anyone understand Dragon?" Kazooie questioned the team with a puzzled look on her face. "No offence to you Lucina."

"Well, she did say that that Greninja has found the blueprints, So finding him should help things out." Lucina answered to the group regarding what Dreepy has just said.

"Wait how do you understand what Dreepy's saying?" Banjo questioned the Young manakete with an odd look on his face. "Unless Dragons like yourself can understand other dragons that is."

"Well, it is Banjo." She answered back to him with a small smile before quickly turning it into a serious one. "But we need to find Greninja as well."

"So that means we're doing the splitting up plan?" Agumon questioned back to her and Shulk. "Cause you got to remember to give me some credit for it as well."

"Agumon, That's not the time to be saying that!" Krystal hissed back at him as she looked back at Shulk. "So Shulk, What's your idea?"

"Simple, We split into two groups." He said back to his friends with a firm look.

"Oh ok, So how are we NOT going to get captured one by one when we do so?" Kazooie questioned him with a frustrated look on her face. "What? I saw that from that show with those four teenages and their talking dog splitting up when they solve mysteries before finding it was some dude in a costume doing all of it."

"Well that aside, here's the idea," Shulk said to his friend as he then looked back at them.

"Me, Lucina, Krystal, Dreepy will try and find Greninja while Kazooie, You, Banjo, Toon, Agumon and Diddy try to find where the Blast-O-Matic is located." He said back to them.

"Well that's pre-wait WHAT?!" Agumon said back to his buddy as he heard the last part that the latter has just mentioned. "Are you serious Shulk!"

"Well Agumon, this may be a bit of a risk but it's best that me and Lucina stick together for this since we're the ones the Empire wants." The young scientist answered back to the digimon with a firm look. "Besides, If we need to keep the façade I'm planning to make, you need to be part of the group that will find the Blast-O-Matic before it take off."

"So let me get this straight, You want me, Banjo and Diddy to play captives so Toony and Agumon could get a look at where Scaly butt the third's laser canon is located right?" Kazooie questioned back to him. "While you, Foxy and Lucina try to find your friend since he has the plans right?"

"Yup, I do." Shulk answered back to her. "It's a bit of a risk but we have to take it."

"…Fine, but it better work Blondy." Kazooie answered back to him with a glare. "Or I know who's going to be on the end of a grenade egg this week."

"Hey Kazooie, Mind keeping those thoughts to yourself till we stopped the Blast-O-Matic?

"Well, Agumon and I just need some disguises to pass ourselves off as members of the Empire and Kremlings so theres that." Toon Link answered back to her, Banjo, Diddy and Agumon.

He then shifted his attention to Shulk with a look of concern. "Though I have to admit that having you and Lucina together is kind of risky since you know, She and the Monado your wielding are on the Empire's hitlist."

"We'll be fine, Don't worry." Shulk answered back to him as he then looked back at the Red sword hanging from his back.

'It's a risk alright, but we may have to take it after all.' He thought to himself as he then felt a pat from the back.

Shulk turned around to see Lucina looking back at him with a firm look.

"Don't worry Shulk, Me and Krystal are with you in this." She answered back to him.

"No problem." He answered back to her with a smile. "So Krystal, you're ready for this?"

"No problem Shulk." She answered back to him before turning to Toon Link.

"Toon, I will be communicating with my telephaty when I get the chance." She answered back to him with a firm look on her face. "Are you ok with this?"

"No problem Krys." He answered back with a smirk. "But try not to do it too often, In case the empire figures out me and Agumon are spies."

"Understood." The Vixen answered back to him with a smile as she turned towards Shulk. "Are you ready for this Shulk."

"No problem." He answered back to her with a smile. "Let's do this."

While Shulk was discussing his plans with his team, the Same blue kremling observing them when they entered the cave watched with a sadistic smirk on it's face.

'Heh, Suckers…..' It thought to itself as it went continued to obsevered them from a distance.

His main targets being both Lucina and Shulk to exact.

(****)

"OF ALL THE KREMLINGS THAT HAVE TO LOSE THE BLUEPRINTS FOR THE BLAST-O-MATIC 2.0, IT HAVE TO BE YOU BOB!" King K Rool shouted in anger at his minon for failing to safeguard the blueprints for the newest version of his super weapon. "AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOSE THEM."

"But sir, You said we got a new partner who won't betray us right?" Bob answered back to his boss in fear. "You said that they won't betray us or anything."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE POSSIBLITY THAT THE EMPIRE MAY BETRAYL US YOU BLUNDERHEADED FOOL!" the Kremling King roared back at his subject in anger. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU LET THE BLUEPRINTS GO MISSING…. AGAIN!"

"Sorry K Rool Sir, I knew I should have let those blueprints lose again!" Bob cried out in fear. "Just give me another chance, I will make things right for you, I swear, I SWEAR!"

Before K Rool could give another rant towards his lackey, Anubis soon appeared before them.

"Appologiessssssss to interrupted you, your highnessssssss, But it ppears your men have ssssssssssome news to report to you."

"What is it now? And it better be good!" The kremling King answered back to his business partner's lackey with a glare.

"We have newssssssss that the Monado and Lucina are inside our base of operationssssssssss." Anubis answered back to the Kremling King.

"What!" The Kremling King answered back in anger a she scrowled at his business partner. "Where are they now?"

"Well, I assure you I had the footage for you." Said Viper as he made his presense know to the group with the remote in his hands. "And besides, You forgotten about them already lizard lips."

Despite his anger at being called the nickname Donkey Kong likes to call him, K Rool quickly took some deep breaths before turning towards Viper.

"Alright, So where are they now?" He answered back to him in a begrudgal tone.

"*Heh*, Why not let the footage show you instead." Viper answered back to the Kremling King with a dark smirk.

He then on the screen located in the room, which shows Shulk, Lucina and Krystal hiding behind some crates as they obsevered when the best time to move from their hiding spot.

"So besides that blue haired lass, That boy's sword is what you wanted right?" K Rool answered back to Viper as he pointed to the red mechincal sword on the blond man's back.

"Yup, He is." Said Viper as he let out a smirk. "The footage may lack sound but it's preety clear that he and his buddies decided to split up so that they could find their friend and our weapon faster."

"Well what are we waiting for?" K Rool snarled back in anger after sneaking a punch onto Bob for his failures. "Catch them now!"

"Sorry Kroc, But I personaly like to give my prey a head start so they can feel good about themselves." Said the red haired general to the Kremling Kommander as he readied his crossbow.

"And why so?" The latter questioned back to his partner. "Are you like that dumb brute Bowser?"

"Far from it my Scaly friend." Viper answered back to him as he readied his crossbow at him. "Besides I love to have some fun mocking my prey."

"Sssssssso regarding Greninja Viper." Anubis questioned back to his boss with a concern tone. "He sssstill running lossssssse around the place like a moussssssse in a maze."

"Heh, Leave him be for now…." Said Viper in a smirking tone. "I got a great idea for him and his little buddies….."

"How so?" K rool questioned his business partner with a doubtful look.

"Like I said, I love to toy with my Prey to make them suffer before going for the kill." Viper answered back to him with his trademark smirk.

"And Froggy's in for a world of hurt with our newest partner , His quite the predator."

"You mean the menceary from Ssssssssssssstar Wolf?" Anubis questioned his boss with a look of interest behind his hood. "Interesssssssssting…"

"Well, Figure he may need some time to get his old buddies back to take down those Star Fox guys…." Viper answered back to the hooded Manakete with a smirk.

"That and someone from his rival's past could secure his loyalty to us…" He finished off his words with a chuckle of sadism.

"The Vixen right?" Anubis said back to him. "Sssssssshe mussssssssst be important to him right?"

"Binjo, You read my mind Anuby." Viper answered back with his smirk still standing.

"Hpmm, I don't know how you guys work…." Said K Rool with a growl and increasing anger. "BUT JUST GET RID OF THAT INTRUDER FOR ME!"

"Sure why not," Viper said back to him with a smirk. "Just tell your men to focus on any imposters on our alliance along with Dragoness and her little boyfriend."

"….Fine." He snarled back to him as he glared back at the red head in anger. But no tricks ok?"

"Deal…." He answered back to him as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Just remember to keep your end of the bargain as well and we're even."

(****)

'So far so good,' Greninja thought to himself as he wandered around the empty areas of the Cavern as he held the blueprints in his webbed hands.

'Still, There should be more guards with the news of their blueprints being stolen...' He continued his train of thought while looking back and forth form his hiding spot behind the stalagmites.

'Though that's expected with Viper's style.' He thought to himself as he cursed the Hunter's love for taunting his 'prey' and ensuring they suffer as much as they can take before delivering them to his empress. 'He's clearly hiding something here beside the weapon."

'Regardless, I will make sure he will be stopped.' Greninja thought to himself as he was unaware of the red eye figure watching him from a distance.

"Hpm, So this is the traitor that the Luminary Empire wants me to hunt down huh," He said to himself with a dark tone as he whipped out his blaster.

"It's not Fox but this guy's a pretty good replacement for practcing my blaster on him…." The figure smirked to himself. "Once I get the rest of the gang (Save for that scum Pigma) back together…. Star Fox's going down!"

(****)

Author's note:

**No scenes with Morgan and Nah right now but they will be appearing in the next chapter soon with Lucario and the Ice Climbers.**

**Yes, Kazooie brought up Scooby Doo here, Yeah she' pretty smart with that type of thing due to watching it so many times.**

**Yup Wolf O'Donnel from Star Fox is the next Smasher revealed here,Originally Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates would but I figure I could introduce another smasher into the series and Wolf seems to fit the deal here. (But Fox and Falco won't be appearing for a while)**

**Do note that while Revelations is the path taken in this story, Takumi still bares a deep hatered towards Nohrians and Corrin in the DWoF-Verse, Whether he would join the empire out of spite towards the latter is a TBD thing. (He also developed a hatred for others dragons as well)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27 Laser Blast From the Past P5

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Bros Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, I back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Once again, nothing really much to say another then the fact that thank you for reading both this story and my World of Light Deluxe Stories and how it means a lot to me. **

**Thank you for reading these stories. You guys are awesome and I appreciate that! ;)**

**Well, Enjoy this next chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate Book 1! ;)**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 27: Laser Blast From the Past part 5

'For what could be another of Viper's traps, It seems quite quiet right now…. A little TOO quiet in fact….' Greninja thought to himself as he wandered the empty area he was in shortly after sending the Blueprints of Both the Blast-O-Matic to Captain Falcon with a cautious look on his face.

'He's the type of person who likes to toy with his prey before going for the kill…' Greninja continued his train of thought while observing the area. 'His Noivern often waits for his signal before unleashing the trap.'

'If there's something about that Snake that's consistent with him… it's the love of games, he rather take the harder option if it means more excitement for him…'

'It does seem like it's a dead end though….' He thought to himself

The sound of a loading blaster was soon heard by the Ninja frog Pokémon then stood his ground, looking around the area with a firm look in eyes while doing so.

'Yup, It's not a trap made by Viper after all.' He thought to himself. 'But no doubt someone's here."

A Laser soon was fired towards him as he quickly dodged out of the way from it.

As the laser blast soon hit a nearby stagamite in the cave, Greninja quickly looked back at the dust and pebbles where it once stood.

'Yup definitely not something Viper would do.' He thought to himself while taking note of the attempted attack. 'He's more of the crossbow and daggers type of person.'

"You can drop the act now, Show yourself!" He answered back to whoever fired at him.

As soon as he uttered those words, A Grey humanoid wolf wearing what appears to be gear similar to his captain and allies (His jacket was purple* compared to Falcon's blue) while holding a blaster in his paws appeared from the entrance of the he had just exited from

Another noticeable trait the Wolf has was an eyepatch covering his left eye as he glared at his foe with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't one of Dharkon's generals," the Wolf snarked back to the Ninja Pokémon with a dark tone. "I was expecting to find a traitor of the Luminary Empire but you're just as valuable of the target."

"I heard stories about you Wolf O'Donnel," Greninja snarled back to his foe with a glare in his eyes. "But I never expected to see you in the flesh."

"Guess you gone soft Greninja seeing how you're hanging out with the ALS," HE snarked back at his foe. " I left that side of me a long time ago…"

"Sure you do…" Snorted the Wolf as he pointed his weapon at his foe. "I may not be working with Andross anymore but I do know how a traitor behaves via one of my former team members."

"Let's get this over with Wolf, I had enough of trash talk after dealing with Viper lately." Greninja answered back no doubt still pissed at the Red haired general's personal taunts.

"Heh, I could say the same for you." Wolf snarked back to him as he placed his weapon back into it's holster before extending his claws out. "I'll take any excuses just to get my claws dirty right now."

"Bring it." His foe answered back to him as he summoned his watery blades.

They soon dashed towards each other as Greninja made the first move with him slashing Wolf with them.

Wolf however dodged the attack before countering back with his blaster, which the Ninja pokemon quickly dodged out of the way from.

'Hpmm, Wolf may be good at piloting aircrafts but it's clear his fighting skills aren't that bad.' Greninja said to himself as he readied another shuriken.

But instead of firing the shuriken at Wolf, He simply shot it at the entrance where it hit a stagamite hanging outside the entrance to the cave.

"Heh, I seen how you work Greninja,' Snarked the Mercenary wolf in a dark tone. "I heard you're a great fighter, but you're acting like a coward right now, Pathetic!"

"I Guess the fact that you stopped working for Dharkon made you soft," He sneered back to Greninja in a dark tone before pointing his blaster at the Frog. "You really don't want others hurt after that incident that causes you to leave him, right?"

While his foe never mentioned it in name, Greninja mentally cursed himself whenever the cause of his defiance towards his former master is mentioned,

He never wanted to return back to the days where he was nothing but his hitman for exterminating traitors but he knew his past will be a part of him no matter what he do.

"Well, I'll show you who's gone soft!" Greninja answered back in anger as he recreated his water blades.

"Well, Looks like your master's words still live on in you…" Wolf snarked back to his foe while pointing his blaster. "Good, I rather not let my first fight go down easily before fighting Fox again."

Wolf then fired some lasers at Greninja quickly dodged out of the way from them as he the countered back with some watery slashes.

"Arggh!" Wolf shouted back as he wasn't able to create his shield in time or counter back as he was soon knocked against a wall.

As soon as he saw Greninja dashing towards him, Wolf quickly drew his blaster once more and fired above the celling of the area they are fighting in.

The laser managed to blast off some of the rocks on the celling falling down onto the Ninja Frog Pokémon.

Greninja quickly vanished into a puff of smoke just before the rocks could crush him like a metal can.

"Typical, Ninja's always like to use their smoke techinques!" Wolf snarled back in anger before a blue slimy webbed foot knocked him back.

"Damn you!" Wolf snarled back to Greninja whom was the one who ambushed him earlier. "You still remembered his old tricks don't you!"

"Whatever Wolf," Greninja snarked back to him as he glared back to his foe. "Let's just continued the fight."

"Well, I rather get my claws dirty right now then be bored to death by you…." Wolf snarked back to his foe while extending his claws to fight "Playtime's over froggy!"

Greninja simply summoned his watery blades once more before dasing towards Wolf.

'Good, keep him away from what I'm really planning,' Greninja thought to himself as he clashed his blades with Wolf's claws. 'It may be a bit of a gambit, but hopefully Dreepy managed to find Shulk and the others….'

(****)

"So Krystal, Do you recall anything before meeting Captain Falcon?" Lucina questioned her new friend as they; Shulk and Dreepy are currently going deeper into enemy territory. "Like anything that rings a bell regarding your past?"

As soon as Krystal heard what the Manakete has just said, She then recalled the few memories that she DOES have and seeing situations that are similar to said memories she does have.

"Well, Captain Falcon does behave similarly to someone I know." Krystal answered back to her. "But asides from some recent events, Nothing much has remerged yet…."

"Don't worry about it Krystal." Lucina answered back to her with a smile. "I sure you find them soon."

"Just like my Family…" She said back to her with a worried tone starting to overtake her comforting one.

"I just hope Morgan, Mother and Father are all right…" Lucina continued with her voice clearly showing some gulit at forcing herself to leave her little brother behind even though he was right that the Luminary Empire sees her as the sibling they wanted more. "I couldn't bare losing any of them…"

Before she could bring up anything else, Krystal then placed a paw on her right Shoulder and smile back at her.

"Relax Lucina, We'll help save your family." She answered back to the sapphire haired manakete with a smile. "You can count on us."

"Thank you Krystal." Lucina answered back to her with a smile.

"No problem." The Vixen questioned her back as well, happy to know that they both cheered themselves up.

"**You know Lucina, I never get why Agumon's so against you earlier." **Dreepy Questioned her friend as she floated next to her with a curious look in her small eyes. "**He seems to act like you did something to him and he haven't let go of it yet."**

Upon hearing what Dreepy has just, Lucina then felt a sense of guilt for attack him and Shulk yesterday, No doubt misunderstanding that they and Toon Link may be spies of the Luminary Empire.

Which lead to the former's personal grudge against her, no doubt that he was still on bad terms with her after she nearly incinerated his buddy.

"I…I accidentally attacked him, Toon Link and Shulk when we first meet." Lucina answered back in a worried tone.

"**But why?" **Dreepy questioned back in a shock tone as she looked at her fellow Dragon with a worried look on her face. "**You don't seem to be a bad person to do such a thing Lucina."**

"Dreepy, I attack them out of personal fear that they may be working for the people who captured my family." The Ylissean Princess answered back to the wandering Pokémon in a doubtful tone. "And Agumon took it the hardest because I almost Incinerated Shulk because of said misundertsanding…."

"**But he seems Alright with you now, so what's wrong with you and him Lucina?" **Dreepy questioned back to her in a worried tone.

Lucina's face continued to grow deeper in worry as no doubt that it may take a long time before She and Agumon would at least trust each other properly in the process.

"Some things are harder to forgive Dreepy," Lucina answered back to her in a grim tone. "Agumon may not want to be seen as a bad person around his friends just because of his own biasness."

"…**.Ok then…" **Dreepy answered back to her in a worried tone. "**I just hope you and he can become friends properly as well…."**

"I supposed your right," Lucina answered back to her with a small smile. "I just hope that he and the others are ok…"

(****)

"So, is the coast clear now guys?" Agumon questioned Diddy as they, Toon Link, Banjo and Kazooie are currently in the makeshift changing room that some of the soliders of the Luminary Empire built when they made their alliance with the Kremlings.

To keep up with the disguise that he and Agumon were working for them, Toon Link suggests that he try to 'Borrow' One of the Empire's uniforms for infiration purposes.

So the group is waiting for him to find a Spare uniform his size (Which is going to take a while due to the massive size difference between the empire's usual soliders.)

"So far no," Diddy answered back as he peeked through the window on the door that was the entrance of the room, being careful not to be seen due to his history with the kremlings.

"Bummer." Agumon answered back as he then noticed Kazooie and Banjo being careful not to be seen as well due to their friendship with Diddy makes them walking targets for them and the empire.

"So any luck on your end?" He answered back to them.

"Nope, no such luck here Agumon." Banjo answered back to him before noticing a make up kit laying on the bench he and Kazooie are sitting on.

"Hey Kazooie, I think someone left this here." HE said to the Bregull hiding inside his backpack as he picked up the Make up kit.

"Nah, It's Probably just one of the goon's stuff." Kazooie answered back to her friend as she peeked out of her hiding spot to see what banjo's holding in his furry hands. "It's not like we're in a detective movie or anything so you can just toss it o-"

Wait Kaz! I got an Idea!" Diddy said back to the group in a controlled tone to prevent any of the guards from noticing him or his buddies.

"Well, what is it?" Kazooie answered back to her friend in a shock tone.

"We may need that make up kit for Agumon!" He explained back to her in a confident tone.

"Wait me?" Agumon questioned back to him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well If the Kremlings who saw you are here, They may reconquized you right?" Diddy questioned the Dino which he recluantly nodded back to him.

"Well if we could disguise you with some makeup, They won't think you're the dino they tried hold you hostage… probably." The Spider Monkey explained to

"Yeah, I'm sure they would totally fall for it Diddy." Kazooie snarked back to him in her trademark whatever tone. "Trust me, This isn't a cartoon."

"Hey, If we get the chance to minimize our risks, We should take it right?"Diddy Answered back to the Breegull. "And besides, The kremlings aren't that smart."

"He does have a point Kaz," Banjo whispered back to his buddy with a small smile. "Maybe it could be one of those times Diddy's plans work."

Knowing that she was outnumbered two to one, Kazooie let out a sigh as her beak has a frown on it.

"…Fine." She answered back to the bear and his buddy. "But don't say I warned ya!"

(****)

"Well Toon's pretty clever with dungeon traps as well." Shulk answered back to his friends. "They should be fine…"

"Well, We're may be in the clear right now, So I should be able to communicated with them." Krystal said back to him. "Should I do so now?"

"Well, Why not?" Shulk answered as he and Lucina looked back at her with a smile.

"Ok then," She answered back to the two, "Let's-"

Before Krystal could communicate with the infiltration group, Shulk eyes suddenly flashed a blue light.

"Shulk what's wrong?" She questioned back to him as Lucina looked back in shock.

"Krystal, Shulk's having a vision by the Monado." The Sapphire haired Princess said back to her with a worried look on her face.

"The Monado?" She questioned back to her friend as she realized that it indeed have powers.

In Shulk's Vision, He saw Greninja Clashing with a Grey Wolf wearing gear similar to Captain Falcon with them being quite even matched…..

…Until the Wolf quickly pointed his blaster at the chest of his foe, Ending his life in the process.

"Is there anything wrong Shulk?" Lucina questioned him with a concern look on her face as the blue light dissipated from his eyes.

"We got to hurry Guys!" Shulk said back to his comrades in a worried tone, Fellow me!"

He then quickly dashed ahead, no doubt fearing that Greninja could be in danger.

Lucina then turned to Krystal as she gave a nod back, they soon dashed towards Shulk with Dreepy following behind.

'We better make it soon…." Shulk thought to himself in fear. "For Greninja's sake!"

(****)

Meanwhile, Deep in the Ice carvens that Morgan And Nah are currently taking shelter in, A Blue humanoid jackel Pokémon wearing a bracelet with a small orange stone with red and blue swirls embbeded in it was currently mediating in a room with only small torches surrounding him.

'The aura wavelengths around the area is getting more and more unstable lately…' He thought to himself still in his state of focus. 'The auras of dragon related beings have been increasing as well, which is because of the Empire and their Dragon army…'

'But the draconic aura I'm sensing is even stronger then any dragon the Empire has enslaved…..' The Jackel Pokémon as a horrifying thought soon entered his mind.

'Unless….SHE is coming back….' He thought to himself in horror as a purple six eyed dragon soon entered his mind. 'Along with the fact that he Curse she casted onto her former vessel's oldest child IS true all along…'

'Then we must prepare for the worse if Grima were to return…' He grimly thought to himself. 'Or her roar will silence all hope...'

(****)

*For better visualizing of Wolf's outfit in the DWoF-Verse, Imagine him in his purple attire shown in Smash Ultimate.

Author's Note:

**Yeah, Appologies if I got some of Wolf's personality wrong but I do want to play up some of his personality shown in Star Fox Battle for Atlas (Which functions similarly to the Game Skylanders which Bowser and DK guest stared in the series's Fifth game Superchargers.) So he's not bound to working for Andross.**

**Yeah, More bonding moments between Lucina and Krystal, I wanted to have Lucina interacted with the rest of the group as well beyond Shulk so I thought this is the best time.**

**Yeah Agumon still have trust issues with Lucina but I promised he won't become a Digimon version of Takumi (It will be mostly played for laughs and he will get over it eventually.)**

**Yeah Kazooie made a jab at Team Rocket. Hope you don't mind.**

**As for what Lucario is mentioning about Grima? Well, you have to wait and see.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? if Not, See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28 Laser Blast from the Past P6

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Bros Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate,**

**One thing I will be pointing out in this story (and by the Deluxe-Vers) is Min-Min, The Ramen Shop fighter from the ARMS Series who was introduce as Fighter pass 6 and how will she be incorporated into both stories:  
**

**Deluxe Verse: Not until the other 5 fighters of the second FP Get into Smash. (They won't be appearing in the Main World of Light Deluxe story since I wanted to limit the DLC Guys to just the first 5 but rest assured they will be involved in the Dharkon/Galeem Cult arc at the very least.)**

**Dragon Wings of Fate-Verse: She will be appearing in Book 2 at the very least. (She will be a Hero of course.)**

**Also Nana's hypothetical VA in this series is Webby from the 2017 Version Of Ducktales, Popo's VA is Dipper from the Gravity Fall series. Hope you don't mind ;)**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy! ;)**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 28: Laser Blast From the Past part 6

Despite the fact that he and Nah are near a source of heat (Which was the fire he created earlier with his fire tome) , Morgan just can't sleep right now.

'It's was easy to get some sleep when me and Lucina are on the run..' Thought the blue haired manakete as he looked back at the fire he and his companion were sitting by, A sense of worry entering his mind when he thought of his sister.

'I just hope your ok sis," He thought to himself as he looked back at the fire, A sense of sadness entering his mind as he recalled the times he and Lucina played in the woods, Not having to worry about being hunted down due to their status as dragons with human forms.

Until recently, he never really questioned his older sister's unique ability to breath fire outside of her dragon form, which was something their mother often feared when she used it.

But something that she had said to him before he and Nah escape the empire still lingered in his mind, which was regarding Lucina's more draconic nature….

Along with a curse regarding her bloodlines.

'I wondered what Mother meant when she said that Grima will return…..' Morgan thought to himself as he recalled overhearing a conversation between his mother and father regarding his sister's more draconic nature.

'She and Father killed her a long time ago so Grima shouldn't be able to return…' He thought to himself as he stared at the small fire with a doubtful look in his eyes.

'Unless, the curse that mother mentioned and Lucina are connected…' He thought to himself in horror realsing that could be why his older sister was more draconic compared to him despite them being half-breeds.

'No, Lucina won't give into despair!' Morgan thought to himself as he recall what Robin has mentioned to his father, no doubt worried about her older child's draconic instincts overtaking her. 'She won't give herself to that monster!'

Before he could dwell on it even further, He then heard some footsteps approaching which he quickly grabbed his spell tome, ready to protect him and Nah from whoever is approaching them.

'Stay calm Morgan,' He thought to himself as he looked around for whoever is approaching. 'If your foe can sense fear, you're dead meat.'

"Relax Young one, I'm not an enemy." Said a firm voice from somewhere. "And neither are my children."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Morgan said back to the voice while trying to stay brave in the face of what he thought could be a foe.

The voice simply said nothing and made themselves know to Morgan.

The first was a blue humanoid Jackel with a bracelet attached to his right arm containing an orange stone the size of a marble in it.

There were also two parkia young children around Nah's size, One Blue and One Pink, accompanied the jackel as well, Their faces full of excitement when they saw Morgan and Nah.

"See Lucario, I told you their Manaketes!" The Pink coated girl said to the jackel in excitement. "They do exist!"

"Hey Nana, Calm down." The Blue coated boy answered back to his companion in a smile on his face. "Don't frighten them off like that."

"But it's not everyday you get to see a manakete Popo," Nana answered back to her twin. "Lighten up already and as I said before, they could be friendly."

Popo's face then get into a baffled one as he looked back between his sister and their adoptive Father, Who was looking at the two children with interest in his eyes.

'Well, Lucario was interested in seeing the manketes when I mentioned them to him.' He thought to himself, 'And his a Pokémon who can sense Auras, so we should be alright.'

"Alright then." He answered back to his sister with a slightly less reluctant tone a she then whispered into her ear. "But let's just hope they're not hostile."

Nana looked back at her brother with a frustrated look at his somewhat overprotective nature, no doubt while they may be the adventurous type,

Lucario decided to focus his attention onto the Blue haired manakete, still showing some doubt at the jackel's behavior.

"W-who are you?" He questioned the Jackel in a shakey tone

"It's understandable that you don't trust me Morgan." He said back to him with a smile. "I am Lucario, A friend of your parents before you and your sister were born."

Upon hearing the fact that this stranger knew his family, Morgan then lessen up the tension as he looked back at the jackel in shock.

"W-What?" He questioned him with a shock look. "You know my parents?"

"Yes I Do," Lucario answered back to him in a firm tone before turning to Nah, "Wake up your friend first, then I will explain everything to you and her."

"Especially something regarding your sister."

"My Sister?" Morgan Questioned him with a shock tone.

"Yes, My dear old." He answered back in a firm tone. "You need to learn this information as soon as possible otherwise…"

"Grima will return… and your sister will finished what she started…."

(****)

'If my vision is true, then this has to be the path.' Shulk thought to himself as he was currently rushing towards the path Greninja was on before he was lured into his current dilemma.

'Still, No guards or anybody right now,' He continued his train of thought before noticing the area appears to be quite barren for a base of operations. 'No lights or any construction compared to the few parts of the mine I have seen so far…..'

As Shulk continued his search, Lucina, Dreepy and Krystal are catching up to him, the latter currently having a look of concern on her face.

"Shulk, What's wrong?" She questioned him with a look of worry as she and Lucina are currently rushing towards him.

"No time to explain guys!" He answered back to her in a worried tone, "We need to help Greninja Now!"

"It's…It's.. another Vision right?" Lucina questioned him with a worried look also appearing on her face. "Similar to the ones that you had when Viper and Anubis almost tried to kill me and Captain Falcon, Right?"

"..Yes it is." He answered back to her in a grim tone. "And I don't want to lose Greninja like..

"Fiora Right?" Lucina answered back to him with a concern face. "Look Shulk, From what I can see from you when Fiora is mentioned, You seemed to act more tense."

"Almost like you don't want to lose someone like her right?"

Silence then fell onto the Blond haired scientist as soon as he heard what the sapphire haired manakete has said to him.

He recalled when he saw the vision of Lucina nearly being shot by Viper's crossbow when her draconic rage clouded her mind and when Douglas was stabbed by the hooded soldier who was latter known to them as Anubis.

"You're…You're Lucina, I couldn't bare to lose another like Fiora…" He answered back to her in a firm tone.

"No problem Shulk," She answered back to him with a smile, her scaly checks slighty blushing a bit and her tail even shaking a bit.

"But let's hurry so we can save Greninja." She answered back to him as her tone returned to being serious.

Shulk simply gave a nod back as well before Krystal said something to the two of them.

"Hey Guys, I think we may be close to Greninja." She answered back to them as she pointed to the remains of a stagamite.

But what's the more interesting factor out of this was the shuriken near the pile of rubble.

"It's one of Greninja's shurikens!" Shulk shouted in shock as he picked up the discarded ninja star.

"He must be close." Krystal answered back to him in a firm tone

Before Shulk could answered back to her, the sound of a vicious brawl soon enter both Lucina and their ears.

"We better get ready guys." Lucina answered back to the group as she readied her Spell tome. "Whoever Greninja is fighting must be though."

"Well, He using ranged weapons guys so it's best to relay on ranged attacks for the time being." Shulk answered back to them while gripping the monado before turning to Lucina.

"I know you're on the edge with your fire breathing abllities Lucina, But we may need them now." He answered back to her in a grim tone. "Are you ok with that?"

"….Ok." She answered back to her friend with a firm look as he quickly banished Anubis's words for the time being. "Let's go."

Shulk and Krystal simply gave a nod back to her as they quickly dashed towards where Greninja is Currently fighting, Hopping they aren't too late.

(****)

"You're just as persistence as McCloud Greninja!" Wolf snarled back to his foe as they clashed with each other with their claws and blades. "You're almost like a Frog Version of him at this rate!"

"Sorry but I rather not meet my end by your claws!" His oppent shouted back before increasing his push against his foe's claws.

Greninja Soon managed to knock Wolf some distance away before leaping back.

Despite being knocked down by the former general of Galeem's rival. Wolf simply let out a smirk as he noticed the Ninja frog dashing towards him, a malicious intent brewing in the depths of his mind.

'Heh, It's time to end this froggy.' He sneered to himself as he whipped out his blaster at the dashing Greninja.

"Bye, bye Greninja…." He said in an eerie tone as he was about to push the trigger on his blaster.

Before he could do so however, Both a blast of psychic energy and electric magic soon made contact with him.

"Argh!" Yelled the grey wolf as he was soon blasted some distance away, His blaster dropping down in the process.

'What the?' Greninja thought to himself as he soon halted in his tracks before noticng the Four figures approaching him.

"**Greninja! You're alright!" **Said the small dragon accompanying the other three as she looked back at him with a smile.

"Dreepy, I'm glad you're ok." Greninja said back to her with a small smile before it was changed for one of concern. "Find somewhere to hid first, Me and Lucina will deal Him."

"**Ok." **Dreepy answered back to him with a worried tone but no doubt aware that the Ninja Frog was telling the truth. "**No problem…."**

She quickly found a place to hid somewhere, which was another stagamite located in the area.

Greninja then turned to Wolf who was slowly getting back up, before shifting his attention to his crewmembers.

"You guys better get ready." He answered back to them in a firm tone. "Wolf's not a trickster like Viper but his willing to get dirty with his claws."

Shulk, Lucina and Krystal gave a firm nod back to their crewmember before reading their weapons for battle.

As soon as he got back up, Wolf then looked at his new opponents, A dark look appearing in his eyes as he did so.

But the one that was currently stoking the flames of his interest was the blue vixen of the group, memories her being with a brown fox wearing similar gear to him.

"Heh, Never expected to see you again Krystal…" He sneered back to her in a dark tone. "After what happened between you and Fox….."

Upon hearing the name, Krystal's face turned to shock as she looked back at him, her team members saw her face of suprise at what she has just heard.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned in shock. "And who is Fox?"

(****)

"So far so good Guys?" Agumon said to Toon Link and Diddy as he looked back at the (Very) Lucky find of a uniform Toon's size they were able to get in the changing room. "Let's hurry and find that weapon so we can get out of this place!"

"Well, Diddy did a pretty good job with your makeup earlier so we should be good." Toon answered back to his friend with a smirk, Taking not of his somewhat green painted face. "But at least it's washable for now."

"Well, Let's hope this works." Diddy answered back to them as he faux tied himself, Banjo and Kazooie to keep up the façade. "Kazooie won't me live it down if it fails."

"Well it better." Kazooie hissed back at him as she looked back at him. "IT may work with two idolts and their talking cat but I doubt THIS would work."

"Hey Kaz, keep it down will ya?" Banjo answered back to her. "Keep up the façade remember?"

Kazooie simply grumbled to herself as Toon and Agumon prepared their infiration scheme.

However they are unaware of the spying blue kremling with the camera watching from a nearby stagamite, a dark smirk appearing on his face while doing so.

'Heh, Suckers….' It thought to itself before running off, ready to alert K Rool and Viper about the moles.

Author's note:

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty short but I do want to adknowledge the Subplot I'm planning with Krystal with her being amnesiac in the Dleuxe-Verse but I can assure you she and Fox are faithful to each other in the DWoF-Verse. (But don't expect the latter to appear until book 2)**

**I also wanted to focus on the other characters beyond Lucina and Shulk so Krystal won't be chopped liver in Book 3 at the very least. (She will get something to do in Book 3 as well)**

**Speaking of which, Lucario, He mentioned that he's a close friend of Both Chrom and Robin before they had both Lucina and Morgan. This will be explained soon (And relax, I won't held it off in a future one-shot like Nomura does with the Kingdom hearts games *Cough* Dream Drop distance *Cough*)**

**And Yes, The Grima curse thing, It's Grima's way of survivng in this series, It's also the reason why Lucina's is more dragon then human (Aka more Fellblooded then Exalted Blooded in this series like in the Deluxe-verse). Rest assured I won't be making her like Corrin.**

**What do you think? IS there anything to improve on? If not, see ya!**


	29. Chapter 29 Laser Blast From the Past P7

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Bros Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Sorry for the lack of updates on this story but rest assured, I won't be leaving this story unfinished.**

**Well with that out of the way, Enjoy! ;)**

**Also this chapter contains minor swearing. You have been warned!**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 29: Laser Blast to the Past part 7:

If there one word to describe what's on King Krud* Rool's mind as he was currently sitting in his throne, It's control.

The Kremling Komander was trying to stay as calm as possible despite the recent events occurring lately.

It was bad enough after his latest scheme to rid the Kongs once and for all ended in failure with a weapon to wipe them and their island off the face of the planet, but he was soon treated like a pile of moldy bread after they were attacked by two newer foes in the forms of both the Tiki Tak Tribe and Snowmads.

To him, it was like the world was laughing at how he blew his greatest scheme and was treated like a D class villain, almost like a shadow from the past while people like the Koopa King and that Eggman guy are still considered threats to others.

Even the construction of the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 Didn't want as fast as he could hoped, even having to delay it ever now and then… until the arrival of Viper and his men.

Despite never actually knowing about the Luminary Empire until now, The red haired general seems to know him, even offering to help accelerate the Blast-O-Matic 2.0's Construction.

'This operation seems to be going smoothly...' he thought to himself in frustration while sipping an energy drink.

He then looked back at the dartboard of the tie wearing gorilla called Donkey Kong, his frustration only rising as he stared at it more and more.

'Until Donkey Kong's little buddy HAS to show up with his old racing buddy….'

While it may be just coincidence that the other kong that often bothered him was on the island, the kremling king knew that even ONE Kong can ruined the whole operation.

'Viper better keep his end of the deal...' He thought to himself as he crushed the empty can in anger. 'I refusesed to be outclassed by the likes of Gruntilda and Wizpig…'

'Even if Bowser and the other villains see me as a D-class baddie nowadays, I will show them the fruits of MY labor!'

"I WILL elimitnate the Kongs once and for all!"

Before he could dwell any further, his train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading his way.

"Sire, Sire we have news for you!" Shouted a Kremling as he dashed towards his boss whom was currently trying to stay calm at the things currently occurring right now.

"What is IT?" Snapped the frustrated Kremling King as he snarled as his lackey.

"We got news that there may be moles among us!" Said the Kremling in a frantic tone.

"A mole…. A MOLE!" Yelled the kremling king in anger, his already short fuses becoming even shorter as he said his piece. "WHERE IS HE!"

"Well, I think this footages should do the honors…" Said the Kremeling as one of his comrades came rushing in a TV set in his claws.

He quickly set it up for his boss as the first kremling slotted a disk into the TV set, quickly switch the set on in the process.

As soon as the screen was on, King K Rool son saw what appears to be Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie being dragged by what appears to be one of Anubis's men and an oddly yellow and green kremling…. wearing googles on his forehead.

"So where is that mole!" K Rool scrowled back to his men in anger despite the fact that one of his worst enemies and their buddies being captured by them. "All I see is that Diddy Kong is captured by one of our men and Viper's goons."

"Which is a good thing….. unless you pea brain foes somehow edited it!"

"Well, the funny thing is that Viper said that the weird looking kremling may the mole." Said the first kremling whose green scales were shivering in fear as he pointed to the screen where the Green Kremling (?) is located to be exact.

"That's the mole sire…. and it's not photo edited incase you're cur-"

He's answer was more or less his angry boss grabbing him by the throat, his blood shot eye burning even more then any fire in the know world.

"I may have to ask you Logan my dear underling…." K Rool said back to his lacky as he took a deep breath as he said he's piece.

"WHY THE BLEEPING HELL DO YOU NOT OPEN WITH THAT YOU BLOODY BUFFOON!"

"W-w-w-w-w-well sire, we thought we m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-might give you the g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-good news first." Logan's partner said back to their boss with a hint of fear in his tone, to (hopefully) soften the impact from him. "And t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-then we mi-"

He soon got his answer in the form of his angered boss throwing his comrade towards him.

"Of all the things that could happen… OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD HAPPPEN…" Growled K Rool as he cleched his claws in anger.

"I have to get ruined the moment things start to get better…. Those bleeping Kongs will be digging my own freaking grave before I grew old…"

"Seems like you're having problems right now Rooly," said a smug voice from somewhere.

Knowing well whom that voice is, K Rool simply let out a snarl and turn towards the red head general simply leaning back against the throne.

"Let me guess, you're here to insult me about letting a bunch of imposters in my ranks right?" K Rool said back to him with an increasing amount of disbelief in his tone. "Just say it now…."

"Hey relax buddy, I'm not here to insult you….." Viper said back to his current partner with a smirk. "I'm here to help you with that problem…."

"Well how so?" He questioned back to him with a doubtful look as he looked back at the tv screen where the paused video screen was showing the two imposters taking Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie hostage.

"Simple, We let them be until they get here…."

Krud's face simply became more and more bluffed at what he just heard, a sense of anger rising up inside him as he heard it.

"Are you kidding me!" He shouted in anger as he was almost tempted to throw his new partner against Logan and his comrade. "Why do we let the moles run lost here?

"They're just going to steal our plans!"

"Wel it's simple K Rool old buddy…" Viper said back to him with a smirk as he twirled one of his daggers in his hands. "We let them think they the upper hand…. Then we'll eliminate them."

Despite his earlier frustrations with Viper and the news of spies entering their ranks. K Rool swallowed his pride as best as he could for the time being and gave a begrudging glance at the general.

"So where's would the moles be heading?" He snarled back to him in anger.

"Simple my dear crocodilian," Viper said back to him with a smile. "I believe they may want to see the Blast-O-Matic first before delivering dear old banana brains and his buddy to you."

"But before you alert you're guards, I sent my Noivern to spy on them, that and I hope you remember your little spy Kremling…."

As K Rool looked back at him with a glare, he then let out a sigh in his tone.

"Fine, But it better work…." He snarled back to him. "I have my good eye watching you on this…"

No problem-o Rooly," He answered back to him with a smirk on his face.

'Heh, he's so concern about the troll that the Backup plan is already setting into motion….' He thought to himself with his sadism showing slighty in his smirk. '

(****)

"How do you know my Name? And who is Fox?" Krystal said back to Wolf in shock, the name that he mentioned seems unknown yet familiar at the same time.

"Heh, I'll tell you if you can beat me!" He answered back to her with a sneer.

'Prefect, She's alone without Fox,' Wolf thought to himself in glee as he heard her words. 'Even if Pather would be upset at her potential death, I could use her to lure Fox out….'

"Well it's the four of us against you Wolf, so give it up!" Shulk answered back to him while holding the Monado in his hands.

Who said I came alone…" Wolf said back to them as he then snapped his fingers.

To the band of treasure Hunters, A hidden door opened up to reveal at four kremlings with army gear and equipment.

"Not good," Said Greninja in worry as he noticed Dreepy hiding behind a stagmite.

"Lucina, Shulk, Krystal We need to finished this fight and get out of here." He said back to them before pointing to Dreepy.

"We need to keep her safe from them before they found out about her."

"I get what you mean." Lucina said back to him, no doubt worried that the empire would use her as a hostage or shield against them. "I do have an idea."

"Well what is it?" Shulk questioned her back.

"Greninja, get Dreepy to safety while I deal with the Kremlings," She said back to him while looking back at her sword at her side. "I'll deal with them with Falchion."

"Are you sure Lucina?" Greninja questioned her back, "You're sword skills may not be good right now, it's best not to take risks now…"

"You're a massive target right now so if we lose, we're done for…."

"If it can be used to defeat Dragons, I'm sure it would hurt them as well." She answered back to him. "But I'll still help with my spell tome."

"…Alright then." He answered back to her in a begrudging tone. "Just be careful."

The sapphire haired Manakete nodded back to her friend as she looked back at Krystal and Shulk, their expressions showing a firm look on their face.

"Let's do this." The latter said back to her while gripping his sword.

"You're ready for this Krystal?" Lucina questioned her friend as she gipped her staff.

"Yes I am Lucina, I'll deal with Wolf, You and Shulk deal with the mooks." She answered back to her while gripping her staff. "If answers to be my past can be found now, I will get them from him."

"Alright then, be on your guard." Lucina answered back to her friend with a firm tone.

The vixen simply nodded back as they glared at their foes, A firm look on their faces.

"You guys know what to do," Wolf snarled out to them. "Attack!"

The Kremlings soon made their move with the treasure hunters ready to fight back.

Greninja quickly striked first as he jump kicked a kremling in the back, knocking him out in the process.

Another one tried to tag team with his buddy and slash the Pokémon together but he quickly vanished into a puff of smoke, Leaving a small green dummy doll behind.

"Hey dude, where's the doll coming from?" Said one of the kremling as he noticed it rolling onto the ground.

"Forget it Duncan! He's a ninja!" the other kremling said back to him as he stood his guard. "He can appear at any moment?"

"How so?" Duncan questioned back to him with a puzzled look. "Like does he summoned a magic circle or something? Or maybe a-"

Before he could say anymore, Greninja suddenly appeared behind them as he kicked them both in the back.

Lucina quickly casted a spell from her thunder tome, which electrocuted one of the Kremlings, Taking him out in the process.

As soon as he's targets were knocked out, Greninja then noticed Dreepy hiding out from one of the stagamites, a look of worry appearing on her face.

"Let's go." He said back to her in a firm tone. "And don't worry about Lucina, I'll help her when I find some place safe."

Despite worried for her fellow dragon, Dreepy nodded back to him as she floated next to him.

Greninja then quickly rushed for the exit with Dreepy following behind.

'Be careful Lucina.' She thought to herself before floating with the Ninja Frog.

The Ninja frog quickly took out a rolled message from his back and hided it in Dreepy's hiding spot.

'At least they'll know where the weapon is…' he thought to himself before quickly fleeing with Dreepy to find Captain Falcon.

Meanwhile with Lucina, one Kremling tried to attack her with his claws but she quickly fired a lighting spell from her tome.

Another attempted to slash her back but she quickly doged out of the way as she drew Falchion.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself as she quickly dashed towards her foe with her blade, remembering Greninja's advice in the process. 'Remember to not use your sword like an axe and you should be alright.'

She quickly swung her sword against her foe as he soon slided some distance away.

'Can't be careless right now….' Lucina thought to herself as she drew her sword in defense. 'Who knows what tricks these guys have as well….'

Meanwhile with Krystal and Shulk, They were both holding their own as they swung their weapons at Wolf.

The grey wolf was currently slashing them both with his claws, with his attention being focused on the Vixen.

"Heh, You may have lost your memories right now but you can still fight!" Wolf snarled back to his foe in feral satisfaction. "But you're just asking for it!"

He then slashed at her but she countered back with her staff before sending a blast of energy back to him.

Wolf then countered back with his energy barrier before dissipating it and going for a straight attack with his claws.

Shulk however managed to intercepted with the speed monado boast as his blade clashed with Wolf's talons.

"Sorry but you're not hurting my friend here." He answered back to him before countering back with a sword slash.

While it did not caused him to bleed, Wolf was knocked aside as he glared at his foe's with a dark smirk in his eyes.

"Well, I prefer my prey to bled but you do just fine." He said back to them as he drew his claws out.

"Zip it," Krystal snarled back to him as she pointed her staff to her foe. "Don't make me use this."

"Heh, how cute." He snarked back as he snapped his fingers. "Let's see if you can back up your words."

To the shock of both of them, Another door opened up to reveal several more kremlings.

"What the?" Shulk said back to him in shock as he witness the kremling swarm coming he and

"Heh, Before you call me a cheater, remember there's no rules here saying I can't." Wolf countered back to him with a smirk. "So take it or leave it."

Knowing it's not the best idea to argue with the enemy right now, Shulk and Krystal held their weapons while glaring at their foe.

"Stay strong Kris, Stay strong…" Shulk said back to his friend whom returned the nod back to him.

Meanwhile, Lucina has finished defeating all twelve kremlings as she slashed the last one with Falchion.

'All right, time to help Shulk and Krystal,' She thought to herself as a sense of worry soon entered her mind when she saw the extra Kremlings.

'Not good,' She grimly thought to herself as she readied herself for battle while reading her spell tome. 'You may be exhausted right now, but you need to help the others an-"

Before she could say anymore, Lucina suddenly felt a pain in her head as she gripped it.

"**Arggh!"** she shouted out in pain, unaware she said it in her dragon voice.

'**Give in to it….' **Said a voice in Lucina's mind as she suddenly felt the world around her burning up, her right hand glowing a brief purple light before vanishing '**Let the power inside you loose…..'**

A strange desire to slash and incinerate everything is starting to awaken inside her, her nails are starting to become becoming draconic talons and her vision turning red with a thirst for blood clouding her mind.

'**Kill…..kill…..them…now…'** were the thoughts on Lucina's mind as her draconic instincts are taking over her.

She then let out a draconic roar as she turned towards her targets, Friends and Foe mattering very little to her right now as all she see them as is prey.

"Lucina, What's wrong?" Shulk questioned her in worry with Krystal looking with concern for her as well.

Wolf on the other hand simply let out a laugh as he glared at his foe.

"Well, Viper isn't kidding that you're a dragon missy!" Wolf said back to Lucina whom was currently snarling at him with her slited eyes. "I was disappointed to learn that my target was some human princess but it looks like your more beast then human!"

A sense of pride soon entered Wolf's mind as he smirked at the feral manakete ahead of him while whipping out his blaster.

"Bring it on Missy!" he shouted back to her, A sense of excitement flowing through him as he readied himself for battle.

Meanwhile, Hiding behind one of the stagmites near the entrance the treasure hunters was Anubis, A dark smirk appearing behind his hood as he witness the roar coming from Lucina's mouth.

'Prefect,' he thought to himself in glee as he shot a glanced at Lucina whom was struggling to control herself as her draconic nature was taking the centre stage. 'Even if she's regains control of herself later… it would be a good way to allow Misstress Grima to start reviving herself…'

'King Vaildar will be most pleased with this news….' He thought to himself as he quickly vanished from the area before anyone could notice with good news for his master coming into his mind.

'His grandaughter's earth dragon heritage is starting to show itself just makes it better for us…'

(****)

*K rool's Full name was inspired by NintendoGamer64's Story: The Reptile of Envy, Which covers Joker and the rest of the Phantom thieves reforming the Kremling Komander. Check it out when you get the chance.

Author's note:

**Yeah, Sorry if this chapter was a bit lackluster, But I do appreciated any advice to improve on this Fanfic. (I promised it won't be a troll/Bash fic at the very least)**

**Yeah more K Rool moments and yes, He may be a worse boss then Bowser when you think about it. (His minions may not have the same respect for him as the Koopa King)**

**Yeah, Lucina's showing more of her draconic side, expect Wolf to be peeing himself soon.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see yeah!**

Links to inspirations for this Chapter:

s/13346073/1/The-Reptile-of-Envy for K Rool's full name.


	30. Chapter 30 Laser Blast From the Past P8

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Nothing much to say other then enjoy this chapter!**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 30: Laser Blast from the Past Part 8

"So far so good," Said Toon Link to Agumon as the two are currently heading deeper into the K Rool's current lair with Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie as their 'hostages'. "We didn't run into any of the Empire soliders so far…."

"Well it's a good thing none of the Kremlings that attack us and Shulk are here…." Agumon said back to his friend with relief being the main emotion in his mind as he said it, no doubt relief that the duo whom used him as a hostage aren't here. "The plan would have failed right away…."

"Hey, at least we're safe right now…" Toon said back to his friend with a small smile. "But we should definitely be careful around here."

"You better…." Kazooie snarled back to her friends from Banjo backpack as she poked out of it, a glare burning in her eyes and beak. "I seen enough shows where either they jinx things up or they got too carless….."

"Kazooie relax…." Banjo said back to his friend as he looked back at her. "We just have to remember not to spill the beans and we'll been fine…"

"Well It's better then nothing Kaz," Diddy added into the conversation with a smile. "Besides we got a clue where the Weapon's located…."

Knowing that she's been outnumbered 1 to 4, Kazooie let out a sigh at her friends.

"Fine….." She answered back to them with a sigh, no doubt her own doubts of the plan to sneak into K Rool's lair being challenged by the likes of her friend's own views about it.

"Hey Kaz relax," Diddy said back "It's not like we're gonna be attacked or-"

Before DK's little buddy could say anymore, The Trio then heard agroup of footsteps approaching them.

"Way to freaking go Diddy…" Snarled Kazooie as she glared at her friend with a hissing tone from her beak. "You just have to jinx us the moment you said it….."

"Hey Kaz, mind holding the blame game for latter?" Banjo said back to his buddy with a worried look on his face. "Cause we'll have to keep the façade."

Despite her anger at Diddy 'Jinxing' them up right now, Kazooie simply grumbled a bit before saying her piece.

"**IF **we lived through whoever's going to kill us that is…" She snarked back to her friend as she glared back at Diddy.

"Hey!" Diddy said back to her. "It's not like I'm psychic!"

Ignoring the bickering of their friends right now, Toon and Agumon quickly readied themselves for battle with the former dawing out his sword while the latter drew his claws out.

"Stay frosty Agumon!" Toon said back to his friend with a firm look, "You know the drill!"

"Yup I do!" he answered back to him with a determined look. "If they think I'm dinner, then they got another thing coming!"

As soon as the figure was getting near, Toon looked back at Agumon whom nodded back to him.

The noise keep getting louder and louder at they stand their ground, but then Toon noticed the noise was not what he expected,

'Normally the Kremlings would be stomps like the Moblins* but these sound like ninja steps…' He thought to himself when he noticed how soft they are compared to the Kremlings or Empire Soliders. 'If whom I think it is, then….'

He then noticed Agumon readying a fire ball from his mouth, no doubt wanting to get a first strike over the potential enemy they are about to face.

"Agumon wait!" Toon shouted back at his friend as the digimon spat out his misaimed fireball.

"*Cough* *Cough* What's it Toon?" Agumon said back to his friend as shock himself back up. "I'm trying to help get ready of our potential foe!"

"Agumon, I think I know who's coming." The Hylian answered back to him as he steady himself. "Do you noticed how soft the footsteps are?"

"Well yes?" He said back to his friend in confusion. "I mean I guessit's not stomps like those Kremlings but-"

"Well hopefully it's who I think it is." He answered back to his friend as they took a stance.

"Who?" Kazooie questioned the duo with a puzzled look on her face.

She then got her answer in the form of a Blue Ninja frog with his tongue sticking out of his mouth like a scarf followed by a small ghostly dragon creature.

"Greninja, Dreepy, you're alright!" Toon said back to the duo as the aforementioned duo stopped near the rag tag team.

"Well at least you two are still alive." Greninja said back to his friends before noticing the trio tied up behind his crewmembers.

"Unless you guys have joined the Empire and those Kremlings, Mind telling me who these three are?" he said back to them as he looked at the trio.

"**Well Greninja that's Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy." **Dreepy answered for Agumon and Toon regarding the newcomers. "**They helped out Shulk, Lucina,Toon, Agumon and Krystal out when we're searching for you!"**

"Well nice to meet yah!" Banjo said back to the Ninja Frog Pokémon with a smile. "As for why me and my friends are tied up right now, it's a long story…"

"And to give you the short version, we're trying to sneak and find some doomsday weapon to destroy." Kazooie answered back to him regarding the 'long story', "Also your friends thought they may disguise themselves to keep this façade up."

"Like Kazooie said." Diddy answered back to the Ninja Frog with relief on his mind, No doubt happy that he DIDN'T jinx the group up. "I was the one who suggested to disguise Agumon up.

"Well it's better then throwing a fedora and calling it a day…" She snarked back to her friends. "I'm surprise those two doofus and their pet Meowth from that stuff all the time."

"So yeah, where the heck were you and Dreepy doing?" Agumon said back to his mentor figure with a puzzled look on his face.

Before Greninja could answered back to him, A draconic roar soon filled the area, Much to the surprise of the others.

"What was that?" Banjo said in shock at the roar, which was making him feel frighten and chilly.

"It's definitely not Kruddy brains or Koopa Head…." Kazooie said back to him as well, No doubt slightly frighten at the recent roar they heard. "You too Diddy?"

"Same here Kaz, Same here…" Diddy answered back to them with a worried look. "I won't not be near whatever made that roar…."

"That roar, it can't be….' He thought to himself as a dark thought soon entered his mind. 'Don't tell me the curse is already starting to happen….'

"Hey Toon, take this." He said back to the hylain before tossing him a scroll. "It's the location of the Map to where the Blast-O-Matic's been built."

"Ok then…." He answered back in shock at his comrade's behavior. "What about Dreepy?"

"Take her along, She knows the extra details where the weapon may be located." Greninja answered back to him before turning to the ghostly dragon.

"I'm may be playing a dangerous move right now Dreepy but you need to come with Toon and Agumon to help them find the Blast-O-Matic." He said back to her in a firm tone. "Stay safe and out of enemy eye ok?"

"**No Problem Greninja!" **said the dragon as she nodded back to him with a smile. "**You can count on me."**

"Good." He answered back to her with a satisfied look. "At least you know what I'm talking about."

He then quickly returned the way he came from as his comrades stared at him vanishing deeper into the area.

Deciding to get right to the chase, Toon quickly unrolled the Map and to his surprise, it was the location of K Rool's current hideout with minecart tracks and levels to where the rebuilt super weapon of K Rool was located.

"Well we got our lead, let's go." Said the Hylian as he's comrades nodded back to him.

He and Agumon soon pulled the tied up trio of 'hostages' down deeper into the mines with Dreepy following behind them, the ghostly Pokémon quickly turning herself invisible in the process.

However they were unaware about the Green Bat-like Dragon Pokémon watching them from a distance, a dark smirk appearing on his face as it did.

'Like Rattatas in a maze, they just waiting for their invetiatable demise…..' He thought to himself as he flew in the opposite direction to alert his master about the news regarding the 'moles' current location.

(****)

"Lucina, What's wrong?" Shulk questioned the Manakete as she was currently looking back at him, Krystal, Wolf and the kremling pack with draconic rage.

"Grr….. Not the way I was expecting but if Viper wants her so badly…" Wolf growled to himself before turning to the Kremling pack.

"Focus on the Girl you morons! I'll deal with these two myself!" He shouted at the dozen kremlings behind him.

"SIR YES SIR!" They yelled back to him knowing failing this task would mean death by their Leader.

The Kremlings then quickly swarmed around the Feral woman with the intention of capturing her for their partner's boss.

"Hey Miss, Sorry to interrupt your little sezuire but you're coming with us…" Said one of the Kremlings as he cracked his knuckles.

He and his comrades soon charged towards the Manakete with their claws extended out, some even deciding to spin like a tornado to approach her.

To their surprise, Lucina simply slashed her way through them, Claws marks appearing on her body as she did so.

"What the?" Said one of the kremlings as he then felt like his insides were falling apart….

…Which to his horror was actually the case as Lucina has left deep wounds in both he and his allies chests as blood gushes out of them.

"At least we're not dead by the likes of him…" Said the Kremling as his vision started to spin like a blender and his spun around while his comrades quickly fell unconscious, no doubt the rapid blood lose.

He then succumb to the lose of blood gushing out of his body as he fell into a deep sleep, but not before pressing a button in his pocket, requesting for backup soon to the other kremlings.

"Lucina what's wrong?" Shulk questioned his friend as she glared back at him, Krystal and Wolf with feral eyes.

"Shulk don't" Krystal said back to him with a catious tone. "Lucina may not be in control of herself right now…."

"I know that but…" He answered back in a concern tone. "I don't want to lose her like Fiora-"

Before Shulk could say any more, Lucina suddenly leaped towards Wolf with a draconic rage,

"What the?" The Anthromorphic wolf shouted in surprise as his only answer was Lucina dashing towards her with her claws, A thirst for his flesh was the only thing in her mind.

Wolf quickly doged out of the way of the Manakete's claws, a sense of worry briefly entering him mind before turning it into a smirk of satisfaction

"Well, Viper isn't kidding that you're a dragon missy!" Wolf said back to Lucina whom was currently snarling at him with her slited eyes. "I was disappointed to learn that my target was some human princess but it looks like your more beast then human!"

A sense of pride soon entered Wolf's mind as he smirked at the feral manakete ahead of him while whipping out his blaster.

"Well let's see how well you flare against lasers!" he shouted back to her with satisfaction.

He then fired some blasters at his foe, hopping her draconic rage will blind her better judgment.

His was soon proven wrong as Lucina quickly dodged out of the way of the lasers.

She then fired a ball of bluish violet flames to her foe who then countered with his blaster.

"Well this is new," Wolf said in surprise before Lucina let out a roar and charged towards him with her claws extended out.

"I wasn't expecting this but bring it on baby!" he shouted out as he readied his claws and charged into battle as well.

He then clashed his talons with Lucina, no doubt expecting her to do the same as well.

To his surprise however, Lucina then slashed him with her claws before knocking him against the wall.

'What the hell!' Wolf thought to himself as he then was knocked against the wall,

"You little-"he snarled back to her as she quickly pined his jacked against it to prevent him from fleeing.

Lucina then looked back at her prey as a feral grin started to appear on it, no doubt thirsty for his blood.

'**He's a wolf with a human body but he should have enough blood for me…' **She thought to herself with a feral grin as she walked towards him like a panther connering its prey.

'Naga no…..' Lucina thought to herself as she hesitated a bit as her human side gained control. 'Don't give in to it Lucina, don't succumb to it...'

'**Kill him Lucina, Kill him…' **Said a voice from somewhere as she suddenly felt the feeling of dizzyness from eariler occurring once more.

**"Arggh!"** She shouted out as the scales on radiated a purple light.

**"Give into it," **Said the voice in Lucina's mind as she then resisted moving forward, '**Give into your draconic side, your true side.'**

"**Nrghhh…. Get out of my head Validar…" **Lucina shouted back at the voice in her head as she turned to see what appears to be a familiar dark skin man with the same pointy ears like her.

'**Still being defiant regarding your draconic nature I see?' **Vaildar said back to his granddaughter as she struggled for control in her mind.

'**Shut it Validar!' **Lucina shouted back to her Grandfather as Shulk then quickly dashed towards her.

"Lucina, Are you alright?" He shouted back to her in worry as he approached her.

"**Shulk, stay back!" **She answered back to him as she then focused her attentioned on him for a while before glaring at her Grand Father.

**"What is it you really want Validar?"**She hissed back at him in anger. **"What do really you want from me?"**

"**Simple my dear Grandaughter…. Your true nature of being Grima's new vessel…." **The older Manakete sneered back to her with a dark smirk on his face.

"**Your manakete blood is more dominant then I expected it to be..." **He continued as he looked back at her with a dark look in his eyes.

"**You can keep talking about my Manakete side but don't expect to succumb to it!" **Lucina said back in defiance as she glared back at the image of her thought to be dead grandfather. "**Mother said it before, our bonds are stronger then fate!"**

Validar simply chuckled back to his Grandaughter before fading away from her mind.

"**Big words coming from the likes of you... you're truly more like your mother..." **He said back to her as he was fading away."**Soon you will understand those words are meaningless in the long run..."**

**"Farewell Lucina, Until you succumb to your draconic hertiage..."**

As soon as Validar vanished away, Shulk and Krystal then checked on Lucina whom was still a bit dazed from her draconic rage but her nails are returning back to human form

"Lucina, are you alright?" Shulk questioned back to her in a worried tone.

"**I'm fi**ne Shulk..." She answered back to him as she stood up. "But we should leave now before reinforcements come back..."

To the surprise of the trio, another elevator opened up to reveal another batch of Kremlings along with Wolf whom has released himself from the trap he was shot at.

"Heh, you thought you can get away with this?" he answered back to them in a grim tone as he stood up with his slighty torn jacket with the spines shot at him from Lucina's tail nearby.

"Sorry but no one's leaving until I say so...You're coming with me."

Author's note:

**Yeah, Sorry for the slight rushness in this chapter but Lucina's draconic behavior here won't be a one off thing, it will effect her form now on.**

**More Validar moments but expect him to appear for real in Book 2 at least.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya!**


	31. Chapter 31 Laser blast from the Past P9

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, Welcome back to another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Now a minor thing to tell you guys is that the last chapter 30 was edited to expand on some parts.**

**Though once again, I do NOT plan to write Lucina with Corrin's infamous traits so rest assured she won't be whiny or anything. (Her more draconic nature is part of her character arc)**

**Also to explain Wolf's behavior at the end of the previous chapter, it was NOT because of Anubis, So fear not, he's own going to be Validar's spy for Lucina and a mole against the empire for him.**

**Well with that out of the way, enjoy! ;)**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 31 Laser Blast from the Past Part 10:

'All clear right now…' Anubis thought to himself as he wrapped into a secluded part of the mines. 'It's time to check in with him….'

He then took out a purple tome with a six eyed mark embedded on it's cover and opened it.

He then whispered a few words from the book as the surroundings around him soon turned from a rocky intertior of a cave to one of a dark void.

"**I have come to deliver news to you Master…." **He called out into the void as a dark skinned Manakete with Black draconic wings wearing regal robes soon appeared.

"**It appears you have news I presume?" ** Anubis's master questioned him as he took a bow in front of him when he showed up.

"**Massssssster Validar, I have good newssssss for you…."** Said Anubis to his master with a firm tone while stilling bowing down to him. "**It'ssssss your granddaughter…. She's starting to ssssssshow her fell dragon nature…."**

"**Her roar is starting to become like the Fell Dragon's….."**

"**So I take that you felt it too right?" ** Validar questioned Anubis with a firm tone. "**Good, I already spoken with her…."**

"**How did it went Massssssster?" **Anubis questioned him. "**Any sssssssssighsssss of her sssssscumbing to her fell blood?"**

"**Unfrotunatly no, She's still stubborn to stick with her false side and not embrace her draconic nature despite being more manekete then human…" **Validar said backto his solider in a grim tone. "**She's truly like her mother…"**

"**I ssssssee," **Anubis answered back for his master. "**Sssssshould I sssssssstrike against her now to accelerate her metamorphossssssissss?"**

"**No, continue to observe her and report anything you may find from her parents while in Galeem's dungeons." **Validar answered back to him in a firm tone. "**If you find anything use for us, let me now."**

"**Undersssssstood." **Anubis answered back to him with a firm nod. "**I will continue with my façade assssss well."**

"**Good, and I expect zero failue from your part as well…." **The hooded Manakete's boss answered said back to him, "**Farewell for now…"**

Anubis simply nodded back to his boss as the void surrounding him soon fade away like the wind.

He then pocketed the tome back as he spourted his wings as he flew back to where Viper is.

'Time is of the essence right now….' He thought to himself as he flew up. 'The curse MUST be accelrated if we wished to see our mistress return….'

(****)

Meanwhile with Validar, He was currently looking back at a pillar of purple flames as the image of his mole was fading away.

'Lucina is definitely still showing her defiance to her cursed bloodlines…..' He thought to himself as he walked away from the inferno of flames.

'Even if she has the blood of an enemy bloodline, her manakete blood is still dominant right now…' He continued with a girm look in his eyes. 'She's clearly more like her mother right now…'

'A fine shame, she's could be much more and yet she's trying to squander what left her dwelling humanity…..' he continued his train of thought as he then noticed a cough interrupting him.

"My apologies for interrupting but how's project Grima doing Validar?" Said a voice from somewhere. "Any sighs of the curse affecting your granddaughter?"

"It's working it's magic on her but it appears she's being like her mother…" Validar said back to him in a dark tone. "Resisiting it as much as possible and trying to remain human…"

"So I take that your Granddaughter is still being defiant to her draconic nature overriding her human nature…." The voice continued as Validar turned back to look at him. "This will make our plans for her more complicated…"

"**Indeed," **Validar answered back to him with a grim tone. **"She's does take more of her mother, with how she's into that belief of being with lesser humans… She really embedded her words of bonds being stronger then fate in her mind….."**

"**Despite this, she clearly more Manakete then Human despite her being a half breed…." **He continued with a dark smirk as he revealed his right palm*, the same mark that was on Anubis's tome.

"**Even if She's unaware of it right now, she bares her the Mark of Grima like her mother…. Something her brother lacks despite them both looking up to her." **

"Hpmm, I can care less for her family right now…" Said the voice as he scrowled back at Validar, "Just keep your spy to watch on her and my sister's plans first…"

"We'll need to find the right moment to strike and take back what's rightfully mine from her…." The voice continued with anger at the mentioning of his sister. Father should put more faith in me then her…."

"**As you wish…. Dharkon…" **Validar answered back to the voice as it did not reply him back as it simply went deeper into the cave they're in.

'Hpmm, that fool believes that Grima can be controlled so easily but soon he realized why she's was feared back in the day…' He thought to himself as he let out a feral look in his eyes.

'There's a reason she nearly brought the world to it's knees during the time of the first exalt… and neither Dharkon or Galeem are aware of it….'

(****)

"Sorry but no one's leaving until I say so..." Wolf said back to them as he stood up with a dark look on his face, which fortunately compared to Scorn's was still showing some control. "You're coming with me."

"Stand firm you guys," Lucina said back to her friends as they drew their weapons. "Remember this."

"No problem Luci." Shulk answered back to her as he gripped the monado as Krystal did the same as well with her staff. "You're ready for this Krys?"

"Same here." She answered back to him, "I'll deal with Wolf, You and Lucina deal with the Kremlings."

"The two of them gave a nod back to their ally as they stood their ground against the kremlings.

"Heh, I have to admit your little spench is nice and all…. But it won't save you now!" Wolf shouted back to them with a dark smirk on his face before turning to his kremlings. "You know the drill, attack!"

The Kremlings then charged towards their foes with Lucina giving a nod back to Shulk whom returned back as well, them making their stand against ther incoming foes while Krystal deals with Wolf.

One kremling tried to slash Lucina with it's claws but she quickly swung her sword against him.

"Arghhh!" Roared the Kremling as he felt the pain from Falchion, his chest bleeding from where he was slashed at

Shulk countered back another with his own blade which knocked him some distance away.

Compared to Falchion however, The Kremling was undamaged with nothing more then a scratch on his chest.

"Heh, Sucker…." He sneered back to his foe as he then spun himself like a top towards the scientist,

Shulk quickly dodged out of the way as he then looked back at the monado.

'Ok, so it doesn't hurt others that much compared to a cutless or Falchion.' He thought to himself as he then recalled the Moando arts.

'But knocking them is another alternative however….' He thought to himself as he quickly activated the Smash Monado Art.

"Hey nice aura kid," Said the Kremling when he noticed his foe's new battle aura. "But just because you may have it doesn't mean it work on us!"

"Well How about a taste of it!" Shulk answered back to him as he charged towards his foe.

"Oh it's own baby!" Yelled the Kremling as he charged towards his foe as well. "You're going down Anime!"

However to the surprise of the Kremling, He was soon knocked back some distance away after he was hit my the blade.

"What the *bleeping* hell!" Yelled the Kremling as he was soon sent flying into a nearby stagamite, Destoying it in the process.

One Kremling take note of this as he saw his unconscious comrade, horror entering his mind when he saw blood oozing out of his skull.

"Hey bud, May I say something?" He questioned back to the Kremling next to him whom was glaring at Lucina.

"Yeah, What is it?" He questioned back to his comrade.

"Cause the blond dude…..HAS FREAKING ANIME ON HIS SIDE!" Shouted the Kreming in fear as he jumped up and down like a kangaroo. "Let's get out of here!"

"Nonsense!" Yelled the other kremling as he slapped his partner's face. "We kremlings never run from a fight!"

"But we should from this one." The first Kremling said back to him in fear. "Let's go,go GO BEFORE WE DIE!"

"Hey buddy, here's something new," The first Kremling said back to his comrade as he grabbed him by the neck.

"Here's a helping hand!" he shouted back as he threw him towards towards Shulk. "Cowards like you deserved this one!"

The Kremling was soon sent flying towards Shulk whom countered back with his monado while he's monado arts was still.

"Sorry about this." He said back to the Krmeling as he was soon sent flying out of the exit of the area they are fighting in.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted the Kremling as he flew the coup out of the entrance with his buddy looking back at him in dumfound.

"Sigh, What an idolt…." He said to himself before looking back at Lucina, "My buddy may be knocked down by your little boyfriend but don't think it will work on me!"

"Because your going down!" He continued as he cracked his knuckles and spun himself like a tornado towards her.

Lucina quickly spat out a fireball towards him he was knocked back by it.

"Ok I didn't think this one…" Said the Kremling as he looked back in horror at his burnt pants, "Maybe I really need a new manager…."

Before he could lamet about this, Lucina dash towards him and slashed him with her sword.

"Gah!" he shouted out in pain as he was soon knocked away as well.

"Oh why didn't I just sighed myself up with Bowser...he sure got good insurance poli-" Wheezed the Kremling as his vision fade away and he fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as he was knocked out, Lucina turned towards Shulk nodded back at her,

"Still alright Lucina?" He questioned her with a firm tone. "Even after what happened earlier?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." she answered back to him with a determined look. "Let's focus on staying alive first.

Shulk simply nodded back and they continued to fight the kremlings, However, neither of them are aware of a faint light from Lucina's right palm, A dark purple sixed eyed mark to be exact….

Meanwhile with Krystal and Wolf, Both of them are faiting fairly well aginst each other with the latter even jumping from the former's psychic blasts.

"Not bad for an amnesiac Krystal…." Wolf said back to her in a dark tone. "Sorry to cut the reunion short…."

"Zip it Wolf," She snarled back to him in anger, "You may know me but I will defeat you."

"Well it's a pity Fox isn't here to save you." The grey wolf continued with a dark tone as he pulled out his blaster. "Cause you're getting better right now…NOT!"

Wolf then blasted his foe with the lasers from his weapon as Krystal quickly summoned a force field to block them.

She then summoned some psychic blast to counter back against him which he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Heh, Pahtenic." He sneered back at her before dashing towards her with his claws.

But before he could do that, He was ambushed back a bunch of watery shruikens.

"What the?" he shouted in horror as he was knocked away from the Vixen he was after.

To Krystal Surprise, It was a blue Ninja Frog Pokémon with is toungue sticking out of his mouth.

"Greninja, you're alright!" She shouted in surprise as the Ninja Frog looked back at her.

"Nice to see you too Krsytal but let's focus on surving first." He answered back to her.

She simply noedded back to him as she readied herself for battle while glaring at Wolf.

"Hpmm, No matter the number, It still remains the same." He said back to her with a feral look on his face as he then called several Kremlings to his side hidding behind yet another trap door.

"You two are going down!"

Author's note:

**Yeah, I have to admit the Laser Blast from the Past Arc is getting a little too long but rest assured it won't be half this whole story. (Any Consecutive Criticism will be appreciated)**

**More moments with Anubis and yes, Validar's his boss, let's just say Grima's the reason why the latter is still alive for she was slain by both Chrom and Robin**

**Yeah Dharkon and Galeem are siblings, Galeem took over after their Father's death but**** rest assured I won't make them like Garon at the very least as their motivations are, (But let's just say Validar's playing both sides at the very least.**

**Also keep in mind that Anubis is a double agent for Validar so his loyality is a façade to the empire in the long run. (Let's just say his true colours is BOOK 2 material when Lucina starts developing her Fell Dragon traits...)**

**BUT! Rest assured I won't make them like Garon from Fates at the very least so no Saturday morning cartoon schemes from either of them.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya!"**


	32. Chapter 32 Interude 1 Curse of Grima

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, This chapter and the next one are going to be Interludes that covers Morgan and Mario (Yup, After being mentioned for a while, Mario's finally making an appearance in this story) **

**This will be covering some of Galeem, Dharkon and Grima's orgins in this story so consider this a bit of a lore chapter (But hey at least I'm not holding it off for another one shot like Kingdom Hearts)**

**This chapter will cover Morgan learning about the Curse of Grima and how it ties to his older sister and the fact she's more Mankete then Human despite him being half breed.**

**With that little thing out of the way, Let's go:**

**This take place before chapter 30.**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 32: Interlude 1: Curse of Grima

"So, is this the place you live?" Morgan questioned Lucario as he led him and Nah down the deeper parts of the caverns. "You live here with Popo and Nana?"

"Yes I do," The aura Pokémon said back to him with a smile with his Adoptive children following behind. "Just fellow me first young Morgan."

"Ok then…." Morgan said back to him as they soon arrived at what appears to be a door.

"Hey Lucario, Is this?" Nah questioned the Aura Pokémon as he stopped at the door.

"Yes it is Nah," The Aura Pokémon as he opened the door, "Follow me."

He soon entered the room with Popo following him, Nana however looked back at the two concern Manaketes (Well Nah was more reluctant to trust them right now however….)

"Hey Relax you two, We're not going to eat you two just because you're dragons." Nana said back to them with a smile. "We'll be fine…"

Before Nah could object to anything as the Pink Ice Climber, Morgan Simply looked back at her with a smile.

"Hey Relax Nah, I know this may be awkward for us but maybe we got get some answers regarding stuff we been bother by lately…" He said back to his friend with a small smile to cast her doubts aside. "And Besides, Like Nana said, She, Popo and Lucario aren't gonna eat us."

Despite her personal doubts at the moment especially with how her Mother and Morgan's parents were doing under the Empire's enslavement, Nah simply gave a sigh out to the Blue haired Manakete.

"Well if you say so…" Nah said back to him with a slight shrug, hopping that her friend's right. "If the worse happens, we flee in our dragon forms."

Morgan simply gave a nod back to his friend as they made their way inside to the door,

Behind the door was a small room with two doors some distance away from it, a bed laced one of the wall of the room with some shelves with books sitting nicely in them.

There was also a fireplace with some wood burning inside it with several cushions on a mat nearby.

"Over here." Lucario said to the two young Manakete as they turned around to see the Aura Pokémon sitting nearby on a chair at a table with Popo and Nana sitting on chairs as well.

There were also small steaks and bread served on the table as well with Popo already eating his share.

"Hey you two come on…" Nana said back to them as she looked back

"Well, At least it's not a trap." Morgan said back to Nah whom tried her best to hide her current thoughts on the matter. "Just play it cool Nah."

The Purple haired Manakete simply nodded back to Morgan as she and Morgan went to the empty chairs and sat down on them.

As soon as they have sat down Lucario then looked back at Morgan whom was no doubt curious to know why Lucario has called him for now.

"Let's not delay things any further and get right to the point," Lucario said back to him with a firm tone as he looked back at the blue haired manakete Manakete.

"It's regarding you and your Sister's heritage as Manaketes… and how you two are tied with Grima…."

Upon hearing the name of the Fell Dragon, Morgan freezed up as he looked in shock at the name being mentioned, A similar expression also present on Nah's face as well.

"The Fell Dragon?!" Morgan Questioned the Aura Jackel when he heard the name. "But Mother and Father killed her! And she's dead now!"

"She would be had not been for the curse she casted onto Robin…." He continued as he looked back at him in a dark tone.

"Your parents should told you about it I presume?" Lucario continued as he looked back Morgan's shocked expression. "Why your mother was concern about you two transforming into Dragons correct?"

"Yes she does…" Morgan questioned him back as he then took out his necklace, the Blue gemstone simmering inside it catching the interest of the Jackel. "She said me and Lucina must be careful not to stay too long in them or else we may become Dragons Permanently…"

"Indeed it is…" Lucario said back to them as he looked back at him with a firm look at the necklaces. "I was the one who gave them to her…"

"Really?" Morgan questioned the Jackel with a puzzled look in his eys as he held his necklace. "Are they special or something?"

"Morgan does have a point," Nah added on as he took out her own dragonstone as well. "I been noticing it reacting to my own Dragonstone in a strange way with a glowing purple light, Same with his sister's."

"Well, these Dragonstones are special dragonstones design to handle the power of Earth Dragons in you and your sister's viens young Morgan…" Lucario answered back to him with a firm look on his face. "Because you two are Hybirds of Earth and Devine Dragons…"

Upon hearing the words coming out the Aura Pokémon's mouth, Nah's face turned to one of shock as she opened her mouth.

"Earth…Earth Dragons!" She said in shock as Nana and Popo's faces also turned to shock. "But I thought they're all extinct!"

"Well my dear Nah, This is where some of Grima's history is not what you think…." Lucario said back to the Female Manakete as he then pointed to Morgan, His right shoulder to be exact.

"I believed that you may have noticed it before young Morgan?" He questioned the Manakete with a firm tone.

"Sorry no." he answered back to him with a shrug.

"Well I suggest unrolling your sleeve at least.," He answered back to him.

Morgan did what the Jackel said and unraveled his right sleeve.

To his, Nah's and the Ice climber twins' surprise, Embedded on the shoulder of the young blue haired manakete was a faded purple six eye mark.

"Morgan, Is that the Fell Mark Robin once beared?" The Purpled haired Manakete looked back in shock at the mark, No doubt surprised that it was present on his shoulder. "How did it?"

"I don't know either Nah," Morgan said back in shock as he stared at the mark as well. "But Mother said that Grima's gone and the mark on her hand should be harmless, Right?"

"You and your sister have inheirited your Mother's Fellblood which manifested in the form of Brands similar to your Father's and the one that your mother once beared." Lucario continued with his grim tone as he looked back at Morgan's shoulder. "Just like the Mark of the Exalt you and Lucina inheirited from your Father…."

"You bare your Fell Mark like how your Father bares the Mark of the Exalt on his shoulder while your sister bares her's like her mother…"

"And while the mark would be harmless, had not been for the curse Grima casted onto Lucina…." He finished off with a girm tone. "A curse only Earth Dragons are able to curse to be exact…"

"So what's this curse then?" Morgan questioned back to Lucario in a worried tone as he looked back at the Jackel. "I only overheard it from a converasation that my parents were talking regarding my sister…."

"So how does this tie to our Dragonstones and Grima?" He finished off with a worried look on his face as Nah quickly patted him on the back for comfort to reassure him.

"Well in a way yes, Earth Dragons were the only species of Manaketes that never took a human form or used a dragonstone…save for two…" Lucario continued as Nah then took noticed of what he has just said.

"Two?" She questioned him in shock at what he has just said. "I know Medusa was the only Earth Dragon who took a human form but who's the other?"

Lucario then remained slient as he then looked back at Morgan, His face showing a soleem tone while doing so.

"….Grima." He answered back to them as a look of horror appeared on their faces.

"Grima!" Morgan Shouted back at him in horror. "But she's a Fell Dragon, not an Earth Dragon!"

"She was a Fell Dragon young Morgan."Lucario answered back to him in a soleem tone as he continued his words. "But she was once an earth Dragon like him…"

"After your ancestor the Hero King Marth slayed Medusa, Grima laid low to prevent herself from suffering her fellow dragon's fate, Her hatred for Humans only growing stronger as she does so…."

"So what happened?" Morgan questioned back with a puzzled look on his face. "What happened next?"

"She soon learned the dark magic arts and eventually overtime, managed to grow more to the point she was premantley stuck in her dragon form." Lucario continued as he stared back at Morgan who was in both shock and surprise.

"Grima was like once a Manakete herself?" He questioned him in shock."

"Yes, she was." Lucario continued as he looked back Popo and Nana, no doubt in shock at what was said.

"I'll answer any question have later you two." He said back to his adoptive Children as he then turned to Morgan.

"You should know the rest about how Grima was slayed by your ancestors correct?" Lucario questioned Morgan whom gave a nod.

"Along with how your parents eventually slayed her once more?" He continued whom the blue haired Manakete nodded back to that as well.

"I do," He answered back with a worried tone." But how does this tie with the Curse and Lucina?"

"Before She was slayed by your father, Grima casted a curse onto her former vessal." Lucario continued with a grim tone as he looked back at Morgan. "A curse that will allow her to comeback to live with her vessel's first born being her new vessel."

"New vessel? Morgan questioned him in shock at what he has just heard. "Does this mean?"

"Yes Morgan, I'm afraid it is…" Lucario said back to him in a grim tone.

"The Reason your sister was more Dragon then human despite being you two being half breeds is because she's Grima's new vessel if she succumb to her draconic nature…."

Morgan's face then turned to horror as he then imagined that his older sister turning into some Monster without a sign of her old self in her.

'No, Lucina won't be like that!' He thought to himself as while he does look up to his older sister being more dragon like then him, He does not want to see her as a monster. 'She's one of the most strong willed person I ever seen necxt to mother!'

"There has to be a way to prevent this right?" Morgan questioned Lucario in a worried tone.

"There's no way Lucina would succumb to that Monster Mother and Father slayed!"

Upon hearing the words come out of his mouth, Lucario turned to him with a smile of hopefulness.

"Indeed there is…" He answered back to him with a smile before turning it to a face of seriousness. "But if she manages to tame the animal inside her and find balance in her heart.

"Really?" Morgan said back to him with a sense of hope entering his body as he rolled up his sleeve. "Thank goodness for that!"

"I shall tell you more but I think you and your friend needs some rest." Lucario said back to him with a concern. "Popo and Nana should take you to sleep somewhere."

"Oh ok then…." Morgan said back to him with a puzzled look. "Thank you Lucario…."

"No problem…." He answered back to him before turning to his adoptive Children. "I take that you can take care of this?"

"No problem!" Nana said back to him with a smile as she and her brother got off their seats and walked towards the door on the right.

"This way you two." Popo said back to Morgan and Nah as they opened the door.

Before Nah could say anything, Morgan then grabbed her hand and gave her firm look that speaks for itself after wearing his necklace back.

They soon followed Popo and Nana into the rooms as Lucario looked back at it, A girm look appearing on his face as the four children entered it.

'I can only hopped that Lucina would not succumb to the curse.' He thought to himself as he recalled his visions of the Fell Dragon. 'Her bloodline leans towards her earth dragon heritage…'

'Her nature and desire to be like her mother will no doubt worsen things even more….' He continued his train of thought as he looked back at the door. 'She's quite as strong willed as she is….'

'But on the other Hand…Maybe Lucina can defiy her cursed nature instead…..and even break it for real…..' He finished off with a sigh as he looked back at a drawing near the door.

A drawing of a Green Scaled Dragon fighting against what appears to be a six eye purple one.

'Dear Naga, Give Lucina the strength she needs to fight Grima…' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a prayer. 'She must not succumb to her powers.'

A prayer that will hopefully reached one of his friend's children to be exact.

(****)

Meanwhile with Lucina, She was currently fighting several Kremlings with Shulk as she slashed them with her sword at one of them.

"Are things fine here Lucina?" Shulk questioned her as he dodged a Claw slash from a Kremling.

"It's fine Shulk," She answered back to him as she blasted a fireball from her mouth at another Kremling. "Stay Focused at least."

The Monado wielder nodded back to her as they continued Fighting, However none of them are aware of the glowing purple light that was starting to shine from her right hand with Bluish violet scales forming on them as well.

The same purple six eyed mark that she inherited from her mother to be exact.

The Mark of Grima.

Author's note:

**Sorry If Grima info was limited here, But the Next chapter will cover more of it with Galeem's back story.**

**As for the scene with Lucina, It's meant to be where the last chapter left off so it's mostly acknowledging Lucina's Fell mark**

**What do you think? Is there naything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 Interlude 2 Empress of Light

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Review for Past Stories:

Generic Smash Bros Fan (The Bonds that Tie Us): Well thanks for the review buddy! ;) Any feedback is welcome, (Save for Flames, Troll and Roleplay ones that is.)

Yeah, This a bit of a flaw I have to admit I'm struggling a bit with, So any advice will be appreciated regarding story details but yes, it's meant to be acknowledge in the Main WOL DX story.

I'm curious what you like about it though, I'm happy you like it. ;)

But yeah, I will keep your advice in mine, Thanks ;)

Author's note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, This story covers the second half of the interude with some of Galeem's backstory.**

**Yup, We're going to get some backstory in this chapter, but rest assured, we'll be back to Shulk, Lucina and the others soon…**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy:**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 33: Interlude 2: Empress of Light

**Mushroom Land, Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town, Peach's Castle**

The Mushroom Kingdom, A Kingdom of peace and one of the main captials under the Smash Brothers Alliance, it was considered one of the safest places to live….

If one's definition of Safe is considered it's ruler kidnapped by an evil giant turtle dragon on a regular basis to be safe that is…

Those days were however less frequent once Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom has married Mario, the Man whom saved her many times in the past.

While Bowser, Ruler of Dark Land and the Koopa King often still tries to steal Peach and take both her heart and Kingdom, They were able to settled on a somewhat truce under the Smash Brother alliance when an enemy that threatens both their Kingdoms.

But Bowser was not the main thing on King Mario's mind however, But it was the recent events that were occurring lately.

"Hey Bro, Are things alright here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Said a Green Jacket Man wearing a Green Hat with a '_L' _on it to a Man wearing a similar jacket that was coloured Red and with a red coloured cap with an '_M' _on it. "No word on what happened with Ylisse after Galeem conquered it?"

"Unfortunately no Luigi," Said the Red caped king as he looked back at the monitor in the throne room, a sigh escaping his mouth as he does so. "We not only lost contact with Chrom and Robin but their Children whereabouts are unkown…"

"The Mushroom Kingdom is still fine however…." He continued as Luigi looked back at him with concern. "Are things back in Sarasaland alright? No "

"Well fortunate yes…. The Empire hasn't been spoted yet and things are alright here…." Luigi answered back to his brother, no doubt noticing the expression of worry on his face. "Something bothering you lately?"

"….It's something on my mind that occurred two years ago…." Mario answered back to his brother as he took out a letter with the symbol of what appears to be the Luminary empire's crest embedded on it, A memento of an old friend. "When I heard about his passing…."

"You mean Master Hand?" Luigi questioned his Elder Brother in shock. "You still can't get over his death?"

"Yes indeed Luigi….' Mario answered back to his brother with a sigh. "He was a great man, he was a good ruler of the Continent of trophies, his was also a great man who forged the Alliance in the first place."

Upon seeing his brother's face of worry when he looked at the letter, Luigi couldn't help sympathies with him.

Master Hand was the benevolent king of the Continent of trophies whom wanted to forge peace by forming the Smash Bros alliance, He was also an old friend of Mario when he teamed up with him and a group of other warriors from other kingdoms and worlds to combat a great evil know as Tabuu, A demon from the realm of subspace who wanted to absorb all of the universe into his domain

Despite being at odds due to Master Hand being controlled by Tabuu due to him needing a vessel to escape his dimensional prison, The heroes freed him and they soon teamed up to seal Tabuu into his own prison, with an orb called the Master Core as it's seal which was broken up into small shards and hidden across the universe so one could reawaken him.

Afterwards, Master Hand soon propose an idea that Mario and his fellow warriors forged an alliance to fight against any other evils whom may come their way.

Despite initally being on the edge with him despite his actions were not of his own free will, The Heroes soon forged an alliance with Master Hand thus creating the Smash Bros alliance.

Things have been peaceful for a while with the Doors being opened under the alliance with more Kingdoms and Countries joining the alliance as well... until the benevolent king soon died of unknown reasons that is.

With her Father out of the way, Master Hand's Daughter Galeem soon rose to power, Deciding to prove she was a better leader then her father believing he was unworthy of ruling a kingdom.

She forged an army of Dragons and gathered many of the kingdoms and Countries not allied with the Alliance and attacked the ones whom were united by her now deceased father.

But she gave no reason other then wanting uniting the world the right way and not the soft-hearted way like her father.

"So what happened bro?" Luigi said back to his brother in worry, "I only heard the news about his death, Is there more that happened?"

Upon hearing what his brother has just said, Mario remained slient as he looked back at the letter of Master Hand's passing, A look of doubt and worry appearing on the usually courageous and caring plumber turned King as he then looked back at his brother…"

"Yes there is…" Mario answered back to him as he put the letter aside to look at his brother. "Master Hand didn't die because of old age or an illness…"

"He died because of Galeem…."

Upon hearing the News come out of his brother's mouth, Luigi's face turned to shock at the news he heard….

"N-no way….." he said back to him as he stuttered a bit before regaining his composure, "I-it's not true bro…is it?"

"Unfortunately it is…." Mario answered back to his brother as he looked back with a sigh. "Galeem killed her Father because he has gone soft from the Man who once attempted to conquer the world…"

"Which will eventually cause him to be possessed by Tabuu as he's vessel…"

"Well some of the Alliance leaders like Chrom and Link were reluctant to join him due to his past." Luigi answered back to his older brother. "But they were able to come to an agreement."

"So why would Galeem tarnish her Father's legacy like this?"

Upon hearing what he has just heard, Mario simply remained quiet as he then took out a small golden tiara from his pocket

It was broken with the center gem being shattered with the sides bent and shattered.

"It's more then just that Luigi…..' Mario said back to his brother with a sigh as he looked back at the letter. "I fought Galeem two years ago, before she began her invasion... She's a person who refused to be reason with…"

(****)

**Two years ago, Foundation Peak, Contiment of Trophies **

_It was a torrential downpour as Mario as he made his way to where the person who wrote the letter that was sent to him wants to meet._

'_Mama Mia! This is intense rain.' Thought the Plumber as he brave his way through the rain to where the peak was. 'Whoever this person must really be desperate right now….'_

_He soon arrived at the peak of the Mountain as he soon turned to see a golden haired woman wearing equally golden robes, A sliver tiara resting on her head and a Golden staff in her hand._

"_So you finally show up Mario…." Galeem said back to the Plumber as she looked back at him, the current Empress's face filled with digust at him. "You got guts showing up here for being one of my Father's most trusted friends."_

"_A friend of a Man who is a disgrace to our very culture here... A Man who though peace was the solution to a prefect world…."_

"_Your Father was a Great man Galeem," The Plumber said back to her as he simply glared back at his foe despite the torrential downpour going on where they were standing. "He was willing to move on from the past and learn from it."_

"_If your definition of moving on is abandoning the true you, Then I don't think so…" Galeem snarled back at him as she pointed her staff at him. "He was too nice in my opinon, Sweeter then the sweest chocolate to any in the world…."_

"_It sickens me how our ancestors would declare war yet he chose to be a pacifist and try to unite us under a frail and weak rule…" she continued as venom coated her words while she glared back at him. "He knew such kindness would be taken advantage of by others yet he fiddled in his frivolous ideals of Peaceful utopias…."_

"_Elelgard was right, Peace is not formed like this… It's a false sense of peace…"_

"_Master Hand was trying to make things right with the world after what happened in the Past!" Mario shouted back at Galeem as he readied his trusty hammer. "Yo shall not soil his good name!"_

"_You mean soil the name he doesn't deserve right?" Galeem hissed back at him as her staff glowed a bright light. "Your ideals sicken me like him…."_

"_If you refused to listen to what I say….THEN PERISH!" She shouted back as she fired a blast of magic from her staff to the Plumber._

_Mario quickly jumped out of the way of the attack as he quickly swung his hammer towards her._

_Galeem however quickly dodged it and countered back with another magic blast from her staff._

_Mario instead of dodging the Blast, Simply countered it back by swing his hammer as he sent it back towards Galeem._

_She however decided to teleport away from the blast much the plumber's surprise,_

'_Not good.' He thought to himself as he then looked around to where Galeem has vanished. "It's her trickery at play right now…'_

_When Mario turned his back to look at where Galeem could have vanished off to, But to his surprise, She appeared behind him and attacked him with her magic._

_Mario barley managed to get out of the way as he rolled away from the attack. His jacket slighty burnt form the magic blast that made contact with it._

"_Not bad Plumber, Not bad….' Galeem snarled back to him, "But I have things to take care of right now…" _

"_What things?" Mario scowled back at her. "Are you trying to make everyone's lives wrost for the sake of your own?"_

"_Well let's just say that I have things that involves an army to truly unite the world…." Galeem said back to him as he then took her tiara off her head._

"_I'm sparing you right now because you will be alive to see everything you love burn to the ground….By my Hands and Army." She continued as she tossed her tiara just near the plumber_

_It soon shattered into pieces with the main gem breaking into a thousand bits and the sides breaking off as well._

"_Mark my words Mario….. This is where the Luminary empire rises from the ashes it has fallen into…" she continued as she then started glowing a white light. _

"_My army will come and destroy my Father's flawed alliances…..And unite them under a real iron rule…"_

"_Farewell for now, Until we meet again!" Galeem shouted out as she slamed her staff into the ground, a bright light soon covering the area as Mario can only looked back in shock as the light blinded him for a bit._

_Some time later, there was not a woman insight as Mario slowly got back up, His first course of action was picking up Galeem's tiara with a heavy heart as she looked back at it._

'_Mama mia….' He thought to himself as he then looked at the spot Galeem once stood, the magic still remaining in the process. _

_(****)_

"So that's what happened bro?" Luigi answered back to his brother with a shock tone as he looked back at what he just heard. "That's why Galeem did all of this, Because she felt Master Hand's rule was a sense of false peace."

"…In a way, Yes Luigi," Mario answered back to his brother with a sigh as he looked back at the broken tiara once more. "She wanted to prove her father rule of using peace is false and her ancestor's former violent methods are the only way of achieving it…."

"Sounds a lot like how Edelgard…" Luigi answered back to him with a worried tone as he cringed at the name he just mentioned. "Her personal grudge with the church of Serios and Lady Rhea are still sensitive topics to this day."

"It's hard to pick a side between them or her on who's the bad guy compared to the war Hoshido and Nohr since there's no third party playing both sides there…." the green Mario brother continued as he then noticed his brother's expression growing darker as he spoke.

"Bro, Is there something else bothering you?" He asked as he gave a look of concern for him.

"Well the conflict in Fodlan did give many some doubt with the alliance…." Said Mario as he looked back at his brother. "Even Master Hand's been given the cold shoulder at times by others because of his ancestor's past and the belief the alliance was for something more sinister…."

"Well that's a good reason why Fodlan's been reluctant to join the alliance…" Luigi answered back to his brother with a sigh. "But given how the Hoshidians and Nohrians are still at each others throats even after the Anankos thing…."

"Makes our past conflict with Bowser like an actual war of sorts…"

"Yeah I know, they haven't joined the alliance yet either…" Mario answered back to him with a sigh. "Even Azura haven't been seen after the incident and Valla been ok from the whole Empire so far…."

"But there's something else right?" Luigi questioned his brother, hopping not to annoy him in the process. "It's Galeem's dragon army right?"

Mario then remained quiet once more as he then recalled the areas conquered by the Empress of Light, Dragons were her main fire power of sorts.

"…Indeed it is Luigi," Mario said back to his brother as he took out a crolll with the Ylissean symbol on it. "But Galeem's after something much more…."

"What else?" Luigi questioned him in a worried tone. She got almost every dragon species one can think of right now! What else could she want?"

"There's one dragon she wanted more…." He continued with a sigh as he unraveled the scroll to reveal it to his brother…..

To Luigi's surprise (And horror) , It was a painting of a Giant purple six winged dragon with six eyes flying above a ruined village with what appears to be zombies running around the ruined area.

"Hey bro! Is that Grima?" Luigi questioned his brother in shock as he looked back at the painting in shock.

"Yes it is…." Mario answered back with a sigh, "It not just the world that she's wants to conquer, She's wants Grima to help her in her conquest as well…"

"H-h-how so bro?" Luigi Questioned his brother in a worried tone. "Chrom said that Grima is gone! She's not coming back!"

"Robin can't be used as her vessel again!"

Upon hearing what Luigi has just said, Mario let out a sigh as he shut his eyes to say his piece,

"Luigi, It's not Robin's who would be Grima's vessel….' Mario said to his brother with a heavy heart. "She placed a curse on someone to be her new vessel…."

"Then who?" questioned the Plumber as he looked back in fear as he's brother closed his eyes.

"It's Lucina whom going to be her vessel…." Mario said back to him with a heavy heart. "The curse is also the Reason why she's more Dragon then human…"

"WHAT!" Said Luigi in shock, You can't be serious bro!"

"I wish I was joking with this…." Mario said back to his brother with a sigh. "But Galeem's wants Lucina to become Grima's vessel….."

"So she can revive her and be truly unstoppable…."

Horror was the only thing on Luigi's mind when he heard it as he shivered in fear at he has just heard.

"Mama mia….." he uttered out in fear, His brother also just as worried. "We're in hot water now….."

Author's note:

**Yeah, More backstory for Galeem, And yes it does take inspiration from Edelgard as well….. In a way she's takes inspiration form Dagur from Dreamworks Dragons tv series as well before we'll learnt that He never killed Owsald and his hatred for him was so he can been seen as a tough chief after his Father's death.**

**Sorry for the lackluster fight scenses, They're never my strong suit right now….**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34 Laser Blast from the Past P10

Dragon Wings Of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Nothing really much to say other then this chapter is when we'll switch back to Shulk's group after the interludes, I hope you like them. (Yes, they will be a thing for this series just to get a rough idea of world building and interactions with other characters)**

**There will be some news regarding WOL-DX in the closing AN below, It's regarding when it may potentially be published.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy this next chapter (And my apologies in advance if the Laser Blast to the Past Arc is going too Long….)**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 34: Laser Blast to the Past part 11

**K Rool's temporary base of operations, **

"So far so good Toon?" Agumon questioned the Hylain as he looked at the blueprints and notes Greninja Gave him before rushing off to help Shulk and Lucina. "Any signs to the Weapon yet?"

"Well we do know one clue from the blueprints," He answered back to him while looking at the blueprints and notes of the Mine. "The Minecartes up ahead."

As soon as Toon said his piece, Agumon then saw what appears to be several minecarts with several Kremlings and Luminary Empire soliders riding inside some of them with other carts filled with cargo.

"Well, We got our ride, So what's next?" He answered back to his friend whom was looking with caution at the Minecarts.

"Let's hide out first to observe the carts." Toon answered back to Agumon as he then looked at a nearby corridor.

"Eh why?" The Digimon questioned back to him before quickly pulled away into said corridor with Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie.

"Well Let's just say that we need to find the one Cart that could lead us to the Blast-O-Matic without attracting to much attention." He said back to him as he observed the kremlings and soliders entering the minecarts. "We have to be careful not to look to out of the ordinary…"

"Well are the disguises enough?" Agumon questioned him with a puzzled look as he looked back at him in concern. "I mean I could put more of that make up right-"

"Actually Agumon, I think Toon's trying to say is that we need to find the right cart to avoid looking out of place." Diddy said back to him as a smirk. "And I think I know where Lizard Lips usually keeps his secret projects…."

"You do?" Toon answered back to him in surprise.

"Well I do know a rough Idea where he could be hiding it but I have the feeling it could be the carts carrying the cargo." He answered back to him. "I'm no expert but it's our best shot right now…"

"And besides, If we acted like we're new and just happened to know the way to the weapon with the Plans in sight, we're busted as bats!"

"Well if it doesn't get us killed…." Kazooie said back to him with a scrowl before realizing something.

"Hey if the whole Point of me, Banjo and Diddy are supposed to be playing hostages…. Then why are we going to the room with the big weapon?" She questioned back to her buddies as her tone rose up higher then a rocket which Banjo quickly clamped her beak to prevent unwanted attention.

"Hey Kaz, Remember the façade?" Banjo questioned back to her as he quickly covered her beak to prevent her from spilling the beans. "Even if we're not around others, we must keep the façade up."

Deciding it best not to argue back, Kazooie begrudgingly stop struggling with her friend's paw covering her beak, which he soon let go off.

"I said it before….And I will say it again…" She sighed back to him in a frustrated tone, no doubt even she's sick of saying it over and over again despite her friends having their listening ears open right now. "What's…the…darn…plan?"

"We need to keep the façade of me, Banjo and Diddy being captured right? So how do we do that and find the weapon?" Said the bregull with a puzzled look. "It's not like you got one of those fancy double cherries or something…."

"Well Kaz got a good point (again) you guys…." Diddy said back to them as the bregull let a small chuckle when he said it. "What's the next course of action."

Upon hearing the words come out of both Kazooie and Diddy, Toon then looked back at the minecarts with a worried look.

'They got a point there Toon….' He thought to himself he realized that he should have asked Shulk to come with him since Technology was his forte. 'This is the ONE time Shulk's tech knowledge would really help us out….'

'But on the other hand… He may be right regarding Him and Lucina being the bigger targets….' He continued his train of thought as he then recalled his friend's words. 'Just him having the Monado with us right now is just pure translation for the façade to be a bust….'

He then looked back at Agumon as an idea then formed in his head, a smile appearing on his face in the process as he did so.

"Well I got an Idea!" he answered back to him with a smirk. "Agumon, you take Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie to K Rool while Dreepy and I Find the Blast-o-Matic."

"What!" Kazooie said back to him in surprise. "Are you seriously not listening to a thing we said earlier about splitting up?"

"Look Kazooie, You're right that if all of us approached the Weapon, we'll look suspicious…" Said Toon as he quickly made slushing noises to cool the bregull's voice. "So I figured that if I find it myself, we'll look less supicous in front of the others…."

"Sounds fair?" He questioned back to them with a hopeful look. "I got the plans so don't worry…."

Despite his personal doubts at the moment, Agumon simply closed his eyes and nodded back to him.

"Alright I'm in…. For Shulk's sake….." He answered back to him before turning to Diddy.

"Hey Diddy, You know a rough guess where K Rool's lair is?" He questioned him back with a nervous look

"Well Agumon, We may need the help of this again…" Toon said back to his friend as he took out the makeup kit.

"Wait the Makeup kit?" Agumon said back to him in shock, "But you said that we won't be needing it now."

"Well I got an idea to keep our façade up much better…." Said the Hylian with a determined look as he opened the kit. "But first we need to better that disguise on yourself first."

"Well if it means helping Shulk out faster…. The I'm in!" said the dinosaur in a tone that won't alert anybody to their current location but no doubt showing the determination , "Let's do this."

"**Yeah! Same with Lucina!" **Dreepy shouted back in determination. "**Us Dragons never leave another behind!"**

"Fair enough…" Toon answered back to him as he took out the kit, "You're ready for this you two?"

**"I"m in Toon!" **Dreepy gave a determined smile back to him while Agumon's response was simply a nod back to his buddy as he closed his eyes while Toon Link opened the kit and applied some makeup on to his scaly friend.

However what neither they or their four new friend are aware of is the presences of the same small kremling with the camera on it's back watching their every move, it's smug grin growing wider then a Cheshire cat as it observed the five.

'Master K Rool and Master Viper are so gonna love this!' It sneered to itself as it watched the group as they are currently unaware of it behind its hiding spot of a hole big enough to fit it and it's camera. 'Those Kongs are really dumb with their brand new buddies!'

(****)

**K Rool's temporary base of operations, Throne room**

Meanwhile in the K Rool's Throne room, The Kroc king was currently observing the scene with Viper watching as well, The General leaning on a nearby stalagmite in the process.

"Well, Looks like they somehow reworked their plan…" K Rool said back to Viper as he looked back at the screen where Toon was currently dabbing some Green Paint onto the Digimon while preparing to take out a pair of lizard silted contacts from the kit. "Well I guess they're not so stupid after all…."

"Well I have to admit, I wasn't expecting them to realized that…." Viper said back to him as he spun his dagger in his hands. "Personally I'm still wondering how many Kremlings got fooled by those disguises though…."

As he uttered those words from his mouth, Krud shot a glare back at the Redhead, no doubt insulted that his men were considered dumber then bricks as the Kremlings who DID encountered the five were tricked instantly, not even noticing the odd apperances of the 'Kremling' and 'Soldier' passing by them.

"Hey Rooly, Same team remember?" Viper said back as he looked back at him as he pointed to the screen with his dagger. "We can't let the heroes find a usable weakness against us remember?"

K Rool then let out a growl of frustration as he looked at the hunter turned general with pure frustration, a part of him wanting to tear him to shreds for the insults but a part of him knew the New Blast-O-Matic would be difficult to control without the proper help.

"I do remember you little punk….." He hissed back to him as he then looked back at him with his restraint barely holding him back. "And as much as I would prefer not to say this…what's the next course of action?"

"Well for one, We could start readying a little surprise for the Dino boy and his 'Prisoners'….." Viper continued with his smirk still radianting on his face. 'So I take that most of your troops are working on the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 right?"

"Yes they are…" K Rool answered back to them as his glare remained on his face. "They're working on it as we speak…. Your men have been quite generous with the new rescources…"

"Heh, I have to admit that as well…" Said Viper as he then stopped spinning his weapon to look at the screen, "But here's my idea…."

"Tell most of your troops who are working on that thing to halt it and focus their attention on greenie and his lizard…." He continued with him pointing the dagger at Toon Link whom was still painting Agumon's face and adding more kremling like features with the stuff included in the kit.

Upon hearing the words come out of Viper's mouth, K Rool' scrowl returns as he was almost ready to lash out on him.

"Hey Big K, Just hear me out first before you deploy your blunderbass on me…." Said Viper in a somewhat hasty tone, "You just leave some of your men to continue working on the weapon and let's focus on Dino boy and his present for us….."

"And why should we do that?" Said the Kremling King in anger as he scrowed back at his new business partner. "Preparing for both Donkey Kong's helpless and weak 'Buddy' and his should be a job just be for me!"

"Well this one something I call a little surprise…." Said the General with a smirk of sadism. "Just ready some of the nearby troops, then I will explain…."

While he's still wanting to throw his two cents worth about Viper's plan, J Rool simply gave one more scrowl and said:

"Fine then…. BUT it better work… OR ELSE!"

"Fair enough Rooly….. Fair Enough…." Viper said back to him in a dark tone. "Just gather some of your troops first for now…."

The Kremling Kommander simply decided to hold off his questions for now as he went to his main computer to locate whatever troops he and Viper have nearby and prepare for whatever trap the latter has in mind.

'Heh, Sucker…..' Thought the General to himself maliciously as he watched his green scaled ally send out the message to whatever troops are nearby.

'While Krocky will be readying the fake trap, the real surprise is just about to began…' He thought to himself as he held back a chuckle to keep his façade up. 'Anubis should be on his way to do it now...'

'Hope you like eating dirt K Rool…Cause it's what you're going to get soon!'

(****)

**K Rool's Temporary base of operations, Trap Arena Room:**

"Keep this up Lucina, Stay frosty!" Shulk said back to the Sapphire haired Manakete as he dodged a claw attack from one Kremling.

"No problem Shulk!" She answered back to her friend as she quickly leaped out of the way from on kremling's spinning attack. "But we may be in hot water if we don't stop this swarm from piling up!"

"We'll wear ourselves out before we can help Krsytal and Greninja!" She shouted as she looked back at her two comrades currently battling against the Leder of Star Wolf. "It's like with how my Parents fought against the Walhart and the Valm empire, They're like a hydra in a way."

"Cut one of their heads off and two will replace it right?" Shulk answered back to her as she gave a nod back. "Exactly, But I have an idea Luci."

"Really, How so?" Said the Manakete as she dodged another kremling whom countered with her blade.

"I'll help Krys and Greninja against Wolf while you handle the Kremlings." Shulk answered back to her as he quickly dodged a Kremling attack as he knocked him away. "You think you can handle them?"

"No problem," Lucina answered back to him. "You help Krystal and Greninja first…"

Shulk nodded back to her as he activated his Smash Art and charged towards where the dueling trio was fighting.

"Sorry for the interruption!" He shouted back as he turned to Krystal and Greninja. "I'm here to help!"

"Save the chit chat for later!" The latter said back to his crewmember as he turned back to his foe. "Focus on dealing with Wolf first."

The two nodded back at him with determined look as they focused on their attention onto Wolf simply smirked back at them.

"Bring it." He snarled back at them as they charged towards him, his reponse being the same thing as well.

Meanwhile with Lucina, She was holding her own against the kremling swarm as they tried to slash her to sherds with their

"Hey Lady, Want a taste of my Knuckle Sandwich?" Snarled a Kremling as he ran towards Lucina with his claws balled up into a fist as he charged towards her with them. "Cause this one's the super ultra deluxe chef special!"

The Ylissean princess quickly dodged out of the way which she quickly spat a blue fireball from her mouth at him, which he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Hey Lady, Do you need a wide lens or anything?" The Kremling snarked back to her as he let out a chuckle and did a taunt with his hands, "Cause I seen Hitmonlee kick better then you, And besides what are you suppose to be? Some sort of dr-"

He was then blasted by another fireball from the Ylissean Princess's mouth as he was then knocked some distance away.

"Hey that hurt Missy!" he shouted back in anger as he relied himself up for another attack.

Before he could retaliate from the attack, Lucina shot the spikes on her tail towards him, pinning him against the wall with one spike barely near his throat.

"Seriously Lady, You can't go for the Kill now huh?" Sneered the Kremling as he let a chuckle, unaware that what he just said sealed his own fate.

As Lucina looked back at him, A part of her wants to kill him like the mage on the ship of the Luminary empire but a part of her knew she cannot sccumb to her draconic side.

'Focus on the others first Lucina, You can deal wit him lat-' She thought to herself before a sharp pain soon entered her mine once more.

"Argghh!" Lucina shouted out in pain as the purple mark glowing on her right palm, hidden by her glove starting radiating a brighter purple light.

'**Embrace it Lucina, embrace your true side dear….' **Said a strange yet comforting voice which for once was not Anubis or Validar but a sinster version of her Mother's voice. "**Tear those inferior reptiles to shreds, Discard your human skin for your true nature….'**

'**Let my power flow through you! Purge the false Goddess Naga's blood out from your body!' **

Despite her resisting whoever is speaking to her this time, Lucina suddenly felt like her mind was succumbing to the voice in her mind, her face slowly changing shape in the process.

'Naga no….must stay strong….' She thought to herself as her human mind was slowly fading away for her draconic side.

"Heh, Got a sezuire already?" Sneered the Kremling as he managed to escape his foe's tail spikes with a dark smirk. "Well prepared to be put out of your misery and I don't need a chameleon and a bee to help me with th-"

Before he could attack what he presume was a down manakete was soon attack by a tail swing which cuts his chest.

He was soon knocked against the wall of the cavern, Blood slowly oozing out of his newly formed wound as he slowly got back

"What the fudge!?" Shouted the Kremling in shock as he then noticed something about his foe despite his blurry vision.

A dark blue aura radiated around her as her tail spikes became sharper and more purple, her delicate nails have became razor sharp claws and her fangs are craving for flesh.

But the big thing was Lucina face was not that of a young princess but a dragon's snout with blue and purple scales, her sapphire hair and Exalted brand in her eye being the only thing remaining form her human form.

She also posses six eyes as opposed to her former two with her brand being located in the top right one.

"So you really are a Dragoness!" Said the Kremling said he tried to hardest to remain brave in the face of his foe's new form. "I'm n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not scared of you lady!"

"Bring it!" He shouted as he attempt to use the technique he did earlier, hopping to at least cut her chest.

But he was soon proven wrong as he was soon knocked back by a swipe of her longer tail as he was knock some distance away.

"Ha! Take your best shot on me Lady! I can take it!" He shouted back to her defiance, No doubt pushing his luck more even more then he should. "Bring it on lady! Take your worst!"

To his surprise, Instead of Tearing him to sherds, Lucina simply incinerated him with her flames, Not with her usual fireball when she was in human form but a stream of bluish purple flames instead.

"Arggh!" Said the Kremling as he was soon incinerated into a charred shell of his former self.

As soon as her foe was killed, Lucina looked back at him, A strange emotion coming out of her, the desire of wanting to devour her foe's burnt flesh to be exact….

…But her Human side is still remaining and trying to resist her primal instincts.

'**What are you doing dear? Devour his flesh and gain more power!' **Said the voice in Lucina's mind, No doubt wanting her to succumb to her Manakete side. '**Embrace your true nature!'**

"No…. I will not succumb to you!" Lucina shout in pain as she struggled to keep herself, the scales on her checks slowly fading away for human skin.

"Hey, No one does that to my Buddy!" Shouted another Kremling in anger as he glared at Lucina, whom quickly snapped out of her hesitant state. "You beast! Nobody get's away killing my friend!"

He then charged towards the woman whom killed his best friend in anger. No concern for himself or his allies just to avenge their fallen ally.

"I goona make you pay for this!" He shouted as he rushed towards her in anger. "Prepare to face my fury!

Lucina quickly snapped out of trance as she dodged out of the way, A part of her still want to draw Falchion out instead of sending her claws on him.

But she decided to incinerate him with her flames as well which he too soon was reduced to cinders like his friend.

'This isn't happening to me now…' Lucina thought to herself as she cringed at her fire breathing. 'I must stay sane despite this….'

She then saw more kremlings approaching her, a sense of worry in her human mind but a thirst for blood in her draconic one, both increasing at the same time.

'Not good….' She thought to herself as she looked at her claws. 'I better finished this up before my mind goes…'

She then let out a roar before proceed to charge towards the kremlings, a thirst for their blood soon entering her mind as her human mind was forced to take a back seat.

But what no one was aware of was a certain gem stone being hidden behind the stalagmite was a strange red gem hidden inside it.

It was another one of the Gems of the Shield of Seals, The Gemstone of Flames, Gules.

Author's note:

**Yeah, This chapter took a while, And Yes it was Grima whom was talking to Lucina, Her soul was communicating with her due to the prescense of a gemstone. Let's just say right now compared to Blood of Dragons (Written by Sub-Atomic Grape btw) Their going have a double edge sword for both of Lucina's Bloodlines (which once again, It's her Fell Blood that's the domination bloodline in this series) as it can influence the Grima curse in her…. (Hence Grima's voice in her mind)**

**Also expect more of Grima soon and her being a twisted mother figure for Lucina trying to make her accept the Fellblood in her and become her new vessel.**

**Yeah let's just say Grima in this story takes a bit of Venom from the Marvel Spider Man series but not directly... She's will show more of her twisted soon... (Once again, I'm not turning Lucina into Corrin (her Dragon transformation is treated as a negative right now) so rest assured about that!)**

**Now on the big topic mentioned in The Author's note: When is World of Light Deluxe being released:**

**It's a depends on how long this fic goes:**

**Due to how long this series may go, It may be released after Chapter 45 of this story is published, But things may change in the future, that's all I'm saying about this. I hope you can understand.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve? if not, see ya! ;)**


	35. Chapter 35 laser Blast From The Past P11

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story  
Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate,**

**This chapter may be wrapping up some parts right now such as the fight with Wolf and Viper putting the real plan the Empire wants him to do, Once again, I apologized to anyone whom may find this current arc too long….**

**It will also be reintroducing another character from earlier in this story, She appeared in the beginning of Chapter 18 (The start of the Blade of Naga Arc btw) It's a minor OC for the villains so fear not she's not a spotlight stealer.**

**But with that news out of the way, Let's just cut to the chase now and start the chapter:**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 35: Laser Blast From the Past Part 12:

(****)

**?, ?**

Somewhere far away from the forzen Tundra that Galeem settled on making her Palace and the current centerpiece of her expanding Empire was a lagoon surrounded by Stormy weather and Patorling warships.

This Lagoon was the lair of the Exiled Prince of the Luminary Empire Dharkon, Twin brother of the current empress Galeem.

After the death of their father by the latter's hands, Dharkon swore revenge against her and exiled himself to the form his own army, seeking to destroy her and seize the throne for himself.

Knowing that he was no match for his sister's larger army, Dharkon decided to play it safe and hid out for the time being, no doubt aware he's outmatched to her growing legion.

He soon forged an army designed with Countering his sister's dragon army, Hiring those with exterminating them in mind and other more treacherous dragons to seize his target.

Even if said Dragons even tried to plunge the world into chaos themselves like Validar…and eventually Grima.

But those thoughts was not was on Validar's mind as he was currently with one of Dharkon's men with his current status of his army.

"Master Validar, Things have been going smoothly with Emperor Dharkon's armada…." Said a man wearing a suit of armor with a symbol of a Dark Eyeball surrounded by many purple tentacles embedded on his chest armor to the Fell Manakete. "We have several ships ready for our next strike against Galeem and her forces…"

"**Good…" **Validar said back to the solider as he gave him a nod back. "**Report back to your current head officer first before meeting up with Dharkon…."**

"Yes Master Validar." Said the Solider as he quickly took off in the other direction.

As soon as he was out of his sight, Validar then looked around to make sure no one was looking, a dark smirk appearing on his face as he did so as he took out his spelltome.

"**Lady Grima, How are things doing on your end?" **Said the Manakete to the Tome as it soon radiate a dark light from it. "**How was our little experiment on Lucina?"**

"**It's working so far….." **The Voice using the dark mage's tome as a communicator answered back to her in a grim tone. "**She's may be resisiting my control but she's slowly succumbing to me…"  
**

"**That is prefect news for us though, She's really more Fellblooded then Exalted blood…. She's truly her Mother's child." **Validar continued to the voice as he's tone became dark with satisfaction. "**Her defiance to the fact that her Manakete blood will soon override her human blood is just like Robin's refusal to become your vessel in the past…."**

"**Excellent…." **Validar answered back to his mistress with a dark look of satisfaction. "**Even if she's overcome this little test, you shall soon be able to fully control her when we have the Gemstones and Fire Emblem Correct?"**

"**Yes Validar," **Grima continued with a hint of satisfaction in her own voice. **"Regardless whether she managed to resist my hold over her now, My influence should accelerate the Fellblood in her even more…"**

"**And once we pushed her to the point of despair like her mother almost did….. My return will be complete."**

"**Understood Lady Grima…" **Validar answered back to her, "**But the good news is that while Galeem has two of the Gemstones and the Emblem, Dharkon has managed to obtained a Gemstone himself…."**

"**Interesting," **Grima answered back to him with her interst currently peaking up. **"What stone does our current fool posses in his hands?"**

"**They have the Gemstone of Vert my mistress," **Validar answered back to his leader as he then revealed a small box to the tome.

He then opened it up to reveal a gemstone that was similar to the ones that Galeem has in her possession, But green in colour instead of the sliver and blue ones that the Empress have in her possession.

"**Interesting….. I'm surprised how you managed to obtained it from Dharkon, How do you get it from him?" **Grimaback to him in surprise.

"**I Simply told him I would be borrowing it for research when we would be unleashing you…." **Validar answered back to her with a smirk. "**Even after not having the shield and emblem for a long time, I still feel power radianting **

**in it."**

"**But that's not important now….." **Grima said back to her most loyal follower with a dark tone. "**I want you to continue being a mole towards Dharkon and when the time is right, eliminate both him and his sister and take the Emblem from them."**

"**Yes my lady," **Validar answered back to her as the he gripped the stone in his hands. "**I will not fail you…."**

"**You better…. We lost one vessel already, My new one needs to be ready soon….."** Grima said back to him as the tome then slowly stop glowing. "**I will show Robin why rejecting my power is a bad mistake…"**

"**By the claws of her own Offspring!"**

Validar's tome soon stopped glowing as soon as the voice in it finished her words, A dark smirk soon entered his mind as he closed the tome.

'Prefect, As Lady Grima said, Even if Lucina does resist her control right now…. Her influence will help accelerate purging that wretch blood of naga out of her body….' He thought to himself with sadism in his mind as he then looked back at his tome and then the stone in his hands. 'She's just delaying the invetiable….'

'And besides, this may be a good to contact him as well….' He thought to himself as he opened the tome, it glowing the same purple light as before.

(****)

**K Rool's temporary base of Operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0 Hanger, Around**

"Sssssssso Sssssssssarah, Any newssssssssss on the Blasssssst-O-Matic 2.0?" Said Anubis as he looked back at the Ninja spy of the Luminary Empire whom was assigned to help with the 'Deal' with the Kremling pack as he looked back at her while standing on the cavern's roof like a bat. "Any reportsssssss on it'ssssss completion?"

"Well we got word that it's almost Ninety eight percent completed Master Viper…." Sarah answered back to him with a hasty tone, no doubt worried about the potential kremlings spying on them right now. "The Main Canon's yet to been finished however…"

"It's also the only thing left unbuilt right now…. But it's currently at 99% completion."

"Interessssssssting…any other thingssssssssss to take note of right now?" The hooded Manakete answered back to her as his hood covered his face, inprinting a sense of dread to Sarah as he looked down on her. "Are any other weaponssssss on the warssssssship in working condition?"

"Well yes sir, they happened to be the weapons we managed to install before we got the news to deal with the intruder…." Sarah continued before turning to Anubis with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Bu I have to ask Sir, What's the reason for sending most of the workers to fend them off but if we're stealing the weapon, why are we doing so when it's almost complete?"

"Desssssssspite the weapon now only having at leasssssssst 10 working on it, It sssssssshould be complete as long asssssssss they and the Kremling Leader K Rool are disssssssssstracted long enough for them to complete it…..." Anubis continued as he then looked back at the almost finished super weapon. "And for ussssssss to ssssssteal it."

"Your next ssssssssset of ordersssssss issssssss to obssssssserved them and contact me when they have just finissssssssshed it." The hooded manakete answered back to his lackey. "Once you give me the ssssssssssignal to ssssssstrike, I'll take over from there…."

"And Remember, Don't do anything that will exposssssssse you…..underssssssstood?"

"Yes sir," Sarah answered back to her superior as she soon dashed off to where the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 is located.

'Hpmmn, I'm not sure whether Viper's plan's will work despite his faith in it….' Anubis thought to himself with a dark tone in his mind. 'But there's clearly sighs of him putting all of his eggs in one basket…..'

'But then again… He was successful of obtaining another gemstone of the shield of seals for Galeem, He does have weight to his words….' He continued to think for himself. 'Maybe that's why she promoted him to a general…'

But before he could dwell on the topic even further… He then sensed a Familiar dark aura entering the room, It was like the wind to him…..

….Which was soon accompanied by a draconic roar some distance away….

'What the? Lady Grima?' He thought to himself with surprise. 'Her presence here is small but-"

'If this her roar…then-" The hooded Manakete finished his train of thought as he then noticed his spell tome glowing the same purple light as before.

He then opened it up to reveal the dark image of his master coming out of it.

"**So I take that you sense it to right?" **Validar said to his follower as he looked back at the tome. "**Our misstress's power?"  
**

"**Yesssssss indeed massssssssster Validar." **Answered back Anubis as he looked back at him. "**But** **I thought sssssssssssshe cannot possssssssesssssssed Lucina until…"**

"**Consider this like tampering Anubis, Our misstress's may not have that much power now due to her past battle with both Robin and the wretch she married…."** Validar said back to his lackey. "**A**

"**As much as I like to help accelerate it, Continue your task on watching both my Grandaughter and the empire until the prefect moment to steal the emblem arises comes."  
**

"**Underssssssssstood Masssssssster Validar." **Viper said to his fellow manakete with a dark tone. "**I already ssssssssecured a location where Galeem'sssssss forcessssssss are located for Dharkon to attack."**

"**Very well…." **Validar answered back to his servant with some satisfaction in his tone. "**Do as you must…But remember the real target in mind…."**

"**Yesssssssss ssssssssssssir." **Anubis answered back to his master as the tome soon stopped glowing.

'Interesting… Misstress Grima can posses Lucina right now…. But her powers are still weak at the moment…..' He thought to himself in surprise.

'But both Lady Grima and Master Validar has confidence in the plans… So it will work to some degree.' He continued to himself as he then shed a small smirk. 'And as they say….'

'Lucina's true nature is just showing it's true colours!'

(****)

**King K Rool's temporary base of operations, Trap arena room**

"Come on you morons, we have her outnumbered ten to one, We can beat her!" Said one Kremling whom was currently trying his hardest to stay brave to both him and his allies to the draconic woman ahead of them. "I know we can!"

"Hey Robbie, I hate to break this to you…." Said another kremling as he looked back at his friend. "BUT SHE JUST KILLED TWO OF OUR OWN AND YOU SUGGESTED THAT WE GO AFTER HER?!"

"IT'S GOING TO END LIKE A BULL FIGHTING A DRAGON! THE FORMER IS THE LOSER HERE!"

Despite what he's friend has just said, Robbie didn't cave into his words and simply shouted back "And prove K Rool we're wimps, Sorry not happening!"

"Well, Prove you moron!" Yelled Robbie's comrade snarled back in anger. "If you think you can talk big, Then prove it to us!"

"Ok then," He answered back to them as he looked back at his foe, No doubt while she may be in her draconic appearance, She may still be dazed enough to less of a fighter.

"Bring it on missy!" Yelled the Kermling as he looked back at his foe and charged towards her. "YAHHHHH!"

This was however a fatal mistake as he was soon felt his chest being pierced by his foe's draconic talons.

He soon felt the blood gushing out of him as the world started to spin around and around.

"Mommy, why am I so stupid?" He thought to himself as the world around him started to fade, "Why don't I come to the Zoo with ya…."

He then fell on the floor with a large hole in his chest, blood ozzing out of it as he's fellow kremlings looked back in shock and horror at their fallen ally.

"You know what, that's it we're outta here!" Yelled Robbie's friend as he and the others Kremlings looked back at each other in fear. "RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

The other Kremlings gave a nod back to him as they quickly rushed out to the nearest exit, Fear from the draconic woman currently own their mind.

However, before some of them could escape, Lucina quickly swung her tail spikes at some of them, Which hit directly at their hearts.

"AHHHHH!" Shouted some of them as they soon fell down, their organs slowly stopped functioning due to their hearts being pierced in their bodies as the venom entered, The tail spikes also showing through their chest as well.

"Hey buddy, is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Said one Kremling whom looked back at Robbie with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, For what?" The latter questioned his friend with shock at what he has just heard.

"For eating the last Hamburger in the fridge the other d-"

The kremling who said that was soon blasted with a fireball of Blue flames as he was soon knocked against a nearby wall.

"Arghh!" Said the Kremling as he was soon burning up into a pile of ashes.

Roobie soon looked back at his foe, fear being his primary emotion as he froze at her six eyes glaring into his very soul.

"**You're next." **Were the words she uttered towards him, A thirst for his flesh strong in his mind.

Author's note:

**Ok, To explain Grima possessing Lucina, It's sort of like Venom in a way, Where Grima can take over her current host's mind to do her bidding, (This is only when she's not in full strength however...)**

**And Also in the DWoF-Verse, Chrom sealed Grima away but her soul still lives on, Using Lucina as a vessel is her main goal in mind thanks to the curse she casted on Robin making her firstborn child become her new vessel (Hence Lucina's more draconic nature in this series)**

**Lucina will be returning to normal soon (at least chapter 37) but Grima's actions will be aknowledge at least. (unlike Corrin's in the canon FE: Fates)**

**Also expect more Validar soon, He's gonna be a major player in this series when Dharkon takes the centre stage.**

**What do you think? is there anything to improve on? if not, see ya! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36 laser Blast From the Past p12

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, Nothing really much to say this say here but I got another Update on World of Light Deluxe, Now I may have been somewhat iffy on the date of that story but I can assure you I won't be canceling it.**

**HOWEVER! The release date is changed to after the release of chapter 40 of this story, I hope you don't mind at least…..**

**With that out of the way, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks, Written works, Telepathic thoughts and Dreams_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 36: Laser Blast from the Past Part 13:

"So far so good guys…." Agumon said back to Dreepy, Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy as the five are currently searching the area for King K Rool's throne room as he held the set of blueprints and notes in his claws. "We should be getting closer…I think…"

"Thanks to some quick thinking and fooling

"**Well This isn't an area me and Greninja been to yet…" **Dreepy said back to the Digimon. "**So I may not be aware of how this place works…." **

"**Like those paths up ahead." **Said the Pokémon as she stared at the area up ahead, Three paths up ahead of them.

"**I'm sorry if there's not much for me to help you with…." **Dreepy answered back to him with a sigh. "**I did hear that-"**

"Well that's ok Dreepy." Agumon said back to his friend befoee as he looked at the Plans with some worry in his mind. "I mean I got this….."

"You can count on me." He answered back to her as he looked back to the paths.

'Remember Agumon, Do it like Shulk,' The dinosaur thought to himself as he looked at the notes as he stared at the splitting paths, Which did not have the directions for them written on them.

'On second thought, This will be way more easier with Gabumon or Shulk….' He thought to himself as he tried his hardest not to look bad in front of his friends, which Kazooie managed to noticed by his shaking. 'And before I met Shulk, Gabumon's the one guiding us when we venture out of File City…'

'No time to dwelling on that Agumon! If you want to find Gabumon, You need to do this now, but then again… Shulk's usually the one with the maps so…'

"Hey Agumon, Are you sure you need some help now?" Kazooie questioned the Dinosaur as she caught his worriedness in his voice. "You know you're not so confident with the notes…." 

Upon hearing the words that came out of her mouth, Agumon's face turned to shock as he quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"And don't try denying it right now, Your hesitation is showing clearly…" The Breegull said back to her friend, A slight smirk appearing. "Trust me, Diddy just as bad when it comes to admitting stuff like that when it comes to his girlfriend Dixie…"

"Kazooie!" Banjo said back to his friend as he shot her a glare. "You know that that's something Diddy's doesn't won't want others to hear!"

"Hey, He needs it if we want to get moving." Kazooie countered back as she looked back at him. "If not, he's goona start doubting himself because he think he's not his buddy."

"And besides, It's best to do it now so he won't be beating round the bush like Diddy regarding Dixie…."

"But you could have said it in a nicer way!" Banjo answered back to her as he then to Agumon. "Sorry about Kazooie, She's does have a point though…."

"She can be harsh like that but hopefully you can understand….."

"And for the record, Dixie's a close friend of mine…" Diddy answered back to the Digimon and Dreepy with some awkwardness in his tone. "But I won't exactly call her my girlfriend…."

"**And why not?"** Dreepy questioned the spider monkey with some curiosity in her tone.

"Well, It's something I just don't want to people to make fun of ok?" Diddy answered back to him with a sigh, "We're just friends, F-r-i-e-n-d-s."

"And once again, If you're saying that Dixie isn't your special one, then I'm queen of spiral Mountain." Kazooie said back to him with her eyes rolling in the process. "But in all seriousness though, Just leave some of the details for us to help."

"Oh ok then…." Agumon answered back to them with a smile.

'Well Shulk's pretty humble for a guy…. And they say the best leaders are the humblest ones…..' he thought to himself as he looked towards Dreepy. 'Same with Greninja…. Even if he's the loner type….'

"Hey Dreepy, What was it you're saying earlier?" Questioned the Dinosaur as he looked back at his notes and then the splitting paths. "What did Greninja said to you regarding the paths?"

"**Well, He did mentioned that the Kremlings were mentioning that two of the entrances are meant to be the entrances to the treasure rooms of the big Kremling with the giant crown and bloodshot eye." **The Small Dragon answered back to her friend. "**He did managed to find out that the middle Path's definitely one of the treasure rooms at least."**

"Well that's good news…." Agumon answered back to her before turning towards Diddy with a smirk.

"Hey Diddy, You said you know K Rool, So which do you think is the path leading to his throne room?" He questioned the Spider Monkey with some hope for an answer. "Surely he has to have a quirk regarding those rooms…."

"Or that's what Greninja loves to say regarding trap rooms and bad guy lairs…. And the middle is out btw."

Upon hearing the words coming from Agumon's mouth, Diddy then looked back at the remaining two paths as he hear the noise of minecarts whooshing down from the entrance to the right.

"Well I do know one of his lair's have a minecart* leading to his throne room at least…." Diddy answered back to his friend as he looked back at the entrance to the right, pointing towards where it is. "So if I'm correct (Which hopefully for once), Then that way's our target."

"So what are we waiting for, Let's go!" Agumon shouted back to his friends, "For Shulk's sake!"

"Let's go!" He said back to them as he then held the rope binding Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy, The four and Dreepy soon making their way into K Rool's Throne Room.

However, they were unaware of the Noivern currently spying on them, A smirk appearing on it's face as it does so as it looked back at the speaker and camera attached to it's chest.

"**Hey Viper, that fake Kremeling and his buddies are making their way to the throne room now." **The Noivern said back to his master whom was currently waiting in K Rool's throne room for the trap to occure

"Yeah, I see him boy," Said the voice from the Speaker as it let out a chuckle. "Just watch out for him first, The Kremlings and soliders we put up ahead are just the weaklings,"

"Gotta give them a chance before we go for the kill, I prefer my prey to be the arrogant type….." He continued with another chuckle escaping from his mouth as he does so. "But observed them first from a distance at least…."

"**No problem….." **Said the green bat dragon as he then flew towards where he's master's ordered him to follow making sure they don't noticed him in the process.

(****)

"**You're next…" **Snarled Lucina whom was glaring at her prey, The Kremlings whom are still alive.

"Is it too late to start workering for a cirus now sir?" said one kremling whom was shaking in fear at the dragoness ahead of them.

"No we fight to the end!" Yelled one kremling whom was ready to charged towards her. "Let me at her!"

"Are you carzy!" said another Kremling whom was no doubt frighten by the woman but knows his limits. "Do you want to die early?"

"Well it's kill or be killed you moron!" Said the Kremling as he struggle dot get his point across. "Do you want to eat dinner or BE the dinner?"

Before his partner can answer, Lucina then dashed towards them as she extended her claws out,

She then slashed them across their chest as blood gushed out of the wounds,

"AHHHHHHH!" They shouted out as Lucina then prepare to incinerated them with her flames.

'No….No….' Her human mind taught to herself as she struggled to keep herself sane. 'Don't give into it.'

Taking the chance to contact his comrades, Robbie quickly took out a communicator as shouted into it.

"All Available Kremlings on deck, This's an emergency!" Said Robbie as he took out a communicator, "We got a lunatic half woman, half dragon murdering our numbers, Ahead to point Z-626-B1 now!"

"I repeat, Point Z-626-B1! We need all the help we could get, We need it n-"

He's commucator was soon destroyed by Lucina's fire ball as she glared at the reptile, her thirst for blood slowly returning in the process.

'Well, I'm not one to foolish run into fights…. But since back up is coming….' Robbie taught to himself as he loo

"Well if you want a fight beastly… Then I will give you one!" He shouted back to her as he dashed towards her his claws.

She then countered back with a dodged before blasting a fireball at the roof.

"Ok that's new….." Said the Kremling as he then quickly dodged an attack from her.

But rest assured, even before the back up comes, I got at least some more to help…." He sneered back to her as she glared at her, "I got my friends to help…."

"Hey you block heads ready?" Said Robbie to his fellow kremlings whom nooeded back to him. "Good, let's go!"

"Charge!" he yelled back to them as they soon made their way towards their foe.

Lucina howver managed to snapped back from her dazed mind and growing blood lust and fight back against them.

"Naga, please help me with this…" She thought to herself as she dashed towards the kremlings.

Meanwhile with Greninja, Shulk and Krystal, they are currently holding

"Heh, Not bad you three, But not good enough!" Said Wolf as he was currently dueling with them, A dark girn appearing on his face as he did so, But it's time to end this!"

HE then dashed towards Shulk as the monado used quickly actibated Smash art and knocked him away.

Greninja and Krystal then attack him with psychic powers and shurikend respectively.

"Argghh!" Wolf howeled in pain as he felt the barraged attack from them, as he was knocked away.

"Not bad…" He said back to them with some blood knight like thirst in his voice, But not good enough!"

He then charged towards them with his claws extended out and jumped behind Greninja.

"Play time's over froggy!" he shouted back to him as he dashed towards him with his claws,

Greninja quickly countered back with his watery blades as he then slashed wolf towards a nearby rock,

It caused a small crack in it as Wolf was knocked against it, But the Leader of Star Wolf was still thirsty for battle however…. 

"IS this all you could do? Pathetic…" He sneered back towards them in glee as he then took out his blaster.

"But playtime's over you all!" He shouted as he then blasted them with his gun. "Take this!"

Krystal quickly casted a spell barrier on her friends as they quickly took cover in it, the lasers then being knocked off of the barrier.

"Not good…." She answered back to them as she then noticed more kremlings.

"It's like a Hydregion Krys." Greninja answered back to her. The larger their numbers the more relentless they can get…"

"Well we better finished this quick…or else…" Shulk answered back to his friends as he then looked at Lucina currently battling the Kremling swarm.

To his horror, Her face was no longer human but a draconic one. Her fface was not her usual draconic one but one that sixe

'Not good….' He thought to himself in fear… 'we better finished this and help Lucina….'

"Hey guys, I know we're in a tight spot but Lucina's in trouble!" Shulk said back to his friends as they looked back at him in shock.

"What!" Krystal shouted back to him in shock. "How so?" 

"Well it's hard to explain…but we should we need to finished this battle first!" The Scientist answered back before shooting one more look at Lucina,

'Hang in there Luci, We'll help you once we finished dealing with these guys….' He thought to himself as he then charged towards Wolf as the barrier started to depleted it self. 'Don't worry about us now….'

'Try to hod on for now….'

However, unknown to the group was a strange stone that was similar to the one what Viper has found the other day….

The gemstone of the Fire Emblem Gules to be exact.

Author's note:

**Yeah the idea behind the be this chapter was to give Agumon some development beyond big eater and Shulk's yandere like buddy. **

**Gabumon get's mentioned again but he won't be a major player till Book 2 at least…..**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	37. Chapter 37 Laser Blast from The Past P13

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate. Once again, nothing much to say other then enjoy this chapter.**

**Also do note that while this chapter is when Lucina will be regaining control form Grima's experiment on her, She's not instantly going to free herself from it….**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 37 Laser Blast from the Past 14:

**?,?, Galeem's Palace, Weapons research laboratory:**

"So I take that Project Mecha Face is going well?" Said Galeem as she walked into the laboratory where her non-dragon weapons were made. "How is Subject F doing?"

"Yes my Empress, She's currently at 80% modified." Answered a female scientist as she approached her mistress when she entered the lab. "The Cybernetic transplants should be stable now…."

"Interesting…" Said the Empress of Light as she entered the area as she looked at the scans on the monitor, Showing what appears to be a scan of a young woman with blond hair on it with robotic parts transplanted onto her. "Then again, We're reviving a dead person with robotic transplants as opposed to turning them into robots…."

"Also did Albert finished his end of the bargin?" Galeem answered back to her as she looked back at another monitor with what appears to be a giant machine with a large metal face. "I supposed he must be wiling to finished the suit of armor in exchange for us helping him with the Blue Robot he's been suffering against."

"Indeed his has…" Said the scientist as she then handed some notes to her mistress. "We send some of our men to watch him in case he plots to backstab us and take both Subject F and the Mecha Face for himself…."

Upon hearing her minion spoke her piece, Galeem then simply smirked back at her as she walked towards her.

"Well if there's something that you actually DID right, It's actually keep our potential allies from thinking of backstabbing us… before THEY served their purposes…." She answered back with a malicious grin as she then looked back at the notes.

"…So the new reactor core for Mecha Face is still incomplete however,…" she continued back to her as she looked at the notes, "So I take that reviving the old machine's power source is too much from him…"

"Well he did say he needs more time, he want's to create his new robot masters as well…" The scientist answered back to her mistress as she looked back at her. "But I do believe he can fix it up as good as new…."

"We did learn he managed to fix up ten robots from space called the Stardroids, so he should be able to fix it your highness," She continued as Galeem simply looked back at her, no doubt her emotions are hidden behind her eyes.

"…Very well," Galeem said back to her as she then approached her lackey. "Continue research on Project Mecha Face for the time being…."

"Yes my lady…" The Scientist answered back to her as she punched some coordinates on her watch. "I shall make my leave soon…."

"Good, And make sure Albert keeps his end of deal… I rather not have my dragons incinerated a potential ally before he wasted his potential for us…." Galeem said back to her minion as she finished punching her coordinates to her current location. "Failure will not be tolerated if he does betray us, Understood?"

"Yes," The scientist said back to as she started to glow in a blue light. "I will ensure that the alliance with Dr. Wily goes well…."

As soon as she vanished into the light, Galeem simply looked back at the woman before looking at the notes.

'This will definitely be a setback at best….' Galeem thought to herself as she looked at the reactor core. 'Taking a gambit with Wily of all people can be a risk given the fate of Mr. X….'

'He's a smart man, a man whom actually can lead others unlike his former friend Thomas….' She continued as she walked towards a capsule with the logo _LEN: 001 _written on.

'A Man whom actually knows empty optimistic and naïveness are the same thing…' Galeem continued as she banished her memories of her Father before they come up. 'My Father and Dr Light failed to see this, Even my own brother can understand our ancestor's ideals!'

'But regardless, he should be helpful in the long run….' He continued as she looked at the capsule with a malicious smile, Covered by the shadows of the capsule was a female.

If one looked closed enough into it, They could see some cybernetic parts and blond hair inside it, not articfical hair but REAL genuine hair from a person whom was once alive….

'Once Project Mecha Face is finished…. Subject F will be undergoing her modifactions…..' Galeem continued as she walked towards the capsule with her girn still present on her face as she approached it with malicious intentions.

She then placed her free hand on it, her smile growing bigger as she did so.

'Soon my dear android, soon….' She thought to herself with glee. 'You will show the world the power of the Luminary Empire… The power of the my army!'

(****)

'Must…hold…. On….' Lucina thought to herself as she dodged an attack from a Kremling. 'Can't...let…whoever's in my my mind.. take over.'

The Ylissean Princess was currently struggling against the influence of the mysterious voice in her mind as she was fighting against, She managed to regain control of herself a few times but she didn't fully purged whatever's in her head out of herself.

She was currently trying to avoid Robbie and his kremlings while resisting the control on her right now.

'This is getting worse then I thought' The draconic woman thought to herself as she dodged another attack while quickly using her tailspikes as an attack. 'If Robbie says is true, More of his comrades will be coming soon and then-'

She never got much time to think of the possibility as one kremling almost made contact with her with his claws.

But fortunately for her, A Blond haired figure quickly came to her aid by slashing his sword against the kremling, quickly knocking it some distance away.

"Lucina! Are you ok!" Shulk questioned his friend as he quickly rushed towards her.

Despite her face being a draconic one, The young Scientist can still see the Exalt Brand in the top right eye of her draconic face.

"**I'm fine Shulk…." **The Ylissean Princess wheezed out as she felt her mind slowly becoming heavy. **"But shouldn't you be helping Greninja and Krystal with that Wolf indivual?"**

"Well they did say that I should help you first….." Shulk answered back to her as he drew the monado. "Greninja seems to be more concern about you however…"

"He mentioned something about you succumbing to her the other day..." He continued to her as he then recalled Something the Ninja frog said back to him the other day.

(****)

**Storage room, The Falcon, The day before the Falcon crew landed onto the island. **

"_Ok Shulk, It's not really my nature to hide secrets from Douglas but it's something I need to tell you know Shulk." Greninja answered back to the scientist from Colony 9 as the latter closed the door to the room they are in._

"_What do you mean by secerts?" Shulk questioned his crew's first mate as he looked back at the monado on his back._

"_Well let's just say it's regarding Lucina…." Greninja answered back to him as he approached him. "And her draconic nature…."_

"_Well she's a manakete so it's understandable that she may display some draconic behavior….." The scientist answered back to him as he noticed the Ninja frog's face, it was showing quite some seriousness regarding the newest member of their crew._

"_But I don't see how it's bothering you right now…."_

_Upon hearing the words came out of their scientist member, Greninja simply remained quiet as he then placed an old chest on a nearby barrel._

_He then opened it up and revealed what he wanted to show his crew member._

_It was a small faded scroll with a strange six eye mark on it which appears to be at least a thousand years old._

"_A scroll dating back to the time of the first Exalt?" Shulk answered back to him with some surprise in his tone, "But how?"_

"_It's something from my past, That's all." Greninja answered back with some regert in his tone, something Shulk took notice of when he mentioned it. "But the point is, Open it up now."_

_Deciding to hold off the questions for the time being, Shulk did what he was told to do. _

_To his surprise and shock, It was a painting of the Fell Dragon Grima, Flying what appears to a burning village of sorts, With zombie like creatures attacking innocents in the process._

"_Is this…Grima?" Shulk answered back in shock as he looked at the Painting in fear as he looked back at the Ninja frog._

"_Yes it is…." The latter answered back to him with a serious tone. "And that's why I call you here."_

"_I need you to observe Lucina for the time being, Not nesscary keep her in our sight but more so to watch her behavior for the time being….." He answered back to him._

"_If she's truly has a connection with Grima, then we can see if it's possible to stop her without killing her." Greninja finished off his words. "But I cannot make promises for you or her if killing her the only option."_

"_Remember Shulk, Sometimes you got no other option if your ally cannot be saved…'_

_Upon hearing the words come out of Greninja's mouth, Shulk remained slient as he then recalled Lucina's more draconic nature, especially when they first meet due to her believing that he, Toon and Agumon were working for the luminary empire._

'_He got a point regarding this but those feelings I'm feeling for her…' He thought to himself as he quickly banished the thoughts of his attraction towards Lucina. 'No time to be worrying about this, Greninja does got a point if Lucina truly does have a connection to Grima….'_

"_Understood…." He answered back to him with some worry which Greninja took note of._

"_Look Shulk, I'm a realist but sometimes if there's a positive soloution, I will try to spare some thought into it." He answered back to him with a somewhat smile. "Lucina should be fine…"_

"_Ok then…" Shulk answered back as he quickly hid his reemerging feelings for Lucina once more._

(****)

"Well he did say that he's trying to avoid the worst case possibility…." Shulk answered back to the Manakete Princess. "But he did ressaured me that you should be fine right now…."

"**Thank you Shulk, But I don't know what went over me earlier but I felt like this voice which just entered my mind…." **Lucina answered back to him as she blasted a fireball at a Krmeling.

"**It's trying to take over me….." **She continued as she rasped out even more, her draconic tone becoming heavier then usual as she quickly drew her sword. "**I'm fine for now but…"**

"**Robbie has called for more allies so I'm worries that whatever's controlling my mind won't fade away easily and I'm more at risk like this…" **She finished off as she looked back at him as she looked back at Robbie whom was smirking back at her.

"You know, I could finished you off here as revenge for you killing my friends," Robbie answered back to her as he readied his claws. "But me and my other buddies have been holding you and your boyfriend off till we can kill you both…"

"**Back up or not…. You're not killing** either of us." Lucina answered back to him as she drew her blade, Her branded eye starting to shine a bit as her voice became her normal one and not her dragon one.

"We'll make it out here in one piece."

As soon as she said it, The Gemstone that was hidden in a broken boulder suddenly started to radiate some more, a red light laminated inside of it.

"Heh, Suit yourselves…." Robbie answered back as he and the remaining Kremlings drew their own claws.

"Prepare yourselves!" he shouted out as he dashed towards them in fury.

Lucina looked back to Shulk as he nodded back as well, The latter even doning his Smash Art aura in the process.

They soon dashed towards Robbie and his remaining Krmelings, Ready to defeat and him, Help their friends against Wolf, find K Rool's blast-O-Matic and destroy before it leaves.

(****)

"Well, Here we are…." Agumon said back to his friends as he looked at a giant door with the words _King Krud Rool's Throne room_ written in solid gold. "Should be the room."

"**Hey Agumon, Are you sure it's this room?" **Said Dreepy as she, Banjo, Kazooie, Diddy looked back at to him. "**It could be a trap…."**

"Hey Diddy said that K Rool's has a planet sized ego so this feels like it could be his room…." He answered back to him as he looked at the door and then diddy. "But hopefully you're right about this…"

"Well it's been a while since I saw K Rool…." Diddy answered back to him. "But I do know his ego's definitely there….."

"No problem, Let's go…." Agumon answered back to him as he then approached the door, The four 'prisoners' Following behind as well.

While Agumon's was right this was K Rool's Throne Room…. What he wasn't aware was this being a trap for the five of them….

'Heh, Suckers….' Thought the spy kremling as he watched with his camera attached to his back.

'You're all are in for a world of pain…' He snickered to himself as he dived into another hole nearby.

'Master K Rool will show you fear…. TRUE FEAR to be exact….'

(****)

**Author's note:**

**For those curious, Yes, that was Dr. Wily whom Galeem was talking about, And yes Mecha Face may be destroyed in this series but she's planning to revive it for Fiora when she on finished modifying her into Mecha Fiora.**

**Yeah, Greninja's keeping an eye on Lucina due to the Grima Curse and how both Galeem and Dharkon are targeting her for that reason but he won't make any big moves until at best Book 2. (He's not going to kill her however… Just wanting to make sure she's safe)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	38. Chapter 38 Laser Blast From the Past P14

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey guys, MegaSalamence64 here, **

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 38: Laser Blast From the Past Part 15

**K Rool's Temporary base of operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0 Hangar, Before Agumon found K Rool's Throne room.**

"Hey Johnny, Watch where your moving that thing!" Said one Kremling to the Luminary Empire Solider whom was carrying what appears to be a giant generator with six other members from the empire. "That's old tech we're working with."

"And besides, Are you sure your boss wants us to power our Island Canon with THIS?" The Kremling looked back at the recently restored

"Well I know that Crocky Pants!" Johnny in anger as he held back all of his current anger to prevent what the kremling was warning him about. "Besides this baby is old ancient tech from Colony 9, It's just got some fresh remolding from our top researchers!"

"Yeah sure, you guys are SO all high and unstoppable," The Kremling foreman (Or well Forecroc in this case) said back to him a snobby tone of disbelief. "How come you need other scientist's help just to repair those toys you found in the yard sale?"

"Well you're no better when your boss's fiancés are mostly from his inheirited treasure… If he had parents that is…." Johnny sneered as he looked back at his fellow partner with glee. "Cause you're boss isn't not so special truth be told….."

Upon hearing the lines said from the mouth of his new partner, The Former's eyes grew dark as he almost was ready to land some punches at the rude words the men has just said to him…

"Say it again buddy…." The Foreman growled back at Johnny, "Say it AGAIN?"

"Well it's kinda off true you know…." Johnny said back to him as he realsied he almost got himself in a situation of sticky glue. "At least the treasure part that is-"

He never really finished his sentence as he noticed the kremling foreman was almost raging up like a bull, ready to mow him down like a bulldozer.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" He shouted in anger as he was almost ready charge towards Johhny, not even bothering for the of himself and the reactor core.

But before he could do that, A small tranquiller soon hit him behind the back just as he leaped off his seat in blind anger.

"Oh ccccccccccrappppppppp…" He moaned in forced exhaustion as his world was spinning around him like a top. "Why the dartssssssss, why themmmmmmm?"

He soon fell down with a thud as Johnny looked back at whom shot it, A black suited ninja soon emerging from the shadows as she did so with a tranquiller blower in her hands.

"Hey Sarah, Thanks for the save…" The Solider answered back to the ninja whom approached her with some anger in her eyes.

"What are you thinking you moron!" Snarled the Ninja in anger as she tried her hardest not to break her ally's train of thought. "We need them to be on our side till Master Viper gives Master Anubis the signal to steal the weapon!"

"Well what, Those Crocs may acting all high and mighty but their nothing like us!" Johnny answered back to her in defiance while trying not to drop the reactor with his fellow soliders. "Sometimes you have to speak the truth!"

"It's not the truth we're after here! It's when to blab it out that matters!" Sarah answered back in frustration at her comrade's impulsive move. "Once again, what part of Galeem's orders is not anger the ally?" 

"But Master Viper likes to do it-" Johnny said back to her before she almost faced up while in her ninja wear.

"Master Viper's a master at this type of thing…." Sarah said back with a lot of restraint in order to prevent her fellow minion from damaging their whole plan just out of personal boredom. "He knows how to dig himself out of the messes he may make…"

"But he knows when not to mock a fellow Ally when outside of duty…." She continued with a sigh, "Just do the task for now ok?"

"Yes Sarah," Johnny answered back with a frown, no doubt almost getting in trouble with the foreman, "So what's next?"

"Just deliver the Blast-O-Matic's new generator for now?" She answered back to him with her anger almost ready to blow. "Both Master Anubis and Master Viper would rather not want to see the remaining 2% go up in smoke ok?"

"I'll deal with the foreman incase he got anybody supcious of our alliance…."

The bigger solider simply gave a nod back as he knew that while pranking others may be fun, angering the higher ups of your army isn't.

"Understood," He answered back to her with a sigh as he continued his task while ignoring the glares of his fellow comrades whom were both dreading the potential punishments and tortures from their Empress if failure is the result they give.

As soon as Johnny was finished with end of things, Sarah let out a sigh as then took the dart from the Foreman Krmeling's back, quickly discarding it in a bin filled with paper coffee cups and failed ideas by the kremlings.

'Well I better fill it up so no one will noticed…." she thought to herself as she heard her communicator ringing.

She took it out and press the button that was for voice calls and answered it.

"So Sarah, I take that things are going well wit the Blast-O-Matic 2.0…Right?" Said a surfer dude like voice coming out from it.

"Yes Master Viper, Nothing's wrong here…. I swear!" She answered back to him as she keep her mouth shut if the news of one of their members nearly causing the whole plan to backfire due to his impulsiveness.

"Well really?" Viper questioned some slyness in his tone, "Those Kremlings are easy to anger I presume?"

"Yes they are but," She continued with a lost of words, no doubt worried her boss may have picked up the pieces of what's really happened.

"Hey relax, nothing to worry, As long as the generator's still in one piece, we're all good…" Said Viper with a smile. "Even Rooly can get behind a squabble if his new toy just got finished…"

"Well the generator has been finished at least…." Sarah continued to her red haired commander. "But sir are you sure we can-"

"Hey don't put your hair in a tangle, It's fine…." Viper said back in a chill tone which got somewhat creepy to the Ninja's ears. "The point is, Regardless of what happens and as long as our generator remains intact, we're all good…."

"Heck some stalling could help keep the façade up even more at least…." He answered back with a sneer. "Just do your task and finished it, Make sure none or our more 'Impulsive goons' damage our final 2%..."

"Yes sir…" Said the Ninja as she hanged up the call with some relief in her mind as she did so.

'Well that's a relief….' She thought to herself how the near destruction of their plan to seize a new weapon for their conquest of the world nearly failed because of her fellow man's loose lips.

'But at least we're still in the safe zone…..' She thought to herself as she looked back at her copy of the plans. 'Time to check on the engines rooms and secure Master Anubis a hiding spot…'

She then quickly rushed off to find a place for her master to hide for the time being,

Meanwhile, Somewhere inside one of the crates was a small blond green boy whom was hiding inside one of the crates.

'Ok so far so good…." Toon thought to himself as he looked from the hole inside the crate.

'I have to admit while wearing the empire's attire may be good for now, I can't risk being seen as an odd guy out even if there is a uniform tailored made for folks my size….' He continued as he shot a glance at several kremlings and luminary soliders carrying some equipment in the crates like the one he's hiding in right now.

'So when the times's right, I'll stay hidden until the uploaded my crate into the weapon,' He continued his train of thought as he saw the almost complete weapon, 'Once inside, I'll sneak my way around the base, find it's power source, and destroy it.'

'I just hope it'll work…. I can hope for the best with this one….'

(****)

**Present time, King K Rool's temporary base of operations, Trap arena room**

"Prepare yourselves!" Said Robbie in anger as he and his remaining kremlings charged towards both Lucina and Shulk in anger.

While the Monado welider decided to go on the offensive, Lucina simply decided to use her fire breath and tail spikes to both her and Shulk's advantage.

"Hey missy, over here," Said one kremling whom was carrying a large shield in his arms. "You can't get me with this!" 

"Lucina however simply blasted a fire ball on a nearby stagamite and let it's rubble crash down onto her foe.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain as the rubble soon cam rushing down on him like an avalanche.

'Well those lessons from mother really do pay off…..' Lucina thought to herself as she saw the crushed kremling, a sense of cringe entering her mind as she did so. 'It's not the best way to fight but she's right you can't be picky when fighting…..'

Meanwhile with Shulk, He was doing better then his friend as he was currently holding his own against the Kremlings he was dealing with.

As one kremling tried to attack him, he quickly swung his monado against him, knocking him towards his allies like a bowling bowl to bowling pins.

'Ok, now that's something new…..' he thought to himself as he continued to clash his weapon against his foe. 'No sigh of blood on the kremling despite it being a sword…'

'I never really get the chance to notice it before but it's really seems like this swords more designed with technology with mind than fighting….' He continued his train of thought as he looked at the monado, It could damaged people but not hurt them badly…."

Before he could dwell on that any further, he was nearly attacked by another kremling whom nearly sink his claws into his flesh.

However before he could do so, Lucina quickly swipe her tail against him, quickly knocking him down.

"Shulk, Be careful!" She shouted back to him as she quickly blsted another kremling with her flames, "Don't lose focus now!"

"Oh sorry Lucina!" He answered back to her with some worry in his tone. "It's just the Monado I'm thinking about."

"Understandable Shulk, But let's focus on the battle on hand," She answered back to him with a firm look on her draconic face. "Then we can help Greninja and Krystal with Wolf…."

The monado wielder simply nodded back to her and focused his mind onto the kremling swarm that was attacking the two of them.

Meanwhile while the rest of his men were dealing with the two sword weilders, Robbie shot a glance at the elevator door in the areana room.

'Those guys should have been here minutes ago!' He thought to himself in anger and frustration as he looked back at the door. 'We lost one of our current numbers due to Dragoness but this is really the worst time now!'

However the sound of an arriving door quickly sets the mood off as it soon opened to reveal 30 kremlings inside it as they quickly rushed off to help their allies.

"Oh there you nutjobs are!" Snarled the Kremling whom quickly snuck away from his fighting crocs to question the newcommers. "What took you soon long!"

"Well sir you see there's the weight problem and size but we managed to work it out…" One kremling said back to them with a panic attack slowly starting to emerged.

"But we should have everything under control at least…." Another whispered back to him in fear.

"So what's the plan boss?" Said a third whom was wearing glasses and now currently paniking like a leaf in a windy storm.

"Well the plan is simple….." Robbie said back in a soft tone before pointing towards both Lucina and Shulk whom were currently fighting his other men in the battle. "KILL THEM!"

"Sir yes sir!" The Kremlings back to him as they charged towards both Lucina and Shulk.

'Prefect, it may be late but those morons do have brains after all….' Robbie thought to himself as he then noticed one of them have left his equipement behind.

'Well looks like for once someone's left the goods for their fellow members….' He thought to himself with sadism in his mind as he did grabbed the shield and helmet one man left behind.

He quickly donned the equipment on and rushed into battle with it.

"It's Show time!" He yelled back in anger as he charged towards the duo with his allies.

"Not good…." Shulk said back to Lucina whom managed to knock out another Kremling with her fire breath. "He got company…."

"No time to dwell on that Shulk…." Lucina answered back to him while hiding her worries as much as possible. "We need to finished them quickly…."

"Is your Smash Art Aura still active?" She questioned him back with some hope in her mind….

"Eh yes?" He answered back to her while he check the symbol that was currently in the hole of his weapon. "It is, but why?"

"Let's just say that you may need to keep it as long as possible….." She answered back to him with a firm look in her draconic face. "But if they keep spawning…"

"Wait don't tell me you're-" Shulk answered back with some worry in his tone as he shot a glance at her necklace.

"Sadly yes Shulk…." She answered back as some wheezing soon entering her voice. "If they truly are coming like a hydra, I'll transform and get you, Greninja and Krystal out of here, find Agumon, Toon, Diddy, Banjo and Kazzoie and destroy the weapon."

"But if the voice in your mind earlier was trying to encourage you embracing your draconic nature, then are you're-"

"Sometimes you have to take a risk Shulk…." Lucina answered back to him with a slight smile. "Even if it may not work, You have to take chances if possible…"

"But rememeber our bonds, We should be able to pull through this….." She looked back at him with a smile. "It's something my mother told me

Upon hearing the words come out of her mouth, Shulk felt a sense of surprise coming out of her mouth as she did so.

"You're right, Let's go." He answered back to her with a smile as they looked back at their foes.

"Heh, We been through this several times but you never really learn…." Said Robbie whom was with his army of his fellow kremlings. "We been at this for a while but soon you see why this is all for nothing…"

"How so?" Lucina answered back to him with shock in his voice when she heard the words coming out of his mouth. "it's the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 right?"

"Well you are one smart dragon princess," Robbie sneered back to Lucina with a smug tone in his voice. "It is….."

"But you won't see it for long!" he shouted as he strapped the shield to his arm and glared back at them.

"Bring it on for the third or so more time!" He shouted as he charged towards both Lucina and Shulk.

The two exchanged nods back to each other before dashing towards him, No doubt time is running out before the Blast-O-Matic could be launched for the area.

'We better hurry this up…. If we don't want you to go degenerate from your draconic side Lucina….' Shulk thought to himself with fear as he looked back at the Manakete with worry in his eyes.

'I don't want to make Greninja's prediction come true for your sake…..'

(****)

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, The issue gave more Lucina moments with her, And before you ask, Grima hasn't been purged from her mind yet, She's just trying to find a good way to strike when they're least expecting it.**

**More drama with the Kremlings and Luminary Empire as even their men are not at ease with each other, even taking some chances to snark at each other.**

**And yes, the Generator was salvaged from Colony 9 with Galeem having Wily and others scientist she hired fix it for her, Yes she's using both Dragons and Machines to conquer the world.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	39. Chapter 39 Laser Blast From the Past P15

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, Mega Salamence 64 here, Nothing much to say other then the next chapter is here, Enjoy:**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 39: Laser Blast from the Past Part 16

**K Rool's Temporary Base of Operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Storage Room**

"Sssssssssssso I heard newsssssss that one of our men has nearly caused the generator for the Main Canon to be damaged due to wanting to get into an insssssssult match with the foreman Kremling?" Said Anubis whom was currently with Sarah in the cargo room of the Blast-O-Matic 2.0, "Isssssss it true that he nearly sssssssaid that K Rool is inferior to the likesssssss of Empressssssss Galeem?"

"Yes he did sir, He did say stuff like that to him….." Sarah answered back to him with a nod with a fearful face hidden behind her mask to the Manakete hanging upside down on the ceiling. "But is the generator for the weapon itself truly ready?"

"You said it's the generator of the whole ship that needs to be installed…. So why are the crew treating it like it's the one I mentioned, not the weapon system…." She continued her question with some curiousity in her tone. "I almost wanted to correct them but-"

"Yessssss you are right that the Main Weapon ssssssystem generator issssss complete my dear Sssssssarah….." Said Anubis as he looked back at his lackey, his emotions hidden behind his hood as he do so. "But the generator for the main weapon is incomplete however….."

"Our main repair group is working on it right now as we ssssssssspeak…." He continued to his lackey. "The group you ssssssaw was the group designed with installing the sssssssecond generator in casssssssse the first one failed to work….. It was an idea by Empress Galeem before we delivered the plans to K Rool…"

"But what I do not get is Master Viper's idea to install it with the B group whom look up to him a lot is beyond my guess…." He finished off with a sense of disbelief in his tone regarding some of his boss's ideas.

"I see…. Even I'm confused by Master Anubis's behavior at times….." Sarah answered back to her master with a sense of confusion in her tone as well. "How he got promoted to general is still something I see have difficulties believing in…"

"I sssssse your point Sssssssarah…." Anubis answered back to her with a smirk entering his voice. "I rather not worry about that right now….."

"Remember the plan Sssssarah…. You need to wait for Massssssster Viper's plan…." He continued with a dark tone. "He ssssssshould be ready for the trap for the fake Kremlingsssssss in our ranksssss."

"Have you managed to ssssssssecure a place for me to take control of the weapon?" He continued with a dark look behind his eyes.

"Yes I did Sir, It's located in the control room Where K Rool sits in…." She answered back to him with a smile behind her mask while revealing a small metal chip for him. "I have it loaded in this chip for your communicator….."

"Impresssssssisve Sssssarah…." He answered back to her while still in his bad like position, "What elsssssssse have you found out?"

"Well the generator is stable enough for it to run without a second core, But it seems like a fake version of the second one created…"

"That one is likely sssssssomething Galeem may be planning with however…." He answered back to her with his eyes away from her. "Now that you already have found a place for me to hide, Your next task is sssssssimple…."

"Tell the other membersssssss on board about the plan and make ssssssure they stay hidden or at the very least don't bring up the plan….."

"Yes sir…." She answered back to him with a nod as dashed out of the room, ready to tell the others about the plan….

'Alright, Hopefully Sam actually kept his mouth shut for the rest of the installation plan with the second generator….' She thought to herself while dashing out of the room. 'It's bad enough we got General Viper breeding more of himself with how he influence them but none of his fans have his sliver tongue….'

'One wrong move and we're done for….' She thought to herself in fear as she has left for the generator room. 'Let's hope for the best….'

As soon as the Ninja have left the room, Anubis took one look at the crates as he then prepared to leave via a magic corridor made from dark mana.

But before he could do so, He then heard the noise of something or someone in the crates.

'Hpmmm, An intruder?' He thought to himself with a catious stance as he looked at one of the crates in the pile.

Said Crate was almost shaking with a sense of noise coming out of it like a mouse in a hole searching for food. The noise even coming to a halt at times

'I doubt rodents have on this ship right now….' He thought to himself as he looked back at the crate ahead of him, 'And even it is…. I doubt it would have been a Pikachu….. K Rool probably only remembers the Pokémon form Kanto even claming the ones from other regions were fairytales….'

'Heck, he even called Viper's Noivern a mythical beast rather then an actual Pokémon….' He continued as he readied his lance against his foe.

"Ssssssso you think your ssssssso clever entering by hiding in our cratesssss don't you…." Said Anubis as he looked at the crates with some suspicion while drawing the pointed weapon towards it. "I take that you must not be one of our men or K Rool's….."

When he mentioned those words, the person hidden inside the crate shivered a little as he almost wanted to say something but knew that it won't matter in this case, He's already in a bad place already.

"Ssssssssso I take that you're not talking, are you….." He said back to the crate with some sadism in his tone. "You know when to keep your mouth sssssssshut unlike Sssssssssam…."

"Sssssso I ssssssuggest that you ssssstart talking now….. or els-"

His communicator then started to ring as he was about to issue his threat to the intruder, a sense of frustration soon entering his mind as he heard the sound.

'Of all the times, Now he must call me at this moment?' Anubis mentally cursed himself as he looked at the communicator Viper gave him before telling him to secure a hiding spot when the Coup d'etat is ready to start. 'He always love those when he gives out a call without warning….'

'Hpmm but still, orders are orders….' He thought to himself as he readied his weapon to call his master.

"Hey Viper, Got the area secured for our little takeover?" Said the hunter turned General to his minion whom was unaware of the intruder the latter has found a stowaway on board. "I know you're the on task guy so you should have the area secureded… right?"

"Yessssssss, Sssssssssarah has found me a place to hide until the time for me to strike…." He continued to him with a stotic tone. "I was more onto observing the weapons systems and generators at that moment…"

"Checking out both our brand new toy and it's weapons, That's fine….." Viper answered back to him as he let out a chuckle with a smile on his end of the call. "I dig it, we all have did that at some point,"

"But as for Sarah finding you a place…. She's one of the Ninja's whom descend from Galeem's Pop's old army….." He continued with a sneer accompanied when he mentioned his mistress's Father. "Gotta give her some credit… She actually can do stuff right unlike 'Scorn the stupid'….."

"Heck I say that she's better then one of our newest recruit, A certain Emboar-headed archer from Hoshido that only joined for his hatred for Dragon…." He continued with his tone being a dark tone still remaining in his voice at the person he compared to his minion. "He's almost as pahtentic as Scorn if you ask me… I pity the fool who get's him into their services…"

"Heck, He could even be releated to that loser from Nohr named Garon if you ask me…. Should have named him Loseron inste-"

"I hate to break up your little monolog right now sssssssssir…. But I have managed to track down an intruder whom sssssnuck into the weapon ssssstorage room…." Anubis said back to his master with impatience sliding into his tone. "Ssssshould I eliminate him now?"

"Hey Anuby, rememember the plan?" Viper answered back to him with some des belief in his tone, "Get the weapon first before we do anything else…."

"But sir, are you not concern that a spy for Dharkon or the Smash Brothers alliance on board this ship?" Viper questioned his boss in shock at his orders. "Are you certain that they would be able to steal the weapon fo-"

"Uh, uh, uh, Plan first….' Viper answered back to him with the devil may care tone he was known for. "Get back to securing the place, Give the intruder some satisfaction before we hit it out of him….."

"And besides, I need to get ready for some fake kremlings spies on my side of the end, so I'll save you the chit chat…" Viper answered back to him with a smirk. "So give me the siginal later…."

"Chao!"

He then ended the call with a look of disbelief on his lackey's face as the communicator went slient.

'Of all the things he was thinking…not going after the intruder was this?" Anubis thought to himself as he then shot a look at the crate.

'As much as I rather deal with the intruder right now, My Façade with getting Close to Galeem must remain intact for Master Validar and Dharkon….' He mentally cursed himself as he knew his true intentions. 'Orders are sadly orders….'

'Even for those you are pretending to work for…..'

He then readied his portal of dark magic as he shot one last look at the crate.

"Mark yourssssssself lucky for now my friend," Said the Hooded Manakete to the indivual hiding behind the crate with frustration inside his tone as he created the dark portal. "You may esssssscape punssssssssshiment for now…." 

"But you won't be sssssssssso lucky next time we meet!"

As Anubis stepped into the portal of dark mana, His body disappearing into the void in the process, The intruder held his breath for as long as he could.

'Ok, close call, REAL Close…..' Thought Toon Link as he looked back at the portal of dark magic slowly vanishing from the area after it's creator entered it.

'Ok, So new plan, Anubis is trying to steal the weapon from K Rool,' He thought to himself with worry in his mind as he looked out throught the hole. 'He and the Luminary Empire are attempt to steal the weapon….'

"And if he's like anything Shulk and Lucina told me Krys and Agumon about, I imagine they didn't have a good time against him either….'

'At least I know where's he's hiding and where the generators ar elocated thanks to the blue prints Greninja stole…' He thought to himself with some relief as he looked at the notes he have hidden on in his tunic which he wore under the uniform he is wearing now. 'But the question is how to get to the generator with being noticed…'

He then peep out of the crate as the room was empty with the door being shut by Sarah when she left the room.

'Ok coast is clear as crystal….' He thought to himself as he looked at his surroundings with worry for what he could use to hide I next. 'But I gotta keep low for now…..'

'But where to hide next' he thought to himself with worry when he looked at all the crates in the room.

Piles and piles of them are currently used to store inside what could be K Rool's ultimate weapon against the Kongs and blow them up for good.

'Well the best option right now is contact Douglas about this….' He thought to himself as he then contact his captain on his own communicator he had recived from him before getting off his ship.

He quickly typed some messages for him knowing that calling is out of the picture is stealth's the key point right now.

'Alright here goes nothing…' He thought to himself as he typed in his message:

_Hey Cap, I know you may be busy right now, but you need to get the ship ready at where there's a large waterfall, And Hurry Luminary Empire are planning to take the Kremling's secret weapon for themselves…"_

_In the event we need to chase was them, we know where you are…. I hope you can understand._

_-Toon_

He quickly sent the message as he then heard some noise from the outside, Quickly hiding his communicator and closing the top of the crate he was hiding in, Toon Remained as quiet as he could be as he noticed from his hole that two soliders are coming in.

'Well I got the message sent but Let's hope this works!" He thought to himself with worry and hope for his plan to work.

(****)

**Shores of the Island where the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 is located, The Falcon main deck**

Meanwhile on the Falcon, Douglas Jay Falcon was currently making a call to several collogues of his to warn them about the Luminary Empire.

"So Samus, Did you and Pikachu found anything about the empire?" Said the good captain from his watch communicator. "Anything that could help us against them?"

"Sadly no…." Said the Bounty hunter as she and her Pokémon companion are currently on the deck of her own ship. "I been getting reports of Luminary Soliders seeking more dragons near the Kingdom of Alberia…"

"The place where the Dragons are considered most common, Well as common as they can get?" Said the Treasure Hunter whom was paying attention the conversation. "You think they're getting more dragons there?"

"I believed so…." She answered back to him with a sigh, her electric companion showing concern for her as he shown some concern on his furry face. "But there's something else they are after as well…."

"How so?" He questioned him with some worry in his tone. "Do you think the other Monado is located there?"

"Doubt so," She answered back to him with more worry in her tone. "But I do know that some androids are rumored to be found there…."

"It could have a connetion with the Mechons from Colony 9, So I'm going to investgate there first be-"

Before she could answered anymore, Captain Douglas' communicator ringed a bit as he quickly looked back at her.

'I got a message right now, tell me more later ok?" He answered back to her with some firmness in his tone.

The Bounty Hunter simply gave a nod back as she hung up on her side of the call to allow her ally to answer his message,

Douglas quickly answered the message as a sense of worry soon enter his mind when he read the message.

'Not good,' he thought to himself as he quickly went to the rudder of his ship, ready to set it sail for where Toon told him to meet,

'If Toon is right about this, I need to be ready for it as well….' He thought to himself as he recalled the blue prints he saw earlier with a sense of dread entering his mind as he did so.

'Especially with how it's powered with Tech from Colony 9…..'

Author's note:

**Yeah, No Shulk or Lucina here, But it's mostly to check up on Douglas and Toon, The former two and their friends will be back for the next chapter…. (And hopefully it may be closer to ending the LBfTP Arc at least….)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;**


	40. Chapter 40 Laser Blast From the Past P16

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Well, It's been a while, it may not be 50, but this chapter of this story is the 40****th**** chapter! Thanks for the support you guys gave me through this story! It means a lot to me! ;)**

**As for some stuff I failed to mentioned back in the previous chapter, The Archer from Hosihdo that Viper Mentioned? Yes, That was Takumi (AKA Mr. Emboar head) That he was talking about. He joined the Empire out of spite and hatred towards Corrin, Nohrians and Dragons. (Yes he's still a Jerk in this series but It's ONLY for him, So Everyone else won't be derailed)**

**The second thing is that Alberia, The setting of Dragalia Lost is mentioned by Samus, Yes like in World of Light Deluxe (Which will be published soon) Dragalia Lost elements will be playing a role in this story, (Hope you don't mind this! ;) )**

**With those things out of the way, Let's go!**

**Notes:**

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 40: Laser Blast From the Past Part 17:

**?, The Chozo **

'With the winds right now and the amount of fuel in the engine right now, The Trip to Alberia should be a day more….' Samus Aran thought to herself as she and her companion Pikachu are currently sailing off the Kingdom of Dragalia where they hoped to find some answers in stopping the Luminary Empire on her ship the Chozo.

'While using the flight mode on my ship might be faster…. I can imagine the Alberians being not so welcoming of technology… Especially with the Dragons being wary of it because of past battles with them….' She continued her train of thought as she looked at the top of her ship as she looked out at the opened sea with a grim look her face. 'I have to keep a low profile there…..'

'And I doubt that Prince Euden is aware both of the alliance and Luminary Empire…." The Young bounty hunter continued with her worried look on her face. 'If we can get him to help us out we should be able to have another ally on our side, especially with how Fodlan and the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr are not allied due to the war Eledgard started in the former and the two Kingdoms of the latter still baring grudges each other….'

'I can only hope Euden is willing to help at least though given his infamous similarities to Corrin* though…. He has to be more mentally prepared for her then her…..'

'And hopefully she's there to…..'

"Pika Pika? (Is something wrong Samus?)" Pikachu questioned his friend with a worried look as he gave a slight nudged with his tail while he was her shoulder. "Chu Pi? (Are you ok?)"

"….I'm fine Pikachu," Samus answered back to her yellow companion as she quickly shifted out of her train of thought at him. "It's nothing, …."

"Pika Pi? Pika… (Are you sure? I'm mean you're usually like that when you're in your train of thought…..)" Said the rodent to his friend with his tone still filled with doubt.

"I'm fine Pikachu," Samus answered back to her companion with a small smile as she looked out at the open seas. "Don't worry about it…"

Despite him wanting to ask more about his best friend's behavior, Pikachu decided to not dwell on it to much and ask about it another time.

"Pika Pi, (Fair enough,)" He answered back to her with some doubt in his tone knowing that while his friend may be one of the toughest person emotionally, even scars from the past has appeared on her every now and then….

'Let' just hope for the best Samus….' Pikachu thought to himself as he looked out at the open waters.

'I'm with you not matter what…..' he thought to himself as he quickly banished his worries from his head.

However, Unaware to either of them was a Dragonair baring the armor of the Luminary Empire as it has a rider on it's back as well.

"So I take that you saw her as well?" Said a voice from the rider's communicator as he took it out and placed it near his ear.

"Yes I have my Empress," The Rider answered back to his empress as he looked back at the Ship setting sail for Alberia, "They have already heading towards Alberia."

"Good, sent the signal out to Ridley, he may only be allied with us, but the news of the person he despises so much will be there…." Galeem answered back to her minion.

"Tell him he can spread fear via the use of his army and the Dragon's hatred of technology will be prefect for us to conquer it…." The empress of the Luminary Empire continued with a malicious tone in her voice.

"Understood my empress….." The Rider answered back to his empress but not before he has one last thing to say:

"What about the Voice of Naga? We heard rumors that she may be Alberia so we may have another powerhouse for your army…." Said the Rider to his mistress with a look of surprise on his face as he did so.

"Yes I did, But our many target are the greatwyrms," Galeem answered back to her minion with her tone remaining stoic. "If their powers are as they were rumored to be as they are…."

"You're still after Grima right?" Galeem's lackey questioned him in gear as he looked back at the boat. "She's enough for you right?"

"Indeed she is….." Said the Empress of Light whom was currently smirking behind the communicator, "But my army needs more, drgaons for the cause….." It won't matter for long once I have my army ready for war….."

"Ok then…." Said the lackey as he looked back in surprise with some doubt in his mind. "I can hope for the best at least…."

"Hpmm very well, Report to me once Ridley get your siginal…." Galeem answered back to him as she disabled her end of the call. "Failure will NOT be tolerated, UNDERTSOOD?"

"Yes my empress." Said the soldier with a grim tone as he off the device.

'Well this is interesting….' He thought to himself with surprise on his mind. 'She does got a point that you need an army to conquer the world….'

'But the Dragons in Alberia are more harder to tame then the Pokémon dragons right now…..' He continued with some fear on his mind as he looked back at his own communicator.

'Well I hate to contact the big guy right now but here goes nothing…..' He thought to himself with fear as he took it off his ear.

He then typed in some code with and waited for the person the other side to reply him back.

"Let me guess, Galeem has something?" Said a dark draconic voice which frightens both the rider and his Dragonair. "Don't bother explaining the deta

"Yes Mr Ridley, We got news for you and your army," Said the rider in fear as he looked back at communicator. "We got news that your arch rival Smaus is nearing your territory…."

"Samus huh?" He answered back to the rider with some sadism in his tone. "Prefect…. She's heading to that place called Alberia right?"

"Yes and the good news is that-" the rider answered back to hi before being cut off by the Leader of the Pirates Galeem allied with.

On his end, Ridley smirked darkly at the news he has just heard with sadism in his mind.

'I don't care about other dragons but this is good…." He thought to himself with a dark look on his draconic face. 'I can finally kill Samus once and for all….'

'Her life will finally end for good!'

(****)

**King K Rool's Temporary Base of Operations, Trap Arena room:**

"Take this!" Lucina shouted out in shout as she quickly shot a thunder spell from her tome at a kremling, shocking him to unconsciousness in the process.

Her face is still a draconic one but her mind was getting clearer from the draconic rage she was in before Shulk came to help once more.

"Are you alright there Lucina?" Shulk answered to her as he dodged another attack,

"Yes but we must hurry….." She answered back to him with worry in her mind.

"We may not be able to hold them all…."

As she spoke more and more kremlings appeared to attack them. No doubt ready to avenge their fallen allies.

As while they were currently fending off this swarm of humanioid crocs, Neither Krystal and Greninja are flaring any better as well as they were holding off against Wolf and the kremlings that decided to help him, much to Robbie's dismay.

"What are you doing you imbeciles? Help me with the dragoness!" He yelled back at them with anger entering his tone.

'We need to end this quickly, otherwise we won't be the only ones suffering….'

"Lucina! Are you alright?" Shulk questioned his friend with worry as he knocked another Kremling out of the way.

"I'm fine right now but… Argh!" She shouted in pain as her eyes sudden flash purple.

'**Common on Lucina dear, accept it,' **Said the voice in the Ylissean Princess's mind as she struggled to stay strong while attacking her foes. '**Embrace your true nature, the nature your mother is denying you from….'**

"**Argghhh! No….." **Lucina answered back in fear as she struggled to fight back both her foes and enemys. Her draconic face filled with pain as she slashed her sword while firing her tail spikes against them.

'**Stop squirming and accept my power!' **The voice said back to her in fustratuion, no doubt tired of her struggling against her power.

"**Never!" **Lucina answered back as meanwhile a strange glow from a gem stone from somewhere just radiated, it's red shine starting to shine even more.

Lucina then started to feel more and more on fire, while she's not burning up, she still felt like blast a stream of flames at her foes.

'Must hold on… must… A**RGGGGH!' **She thought to herself as she sent a stream of flames towards her foes,

"AGRGHHH!" Said many of the Kremlings as they were incinerated by their foe, Robbie's eyes turning fearful as he saw many of his men turned to ashes.

"That's it, Time to die!" He yelled back in anger as he dashed towards her, ready to avenge his men.

To his horror however, he was soon slashed by her sword wjhich cause dhis chest to bleed.

"You can kill us but our vision will never be broken!" HE screamed back at her as his heart was cut by the blade . "My allies will avenge me!"

"You will never -ack" He yelled before scuumbing to his wounds. A sense of vengeance stil plastered on his face while doing so.

"Lucina are you alright?" Shulk questioned his friend with a sense of worry in his tone as he approached her with worry.

She then quickly spat a fireball above him which fortunately for him or her, Didn't hit any stagamite above them.

"**Shulk, Stay back!" **She said back to him in worry as she quickly drew her blade. "**Before I loss myself again!"**

"Lucina what's wrong?" He questioned as he noticed more Kremlings coming out of the woodwork. "We got some more trouble coming our way!"

"**I'll be fine! Just focus on our foes first!" **The dragoness answered back to her companion in fear.

Despite his worries for his friend's behavior right now, Shulk quickly gave a small nod back to the draconic woman as he shifted his focus onto his foes and then Krystal and Greninja**.**

'Hang in there guys, We're coming…' he thought to himself as he readied his weapon against the Kremlings ready to avenge their allies.

*Major Headcanon is that if Euden EVER meets the royal familes of Fateslandia/ Corrinopolis (Blame Fates's love for that ear of corn)... Expect Camilia to see him as her new 'toy' and get into a fued with Mym (AKA the former done right) and Takumi to be vomiting blood at his existence due to how similar he is to Corrin (Alberian Scum is definetly on Takumi's list of scums if that happens)

Author's note:

**Ok, I apologized in advance for the earlier version of this chapter which is considered pretty lackluster, I was in a rush, that's why, I hope you can understand!**

**Yeah this chapter ended shorter then I expected but I hope you won't mind!**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya!**


	41. Chapter 41 Laser Blast from the Past P17

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64, Well you're surprised to see this story get updated while World of Light Deluxe is a thing now? Well I figure I actually finished this story and not leave it collecting dust. (Yeah while this story was more or less a test run for Deluxe, I'm not leaving this become an unfinished story)**

**As stated by in Chapter 2 of WOL-DX, Expect updates for both stories to be rotational with one getting the update before the other (So for example Dragon wings of Fate Book 1 will be getting two updates first while World of Light Deluxe will be getting another two latter) **

**Also another thing is That Replies for reviews in both World of Light Deluxe and Dragon Wings of Fate will be separate from each other. (So any reviews for Deluxe will be in that story and via versa for Dragon wings of Fate)**

**Now with that out of the way, Let's- a go! ;)**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 41: Laser Blast From The Past Part 18

**King K Rool's Tempoary Base of Operations, Trap Arena Room:**

"Heh, You're really all bark and no bite Greninja!" Wolf sneered back to the former General of Dharkon's army as he drew his blaster and blasted him with it,

Greninja however simply countered back with a water shuriken as it made contact with Wolf's laser.

The two weapons then made contact with each other as they exploded on one another,

"Heh, Same old trick again?" Wolf questioned back to him with a disappointed tone, "You really thought this could work ag-"

To Wolf's surprise, HE was soon hit with a ninja kick from the back as he slided towards Krystal due to it.

"Why you!" He shouted out in anger as he charged to Greninja whom became visible once more.

However, A Psychic blast quickly shut down the attempt for him which quickly knocks him away.

"Don't think you forgotten about me?" Krystal questioned him back with some anger in her tone.

"Now tell me what you know about Fox!" She snarled back at him as he pointed her staff at his face. "And how do you know him?"

To her surprise, The Grey Wolf simply remained slient as he then let out a chuckle.

"Heh, While I did He sneeerred back at her with glee in his tone, "You think you're so clever….."

"But can you and Greninja see this?"

He then quickly dodged out of the way, even doing a slight whistle as he did so,

While Krystal may not have reconquized the sound, Greninja did however as a sense of dread as he heard that noise.

'I should have known that the Kremlings have backup but I didn't expect some of the Luminary Empire to bring their own as well!' 

"Krystal be careful!" He shouted back to her with a sense of dread in his tone.

"Why?" Krystal Said back to her comrade with some shock in her tone as she realized what Greninja must be warning her about.

"Don't tell me there's more Kremlings to worry ab-"

She soon got her answer as the two treasure hunters then heard the sound of crossbows being fired towards her, with little reaction time for her to dodge it as well.

"Oh no you don't!" Greninja said back to them as slamed the ground with his webbed hands,

Several Tatami Mats quickly soon appeared in front of Krystal as the arrows were blocked by them, sinking into them while preventing them from pericing her.

"Thanks Greninja…." She answered back to him as he quickly approached her while the arrow pierced mats have vanished.

"No time to thank me yet," He answered back to her as he looked back at Wolf whom was currently smirking back at them. "We got bigger Magikarp to fry now….."

As true to the Ninja's words, Several men wearing the uniforms of the Luminary empire, Complete with the Empire's crest appeared with their Crossbows pointing back at them.

"Well I was told by Viper that I could use the energy manpower….." Wolf sneered back to his foes with a dark smirk on his snout. "But I figure since Robbie has called for back up, I figure I might do the same…."

"Figures….." Greninja snarled back to him with venom in his tone while doing so. "You will play dirty like this even without your crew…" 

"Well your not whom people call clean either Greninja…." Wolf sneered back to him, "Don't think I didn't heard what Viper has told me about you…"

"Especially with your former ties to Dharkon…." He continued with a dark tone his voice. "You used to pull that trick off before your little incident…."

"The same one that lead you to quit working for Dharkon even after he saved your life….."

Greninja's scrowl only increased behind his Tongue as he quickly banished the memories of when he was about to kill the Half Manakete had not been for her child trying to protect her.

But before he could dwell any further, Krystal looked back at him, noticing his face of doubt.

'So Greninja Really is connected to this Dharkon…' She thought to herself in surprise as she noticed the anger from his eyes. 'He's really is bothered by his past…'

She hen Quickly blasted a ball of psychic energy towards Wolf simply countered with his reflector.

"Tsk,Tsk, Tsk, You may have lost your memories but even you still act like the old you Krystal…" Wolf sneered back at her with maliciousness in his tone. "You and Fox are too much alike,"

"Maybe that's why you're so attached to him in the first place…." He continued as a strange yet familiar memory started to enter her mind.

It was with the same light brown Fox as she and him are currently in what appears to be a restaurant.

While most of his features were covered by what little she could remember of him, One feature that stood out of him was his visor on his right eye.

There was also the thing he was about to say to her before it was interrupted by something or someone.

"_I love you K-"_

But before she can dwell onto that thought any further, Wolf prepared to fire back his blaster at her as Greninja quickly took notice of it.

"Krystal watch out!" He shouted to her in worry as Wolf blasted his weapon at her.

Fortunately for him, The blue vixen quickly countered back with a magic blast from her staff.

"Tch, Figure you got someone ready to call you out when you're distracted!" He snarled back to her. "But this one you won't be so Lu-"

He was soon interrupted by the appearance of a Blue Fireball approaching him, knocking him some distance away while singing some of his fur and clothes.

"Dammit! Who did it this time!" He snarled back to his two opponents as he then noticed the people whom attacked him.

A Blond haired man wearing a Red Jacket while carrying a giant red sword his arms followed by a woman with a draconic face and azure hair soon approached Greninja and Krystal.

"Greninja, Krystal, Are you alright?" Said the Blond haired man as he approached the duo.

"**We saw you two in danger and we thought we may help!" ** The Draconic woman said back to her companions as she and Shulk approached them.

"We're fine Shulk…." Krystal said back to him as she then noticed her companion's more draconic appearance,

While the rest of her body was the same, Her draconic tail has became more vicious with more spikes growing on it and the purple being more prominent then the blue.

Lucina's Face was also not a human's but also a Dragon's, But the most noteworthy features of her new appearance was her six eyes, Her Brand being present in the topmost left eye.

"Lucina, what happened?" Krystal Said back to her in shock. "This appearance, Is?"

"**Don't worry about it right now!" ** The Ylissean Princess said back to her companion as she dashed towards her, Her voice sounding raspy when she was a dragon. "**Focus on the enemy first!"**

Sure enough to the Manakete's words, There were at least two dozen Kremlings chasing after them, a sense of fury in their eyes as they approached her and Shulk.

"Get them! For Robbie and those whom died by that beast!" Said one krmeling as he gripped a pair of gauntlets in his arms and pointed one hand towards Lucina.

"For our brothers! We shall eliminated this Dragoness!" He continued with a snese of vengeance in his tone. "For King K R-"

To the surprise and horror of the other Kremlings, His was soon shot in the heart by one of the Luminary Empire's generals

"Hey Minor question," Said one of them as she gripped her weapon with some frustration in her tone. "As much as you guys love to Avenge your siblings and friends…"

"Empress Galeem needs this 'Beast' ALIVE!" She roared back to them as they quickly stood up in fear at what she was about to say.

"If you Numbskulls can't even understand this, Then you guys need to go back to school!"

Almost angered by what she has just said, Some of the Kremlings are ready to pounce at her before one of them whom was wearing a bucket on his head quickly spoke his piece.

"Hey guys, Remember the deal?" He said back to them as his comrades tried their haredest not to scream back at their allies. "Remember the fact that we need them for the Blast-O-Matic 2.0?"

Despite them wanting to cobber the Luminary Solider whom said that they need the weapon for the Empire, The Kremlings begrudgingly settled down as their grumbles made it clear that they only did this for their King's big weapon.

"Well then, I'm usually up to have my old crew, but this will do…." Wolf sneered back to his foes as he grabbed his blaster.

"Bring it on!" 

He then dashed towards Greninja and Krystal whom the latter quickly blasted a psychic blast towards him.

One Solider quickly casted a barrier spell onto him which blocks the blast of psychic energy for her ally.

While the Magic shell managed to block the psychic energy blast from his foe's attack, Wolf was knocked away some distance away from his foes.

"Heh, Going to protect your new prince charming Krystal…" Wolf sneered back to the two as he sneered back at them.

"He may be a substitute for where Fox is but I got bigger plans for you two right now…"

He then quickly pointed his weapon toward Lucina with the intention of blasting her with a laser.

But before he could push the trigger, Lucina quickly fired her tail spikes at him,

But they didn't not impale his hear however but rather they pinned him against the wall of the caverns. kn

"Why you!" He shouted at her before noticing her firing a fireball at a stagamite just some distance away from him.

It came crashing down but not him and onto his blaster nearby. Destroying the weapon nearby.

"Damn you!" He shouted back to her as he stuggled against being pinned, Not helped with his arms, while not in contact with the posion produced by the Manakete's tail spikes are also being stapled to the wall as well.

"So Lucina what's the plan?" Shulk questioned her back as he, Greninja and Krystal look back to her.

"Focus on the enemy first!" She said back to them, "We'll deal with Wolf later!"

The Group then nodded back in agreement as they quickly dealt with their foes, Swords slashes, Shurikens, Staff whacking, Magic, claws and Fireballs being used against their foes.

Meanwhile Wolf tried to struggle against the spikes with little to no Luck.

'God damn that woman!' He thought to himself with anger on his mind as he struggled against the spikes that have essentially plastered him to the wall.

'When I get out, She's gonna regret th-'

He soon got his answers with a call from his communicator watch, which knocked against the wall a bit to use.

"Hey I take that your in a real pickle Wolf…." Sneered the voice from the comminucator as Wolf reconquized it.

"Viper, Of all the times you chose to call me, you picked the worst one yet!" Snarled the leader of Star Wolf in fustation. "What is it?"

"Come back to the Throne room Now…" Said the General in a whatever tone. "And before you ask, yes I know your in trouble."

"Grrr….Just help me already!" Wolf howled back in anger. "Get me out NOW!"

"Hey no worries, They busy with the lackies so no big deal…." Viper answered back to Wolf with a smirk as the later's communicator started to glow.

A bright light soon enveloped Wolf as a few seconds latter, he vanished without a sight, Leaving only his curshed Blaster and Lucina's tail spikes where he once stood.

(****)

**King K Rool's Tempoary Base of Operations, Throne Room, **

A beam of light soon entered the room as Wolf quickly entered it, a sense of anger and fustation soon entering his mind,

"Grrrr that snake, I'm going to get him once I-" He thought to himself as he then noticed the room in mostly shadows.

The room was mostly dark with the only source of light being a single spot light as a Certain Red haired general appearing on it.

"Viper, there you are!" Wolf snarled back to him as he entered the light. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well besides me saving you nearly dying by Lucina, Nothing much." HE answered back to him with a shrug "That and I want let you know the next part of our plan."

"The Next part?" Wolf questioned with a puzzled look on his face. "How so?"

"Well Rooly already has left for his new toy ready to oblerated the Kongs for existence but before he left we did discover some prisoners…."

"What Prisoners?" Wolf questioned back to the Red Head with some curiosity in his tone.

Viper simply chuckled back as several of his grunts pulled a cage forward that was covered a black tarp,

"Well, why not I show you right now!" he answered back to him as he pulled the trap down,

Inside the cage was Five tied and gaged prisoners, A Brown Bear, A Red Breegull inside the bear's backpack, A Spider Monkey with a Red cap that says 'Nintendo' on it, A Small Green Dragon and a medium size dinosaur with Goggles on his head,

They all had worried looks on their faces as they were presented to Wolf.

"That's why I brought you here Wolf…" Viper said back to his ally as his Noivern flew down onto the cage.

Author's note:

**Yeah, Sorry No Wolf VS Everyone Fight but I hope you like some of Krystal Past being explored here with Greninja's (Yes that was Roy Greninja was talking about, it's brought up in the earlier chapters as well.)**

**As for the captures of Diddy, Dreepy, Agumon, Banjo and Kazooie, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter marks begining the next arc called 'Showdown on Crocodile Island' Which the island of question is the Blast-O-Matic 2.0, **

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	42. Chapter 42 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P1

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 Here, Nothing much to say (News regarding this story and Deluxe will be stated down below) but welcome to the Next Chapter Arc 'Showdown on Crocodile Island' **

**Yeah you may recall the previous chapter includes Agumon's Team getting Captured by Viper and K Rool, Well, here's the explanation in this chapter.**

**Also do not some chapter titles are altered, But it's just the numbering so it's no big deal.**

**Hope you can enjoy this next chapter of DWoF Book 1! **

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks, written notes, dreams and telephatic thoughts_

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms talking in their native tongue.**

Chapter 42: Showdown on Crocodile Island Part 1

**King K Rool's Temporary base of Operations, Throne Room**

"Heh, I'm Impressed," Said Wolf to Viper as he looked back at the General anf then the cage of prisoners. "So what's the deal with these guys?"

"Well I'm glad you ask Wolfy," Said Viper as he then looked back to the prisoners in the cage, I may have forgotten to tell you we have some termites in the woodwork…."

"You mean pests that managed to slip past our systems you mean….." The Red haired General said back to him with a smirk.

"As for how we managed to capture them….. Let's just say I have some eyes in the sky, Well celling in this case." Viper continued as he approached his Noivern, giving him a pat on the back. "And one of Rooly's spy Kremlings as well…"

"Yeah Whatever…" Wolf answered back to him with frustration as he looked back at the Noivern. :How did you guys captured those guys anyway?

"Well that my dear Wolf is where I'm going to explain it to you…" Viper sneered back to him with a malicious smile.

(****)

**Just some time before Wolf was teleported to the Throne Room, The Room behind K Rool's Throne.**

"_So I take that your Bat Dragon thing has found those fools already?" Snarled Kr Rool to Viper as he watched from his throne while Viper worked onto something._

"_Indeed my fine scaly Friend…" Viper said back to him before a frown appeared on his face as he did so, a rare occrunce for the smug general of Galeem's army._

"_And For the Record, My Noivern is not a Thing…. His a fellow Pokémon like a Pikachu and Charizard…" He looked back with a glare, insulted his shiny was treated as an object rather then an actual person. "He may not have a name yet… But he is my closest ally other then Empress Galeem…"_

"_A Noivern? I don't recall any of my crew seeing those things, yet alone being related to the Pokémon you mentioned…" K Rool snarled back to him with a whatever tone. "Besides there's only 151 of those things anyway…"_

'_Heh Figures, His too nostalgia blind to understand there being more then those mons form Kanto….' Viper thought to himself with some frustration towards K Rool's meh tone towards the one being he trust besides his Empress. 'It's like Kanto's the only thing on people's minds… and anything like Unova's* the diet coke version to them…'_

"_Well let's get down to business…." Viper said back to his scaly friend as he quickly hid his disbelief at K Rool's attitude towards his Noivern._

"_Our little friends are coming soon, So we better get ready for them" He said back to the Kremling Commander as he looked at the monitor where a Yellow Dinosaur with Green face paint was walking down the mine's carverns with a small Green Dragon creature_

_The Dinosaur was also pulling a tied up Bear and Spider Monkey towards the throne room's entrance, A bregull even present inside the Bear's backpack as well._

"_Hpmm, We'll be ready for them…." K Rool snarled back to him as he observed the monitor with some glee as he was almost ready to head out for the intruders to come._

"_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Rooly," Viper said back as he looked back at him. "Going to present yourself right away?"_

"_And why so?" The Kremling Kommader snarled back at him. _

"_Well let's just say your style more bark the bite…." Viper said back to the crocodile with some malicious intent in his tone._

"_Why did you think so you little piece of-" K Rool growled back at the General before almost being pushed to the point of wanting him dead. _

"_Hey buddy, Before you mentioned the S word to me right now, we need to focus on the real deal first…." Viper said back to his ally with some humor._

"_You every heard of knocking out the lights before the enemy comes in?" Said the General in a sinister tone which K Rool gave a slight begrudge nod back to him._

"_I do but…" he continued with some anger toward Viper's attitude. "How Does this plan work?" _

"_Well you get ready to some postions I assigned here, while I find the power source for this room….." Viper answered back to him with some malicious intent in his voice._

"_You know where it is my dear scaly friend?"_

_Despite his anger at Viper's constant smug replies and tone, K Rool decided to question things for later and go along with the Red head's plan._

"_Fine be quick….." He snarled back to him with anger in his tone as he pressed a button on the way for a Kremling to assist Viper in whatever plan his planning. "Or you're dinner for the lesser Kremlings!"_

"_Sure body… I just like to pull something call…." Viper said back to him as the Kremling K Rool has called entered the room, Ready to lead the General to his current location._

"_The element of surprise…."_

(****)

**Ten Minutes later, Throne Room:**

"_Ok for the last time, are you SURE they are coming now?" K Rool snarled back to the communicator he has in his claws as was currently sitting on his throne. "Why not set up the trap when they are at the very entrance?'_

"_Sheesh, You really are one impatient croc…." Viper said back to his comrade with a sense of amusement in his tone._

"_They are about a quarter of the way here, and while we do have the trap all set up… it's better they don't hear you putting this away now…." He continued with his trademark whatever tone…. "And besides, doesn't your throne have a new extender function?"_

"_Why yes it does….." K Rool answered back to him with a smug tone….. Before realizing that Viper has found out his new throne's functions. _

"_And how the hell did you found out about my new throne's features!" He roared back at the person behind the communicator._

"_Well Let's just say that I took a couple of peaks every now and then while your off doing stuff…." Viper continued back to the Kremling King with some smugness in his tone. "You're goofing off with your treasure, Throwing darts against that Gorrila named DK you hate so much and-"_

"_Yes I get it you nosey punk!" Roared the Kremling King in anger as he was almost ready to head straight to the Power Room and give this Human a knuckle sandwich fresh from his own personal oven. "I'm almost ready to C-"_

"_Whoa Whoa Whoa buddy! Easy now!" Viper said back to him with less smugness in his tone, "My army has already got an Emboar From Hoshido in it as it's recent members, So don't go blowing up a fuse like his…."_

"_And besides, The C word isn't your type either…. Fit's more with a certain penguin from Dreamland… A very dumb penguin to be exact…."_

_Before K Rool could crush the communicator with his claws in anger at being compared to a flightless bird and give him the time of his life, Viper decided to prevent the ice from being broken even further and actually says out his plan._

"_Ok, Before you break this communicator…. Just listen to my plan ok big guy?" He said back to him as some fear is hidden his tone, a rare occurrence that only occur with his Empress. _

_Seeing his tone isn't being the smug general he was the previous five minutes, K Rool's decided to give a slight smirk as he heard his tone._

"_Well then, Nice to see even you know your limits…" he sneered back to him with some satisfaction in his tone. "So what's the big idea you been brewing up in your head?"_

"_Simple, I'll turn off the Lights, You extended your chair high up a bit, Then when the fools arrive…." Viper said back to him as he then paused for a bit, "Once they are in the room, I'll on the lights and you come down to give them the surprise once I give the signal,"_

"_It's a simple beeping noise that even you can understand and also accompanied by a 'It's go time.' Noise as well…"_

…_.Fair enough my dear scaly friend?" he finished off with a girn. "Even you can understand that…."_

_Despite wanting to say that he is anything but his buddy, K Rool simply gave a grumble back to his comrade and said:_

"_Oh it's fair all right….. But you better bet your Life this plan works!"_

"_No problem-o Rooly." Viper answered back to him with his snake in the grass tone still being present in his words. "This plan is like a moth to an open flame!"_

_As soon as the General said his words and shut off his end of the line, K Rool then pressed a button on his throne, Sending the Chair up towards a hole in the cavern celling which has some ventilation there as well._

_The Lights even going off in the process while he did so._

'_I supposed for once my idiotic minions has actually did something right for a change….' King K Rool thought to himself as he passed by a Kremling shaped hole in his celling. 'If Viper's words are true… Then this will have to work!'  
_

'_I won't let Bowser outstage me once more!' he thought as he then heard footsteps entering the room with voices starting to be heard from bellow. _

"_Hey Diddy are you sure that this is the right room?" Said a voice from down bellow, No doubt to a face K Rool is already familiar with._

"_Well Agumon, it's definetly not filled with treasure so it's definetly Lizard Lips's Throne room….." Said the voice whom K Rool Definetly knew it was DK's Infruating Little buddy. "He's a narastic but he's clever not to hide his treasure in plain sight…."_

"_But that's not in K Rool's style to NOT be here…." The voice of Diddy answered back to what the Kremling King presumes to be Agumon. "If he knows me and DK are here, He's sure to come after me…"_

"_But still, It's odd that K Rool would leave this place empty… and Dark." Said a third voice which while not as familiar as the second voice to K Rool, It has an associated of Diddy he knows too well. _

"_You know for once Banjo does got a point…." Another voice from the past said back to the trio, a female one to be exact, "Wrinklebottom the Third usually never plays stake-outs…. His the type whom loves the dramatics…"_

"_You got a point  
_

_Despite his desire to come down right now, K Rool knew that his impulsiveness will ruin whatever plan Viper has in mind._

'_As much as I hate that smug little ass, He's key to my ultimate revenge!' K Rool tought to himself as he looked down bellow the darken room with a look of anger._

'_Soon those bloody Kongs will suffer for-'_

_Before he could continue his train of thought, His communicator started to beep a few times before a noise came in:_

"_It's got time!" _

_Knowing that's he's cue, K Rool smirked with malicious intent like a panther looking for his prey._

'_Prefect, Now time to let Diddy Kong see the new me before DK does….' He thought to himself with sadism as he pressed the button on his chair that will allow him to see Diddy and his friends._

"_Looking for someone Diddy Kong?" He said back to the Spider Monkey as he lowered his throne down some more._

_The Spider Monkey soon froze with fear as soon as he heard that much to the shock of Agumon and Dreepy… and the horror of Banjo and Kazooie_

_Even in the dark, The silence from below was enough for K Rool to known he got his message._

"_Well look over here….." He said back to them from behind their backs as his throne descended down._

_As soon as the five turned their backs, They soon saw the lights turning back on… with an unwanted bonus of fear._

_There was not only K Rool looking Maliciously at the group but Dozen and Dozen of Kremlings and Empire soliders looking back at them from all parts of the room._

"_Long time no see Diddy Kong, Miss me?" Said K Rool as he sneered back at the Monkey he mentioned with he and his friends staring back in fear at the Crocodile King._

"_Ready to witness your demise before Donkey Kong's?" The Kremling continued back to them. "I been waiting for this very moment….." _

(****)

*Yeah, That's kinda one of the many reasons Gen 5 was initially the accursed one of Pokémon gens till Gen 8 was announced, Besides having some more notorious designs for certain Pokémon like Emboar and Garbodar….. Which makes some fans kinda of hypocrites when the gen they grew up in have a ball that became an even bigger ball *Cough* Voltorb and Electrode *Cough* and yet they aren't as hate… because they're the originals. (Heck you can argue that if Gen 1 and Gen 5 were swapped the Gen 1 pokémon will be criticized to no end like anything that isn't the original Star Wars trilogy in the Star wars fandom)

Author's note:

**Ok let's start with the World of Light Deluxe News, It's regarding the Rotation between it and This Story,**

**Now how each rotation will work is that each stories will be at best two chapters per story so for example, So for example, after this chapter it will be moving onto World of Light Deluxe and after the next two chapters of that story we'll be back to this story and so on,**

**Or to example it a little simpler:**

**Dragon wings of Fate Book 1 -(2 Chapters)- World of Light Deluxe -(2 Chapters)- Dragon Wings of Fate –(2 Chapters) - World of Light Deluxe and so on.**

**Do note that there may be exceptions of when this occurs so please bare in mind some updates may different (Including say a potential December teamed annual in the style of IDW Sonic's Annuals.) So please note that while a system is in place, some updates will be different for each other. (The annuals are more or less celebration stuff so it won't be considered a project)**

**OK Story notes:**

**Yeah, Showdown on Crocodile Island may be shorter then Laser Blast from the Past so rest assured anyone whom thought that arc was full of Arc fatigue (Myself included) while be please to know it won't be as long.**

**First Chapter of the SoCI will be ending on the cliffhanger of Agumon, Diddy and Company surrounded by K Rool's crew, Next chapter will be the aftermath with Shulk and Lucina returning there as well! **

**Yeah, Viper's dialog is more or less inspired by Xigbar from the Kingdom Hearts series with him being pretty smug. (Yeah, You may noticed this in earlier chapters with him and Greninja, And also yes, I'm focusing on the others that are not Lucina and Shulk so rest assured I'm not pulling a Corrin (Or an Azura for that matter) with both of them)**

**Also as for Steve (Minecraft Steve btw), Like Min-Min, He will be in this series as well but only when Book 2 of Dragon Wings of Fate is released. **

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	43. Chapter 43 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P2

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, Welcome back to Dragon Wings of Fate Book 1, **

**First off for readers whom came due to World of Light Deluxe, Rest assured that WOL-DX will not be canceled, Once two chapters of this story is finished, We'll be shifting back to Deluxe (So Fear not, That story isn't going anywhere)**

**Also One more thing to remind folks is that Deluxe and DWoF are sepreate continuities so stuff like Lucina being a Manakete and Captain Falcon being a Treasure Hunter are exclusive to this story (So anybody not a fan of those things like the former (And yes, I know Corrin will seem more appropriate for this story but rest assured I'm not transplanting their infamous traits onto Lucina, She'll actually struggle in this story unlike them as soon with her poor sword fighting skills in previous chapters)**

**As for why I made Lucina's a manakete in this story, It's an AU inspired by Sub Atomic Grape's Blood of Dragons story which is an AU of FE: Awakening's story Blood Of Dragons which has a better focus on Family and the concept of dragon powers better then FE: Fates (Which again, Corrin is basically Robin done 1000 times worst), I wanted to tribute that story in a way so I figure this would be a good way to do it (Besides readying myself for World of Light Deluxe)**

_For those curious about Blood of Dragons, Here's the link to the story, (It's a good read btw, Prefect for those wanting some Chrobin and Lucina/ Robin Daughter/Mother Bonding moments)_

_Link:_ _ s/11886118/1/Blood-Of-Dragons_

**Also do note that any Puppet Fighter Battle Suggestion for World of Light Deluxe will not be Submitted here, If you want to submit a puppet fighter battle for WOL-DX, Do so at the Review section of that story, (Only a Max of 5 suggestions can be used however (And by extension only up to two suggestions for reviews)**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy the story! **

Notes:

**Bold means Dragon type Pokémon and Manaketes in their true forms speaking their natural tongue.**

_Italics means Written works, Flashbacks and Telephatic thoughts_

Chapter 43: Showdown on Crocodile Island

(****)

**King K Rool's temporary base of operations, King K Rool's Throne Room, Before Wolf was teleported there by Viper….**

"_Ready to witness your demise before Donkey Kong's?" The Kremling King continued back to them. "I been waiting for this very moment….." _

"_The Very moment to end your miserable Existence before ending Donkey Kong's Life!" K Rool continued before maliciously laughing for a while, "You may know about the plans of a new Blast-O-Matic 2.0. You may have your little friends by your side with some new ones….."_

"_But it won't matter because you guys are going down here! Kremling Pack, ATTACK!"_

_Upon their master's command, the Kremlings soon lunged themselves towards Diddy and his new friends, _

"_Ok any ideas Diddy?" Said Agumon whom was trying his hardest not to panic knowing his buddy won't back down from such a situation, "I'll take anything to save our hides here…" _

_Diddy wasted no time thinking his plan and decided to say his piece out to his friends,_

"_Let's get out of here!" He shouted back to the others as they gave a nod back (Begrudgingly for Kazooie whom was more then itching for a fight) to him._

_They soon all headed straight for the throne room door with K Rool Simply smirking back at them._

"_I don't think so Diddy Kong…" He sneered back at them as he pressed a button on his throne,_

_As soon as the group were in range of the entrance of K Rool's Throne room, The door suddenly slammed on them as they were just inches away from it._

_As soon as their only method of escape was now shut off from them, the faces of Diddy, Agumon, Banjo, Kazooie and Dreepy were filled with fear as their only way out is basically locked away from them._

"_Well this officially sucks Ba-" Kazooie snarled back to the group before her friend clamped her beck to prevent her fouler language from polluting Dreepy's innocent mind._

"_Hey Kaz, Mind holding off the languge for now?" Said Banjo as he tried his hardest from letting Kazooie say her F-Bombs to the others, "I mean, acting defiant is part of the whole we're not going to be captured thing but you do not that Dreepy's with us right now…."_

"_Mrphhhhhh! MRPHHHH! (Screw the fact we got a kid with us right now! Let's just focus on saving our butts from King Scaleface the ninety-fourth!)" Kazooie muttered back under her clamped Beak as she then pointed to K Rool, His Kremling Army and The Luminary Empire soliders presented approaching them like hyenas concerning their prey._

"_Well She got a point Banjo," Diddy said back to his friend in a worried tone, "Cause I don't think K Rool would be going easily on us….. At all….."_

"_So let's do this!" He shouted out as he drew his peanut popguns and fired back on the Kremlings, "Better safe then sorry!"_

"_Well Diddy got a point you guys," Agumon said back to his friends with a determined nod, "Though if we can get close to the throne, then maybe we can opened the door!"_

"_It's risky but it worth a shot!" He answered back to them as he readied his claws. _

"_Pepper Breath!" Agumon Shouted back at them as he fired a fireball at his foes. They scrambling away from the attack while others fired their projectiles back at them._

"_Dreepy! Dreepy!*" Dreepy said back to her friend as she charged into battle with him as well._

_As soon as Banjo saw his friends charged headfirst into battle, He then looked back to Kazooie who's beak was still clamped by his paws, Her expression clearly saying to him 'What are you waiting for Banjo, let's go! Go! Go!'_

_He then quickly unclamped her mouth as Kazooie took in some deep breaths._

"_Don't worry about earlier Banjo….." The Bregull said back to her friend after her deep breaths were taken. "Let's just kick some Kremling ass straight to hell!"_

_Deciding that there's better places to argue with his friend right now and hopping Dreepy didn't hear what she has just said, Banjo gave a nod back to her as they soon rushed into battle._

_Soon a battle raged on in the throne with Diddy blasting Kremlings with his peanut popguns while Agumon fired some pepper breaths at his foes form a distance, Dreepy even aiding her friend with some Astonish and Dragon Tail** attacks against the other Kremlings._

_Likewise Banjo was using Kazooie as a Gatling gun, Spitting out blue eggs out of the Bregull's mouth as he fired them onto the soliders of the Luminary Empire._

"_Ok, Minor question guys," Said one member of the Luminary Empire as he looked back to his comrades as the Bear was shooting eggs from his breegull Companion, "Is anyone going to questioned the Bear with the Egg shoting bi-"_

_Getting blasted with Kazooie's Eggs, A look of fear appearing on his face mere moments before they blasted him, rewarded him for saying such a question._

"_Well we're screwed…." Said one Solider whom was also looking frighten at what he has just heard._

"_Well Never mind that!" Said another Solider whom was getting a Pokeball marked with the Empire's Logo on it ready from her pocket. "It's just an Ursarang with a red Wingull for a gun, it's nothing special!"_

"_And besides, General Viper has a special Plan for them in mind!"_

"_Oh what did you just say missy?" Kazooie said back to her while she and Banjo are currently facing off against their current foes, The Bear looking quite worried when she said it, "Because you better be ready for the pummeling of a life time!" _

"_Kazooie! Be nice!" Said Banjo in disbelief as a glare from his partner silenced him up._

"_I Mean Yes, They're the bad guys but there's no way you could say stuff like that!"_

"_Banjo, You're too nice at times…." Kazooie said back to her friend with some disbleif in her tone, "We need to show who's the boss and whom's the wimps…."_

"_And our foes are definitely the latt-"_

"_Enough! I'll end you right here and now!" Said the Female Solider as she threw her Pokéball in the air._

"_Druddigon! Crush those fools! Use Dragon Claw!"_

_The Red and White sphere soon opened up to reveal a large red and blue dragon with medium size wings,_

_Scars with whip marks present on it's rough scales as it gave a glare at Banjo and Kazooie, A look of worry appearing on the duo's face as the Dragon glared back at it,_

"_Hey Kazooie, I think we're in trouble now….." Said the Brown Bear as he and Kazooie looked back at the Vicious Dragon ahead of them, It's teeth gashed out at them, Hungry for a meal after being locked in it's ball for a long while._

"_Well, You're right about that Banjo!" Kazooie said back to her furry friend with her face filled with a rare occurrence of Fear. "That's things no Dragonite but he's looking quite hungry…."_

"… _For us!" Banjo finished off as he then noticed Druddigon slowly approaching them with it's claw, It's footsteps and speed increasing at a disturbing speed as it craves for the flesh of it's foes._

"_Druddigon!" Yelled the beast as one of it's claws extended out with a green light glowing from it._

_It then slashed it's glowing claws at the duo whom dodged out of the way, Which Dreepy noticed as she hit a Kremling with her own glowing tail, _

"_Something Wrong Dreepy?" Agumon questioned his friend as she noticed Banjo and Kazooie fighting (or Avoiding to be more exact) the Druddigon._

"_Dreepy Dreepy!" She answered back to her friend as she looked back at Banjo and Kazooie._

"_They're in trouble?" Said the Dinosaur as he dodged a claw slash from a Kremling, "… And you want to help them?!"  
_

"_Dreepy!" She answered back to him with a determined look on her face as she gave a nod back to him, No doubt ready to aid her friends as well._

_Before Agumon Could object, Diddy voiced it for him instead._

"_Well if we can get Banjo and Kazooie out, We can really get the ball rolling if we can get them using their Wonderwings!" He voiced back to him as he shot a Kremling with some peanuts. "We'll should be fine on our own!"_

_Despite his for lack of a better word 'Awkward' relationship with Lucina due to her nearly incinerating Shulk out of the belief he was working for the Empire and how Dreepy is like her is to him and Shulk. Agumon knew Greninja wouldn't approve of a man left behind (Or in this case a mon)_

"_Alright, Just make sure you come back quickly ok?" Agumon answered back to her as he fired some Pepper Breathes towards two Kremlings. "We could really use some Dragon Tails soon!"_

_Dreepy gave a nod back to him as she soon vanished while going straight to Banjo and Kazooie, Whom are holding against the Druddigon fairly well._

"_Ok Kazooie, You're ready for this?" Said Banjo as he looked back at Kazooie whom gave a nod back to him._

"_For a wonderwing? You betcha!" She answered back to him with a smirk._

"_Ok then!" Banjo said back to her as they prepared for their attack, Here goes!"_

_The Bear and Bregull soon glowed a golden light as they soon dashed into the Druddigon, Whom was ready to hack and Slash them to bits._

_Meanwhile Dreepy was watching as her tail was glowing, no doubt planning for the best moment to strike._

_As soon as Banjo and Kazooie made contact with the Druddigon, It was knocked back some distance away._

"_Dreepy!" She shouted as she slammed the bigger Dragon type Pokémon with her small tail, Hopping even the smallest would help in the long run._

_The Druddigon soon glowed a blue aura as it was forcefully recalled back into it's Pokéball._

"_Nice one Dreepy!" Banjo said back to her as she made herself visible again. "Thanks for the help!"_

"_Dreepy!" She answered back to them with a smile, Happy to help them out._

"_Well we could have finished him without you but you did great in a way…" Said Kazooie as she rolled her eyes at Dreepy before it turned into a smirk. "But I suppose you did Great….."_

_Dreepy soon felt a sense of happiness as due to living alone in the mines before meeting Lucina and Shulk, She never really met anyone else and hearing this praise means a lot to her._

_Before she could say thing back, The Druddigon's trainer simply smirked back at them with a malicious glare._

"_How cute, You guys think you won this round, but guess what, I have an even bigger surprise waiting for you!" She said as she drew another Pokéball out from her pocket. _

"_Tyrantrum, Destroy them!"_

_She then threw her Pokéball to reveal another Draconic Pokémon, This one was a brown Tyrannosaurs like Pokémon with massive jaws, Scars and whip marks all over it's body and a Brown Crown like feature on it's head as it looked back at it's foes, Hungry for prey like the Druddigon before it._

"_You just have to Jynx do you Dreepy…." Kazooie snarled back at the Small Dragon as she realized her mistake. _

"_Hey Mind holding the arguing till later?" Banjo said back to the group as he looked back at the Tyrantrum with worry in his tone. "Let's focus on our foe first!"_

_Kazooie then gave an agreeing nod back to her friend back to her friend but not before shooting a glare at Dreepy, making it clear to her they will be having a long talk later._

_They soon charged towards Tyrantrum with it doing the same as well. _

_Meanwhile, Agumon and Diddy are holding are holding their own against the Kremlings when the former saw Dreepy in trouble._

'_Ok, This is bad…. This is very bad….' He thought to himself as he saw Dreepy holding her own against the Tyrantrum with Banjo and Kazooie, the latter two were firing Gernade eggs at it._

'_Got to help Dreepy now….' He thought to himself as he looked back at the small Wandering Pokémon struggling against the bigger dragon._

"_Hey Did, I'm going to help Dreepy!" Said the Digimon as he turned to the Spider monkey whom was doing quite well against his foes._

_But before Diddy could say anything, The duo were struck down by Tranquilizers darts as they soon fell unconicous._

_While Facing off against the Tyrantrum, Banjo soon saw Diddy falling to the sleeping darts._

'_Diddy NO!' he thought to himself as he looked back in shock…. But not before another Dart hit him, Kazooie and Dreepy._

"_Oh come on….." Kazooie shouted out as she slowly succumb to the Tranquilzer dart shot at her. "What's is this? Madagasca…..ah…"_

_The trio soon fallen into a deep slumber with Agumon and Diddy as K Rool looked back in glee at what he has just saw,_

'_Prefect, Just Prefect….' He thought to himself with glee. 'This is truly my Finest hour….' _

'_Now to finished them here for good!'_

_Before he could do anything to them however, His communicator soon rang before he could even leave the throne._

'_Of course Viper has to ruined it!' He thought to himself in anger as he answered the call._

"_Well done K Rooll, You did better then I expected!" he said back to him as he looked back at him via the communicator. _

"_Say what you want Viper, I'm ready to kill Diddy Kong and his little buddies now…."_

"_Hey Rooly, I have a much better idea…" He answered back to the Kremling King with some glee in his tone. "Let's keep them prisoner…."_

"_Why?" K Rool said back in shock at what he has just heard. "We can end this now and I'm looking forward to the demise of Diddy Kong before going for Donkey Kong!"_

"_Hey Relax big guy, Hostages Remember?" Viper answered back to him with a whatever tone. "You did the same thing with the Blast-O-Matic 1.0 right?"_

"_Even if it was a failure, it won't hurt to savage an old idea every now and then… Right?" He continued with a sneer. "Same thing here."_

_Despite wanting to argue with how dumb the idea is and it being better to kill them now, K Rool decided to play along and argue with Viper Later._

"_Alright fine….." The Kremling King answered back to him as he rolled his eyes at what he has just said. "BUT I WANT ANSWERS LATER!"  
_

"_Fair enough, See ya!" Viper said back to him as he off the communicator on his end._

_As soon as the link was disconnected, K Rool looked back to his Kremlings and Viper's soliders._

"_Tie them up, Now!" HE shouted back at them as they prepared their bondage equipment for prisoners. "And toss them into a cage once you're done!" _

(****)

**Present time, K Rool's throne room:**

"And that's how it goes…." Viper said back to Wolf as he and his Noivern as they sneered back to the prisoners inside the cage, the orange Digimon and ghostly dragon Pokémon looking back in fear of what he's planning to do to them. "It may be the tranquilizers I generously supplied them with and our own men….""

"But Rooly can do a good job when he put his mind into it….." He continued with a smirk. "He's good but he needs to focus his attention on his targets rather then play being the Hulk for a while…"

"Hey before you go on about your little achivements Viper, But you apparently forgotten why you called me here?" Wolf snarled back to him with his eyes rolling

"I just found one of Fox's old crewmates, His special one to be exact…" He continued with a smirk, "She has amnesia but I thought I bring that up..."

"You mean Krystal?" Viper answered back to him with a whatever tone. "She's not 'THAT' Inportant right now….."

"And Besides, What we really need is both the Monado and Lucina" He answered back to him with a shrug, "Empress Galeem really wants her as the crown Jewel of her Dragon Army….."

"And why so?" Wolf growled back to him, No doubt uninterested in what he has to say.

"Long story short, Lucina's basically the new vessel for a Certain Killer Dragon from Plegia," The Red haired General answered back to him with a shrug. "But enough talk, Let's go."

"We got business to attend to on the Blast-O-Matic 2.0…." He then set the coordinates for their newest location as he soon teleported them and their new prisoners to K Rool's rebuild super weapon.

Where things are slowly going to right for them…. And slowly much worse for K Rool.

(****)

*For those curious to know why Dreepy said only her name in the flashback, It's due to it being from K Rool's Point of view told by Viper (Neither of them can't understand Pokémon) and the scenes that featured her talking were from when She's by herself or Lucina/ Greninja/ Agumon is present with her (Digimon can understand Pokespeak in this series)

**Dreepy can learn Dragon Tail as an Egg Move for those curious/ Didn't play Sword and Shield. Her movset is:

-Dragon Tail

-Astonish

-Infestation

-Bite

Likewise, Her ability is Infiltrator.

Agumon's Moveset (For those curious(?) to know)

-Pepper Breath (Fire type)

-Sharp Claw (Normal type)

-Claw Upppercut (Dragon Type)

He's a Dragon/Fire Type and has Moxie for the ability (By Pokemon terms)

Author's Note:

**Before anyone ask about the Druddigon's ability, It's Sheer force, It just didn't get the chance to use it at this point before forcefully switched out by Dreepy (And yes, Dragon Tail can switch out the foe in the games, They Likely altered it in the anime to either prevent stuff like Iris's Emolga or make battles less Game like and more dramatic)**

**OK, Before you guys hate Dreepy, She's just a kid, So how is she supposed to know it's a trap. (She'll get called out for this when She and Lucina Reunited though by Agumon and Kazooie)**

**Yeah, This chapter's better then the Last one in my opinion but next time we'll be returning to Lucina and Shulk.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	44. Chapter 44 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P3

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Notes:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 here, Welcome back to another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Last Chapter was more or less warping up Diddy and Agumon's group capture by K Rool, We'll be resuming back to Lucina and Shulk as two new party joins the fray! (For the Heroes that is) They pals of Diddy as one of the hints for they are…..**

**After this Chapter we'll be shifting back to WOL-DX soon, Again, Rest assured neither story will not be abandoned and will see completion. (Trust me, I know that feeling too well) **

**Also for anyone curious to know, Dreepy was hit by a tranquilizer dart that can affect Ghost types even if they're invisible so regardless if she turned invisible to avoid it, she still would have been shot.**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy! ;)**

Notes:

**Bold means Dragon types and Manaketes in their true forms speaking in their natural Tongue**

_Italics Means Flashbacks, Telephatic Thoughts and Written works_

Chapter 44: Showdown on Crocodile Island Part 3

**K Rool made his temporary base of Operations Island , The Jungle of the area.**

"Diddy, Where are you little buddy! I'm here!" shouted a loud voice associated with Gorilla.

While The Crew of the Falcon are currently dealing with K Rool and his foes, There were others currently seeking him out and to find their friends,

One of them was a fellow Spider monkey like Diddy Kong but this one was female and wearing both a pink beret and Tank top with her blond hair tied in a ponytail, While the other was a large brown gorilla with a red tie that says _'DK' _written on it.

The Two of them were friends of Diddy with the pink primate being known as Dixie Kong while the larger Gorilla is named Donkey Kong, or DK for short.

"You know DK, It's odd Diddy told us he'll be investigating any potential Kremling activities with Banjo and Kazooie but they haven't been back yet….." Dixie said back to her Boyfriend's Big Buddy as they two looked from the trees they are currently on right now,

"I know Dix, But with K Rool back after who knows how long, It won't be far out that he, Banjo and Kazooie did found some Kremlings…." Said Donkey Kong as he fears for his Little buddy,

"And if Cranky's Right, Then they managed to find a way to build something like the Blast-O-Matic or-"

DK then paused for a bit, no doubt aware of the last time the Kremlings tried to destroy him, his Family and their island.

Not only was his Golden Banana Horde taken from him but Diddy along with Flunky, Lanky and Dixie's younger sister Tiny Kong were all captured as part of the K-Rool's ultimate revenge scheme against him.

While it was fortunate that with some extra help from his Grandfather Cranky Kong and K Rool's ex-technician Snide (whom was fired out of the Kremling King's Belief he may be a traitor…. which backfired on the Egoistic Croc in the long run), that Him, Diddy and the other Kongs were able to stop him and sent him packing for a long time, DK still had some nightmares of the possibility of him not saving them or K Rool Firing his super weapon on the island.

K Rool and his army was not seen for a long time however but even the threats that plague DK Isle like the Tikis and the Snowmads are like Cupcakes to the Sludge filled layered cake that was the Dreanged Kremling Komander.

So them coming back was like the day when the world's Bananas supply ran as dry as the driest ocean in the world to him, If their planning an attack, they have to stop them.

Before he could dwell on it any further, Dixie quickly gave her Boyfriend's Big Buddy's a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Hey DK, I Know you're worried about Diddy after what you guys went through when you were held captive by K Rool with his weird Frankenstien like gear but I'm Here, And if Diddy is captured with Banjo and Kazooie….." She answered back to him with a smile.

"We'll show those Kremlings who's boss if they harmed Diddy!"

Upon hearing the words coming out of her mouth, Donkey Kong Relax for a bit before smiling back to Dixie.

"Thanks Dix, you got a point there…" He said back to his little buddy's Girlfriend with a smile. "Besides I been looking to give Lizard Lips the old one-two for what happened when he was both Kaptain K Rool and Baron K Roolenstien,"

"Especially with when me and Diddy were in his Lab for who knows how long…. Specially with that KAOS machine of his…"

Before he could Dwell on it any further, He then saw a gaint ship in the distance, Near a waterfall to be exact.

"Hey Dixie look over there." He said back to his smaller companion as she shot a glance at the ship ahead of them.

"Yup I see it alright…." Dixie said back to him as she gave a nod back to her friend.

"It may not been one of Lizard Lips ships but it may have a clue to where Diddy is….." DK continued as he looked back at it. "But if someone one board does know where he is…. We got a good clue where it may be….."

"So you're suggestion an ambush?" Dixie questioned him with surprise as he looked back a the vessel up ahead.

"Far from it….." DK Suggested back to her with a smirk. "If my instincts are correct, I know a good friend that Mario is friends with from the Smash Alliance thing….."

"And his should be on the ship….Hopefully…." He finished off with a smirk. "Let's go."

He then rushed towards the ship with Dixie following behind, Hopping DK is right about this….

(****)

**K Rool's Temporary base of Operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Engine Room**

"So Sarah, Are you sure our prisoners are nice and comfy in their holding cell?" Said Viper as he looked back at the Ninja of Galeem's Army, Just sometime after delivering the newly caught prisoners to K Rool. "Warm Cell floor, No view of the outside and toilet in the same room as the holding cell?"

"Yes sir, They're loaded up in the dungeon section of the Blast-O-Matic as you and K Rool Commanded….." Said the Ninja as she looked back up to him while he was up on a higher floor with his mount, "They have been given as you put it 'The finest living conditions a prisoner would want.' Is that correct?"

"Well it's almost right…" Said the Hunter turned General as he smirked back to his lackey with a grin like the Cheshire cat when he has met Alice. "But I didn't mean keep them starving till they're both dead and as thin as twigs…."

"I meant keep them alive so we can use them as hostages, Hopefully you did that and not starve them to death at the very least….. Unlike old Scorn face"

"No sir I didn't…." Sarah answered back to him while hiding his sublime tone due to how much Galeem's Father and his army was mocked to no end by her and her own army,

She was descended from one of Master Hand's own army of Ninjas and one of the lucky few that Galeem saw potential in,

While she may have considered her a 'gemstone in the rough' Among other descendents of her Father's army, Those that did not were sent on suicide missions to areas that she knew they won't last long in, Allowing a quick way to install fear in her troop's mind and a waning for the few she has chosen to live.

Sarah quickly proved herself as one of Galeem's best Ninja troops and one of the few that has major connections with her Father's army whom was still alive, But she has to constantly remind herself not to let anger cloud her better judgement to avoid potential execution by her.

Something Viper occasionally tested out every now and then to 'Train' her as much as possible.

"So I Take that Scorny the Stupid is still on your mind?" Viper said back to her with his smirk still present as if it to test her patience right now. "I can understand you're still bothered by the others still seeing Empress Galeem's Pops as a fraud…"

"But for now…. You're not a fraud, at least in MY Book." He continued as Sarah looked back in surprise at what she just heard, No insult, No snide remark, Just… Just… just praise?

It has to be a joke in a way…. Right? Viper is known for being Loyal to Galeem but to his own men, he can be like a Ringmaster to his Copperajahs and Pyroars, A cruel boss to his beasts.

"Heh, your expression says it all, I'm genuinely praising ya," Viper answered back to her with a grin.

"If I WAS being scarastic, I would have given ya the boot already with saying you're stinker then Scorn, but enough talk, you want to known what's in store right now?"

"Not really but what about Lucina Sir?" She questioned back to him with a concern tone, "Our main target is her due to the Curse of Grima and failing Empress Galeem mea-"

"Heh, Fear not, I already got the extra tropes ready after Wolf told me one of them contacted their buddies got killed…." Viper answered back to her with a smirk. "He may have bitten the dust as well but he has gave me a good idea….."

"What idea?" Said Sarah to her current boss as she looked back to him.

"Well I told them that you guys need to weaken Lucina and then Capture her, Without a Pokeball of course….." He answered back to her with a smile of maliciousness.

"And with them rilled up over their comrades's deaths by her….. they'll do just that…..And I made sure to tell NOT to kill her as well as an added bonus."

(****)

**K Rool's Temporary base of Operations, Trap Arena Room,**

"Ok, So things are getting better now….." Shulk said back to his comrades as they are currently dealing with the Kremlings present in the area, "Despite the number of them still Rising up every now and then, They aren't as constant as before so that's a plus."

"**I agree Shulk…." **Lucina said back to him as while her face was still draconic her mind was slowly getting better, "**But I won't count on Wolf calling for back up if the Kremlings present here are still getting help…."**

"**He must have either sent an SOS himself or someone like Viper did so…." ** She continued with a worried tone as she looked back at the Krmelings while slashing them with her sword, a bit not as well when she was not in her current state.

"Lucina, Are sure you can continue?" Krystal questioned the Ylissean as she fended off a Kremling by freezing one solid with her staff. "You may want to switch to another weapon if you need to…."

"**No Krystal, I'm fine…." **Lucina answered back to her friend as she wheezed back to her, **"But I felt like it's a smaller batch right now, so my sword would be a good choice right now…."**

"I won't say that if I were you…." Greninja said back to her as he took a glance, "Squeezing extra training is fine but don't force yourself when it's too late to switch weapons!"

"You never know what could happen next…"

Lucina then gave a nod back to as she quickly switch to her spell tome while avoiding the Kremlings approaching her,

"Ok, she got a book, That's cute…." Said one of them with a smirk, "What's she's gonna do, Bore us to death by reading?"

He was soon proven wrong by getting an thunder spell electrocuted him to unconsciousness.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He shouted out in pain as the electicity fired his insides much to his allies' horror.

"Well mental note, Don't mock nerds and reading…." Said one Kremling as he looked back at them.

"Hey Relax, We got our back up coming," said his buddy with a smirk, "When they came, That Dragon would be too weak to attack…..'

"Well you really like to spill the beans do you…." Greninja answered back to the them as they looked back in fear. "Pathetic, Your boss is really a joke at times compared to Bowser….."

"Why you lit-ack!" Said the Kremling as he was soon struck in the heart by the Ninja Frog's Water Shuriken attack.

While Shulk and Lucina cringed slightly at the attack, The latter felt a sense of oddness when she looked back at the foe,

'Ok, It's understandable that in War you it's kill or be killed….' She thought to herself with some cringe at the few times she was forced to kill some in her human form, which she managed to avoid dwelling on it for too Long* by reminding herself of her mothers words where in war, It's Kill or be killed in war and such an action may be risky if you spare an opponent without the leader being killed.

But somehow as a dragon, she didn't mind killing as much, almost like it was like she and her dragon self as different opinions about killing… and mating?

'No Lucina, Don't think of giving into your more 'primal' side now….' The Ylissean snapped back to herself mentally regarding her growing feelings for Shulk, Especially after the lose of his fiancé at the hands of the Luminary empire. 'You may be a dragon with a human form but your primitive side must not show….'

Before she called dwell on it however, the elevator soon opened up to reveal dozens and dozens of more kremlings, each with their own weapons of sort.

"Of course Viper has to sent renenforcements!" Greninja snarled back at the group whom looked back in agreement, No doubt Viper has sent them in place of the now decased Robbie.

"Well we can't take anymore damage to ourselves!" Shulk said back to his friends in a worried tone. "We have to find a way out of here n-"

"**Arghhh!"** Lucina howled in pain as Shulk and Krystal are the first to noticed her friend in pain, Something Greninja has noticed as well,

'Oh Arceus, Don't tell me that's what I think it is!' He mentally thought to himself as he saw Lucina going on all fours,

'**What are you waiting for Lucina…. Do you want a quick way out of this?'** Siad the voice in Lucina's mind as it attempted to take her over once more. **'Accept my power now… And save your life from them….'**

"**I'll Never succumb to you!" **Lucina shouted back to the voice in her mind. "**I said it before, I'll won't give into you or Grima!'**

"…_Figures you won't do such a thing but maybe this will change your mind…..' Said _the voice in Lucina's mind said back to her as her eyes started to glow Purple, her branded eye also glowing a strange blueish violet hue as well,

"**Nrghhhh… ARGHHH!" **Said Lucina as she howled in pain at what was currently happening to her, a red gemstone in the room also glowing as well.

"Lucina! What's wrong?" Shulk questioned his friend as she gave one glance at him, Greninja and Krystal.

"**Shulk, Get out of the way! Now!" ** She shouted back to him as the Kremlings looked back at Lucina,

"Hey Guys, You think the Dragoness is having a sezuire?" Questioned one of them as they looked back in curiousity at what is happening. "Like that one episode where the characters go into a computer and their electric pet fired a thunderbolt at a laser and caused sezuires everywhere and-"

"Hey Leo-NERD….. MIND SHUTING UP NOW!" said another Kremling as he glared back at his partner for his anime talk. "Our target is already weakened!"

"Let's capture her and bring her back to the boss!" Said a third with glee in his yellow eyes.

"And we won't botch it like a group of blasting off losers!"

They all soon charged towards Lucina as she then looked back at them, Her expression despite being in pain right now, sparked a certain sense of maliciousness as a large ball of dark energy was forming in her draconic mouth

"**SO YOU ALL WANTED A DEATH WISH HUH?" **She said back to them with a tone even Greninja felt shaken by when he heard it, "**THEN PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!"**

"**EXPIRATION!"**

Lucina then blasted the Kremlings with a large ball of energy from her mouth the Kremlings whom were too late to consider running away from the attack,

As soon as the ball of Dark Magic made it's way to the massive swarm of Kremlings, They were soon blasted into the afterlife as their bodies were soon consumed by the Blast, their scales, Bones, organs and weapons disintegrating into nothingness in the process.

There wasn't even a scream however as the magic explosion soon temporary blinded the people involved and destroyed the elevator as well.

'Is this, Is this Grima's power?' Greninja Thought to himself as he covered his eyes before the Spell could make contact with the Kremlings.

As soon as the blast was occurring, Lucina felt her face returning back to normal as her draconic features has vanished saved for her elf ears, she soon falling down shortly afterwards.

'**Dammit, my power is still not fully returned but mark my words Lucina, You'll will understand your true purpose and bring the world to ruin…..'**Said the voice in the Ylissean princess's mind as it faded away.

'**You'll become the wings of despair unlike your weak fool of a mother!'**

As soon as the voice has left her mind and his vision returned to normal, Shulk quickly rushed towards Lucina with worry on his mind, relief also being present when he saw her face being normal as well, her skin turning pale notwithstanding however.

"Lucina, Are you alright?" He questioned her as she slowly woke back up from what she has just did,

"*Cough* *Cough*, I'm fine Shulk…." She answered back to him as she slowly got back up from the strange draconic attack she has just did. "That voice in my head, Force me to do something strange…"

"You mean the strange magic attack you did just now?" He questioned her back as the Sapphire haired Ylissean gave a nod back while he offered to help her stand up.

"….I don't know how it occurred though…." Lucina continued with a worried look on her face as she saw her pale skin, a potential sigh of things to come.

"I just felt like that voice…. May be Grima herself…"

"Say what now!" Shulk questioned back in horror at she has just said, Krystal also reacting the same as a soleem look fall onto Greninja's face.

"GRIMA!?"

(****)

**?, ?**

"Master Validar, We have both good and bad news to report to you" Said a solider of Dharkon's small army to the presence of the Fell Manakete in front of him.

"**What is it?"** Said the Fell Manakete with a glare at him. "**And it better be good!"**

"Well I'll just give you the good news then, We have several of our members stationed in Grastaea, Ready to strike," Said the Solider with some worry in his tone, no doubt invoking Validar's Wrath is just as bad as Dharkon's. "We also managed to secure another ally in the form of the Draynell Empire….."

"**Interesting….." **Validar answered back to him with a dark smile as he looked back at him. "**Any potential allies to our cause?"**

"Yes sir, Save for one of it's royals, We have managed to get them to ally with us…." The Soilder continued with some fear in his tone. "Our Army is growing stronger against Galeem's."

"…**. Very well, Report this info back to the others, I have my own business to attend to." **Validar answered back to him as the Solider simply gave a nod back to him.

As soon as the Solider has left the room, Validar then noticed his tome glowing a purple light, No doubt either Anubis or Grima contacting him about something

He then opened it up to reveal the pages in it glowing a purple light as well.

"**Lady Grima, I take the experiment has failed?" **Said the Fell Manakete to his mistress. **"I take that my Darling Granddaughter didn't fully succumb to you yet?"**

"…**. Unfortunately Yes," **Grima answered back to her most loyal follower as she was clearly drained from what she has just did recently. **"Not only was I not at my fullest but there was something that both helped and interfere with me possession of Lucina…."**

"**It allowed be to stay in her mind longer then expected but it also ejected me out of her when I forced her to use Expiration….."**

"**...I take that you needed sometime to recover right?" **Validar said back to his mistress whom gave him a nod with a darker glow from his tome. **"What about Lucina?"**

"**Leave her to be…." **She answered back to him with some exsthuation in her tone, **"Once we have her in where she considers a safe spot, we'll seize the chance to take control of her once more!"**

"**Very well, I understand…." **Validar answered back to her with a smirk. **"I keep note of that."**

Grima simply gave a nod back, no doubt still drained from not being at full power as the book dissipated it's glow.

'Prefect… things are going all acording to plan…' The Fell Manakete thought to himself, His Grandaughter is just slowly falling into what he has intended her to become.

'Soon Grima… Soon…'

(****)

*Keep in mind that unlike Corrin, Chrom, Robin and Lucina don't have any of the infamous 'killing is wrong! even in war!' Personality Corrin has, heck, despite his dorky personality outside of combat/War, Chrom is aware of the whole Killed or Be killed in war thing (and heck, given his anger shortly after Emmeryn's Death, He almost went full Dimitri) And Robin also knows about this despite their amnesia,

Lucina's the only one of Awakening's three main characters that can be an interesting case, Since she's from a time where Grima reigns Supreme and Humans are almost more or less extinct in that time as well, Sparing any of the Risen is way out of the picture since survival is the only thing that matters at that point. Though she likely knew about the Kill or BE killed saying as well unlike Corrin when she joined her Father's army.

Author's Note:

**Well, I finally wrapped up that little Kremling Trap Arena Arc, Next chapter after the Next two WOL-DX Chapters will expand on what Lucina did when under Grima's influence. (Her being in a weaken state is due to how shewas sealed by Chrom before Lucina was born in this series)**

**Nothing much else to say other But what do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, see ya! ;)**


	45. Chapter 45 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P4

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brother Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

"**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64, Welcome back to Chapter 45 of DWoF, I happy to say thank you for everyone whom stuck around since the beginning of this story.**

**Likewise, We're be shifting our focus form Kirby and Bandana form the Deluxe-Verse to Lucina and Shulk in the DWoF-Verse. (Again, 2 chapters per story before shifting to the next one save for a One-Shot/ Short story collection)**

**For those whom need a somewhat recap, We just ended that Trap Arena Mini Arc (That's the**** ONE**** arc I personally felt like was the weakest even if it did allow Lucina more exploration with the whole Grima curse thing on her (Which fortunately doesn't allow People to get killed when her name was mentioned unlike with a certain senile Dragon form a certain Fateslandia), Toon, Banjo, Kazooie, Dreepy and Agumon are all captured by K Rool and the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 is about to be launched soon and DK and Dixie have found Captain Falcon's Ship.**

**Nothing much else to say other then enjoy the chapter! **

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks/Writtten Work, Telephatic Thoughts._

**Bold Means Manaketes and Dragon type Pokémon speaking in their natural tongue **

Chapter 45: Showdown on Crocodile Island Part 4

**K Rool's Temporary base of operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Prisoner Cells**

"Mental note to self….. When we see Toon again Banjo…. Please let me peck him to death…." Kazooie snarled back to her friends as they are currently held inside their Cell with Kazooie still inside Banjo's Backpack with Agumon, Diddy and Dreepy.

"Kazooie, Relax right now…." Banjo answered back to his friend while trying not to push her buttons (Which are unfortunately are many.) "Toon wasn't aware of the fact the plan may fail…. So cut him some slack…."

"Well I would…. IF HE BLOODY KNEW HOW THIS TYPE OF THING WORKS!" Kazooie screamed back to her friend as she then took some 'Deep' Breaths to calm herself down.

"Sorry if you have to listen to this Banjo but Toon should have warned us about this…. Or even you for that matter!" Kazooie snarled back to Agumon whom looked back with a glare of his own.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Agumon snarled back while Dreepy was hiding behind his back. "How was I supposed to know that it was a trap?"

"And besides, Do I look like a psychic to you?"

They and their friends are currently in the worst place possible right now due to being captured by King K Rool and his Kremlings after their failed attempt to infiltrate their ranks to get closer to it with The Kremling King somehow aware of they're not his units.

They barely can hold of both the Crocodiles under K Rool's control and Soliders of the Luminary Empire before being tranquilzer and subsquentally throw into a holding cell….But not before meeting up with one of Viper's new buddies called Wolf.

"Hey guys, Mind holding off the fight for a while…." Banjo answered back to his friends with a worried tone while closing his ears at Kazooie and Agumon's argument about the Trap they're lured into. "Should we be trying to get out of here first?"

"Well we would…..If Dino brains didn't tried to talk his buddy into using the idea that never works…. EVER!" Kazooie hissed back to Agumon as she answered her friend's question. "Or for that matter let Dreepy help us against something that gave us another thing!"

"Well you're definetly all Bark and no beak either!" Agumon said back to Kazooie as he glared back at her. "And leave Dreepy out of this!"

"How's she supposed to know that there's a Tyrantrum waiting for her incase that Druddgion was knock out?" He continued, Not wanting the small Dragon to feel like she's a burden to the others.

"You know Agumon…." Diddy Continued with a surprised tone as he looked from the bars of their cell. "I'm surprised that Dreepy can't phased herself through those bars and get us out of here…."

"No can do Diddy…." Agumon said back to the Spider Monkey with a sigh, "If that cage can't let her pass through them… The bars may too…."

"I heard form Shulk and Greninja that Ghost types can't passed through bars that have anti Ghost Repellent on them to prevent them form escaping…. Heck it's been a popular material for building houses as well…."

"Prefect….Just Prefect…" Kazooie snarled back to her friends with anger in her tone.

"We're basically like Cows ready to be slaughtered right now….. And King Lizardtilda the third is whom we're becoming Dinner to…."

"Hey Kazooie….. Maybe there is a way….." Banjo answered back to his Breegull friend with a smirk,

"Huh? How so?" she answered back to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a risky move but I believed that if we can sent Dreepy down the toilet, She can look for an exit form another toilet and decivated the jail bars here!" Banjo answered back to his friend as Diddy smiled back to him.

"Hey Banjo, It may sound stupid…but it sounds like it could work!" He answered back to him with glee in his tone. "As long as we don't go down like Con-"

"Enough talkDiddy! I hate to say it but it may be our only way out!" Kazooie said back to him as she rolled her eyes while voicing out her opnion without hurting her best friend's feelings right now.

"It better work though Banjo…." She snarled back to banjo while rolling her eyes as she looked back at Dreepy. "Hey Dreepy."

"**Yes miss Kazooie?" **She answered back to her friend with a hopeful smile to redeem herself form what happened earlier.

"You don't mind going down the toilet to search for an exit to find a way to deactivate those bars or heck, Even warn Blondy and Lucina where we are?"

"**No problem Miss Kazooie! My species can do just that!" **the Wandering Pokémon smiled back to her as she looked back at Agumon.

"Don't worry about us Dreepy," He answered back to her with a smile of reassurance. "Just find a way out of here or heck, Find Shulk and Lucina! But more so Shulk!"

"Tell him where we are and our holding Cell's number is Number 22111999 if you find him or Toon!"

Dreepy simply nodded back to him as she took the dive down without the need to take a deep breath since she's both undead and once a Pokémon that can swim in the deep eons and eons ago.

Once Dreepy entered the toilet's bowl, Agumon looked back at Diddy whom looked back at him with concern.

"You think Dreepy can make it?" He answered back to him as Agumon returned the look back as well.

"Well, It's usually just Shulk bailing us out of traps….." Agumon answered back to him as he shot a glance at the toilet in the process. "But just to be safe,"

"We should distract the potential guards while ot prevent Dreepy form being found!"

Despite Kazooie's fustation at Agumon's (And Toon Link's) idea getting them captured by the Luminary Empire and K Rool's forces, She simply gave a glare to him and said.

"Well it better!" She answered back to him while Agumon temporary retruned the glare before looking at the toilet once more.

'Come on Shulk…. Hurry and save us….' He thought to himself while Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie started to do things when people are prisoners…. Sullking, writing o the walls and even pretending to take a dump to distract any potential guard form finding them out.

(****)

**K Rool's Temporary base of Operations, Trap Arena Room,**

"GRIMA!" Shulk and Krystal said back to Lucina whom was looking back at them with doubt in her eyes.

"What do you mean that Grima was in your mind earlier Lucina!" Shulk questioned back to her in shock. "Was that why you're behaving strangly during our fight with the Kremlings?"

"Is it related to Anubis as well? And your face becoming Draconic as well?"

Lucina then looked back at him, then her tail and finally Greninja whom face's spoke for him along the lines of 'It's better to tell them now then latter…. Hiding it while make it worst for all of us….'

She then looked back at Shulk whom was looking back at her not with anger but concern for her.

"…Yes it is Shulk…." Lucina said back to him with some unsteadiness in her tone as she did so. "I wasn't sure what happened but Grima somehow entered my mind…."

"And after some back and forth between us…. She forced me to use this attack called Expiration on the Kremlings…." She continued as she took a glance at where they once stood. "She forced me to use this Expiration attack as well…."

"That Expiration attack…. It just flat out killed all the Kremlings in the area…" Shulk continued as he looked back at the area with some horror in his tone. "No bones, no flesh, no anything left of them…"

"It was like it was designed to killed them in one blow…." Krystal continued as she noticed her friend's look of cringe while doing so. "How… How did you do this Lucina?"

Before the Ylissean Manakete could answer back the question, Greninja beat her to the punch however.

"Lucina, I know this is a question you may be not want to answer back right now….But what did Grima said to you earlier?"

Lucina then looked back to him and recall what she has just learnt form Grima, In particular the words she has mentioned:

'_My power is still not fully returned, But mark my words Lucina, You'll understand your true purpose and bring the world to ruin….. You'll become the wings of Despair unlike your weak fool of a mother!'_

Her strange obsession with her and that Curse of Grima was something the young Ylissean was concern about whenever she hear Grima spoke of her.

No matter what happens right now, Her draconic nature is tied to this Grima…..

She only heard about it form when she hears stories of her mother and father fighting with the beast but it's obsession was reaching certain levels of worry for her.

Not only was Anubis interested in her due to her being the Hero King's Descendant but also how she's the new vessel of Grima by some curse.

"She mentioned that… she wasn't at full strength and how I'm supposed to become the new Wings of Despair….." Lucina continued with some worry in her voice while doing so. "She was also mentioning about how I was supposed to give into her like my mother almost did…. And….and… she was trying to take me over as well…."

While Shulk and Krystal are in a state of shock at what they has just heard, Greninja was in a state of thinking as he recalled what he has learnt form Grima when he was still a member of Dharkon's Army.

'Figures!' He thought to himself with worry and shock at what he has just heard. 'The curse is already taking effect on Lucina…..'

'There's a chance Grima already started her influence on her if her tail is anything….' He continued as he then heardstories of Manaketes trading their humanity for their full powers, stuck as what they called their true selves. 'If stage 1 of the curse has already happened to Lucina now…. Then Stage 2, her wings will be next if we're not careful…'

"Lucina, Just be careful ok?" Greninja said back to her as he pointed at the Necklace she was wearing at the moment. "No matter what you do…. Try to ONLY use your dragonstone when necessary!"

"If Grima's capable of possessing you like your mother…. She may seized a chance to possessed you when your in a state you can't control yourself easily compared to when you're a human….."

Lucina's face then gave a nod back as she looked back on her mother's warnings when she received her Dragonstone along with her brother…..

'Greninja's right that I can't risk myself becoming a dragon when it's not need….' She thought to herself while gripping the blue stone in her neck with some worry.

'But right now, I'm more comfortable being a Dragon and not a human…..' Shr thought to herself while looking at her sword and spell tome with some doubt.

'My best option is my magic since my sword skills are not as good as my draconic powers….but who knows it the Luminary Empire has counters for Magic as well, then I need to be careful right n-'

Lucina's train of thought was soon interrupted when she then saw Shulk's eyes flashing a blue light, No doubt another monado vision,

"A Monado Vision?" Questioned the Ninja Frog to both Lucina and Krystal as they gave a nod back to him as well. "I Only heard rumors about it but I never thought I saw it before now…."

"It is….' Krystal said back to him as Lucina then rushed to Shulk as concern fuel her mind as the events with Grima was pushed aside for now.

As soon as Shulk has finished his Vision, Lucina spoke her piece:

"Shulk, What's wrong?" She questioned him in concern while holding his hand.

"It's another vision you saw correct?"

Shulk simply gave a nod back to her before turning to Greninja and Krystal.

"We need to move guys!" HE answered back to them with a worried and concern tone. "K Rool gots Agumon, Diddy, Dreepy, Banjo and Kazooie!"

"What!" Lucina and Greninja said back in shock as concern for Dreepy and Agumon was on their minds when they heard this bit of worrying news.

"Darn it!" The latter said back to him in an aggressive tone. "They may have caught with their plan!"

"And if we don't hurry they may leave with them onboard with the weapon!"

"I worried for Toon, Agumon, Diddy, Banjo,Kazzoie and Dreepy as well Shulk, So we better hurry!" Lucina shouted back to her friend whom gave a nod back to them.

"Let's go!" He answered back to them as they looked back to the Elevator where the Kremlings made their move ealier.

"Greninja that place leads to the Kremlings right?" He answered back to him with a worried tone.

"It does…." He answered back to the Blond haired hom with a nod as he's way of comfirming it. "I seen the Blueprints of the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 and it's one of the possible ways to get to it…."

"Let's hurry for Toon and Agumon's Safety!" Greninja answered back as the others gave a nod back as they rushed into the elevator.

But what they are unaware of is the fact they're being spied on by the same spy krmeling form before as it simply smirked back at what it just saw for it's bosses.

(****)

**K Rool's Temporary base of operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Storage room Entrance**

"Prefect, those fools have taken the bait….." Viper said back to his Noivern whole watching the video footage on screen, "And don't worry about it boy, We'll bring Lucina to Galeem in one piece…."

"Let's focus on disposing Rooly first once this baby's hit's the launchtime…"

His Noivern gave a nod back to his master as they left the area, unaware they are being spied by as Toon was watching form behind a bunch of crates behind

'Not good… better warn Greninja and Douglas about this!' He thought to himself as he typed out a warning and message to his first mate and Captain in a hurry without making as much noise as possible. 'They need it now more then ever!'

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If Not, See ya! ;)**


	46. Chapter 46 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P5

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another Dragon wings of Fate Chapter, After this Chapter we'll be back with WOL-DX, Nothing else to say another then enjoy!**

Notes:

**Bold Means Manaketes and Dragon Type Pokémon speaking in their Natural Tongue.**

_Italics means Telephatic Thoughts, Written Messages and Flashbacks._

Chapter 46: Showdown on Crocodile Island Part 5

**The Island where K Rool's Made his tempoaray base of operations, The Falcon's Deck.**

'It's been a while Since Toon has message me about anything….' Captain Falcon thought to himself as he looked back on the island from his ship. 'Or Greninja for that matter….'

'Something must have happened to them, Krystal, Agumon, Shulk and Lucina….' He continued to himself as a sense of dread entering his mind.

'They can't be dead but they're the small possibility they may have been captured by the Luminary Empire…..' He thought to himself as dread and worry about his own crew being captured, Knowing full well of the Empire's Wrath and current treatment of prisoners…..

But before he could dwell on it however, a Message form his communicator soon ringed and snapped him out of his doubts.

He then opened it to reveal a message from Toon Link, A smile appearing on his face knowing that at least one of his crew is confirmed alive and well.

He quickly opened the message to reveal it's contents:

_Hey Douglas, Sorry for the late update but I got some bad news right now!_

_Agumon and Dreepy got captured by the Empire with some new friends we made after being baited into a trap, We intended to infiltrate their ranks by digusing as them and the Kremlings….._

_But K Rool somehow found about our plan and captured the others in the process, I slipped away to search for the Blast-O-Matic's Weak point….._

_But I was able to escape and get some info on K Rool's Super weapon as well, You should know about the whole Tech it's built form thing…. But I overhear some interesting things form Viper and one of his lackeys._

_Not only they're planning to backstab K Rool and take the Blast-O-Matic for themselves but the generator their using is the main thing to watch out for since it's built form tech from Colony 9 as well._

_Their plan involves letting K Rool believed he has the upperhand and then backstab him while taking control of the Blast-O-Matic in the process, They have one of their main soliders postioned to kill him when the moment is right form what I heard._

_I Have warned Greninja of any potential traps Viper may have set up to distract us from interfering with us but if things go wrong… Let's not imagine that scenario to say the least._

_I hope we can do this….._

_-Toon _

As soon as Captain Falcon read the whole message, A sense of relief and concern was in his mind right now.

'Toon may have gotten away but it's clear the Empire have some way to track others down…..' He thought to himself as he recall his encounter with the Luminary Empire with a scowl.

He knows that they have ways to get information and spies are just one of them….. Galeem didn't rely on just dragons for her army for instant success and one of the few things she considered good from her Father's rule.

'We got a problem if the Empire Does keep track on us with both their armies and whomever they formed an alliance with….' He thought to himself as he recalled him and Samus almost being killed by them due to a mole in their ranks. 'We're bigger sitting ducks then I thought….'

Before he could dwell on it, He then felt the sound of large foorsteps landing on his ship with smaller ones following as well.

As soon as the Captain turned to see the intruders whom have boarded his ship, his face was not one of shock but surprise as he looked at the Tie wearing Gorilla ahead of him.

"It's been quite a while since we meet Douglas…." The Gorilla smirked back to him as looked back at Captain Flacon as his smaller spider monkey companion looked back at him as well.

"It's been a while Donkey Kong….." Captain Falcon said back to him with a smile. "And it's a pleasure meeting you as well Dixie…."

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Douglas…." Dixie said back to the Captain while hiding any fear she had earlier before the good Captain smiled back at her.

"Just call me Falcon please," Captain Falcon said back to the Pink Beret wearing Spider Monkey with a smile before turning back to his friend with a firm look.

"It's K Rool you're here right?" Captain Falcon asked Donkey Kong whom gave a nod back to him.

"Yeah we are….." DK answered back to his friend before looking back at the Waterfall ahead of him. "and Diddy as well….."

"We got word that the Kremlings are hiding out here and Diddy went off to investigate with Banjo and Kazooie…. But we haven't heard form him lately….." He continued with a worried look for his little buddy.

"It is….. And his planning something big….." He continued before letting out a sigh knowing his friend won't like the news that he's about to say.

"He's rebuilding the Blast-O-Matic as well…. Diddy tried to find it but he got captured with several of my Crew Members."

Upon hearing this, Donkey Kong's Face turned to one of Rage but not towards the Captain but rather the Kremlings,

"Where are they Douglas?" DK snarled in anger as Dixie look back in shock at her boyfriend's Big Buddy's increasing Rage. "Where did those Kremlings took Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie?"

Despite the anger his firend was exerting right now, Douglas simply pointed to where he recall where Toon told him about.

"Over there," He answered back to him. "There's a Mine where the Kremlings are hiding in…. but be careful though…."

"They got allies in the form of the luminary Empire….And they'll as bad as they come."

Despite the news of K Rool having some new buddies to aid him in his questionable path of revenge against his family, DK simply gave a nod back to him before turning to Dixie.

"Let's Go Dix," DK answered back to his little's Buddy Girlfriend whom gave a nod back to him.

DK quickly rushed into the Jungle and where Captain Falcon pointed to where the Kremling's Lair is located.

Before going after her Boyfriend's Big Buddy, Dixie turned to Captain Falcon whom simply gave a nod back to her.

"I'll catch up to you latter, I get the ship ready to attack if K Rool tries to Leave….." He answered back to her as Dixie returned the nod and follow suit with her.

As soon as Dixie has left with Donkey kong, Captain Falcon then looked back at the primates dashing deeper into the jungle.

'Good luck you two…..' He thought to himself with a small smile, 'You're going to need it…'

(****)

**K Rool's Tempoary Base of Operations, Room leading to the Trap Arena:**

"Are you certain this is the Way to the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 Greninja?" Shulk questioned back the Ninja Frog as they dashed to where the Kremling's King big doomsday Weapon is located, "You think they'll be hiding here?"

"Yes they may….." Said the Ninja Frog with a worried tone while rushing down the Hallways.

"Viper may have built it for luring and distracting us form interfering if he can….." Greninja answered back before looking at Lucina. "And also capture you as well Lucina…"

"I understand…." She said back to the Ninja frog with a worried tone, No doubt regarding the Curse she been inflected with since birth and the News regarding her and Grima…. Something Krystal took notice of as well.

"Something wrong Lucina?" She questioned back to her as the Ylissean Princess whom looked back at her with a somewhat smile.

"I'm fine Krystal…." She answered back to her while rushing down the Hallways as her smile faded away for a frown. "But after that attack grima forced me to use…. I'm not sure what will happen next….."

"It's best to focus on the Now Lucina….." Greninja answered back to her with a grim look behind his tongue scarf. "The more you dwell on it… The more likely you given Grima another chance to possessed you again…."

"Thanks Greninja…."Said the Ylissean Princess to the Former General of Dharkon as he gave a smirk back to her.

"Don't thank me yet…." Said the Ninja frog. "We got bigger Grayados to fry right n-"

He was soon interrupted by the sound of his communicator going off as he picked it up.

"What is it Greninja?" Shulk questioned to his comrade with a worried tone.

The Ninja frog simply said nothing and looked into his decive, opened the message at hand as a look of horror appeared on his face as he did so.

"You need to see this now!" He shouted back to the group as he show them the Message that Toon has sent them:

_Hey Greninja I know this is urgent since Shulk may have sense Agumon and Dreepy in Danger but here me on this._

"_They're planning to use them, Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie as bait for you guys so they can steal Lucina and the Monado out from your hands!_

_I heard Viper's plan is to make sure you find them easily and then ambushed you guys with an army of Kremlings and Empire Soliders/Dragons….._

_I could be wrong about this but be careful when you board the Blast-O-Matic….._

_There's should be map of where the Weapon works right Greninja? Then you know the ins and Outs of the Weapon…._

_I'm currently at the Storage Room so I suggest one of you guys hide yourself in a crate to find me while the other tries to destroy the Engine Room._

_I hope you'll find me and save the others…. _

_-Toon_

Shulk's Face then turned to rage when he heard this no doubt regarding Agumon being used as a Hostage for whatever Viper's Plan is at the moment.

"Not Good…" Krystal said back to her friends whom returned the nod back as well.

"Since they're after both me and Shulk's monado…. We're both sitting Ducks right now…." Lucina said back to her friends while glancing at her Dragonstone Necklace with a frown on her face.

"And since I can't risk transforming right now, They'll take advantage of my poor sword skills to overpower me or use Agumon, Dreepy, Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy as hostages against us…"

"I seen how Viper works when I was working for my former boss…." Grneinja answered back to his comrades as he looked back at them with a deep in thought look.

"He's crafty yes…. But I do know a weakness of his while in this particular situation….."

"How so?" Krystal Questioned the Ninja Frog while Lucina and Shulk looked back at him with curious looks.

"Well, I have an idea….." He answered back to them with a smirk.

"I'll find Agumon and the others while you guys find Toon and destroy K Rool's Generator before He tries to leave…." He continued before givig Shulk the Blueprints.

"But Greninja, Do you need them?" Shulk questioned him back before the Ninja Frog simply gave a shrug back.

"Don't worry about me…. I know the layout on my communicator since I took some photos of it before we left….."

"But let's hurry… We don't have much time now…." He answered back to them as they rushed towards where K Rool's Mega weapon is located and stop it.

Fortunatly they're not being spied by any Kremling spy but said spy is watching over a certain pair of primates whom have just entered the mines.

(****)

**K Roo's temporary base of Operations, Blast –O-Matic 2.0, Engine Room:**

"Sir Viper, We got news that Donkey Kong and another primate that looks like Diddy kong is approaching us now….." Sarah said back to Viper as he and his Noivern are currently in the Engine Room.

"Should we warn K Rool about this?" She questioned back to him with a worried look on her face as she did so.

"Well I wanted to keep on the Ego train for a while longer though….." Viper continued with a shrug.

"But I supposed we can give the Signal to Anubis as well… He needs to make sure K Rool isn't in a tamtrum state when he give him the old One-Two stab….

"Understood….But what does this mean for us?" Sarah continued with a worried look as she glanced at the screen showing Donkey Kong Searching for clues where his little Buddy is, Dixie nearby as well to make sure he doesn't go full ape-shit on anyone incase they're cover is blown.

"We got most of our troops and the Kremlings loaded into the Blast-O-Matic 2.0….. Should we rally the Troops still left behind to attack?" Sarah continued with a worried tone as she looked back with fear in her eyes.

Viper then pondered abit before simply giving a shrug back to her.

"Nah, Not really…. For the Kremlings"He answered back to her with a whatever tone, Let them struggle a bit but make sure we warn our own man about this…."

"Better keep banana Brains ready for some abushes….."

"I understood, See you sir…." Sarah answered back before vanishing via some ninja smoke.

"Heh, Even if Donkey Dork and his little Sidekicks got to us….. We got his little buddy as a hostage for us….." Viper said to his Noivern as he then looked back with a smirk.

"Once they arrive here we should get ready Diddy as a hostage….. Even if it was meant for Kid Monado and his little buddies…. But hey, Just because one thing is built for something doesn't mean it's just for that purpose….." He continued as he Noivern smirked maliciously with his master.

"Not having the Kremling spy on him and Lucina may be a bummer but hey I always love a challenge….. But let's get ready tograb some hostages….." He continued to himself before leaving the Engine Room.

"And besides, Our newest experimental Dragon will do perfectly here…. A Killer Garchomp drugged with venom it to be exact….."

A Loud roar soon entered the area as a Pokémon chained to the area struggled to free itself as Viper let out a laugh while he and his Noivern fled the area as well, Ready to give DK a hostage situation.

Author's Note:

**What do you Think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	47. Chapter 47 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P7

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 Here, I'm back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Once Again, Anybody interested in WOL-DX, Rest assured we'll be back to that series soon….**

**But the first thing to note is that my Christmas Annual Collection is out now, So check it out when you get the chance, (They'll be released as five stories) A Link will be in the description down below.**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy this chapter! ;)**

Notes:

**Bold means Manaketes in their true forms and dragon type Pokémon in their natural Tongue**

_Italics means Telephatic Thoughts, Written Works and Flashbacks_

_(****)  
_

Chapter 47: Showdown on Crocodile Island Part 6

**K Rool's Temporary base of Operations, Inside the Mines, **

"Ok this is definitely odd DK…." Dixie said back to her Boyfriend's Big Buddy as they are currently looking around the Mines K Rool made his temporary base of operations at. "Not many Kremlings around here and the ones that ARE here don't put up much of a fight against us…"

True to Dixie's Words, They're a couple of Knocked out Kremlings that have been knocked out by DK when they arrived but without much of a fight however, Something the Large and in Charge Ruler of DK Island noticed as well. 

"You got a point Dixie…." DK told Dixie as he gave one more look where the Kremlings are located.

"Normally these guys would be putting up more of a fight then usual when they see us…." He continued with a rare solemn tone. "It's like something's up with these guys…" 

"And I doubt K Rool's would do something like that….. He may not be as good of a boss then Bowser but even he has standards to not let them get punch like that….."

"You're right DK," Dixie continued as she looked back the Kremlings as well as they are now slumbering peacefully(?) at the moment. "If K Rool were to lure his Buddies out on us…. He would order them to kill on site….."

"Something's very wrong right now….."

Before she could dwell on it any further, they soon heard soon loud rumbling as the ground below them started to shake.

"DK, is it an Earthquake?" Dixie questioned the Gorilla whom was being as brave as he could as he then placed his head on the ground.

He then paused for a moment before a sense of dread appears on his face when he did so.

"Dixie, I think I know where the sound is coming form…" He said back to her as Dixie's face turned to shock when she did so.

"You do?" She questioned back to him as he then looked back at the paths ahead of them.

"Indeed I do….Let's go." Said the Normally happy go lucky but now serious DK whom simply dashed towards the Path he has chosen, Dixie following him as well.

What they're unaware however was the Blue Kremling with a camera attached to his back watching them form afar, Rallying the news back to Viper.

(****)

**K Rool's Temporary base of Operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Engine Room:**

"So Banana Brains have taken the bait…" Viper said back to his Noivern whom made themselves comfortable inside the Engine Room with the Tv Rallying the news back to him. "Prefect… Just Prefect…."

"This will make the plan go even smoother….." He thought to himself as he looked back at the Bottle he was currently holding in his hands.

It was a small red bottle with a Skull and Crossbones on it as he shock the bottle with some glee and maliciousness.

'Heh, I knew borrowing some of the experimental venom form our scientist was a good idea….' He thought to himself with glee when he shock the bottle. "Our latest Dragon Drugging Venoms are working better then I expected…'

'Some active but mildly drugged Kremlings would be a good contrast to the snarling hungry Garchomp we have snuck on board this place for intruders….' He thought to himself as he heard the sound of the Beast he has loaded up into K Rool's Ship. 'The Vemon may accelerate it's hunger but it also keeps it form becoming too hungry to even move as well….'

It's snarling and crushing on the titanium enforced bars doing little to satify it's vicious hunger for flesh after not eating for so long.

Viper's only response to it is however a small smirk at the ravenous land shark as he turned back to his own Bottle in his hands

'Helps I even sent Sarah a little lab test for it as well before she left…. Both Venoms should be able to work for her at the least…..' Viper continued to himself as he smirked back to his stead whom gave a nod back to him.

"Relax Buddy, I'm not testing it on you…" Viper continued back to him with a smile, A genuine one to be exact compared to the fuax ones he shown to his foes. "And not just because you're a shiny…."

"And for a certain blue Dragoness, We're not drugging her with any of that stuff as well…. Grima needs a healthy Vessel to possessed after all…." He continued with more laughter as he looked back at his crossbow with a dark look of glee.

"Though I do plan to upgrade my Crossbow with Darts loaded with these poisons in the near future truth be told….." He continued with some interest in his tone the more he looked back at his Bow. "We could make Dragon Hunting way more easier before we get our Hands on Lucina….."

The Noivern simply returned back a smirk of relief back to his master as he then noticed the glowing button on the screen.

"**Hey Viper, I think Lizardlips want's to speak to you…." **The Noivern spoke back to his master whom simply let out a chuckle.

"Well, Well, Well speaking of Giratina….." Was the only reponse Viper said back to him as he then pushed a button on his remote, The screen changing form observing Donkey Kong and Dixie to….

….to an irritated and infuriated K Rool whom was so pissed drool was already rolling from his mouth before anything could be said.

"Alright Viper… I have one thing…. ONE THING to say to you now…." Saoid the tick off Kremling Komander whom took some 'Deep?' Breaths as he readied his words to his new ally.

"WHY THE BLEEPING FUCK DO YOU INVIVTED THE KONGS TO THIS ISLAND!" He roared back to him in a tone Viper asscoicated with his minions controlling their dragons without the use of whips or the recently developed drugging venom. "YOU PROMISED US THAT NO KONG OTHER THEN DIDDY KONG WILL SHOW UP!"

"AND GUESS WHAT?" He continued with his voice already damding his minion's eardrums like they are made out of glass.

"THEY'RE FUCKING HERE WITH A FUCKING VENGENCE AND YOU PROMISED MY MAN SOME SUPERPOWERS TO DEAL WITH THEM…."

"AND GUESS WHAT? THEY'RE DOZZING ON THEM DAMN JOB AS IF THEY OVERSLEPT!" K Rool roared like a lion as he then pointed his screen to where the Kremlings DK and Dixie already has beaten on the ground in a coma like state.

"SO WHAT'S THE POWERS YOU GAVE THEM FOR?" K Rool continued with anger already rising up to concerning levels for his own crew. "BEDTIME FOR THOSE OVERGROWN TODDLERS LIKE THEY ARE RIGHT NOW?"

"I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS TO EXPL-"

"How about…. Right now….." Viper continued back to the Kremling King whom was still seeing red like a Primape when it has to peel chesnuts to eat them.

"Let's just say the powers are when they're closer to the Blast-O-Matic 2.0…." He continued onto the Kremling as he then on his communicator, revealing two drugs Kremlings on a diagram.

The First Kremling was drooling as much as K Rool was earlier with his bloodshot eyes meaning his been hungry ever since he was drugged while the second Kremling was barley able to stand up straight.

To the point of going into a deep sleep or even a coma if they're unlucky…..

"You see as when building our Dragon Army…. We need to keep them in check…." Viper said back to K Rool as he stopped his ranting to listen to the General's weird drugs…..

"The Red drugs are more or less designed with making them as deranged as much as possible while keeping them form being TOO hungry…." He said to the Kremling as he then pointed to the Blue Diagram

"Well I don't care about your fancy new toys!" K Rool snarled back to him in frustration as he slammed his fist on his new throne. "Tell me when's the real power coming!"

"And it better be quick!"

"Relax Big guy," Viper said back to to the Kremling with a whatever tone present his voice. "I got it covered….."

"Some of the Kremlings ready on standby duty have already been drugged with the Red Venom btw….." Viper Continued with a dark tone as he looked back at him. "Should I refer you to the Spy Kremling you sent me for evidence?"

K Rool simply looked back at the General with some anger as he took some Very deep breaths to calm himself down.

"…..Fine…. But it better work!" K Rool answered back to him as he gave one final glare before shutting the screen off.

Viper simply looked back with a smile as he smile back at the Screen…before turning on his communicator.

"Hey Viper….. any News so far?" He questioned back to him as he looked back at his communicator with a smirk.

"Got your postion ready for backstabbing Rooly?"

"I have indeed sssssssssucceed at that Massssssssster Viper…." Anubis answered back to him while in his hiding spot. "But it appearsssss sit will be a while before we'll be able to tread to the waters….."

"I take that it'sssssss becaussssssse of that Ape K Rool Callsssssss Donkey Kong right?" He continued back to Viper. "The Delay on the ssssssship will be taking a while because of it correct?"

"In a way yes…." Viper answered back in a sheepish tone while looking back while looking back at the blank screen. "But fear not… We got a plan ready for such an occasion….."

"You can relax for now….."

Despite wanting to questioned his bosses schemes right now, Anubis simply knew the plan comes first for Viper despite his sly tongue.

"…Fine…." He simply answered back as he eneded the communication on his end.

"Sure whatever, Catch ya later Anubis….." Said Viper as he turned off the communicator on his side of things.

As soon as Viper looked back at his master's words, A sense of infruation soon entered his mind.

'He may not be my true boss but Viper's too obesseved with his love for toying his foe without a serious backup plan….' He thought to himself with some doubt in his mind when doing.

'The Hostages situation won't work if two parties get there and if one managed to appear first….' He continued with some slight anger towards him as he recalled the information Sarah gave him before she went to drugged the Kremlings.

'But on the other hand…. Those drugging vemons are also a threat as well…. If Galeem succeds before Dharkon does…. I may even need to contact master Validar about this once this is over…..' Anubis continued as he then looked back at his Spell tome. 'My own loyalty is also at Stake here since I'll be potentially Drugged with these venoms if I let my guard down too much….'

'But regardless…. Once this Weapon set sail…. K Rool will learn his rightful place in life soon enough!'

Before he could dwell on it, His tome started to shine a red light, A sigh of a certain gemstone in range of it.

**(****)**

**Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Loading Docks:**

"Ok, So far so good…." Grneinja said back to the Group as they're curerently made their way to where the Cargo will be loaded before being sent to the storage Room. "Now we just need to find Toon and the Others….."

"Any Ideas Greninja?" Krystal said back to the Ninja frog whom was currently looking out for guards.

"No… But I do believe that you have something you picked up ealier…." He answered back to her much to Lucina and Shulk's Shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucina questioned back to him as her necklace started to glow a red light, A contrast to the Blue to her hair and tail.

"Well let's just say I found it before we left the area Lucina…." Krystal said back to her friend with a somewhat sly smile as she revealed the object she has found.

To the Manakete Princess's Surprise, It was a red gemstone that she heard stories about before as a look of surprise soon appeared on her face.

"A Gemstone of the Fire Emblem?" Lucina said back to Krystal with shock in her while being careful not to alert the ememy to their territory.

"You know this Gemstone Lucina?" Shulk questioned back to her with surprise in his own tone as well. "I Do know about your country but this gemstone's something I don't know about…."

"It's one of the Gemstones of the Fire Emblem used by my Father and ancestor Marth to seal dragons like Grima and Medusa away…" The Ylissean Manakete continued with surprised in her tone. "But I never expected it to here as well…"

"We'll dwell on it later Lucina…." Greninja Continued with a firm tone. "Let's Focus on getting the Blast-O-Matic destroyed first….."

Lucina, Shulk and Krystal gave a nod back to them as they soon snuck their way onto the Ship with most of the Kremlings fortunatly too exhusated to continued or on break at the moment,

While it was a set up to distract them form believing it was a trap….. They had help in the form of Toon Link.

(****)

Author's Note:

**Well, Time to explain the whole deal with the Venoms…..**

**It's basically a How to train your Dragon refrence with Grimmel the Grimsly (The Antagonist form the Third Flim Hidden World) where he used the Venom of his Deathgripper Dragons to control them and other dragons in his Goal to exterminate the whole Species. **

**The Red bottle of Venom is basically like R form Both Versions of Detective Pikachu where it makes Dragons go Hungry and Feral but never too hungry where they can't move on. (Bascially something that can empty one's belly at the cost of them becoming more feral.)**

**The Blue bottle of Venom on the other hand is a drowsy drug where they made the consumer more exhausted to the point of going into a Coma if not careful.**

**While antidotes for the Venoms existed right now, Viper isn't as willing to give them unless they're on the Empire's side. He's also careful not to feed his Noivern any of it as well. (His twisted Honor code btw and his love for rare things to boot)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**

**(****)**

Links to Other Story:

Christmas Annual 2020: s/13757660/1/World-of-Light-Deluxe-Christmas-Annual-2020


	48. Chapter 48 Showdown on Crocodile Isle P8

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash brothers Story

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 here, I'm back with another Chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate,**

**Before we get to the beef of things, I wanted to point out the planned Release dates for the Christmas Annual: **

**-Story 2 (On my Lonesome): 5/12/2020**

**-Story 3 (Ohana): 10/12/2020**

**-Story 4: (A Ylissean Christmas): 15/12/20**

**-Story 5: (Hotshots): 24/12/20**

**The time that these stories will be published will be at random however so a story may arrive earlier or later then some. (But they'll be published on the days posted here as well…. So fear not.)**

**Also on DWoF Related news, This story may be longer then 50 Chapters but rest assured, I'll complete it. (You can relax about it… And if you really want to be mad about it, Just go and bash Corrin instead to distressed yourself about me saying that this story is 50 Chapters long.)**

**That's said, Let's head onto the next chapter of Dragon Wings of Fate, Enjoy this new chapter! ;)**

**Notes:**

**Bold means Manaketes in their true forms and Dragon type Pokémon Speaking in their natural tongue.**

_Italics means Flashback, Written Works and Telephatic Thoughts (__Underlined means the following in a flashback)_

(*****)  
Chapter 48: Showdown On Crocodile Island

**K Rool's Temporary Base of operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Changing room**

'Good thing I was able to drugged the Kremlings quickly by pouring this venom quickly into their food….' Sarah thought to herself as she looked back at the bottle in her hands, Which was one of the Red venom bottles that Viper has handed to her.

'But I do questioned Viper's strange obsession with the Venoms lately…..' She thought to herself as she recalled the day before heading off to K Rool's Base of Operations, her boss quickly asking for samples to try them out.

'While he is a man whom loves to be sly….. There has to be more to this then that….' She continued to herself while gripping the bottle with concern. 'And while Galeem may want to capture more dragons in her army, I never expected her to turn to stuff like this….'

'She never mentioned anything about Drugging Dragons into their obeinence…. Though I supposed the old whipping them into submission isn't working as well as before…..' She continued to herself as she recall seeing some… unpleasant things how they have gotten the Venom from.

'And Mixing Different types of Posions form Plants, Posion type Pokémon and other sources is just scratching the surface of it…..'

Before she could dwell on it however, She was soon called by Viper via her communicator.

"Yes Viper sir? Is there anything of interest right now?" She questioned him back as she readied herself to listen to the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Sarah, How's things on your end?" Viper questioned back to her with some maliciousness in his tone.

"Got our first batch of Kremlings Drugged Already?" He questioned back with a girn of maliciousness.

"Yes Sir I did…" She said back to him with a worried tone as she looked back at the voice in the communicator.

"But I do question your ideas at times about the venom…. How does Empress Galeem plan to use them if they just make Dragons more drowsly and hungry?"

Viper then looked back at her with a dumfound look before it turned to glee, complete with a chuckle escaping form his mouth.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…. How navie you are…." Said the Redhead eneral with a smirk.

"The Venom used now are just prototypes for the big ones…" He continued with some more maliciousness. "The ones used here are just for hunting purposes…."

"The Blue ones are self explanatory in a way…. The Red ones are for hunting traitors down….." he continued as he let out another chuckle.

"But the point is…. That's not important right now….. Just drugged more kremlings with them to stall DK till he get's to the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 and we should put the Hostage Plan together….." Viper continued as he held his dagger out. "And once you done drugging them, Meet Wolf at the Engine Room as well."

"Though that's provided that Shulky and Dragoness Doesn't get to us first…" He continued with a dark tone. "But either way it's win win for both of us…."

"Just make sure you don't drug too many Kremlings or Rooly may go full toddler tamtrum on us… and WE don't want that to happen before our plan has even started."

"Understood sir…." Sarah continued with a firm tone, Deciding to focus on her mission at hand.

"Now that's a good girl…" Viper sneered back to her with glee as he let out a third chuckle. "Scorn could learnt stuff like that form you….. Maybe it will spare his ass more in the future….."

"But focus on the mission first ok, Focus on making sure Banana Brains and his Little Buddy's Girlfriend get's here or even better, Our main tragets, Bye and see ya." He finished off as he ended communications on his end of things.

As soon as The call has ended, Sarah tend looked back at the bottle with a dumfound look on her face.

'As much as want to know about the deal with these Venoms are…. The mission always come first….' Sarah thought to herself as she knew Galeem's enforced rules about anyone whom descend form her Father's old army must prove their worth or be killed.

'And failure isn't an option right now with a valuable weapon ready to be sent to us….' She continued with a grim tone in her head. 'Even with Blueprints sent to our Empress may only increase our chances of her not being executed by her by a small chance…."

'But enough dwelling on that….Work time is now… Time to drug more Kremlings with this in their food.' she thought to herself as she rushed towards the Engine room to where Wolf, Unaware of the small creature hiding behind the door of the bathroom Stall.

'Not good!' Dreepy thought to herself as she looked back at the news she has just heard. 'I better find Toon quickly!'

She then dived back into the Toilet before anyone could noticed anything suspicious despite her ghostly body means no sound will be made.

'Good thing I remember which route it is to the toilet nearest to the store room….' Dreepy thought to herself as she swam into the Blast-O-Matic's Sewer system, Relived that her ghost type body and water type ancestry* means breathing is not a problem.

'I managed to hear Toon's voice somewhere and I hope it's not a trap…..'

(****)

**Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Hallways:**

"So far so good guys…." Shulk answered back to Lucina and Krystal as they observed the Kremlings and Luminary Empire Soliders form their side of things, A Pile of Crates to be exact.

"Well we got the blueprints…. And we know where to go…." He continued before noticing the Blueprints that Greninja gave him. "But we need to not attract to much attention either…."

"We alert even one of them… We're toast since they can alert their comrades like the ones

"I know what you mean Shulk…." Lucina said back to the Scientist as she looked back at him. "But I have an idea….."

"An idea?" Shulk questioned back to her as she gave a nod back to him as well.

"I do…." She answered back to him before turning to Krystal.

"Hey Krystal, Can you sent a telepathic signal to the Guards… If you are able to do it?" She questioned the Vixen with some doubt in her tone.

Krystal then pondered a bit before giving a firm nod back to her friend.

"I can…." She answered back to her with a smile. "Here it goes….."

Krystal then closed her eyes as she then sent a signal out to the Kremlings and Luminary Soliders nearby.

"Hey guys, What's going on?" Said one Solider as he started to feel his head pounding a bit.

"Don't look at me….." Said another with drunkness in his tone…. "I didn't opened that Show again…."

"Hah Suckers! You got busted in place of- ACK!" Said one Krmeling whom was laughing at the Luminary Empire Soliders' misfortune as he then felt the pain himself.

"Hey Tom, What's the ma- OW!" His friend shouted as he then felt a smilar pain as well.

Once all the Kremings are under her telephatic spell, Krystal then sent out her message to them.

'_Leave this place… leave this place now…' _Echoed a voice in the heads of the minions present in the area.

"Hey Jim, You know whom that is?" Said the Kremling named Tom whom was growing scared with fear.

"Oh shut it Tom, It's just some ramdom wind that ent- Ouch!" He shouted back to his comrade before another head pain shut him up.

"Ha! Jokes on you guys, you got cursed by some ramdom- Yech!" Said a Female Solider of the Empire as despite her headache she tried to laugh back at the Kremlings before another head pain returned on her.

"Ok, I'm actually scared now…." Said one unfortunate Soldier as his headache started to hurt even more.

"I Guess this is what a Psyduck has to go through everyday I guess owwowowowowowowowowwoowowwo!" Said another Female Soldier as her head started to pound like the Duck Pokémon she has mentioned.

"It hurts! I feel awful!" She shouted back to her comrades, Glee appearing on the Kremling's faces while Horror appearing on the Empire's Soliders.

"Oh now! Do you think Linda's Going to turn into a Psyduck?" Said one Solider whom watched too many Transformation Movies with fear it may happened to them as well. "It's like when this girl get's exposed to purple gas and she turned into a Psyduck soon af-"

A Slap form another Solider shutted him up however before he could go on.

"Nonsense!" He shouted back to him with anger in his tone despite his own headache. "We may have scientist on board but I doubt the empire wants us turned into beast for war!"

"It could be just a migraine we're feeling right n-"

"_Leave you fools! And don't come back!" _Said another voice as the Kremlings and Luminary Soliders looked back in fear and horror.

"Hey guys…. Could it be a ghost?" Said one soldier whom looked back at Linda whom was still having a Headache, Fear creeping up to her both form her current worries of being turned into a Psyduck and the 'Ghost' that was brought up

"_Oh it is a ghost alright…." _The voice answered back to them with a girm tone. '_I'm the ghost you're been warned about!"_

"Warned about?" Said Tom and Jim whom hugged each others like six years olds in a horror movie. "But no one warned us about Ghosts!"

"And even then, K Rool exterminated them all!"

'_Oh really, if you really think your boss have vanisquished me?" _The Voice in their minds continued with glee. "_But I'm the mother of all the ghosts here…."_

"_Leave now! Or else!"_

"Or else what Lady!" Said another Kremling whom was clearly being defiant inspite of his fear.

"_Or else this will happen!" _The voice continued as a psychic blast soon lifted them and pushed them aside.

While the Kremlings and Soldiers are unaffected much, they soon saw a lone cloth appear in front of them with a skull of a woman.

Despite their logical senses telling it's fear that's controlling them now, The minds of the Soldiers and Kremlings are overwritten by fear as they soon let out a large scream:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Which was soon followed by them rushing out of the exit as well,

"I want my Mommy!"

"SOS!"

"K Rool lied to us like Galarians do!"

"Mercy on all of us!"

"God save K Rool!"

As the Kremlings and soldiers fled for their lives, Krystal stoped her telephatic thoughts and Looked back at Lucina and Shulk.

"Now's our chance!" She answered back to them as they gave a nod back to her, They quickly rushed towards where the Storage room is located.

(****)

**Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Stroage room entrance.**

The Group soon arrived at their Destination, Making sure no one was inside and then entering the storage Room

"Hey Toon, We're here…." Said Shulk as he then noticed a small Crate moving in the room.

"You're here you guys?" Toon questioned back with happiness in his tone as he then looked back at them. "Good, Let's hide here!"

Lucina, Shulk and Krystal soon did what Toon did and then looked back at him.

"So Toon, What's the plan?" Said Lucina as she looked back at the Hylian in front of her.

"Well I'm glad you ask," He answered back to her with a smile,

"Cause this little guy helps me out and filling in the details…."

To Lucina's, Shulk's and Krystal's A Small green dragon appeared infront of them with a smile towards the former.

"Dreepy! You're alright!" Lucina said back to her with a smile at her friend being alive.

(****)

*Sword and Shield more or less comfirmed that the Dreepy Line was a Dragon type that died out before becoming Ghost types with their Pokédex entries so why not reference it here: /pokedex/dreepy

**Author's Note:**

**More info on the venoms, Again Httyd THW nodes and Dreepy and Toon Finally rejoined the team! (Hope you like it!)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	49. Chapter 49 Showdown on Crocodile isle P9

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's note:

**Hey Guys, Mega Salamence64, I'm back with another DWoF Book 1 Chapter,**

**In terms of story arcs, I can confirm the next arc of DWoF Book 1 will be ending in the Mushroom Kingdom with Book 2 of Dragon Wings of Fate beginning from there (Basically Book 1 is basically Season 1 and Book 2 is season 2 and finally Season 3 is the Grand Finale of the DWoF Saga)**

**I Hope you can understand, Thank you for the support you have given me form both this story AND World of Light Deluxe**

**With that out of the way, Enjoy! ;)**

**(****)**

**Notes:**

**Bold Means Manaketes in their true forms and Dragon type Pokémon speaking in their native Tongue.**

_Italics means Flashbacks, Telephatic Thoughts and Written Works_

_(****)_

**K Rool's Tempoary Base of Operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0:**

"**Dreepy, You're alright!"** Lucina said back to her small friend as she was relief to see she was alive.

"**I'm so happy to see you again Lucina!" **Dreepy said back in return as she snuggled up to the Manakete with happiness. **"I thought you were hurt by those Kremlings and Empire Soliders…."  
**

"**I'm so happy to see you're alright as well!"**

"**I'm happy to see you too Dreepy but we got important measures to talk about however…." **Lucina answered back to her small draconic friend as she looked back at Toon Link.

"So Toon, What were you able to find earlier that was in the Blast-O-Matic 2.0?" She questioned back to him with a concern tone. "And what is the trap that you warned us about…." 

"It has to be something with Agumon, Diddy, Banjo and Kazooie right?" Shulk questioned back to the Hylian as Krystal made sure to be their somewhat lookout in case someone was noticing them, Her staff emiting a minor psychic energy that will give headaches to whoever crossed paths with them.

"Well if Dreepy managed to escape, There's information that she knows about the weapon right?" Krystal continued to Toon with some concern in her voice.

"You got a point Krystal…." Lucina said back to her friend with equal concern as well. "Dreepy what happened to you earlier…."

While she was relucatant to bring up how she was captured, Dreepy decided to explain to her new friends how they, Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy got captured,

Starting form when they split up with Toon to search for the weak point of the Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Their capture at the Kruel Klaws of K Rool, and her idea to escape by the sewage system of the Blast-O-Matic 2.0.

"**It was quite terrifying when we're ambushed by those mean crocodiles and Empire soliders Lucina!" **Dreepy continued back to her friend as tears rolled down her eyes.

"**I even tried to help but all I did was make things worst!" **She continued to wail as memories of the failed attempt to help Banjo and Kazooie fight off a Druddigon but only made worse by the Tyrantrum she forced out. **"Diddy and Banjo may not be made at me but I'm not sure if Kazooie would!"**

"**I'm sorry I made things worse for you Lucina!" **

"**It's alright Dreepy…. But the main thing right now is fixing those mistakes….." **Lucina said back to the small dragon with a smile. **"But before I go speak with Toon, I need to ask if there's anything you noticed about the Blast-O-Matic 2.0?"**

"Well any clue will be helpful for ALL of us in a way…." Shulk said back to Dreepy with a smile. "IF we want to shut this old thing down, We need all the help we can get.

Quickly shading her tears due to what Shulk has just said, Dreepy turned back to her friends and said:

"**Well I do heard one of the Luminary Empire Soliders are planning to drug some kremling with some weird drug thing that makes them go sleepy…. Or Insane!" **She continued back to her friends with fear of what she has learnt recently. **"She's also mentioned of them being drugged into obedience with them, As well as making more of them as well!"**

Horror was the one thing on Lucina's Mind when she heard it, No Doubt being form when she and her Brother on the Run form the Empire…. And the more recent events that lead to Morgan being captured by them….

'Naga no…. They have already began further development on those things as well…" The Blue haired Manakete thought to herself with further worry on her mind. 'It's bad enough Morgan has to fall victim to those strange concoctions the Empire has made but for them already working on an obedience potion or drug of sorts…..'

'He, Mother and the other manaketes like Nah* and Nowi are in danger as well!' She thought to herself as she dreaded the possibility of her family and friends being used as lab rats for Galeem's twisted ideals.

Shulk noticed this and looked back to Lucina in concern, the tears that are starting to roll down her eyes as she did so.

"Hey Lucina, are you alright?" Shulk questioned back to his friend with some concern for her.

"I'm….I'm… fine Shulk….." Lucina answered back to her friend with some doubt in her tone, Something Krystal noticed as well.

"You're bothered about what those vemons are right?" The Vixen questioned the Sapphire haired Manakete whom looked back at her in surprise.

"How do you know that Krystal?" Lucina answered back to her in shock.

"Look I don't need to tell that you're bothered by the Venoms right now Lucina…. Your tone says it out for you." She answered back to her with a firm tone. "But as Greninja said it, No time to dwelling on that right now…."

"We got bigger fish to fry and that's stopping K Rool's weapon is our main property right now….." 

Despite wanting to speak out that her Mother and Brother are in danger, Lucina knew Krystal was right and the Empire's the bigger threat right now.

"I understand Krystal…." Lucina said back to the Vixen with a sigh, no doubt that the sooner they destroy the weapon, the faster they can save her family.

"No Problem," Said the Vixen with a smile.

"Thank you for the help Krystal…," Lucina said back to her with a somewhat smile before turning towards Toon

"Let's get to the chase Toon, What's the hold up with K Rool's Weapon?" She questioned the Hylian. "Anything we need to take note of?"

"Well…. I do know that there's a generator at the core of the weapon….." Toon continued with a worried tone as he took out his communicator and showed the group what he has currently found so far….

"IF we can shut down the weapon before K Rool leaves the island with it, we should be good." He said back to the group as he pointed to the image of the blueprints where it showcased the Generator.

Before he could continued, Shulk then noticed something familiar about the weapon.

In particular the materials used to make it to be exact….

'Those materials… they can't be!' Shulk thought to himself as Lucina noticed his concern look when he looked back at the material count on the Generator's blueprints.

"Shulk, are you ok?" The Ylissean Princess said back to her friend as she, Toon, Krystal and Dreepy looked back in shock.

"In some ways no…." he said back to her with some shock to her when he shot one more glance at the notes.

"It's more then just that some of these materials… Look like they came form colony 9…"

Shock soon appeared on the group's faces (Save for Dreepy due to not having any pior knowledge about Shulk's home and fiancé Fiora falling to the Empire before this)

"I know this sounds weird guys but the Luminary Empire need stuff for something beyond a Dragon Army…." He continued with some coarse breathing, no doubt the reason for them invading his home.

"They may also be looking for information for the Monado and materials for said army…." Shulk finished off as he shot another glanced at the Red sword attached to his back.

"If the empire is truly focusing their attention on a Dragon Army…. They won't be coming after this." Shulk said back to the group as he showed them the Monado…..

A moment of silence soon appeared on the group's face as they heard what Shulk had just say, More concern for him appearing as they heard,

Lucina however broke the siclence form him and spoke out her piece.

"Shulk…. I know it's hard on you since you lost Fiora and your home but we just need to stop Galeem and her twisted ideals to prevent others form suffering the same fate as we are." Lucina answered back to him with a some comfort in her voice. "Like my parents said before, Our bonds are stronger then Fate."

"She got a point there Shulk," Toon continued back to his friend as he gave a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We got each others backs right now…."

"It may not bring Fiora back but we can assure you that whatever Galeem did to Colony 9 will be avenge."

"He got a point there Shulk," Krystal said back to her crewmember with a smile, Dreepy joining with one of her own as well.

Shulk then looked back at his friends with a smile before saying his piece.

"Thanks guys, It's not much but thanks for the support." He said back to them with a smile.

"No problem Shulk…." Lucina answered back to him with a smile, a slight blush appearing on her checks as well when she said it.

Shulk briefly started to blush as well before it quickly disappeared when he decided to dicuss the next course of action with Toon.

"So what's the plan Toon?" he said back to him with a determined tone.

"Well we should be heading for the Engine Room….." He said back to them with a determined look, You got the blueprints right?" Toon said back to him as Shulk gave a nod, quickly taking the Blueprints out as well.

"All I know from Dreepy is that they're planning to use her, Agumon Banjo, Kazooie and Diddy as bait for you guys to surrender to them….." He continued as Shulk rolled out the blueprints.

"So I guess that's why Greninja went off on his own…" Krystal continued with a worried tone. "He's planning to save Agumon and the others without us surrendering the Empire…."

"Well you can put it that way…." Said Toon as he looked back at the Engine Room plans.

"We just need to destroy it by offing the power switch located in the Room so it won't blow us all up when we try to destroy it…." He continued with a determined tone.

"So you're ready for this?"

Lucina, Shulk, Dreepy and Krystal all gave nods back to him as the Hylian looked back at them.

"Good let's go." Said back to them as they sneak out of the storage room and where the Engine Room is located.

'Don't worry Agumon, Just a while Longer….' Shulk thought to himself as he hoped for the best.

(****)

**Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Prisoner's cell:**

"Anybody want to know how long Dreepy's been gone….." Agumon said back to his friends as the Dino was currently scratching the cell walls with his talons.

"Beats me Agumon…. But if she wasn't brought back here she's still haven't been recaptured yet…." Diddy said back to the Dinosaur as he looked back at Kazooie sulking in Banjo's backpack.

"It better work Agumon….." Kazooie snarled back to him with a glare shot towards him. "Or we'll know whom to lay a Gernade egg into their bleeping mo-"

"Kazooie! That's not helping matters!" Banjo said back to his foul mouth friend whom simply looked back at him.

"What? It's true in a way…." She said back to him with a shrug. "And unless some miracle happens… We might as well be good as De-"

As soon as Kazooie has spoken her piece, the Cell door near their cell has been slashed opened to reveal a Blue Ninja Frog Pokémon where it once stood.

"Greninja! You're here!" Agumon said back to the Ninja Frog with happiness in his tone.

(****)

*For the record, Lucina wasn't aware about how Nah has escaped with Morgan since she haven't heard the news about it yet. (Remember the only people whom knows about Morgan's escape is the Empire, Lucario and The Ice Climbers (the latter two aren't even part of the empire) and they currently located in the frozen tundra where Galeem Makes her Palace at.

Author notes:

**Well, Looks like Greninja found Agumon and the Others…. But are they out of the woods yet? **

**Yeah the Venoms are sort of confirmed all the way back at Chapter 1 of this story when Morgan was knocked out of the Skies taking a blow for his Sister when they're fleeing the Luminary Empire. (Hey it's not an asspull recon like Nomura and Kingdom hearts!) and Yes, Galeem doesn't want Lucina Drugged since she needs a healthy vessel for Grima to possessed.**

**What do you think? Is there anything to improve on? If not, See ya! ;)**


	50. Chapter 50 Showdown on Crocodile IsleP10

Dragon Wings of Fate

A Super Smash Brothers Story

Written By MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys, MegaSalamence64 Here,**

**I Know Nintendo's been making some questionable Business decisions lately with the Splatoon and #Freemelee Stuff going on lately but Let's not make that Wildfire even worse ok? **

**I'm not kissing up to Nintendo right now (I'm not bothering with that conflict right now) but I want to make it clear it's best to avoid the Drama right now and focus your mind on other stuff like listening to music, Learn some Cooking Skills for Christmas or heck, Even Spend some time with Releatives or Really close friends, Just anything to keep your mind of the Nintendo Drama at least!**

**It's also best not to throw away all your Nintendo stuff or go the Full Extreme of Burning all your Nintendo merch either…. Just because a Company/Series is bad doesn't mean it's games/Concepts are bad either….. They can still be salvage or at the very least reused for other stuff. (Yes Even Fire Emblem Fates, which is proven in the form of Three Houses regarding the Paths thing in that game)**

**But Enough Talk, Let's dive into next part of the Showdown on Crocodile Island (Which hopefully won't last as long as the Trap Arena stuff back in the last arc)**

Notes:

_Italics means Flashbacks, Written Works and Telephatic Thoughts_

**Bold means Manaketes in their True Forms and Dragon Type Pokémon Speaking in their Natural Toungue**

Chapter 50: Showdown On Crocodile Island Part 10

**King K Rool's Temporary base of operations, Path to lead towards the Blast-O-Matic 2.0:**

"Hey DK, Any idea where you think you're going?" Dixie questioned her Boyfriend's Big Buddy as they rushed down the Mines of K Rool's Current base of Operations,

"I'm sure of it Dixie…. I know it's just my gut instinct but I'm certain Diddy's Been taken somewhere along this path….." Donkey Kong said back to Dixie as he rushed down the Path, Taking note of the faint scent that was his little buddy's.

"It's a long shot idea but I have the Gut feeling Diddy may be down here Dix…" DK said back to her with a worried tone as he looked around the area, taking note of which path has his little buddy's smell.

"And you think the path with Diddy's scent is the one which he was taken right?" Dixie questioned the large Gorrila with a worried tone. "Don't worry DK I'm worried about Diddy too…."

"But we need to avoid running into false leads like that and leading ourselves into traps" She continued with a worried tone for her friend "…. Maybe we could find some extra clues so we know we're on the rig pat-'

A loud sound of rumbling soon interrupted them as they then heard the sound of something or someone making loud mechanical noise, Some DK noticed as well.

"Hey Dixie, The Sound's coming form where Diddy's Scent is more prominent!" DK said back to his little Buddy's Girlfriend,

If we can hurry, We can save him! Let's go!"

Normally Dixie would be catious about DK's Plans right now but he does have a point that her boyfriend is still in trouble.

"Alright DK, Let's go." She said back to the Larger Gorrila whom gave a nod back to her as well.

She and Dixie soon sprinted to where DK has smelled Diddy's Scent and the source of the Noise,

But they're however unaware of the Kremling spying on them right now however, it's goal?

To located DK And Dixie and ready them for a hostage attack with Diddy as bait.

**King K Rool's Temporary base of operations, Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Prison Cell Room, The Same time when**

"Greninja you're here!" Agumon said in a grateful and Relief tone when he saw his friend appear infront of them, The Ninja frog looking back at the Digimon with a somewhat smile.

"Wait that's Greninja?" Diddy said back to his new friend with surprise. "He looks pretty cool.

"I'm fine Agumon but let's focus on getting you and your friends out first before the Empire or Kremlings discover we're here….." Said the Ninja Frog as he readied his Watery blade to slice the Bars.

"It'll take a while but I'll make sure you get out safe-"

"Hey wait Narutdork! Before you fire your Ninja Spells Crap, You should know those bars are electrified!" Kazooie said back to the Ninja Frog before he stopped and looked back at her.

'Well you can actually listen unlike that Ramen Loving Doofus whom makes this Dino look Smart, That's a relief!' Kazooie thought to herself when she saw Greninja actually stopping to listen despite the Insult towards Ninjas she has just mentioned.

"Ok, Let's just say the Bars are electfied and we know this because of some dumbass whom tried it earlier!" She continued as she shot a Glare back at Agumon whom glared back at her with anger."

"Kazooie!" Banjo yelled back in frustration at his friend constant Badmouthing of Agumon due to the idea of agreeing to pass themselves of as Kremlings and hostages to allow themselves to sneak into the Blast-O-Matic 2.0. "For the last time Agumon didn't mean for us to get captured!"

"Oh yeah, Then tell me how did he get us captured in the first pla-"

"Do you guys want to be rescued now?" Greninja questioned the group with his eyes rolling at their frivolous argument. "And unless you guys wanted to be stuck here even longer, then be quiet!"

Banjo, Kazooie and Agumon then gave nods back to the Ninja Frog as he glared back at them. A nod form all three of them being their answer.

"Well we do want to get out quickly….." Diddy said back to Greninja with a relief tone of a chance not to deal with Kazooie's and Agumon's Argument any further. "But let's just say Agumon tried to break the bars… and he got electrocuted in the process…."

"Heh, Surprised he didn't get a couple of burnt marks though…." Kazooie sneered back to Agumon qhom simply gave a glare back to her, Knowing the longer they argue, the more likelier the Guards may find out with another argument.

"Well Don't worry, I know what to do you four." Greninja said back to the group as he readied his water shurikens.

He then lauched one towards where the grid where the door is located which cuts the wire's, discounting it form the generator.

"Agumon, Now try to break it." Said the Ninja Frog as he looked back at his somewhat student.

"Well if it breaks you owe me ten bucks!" Said Agumon back to Kazooie whom simply scruff back at him.

"Whatever," She answered back to him with a smirk, "If you fail, you owe me twenty…." 

Despite knowing his going to lose more then win if he does get shocked, Agumon prepared one of his claws for an attack.

"Here goes nothing! Sharp Claw!" he shouted out as he slashed the Bars out.

To his surprise however, the Bars were then broken when they were slashed by his claws.

"…Bummer….." Said Kazooie as she looked back at Agumon whom smirked back at her.

"Heh, Who's Laughing now?" Said Agumon as he smirked back to her with glee.

Before Kazooie could argue back with him, Greninja simply shot a shuriken above her and gave a glare as well, making it clear that while he purposely missed the attack, He doesn't want any arguments right now.

"Let's go." Was he's only response as he with Diddy flowing him as well.

Kazooie and Agumon simply glared back at each other before the former looked back at Banjo, No doubt disturbed by their conflict right now.

"Hey Guys, Let's go." He answered back to them with a concern tone. "The sooner we finished this the better you two can argue.

Kazooie then gave one more glare to Agumon as she then looked back at her friend.

"…Fine…" She answered back to him with a shrug. "Let's go."

The group soon left the area, With no arguments being shouted back between Agumon and Kazooie being said to each other.

However, they are spied by a lone Ninja hiding in the air vents of the room, worry appearing on her face when she did so.

'Better warn Master Anubis and Master Viper about this!' She thought to herself in worry when she saw the escaping prisoners.

**Blast-O-Matic 2.0, Hallways, Entrance to the Blast-O-Matic 2.0's Engine Room:**

"Here we are….." Said Toon to his comrades as they arrived at the door. "Are yu ready?"

"Well we are." Shulk answered back to his comrade.

"If we need to stop K Rool and prevent another powerful weapon form falling into the Empire's hand's…. I'm ready." Lucina answered back to him as well.

"Same here." Krystal answered back as well.

"**No Problem with me Toon!"** Dreepy said back to him with a smile. **"Let's go!"**

"Alright then, Let's do this!" Toon said back to the group as they went inside.

"And remember to be careful, Who's knows what inside here…." HE continued to his friends with worry as soon as they're all inside.

"Agree, They have to keep it defended… Even if the guards are not here….." Shulk continued before turning to Lucina whom was in shock at something or someone….

"Lucina, What's wrong?" He questioned back to her in worry.

A look of fear soon appeared as she looked back to Shulk,

"Shulk, Run!" She shouted back to him as he then quickly noticed what's up.

A breath of draconic rage soon appeared to heading towards him which he was able to dodge in time…. But not before another appeared heading towards him as well.

Lucina then quickly spat out a blue fireball to block the attack and save Shulk form being blasted with it.

"Thanks Lucina!" He shouted back to her as she gave a nod back to him.

"Don't thank me yet!" She answered back to him with worry as she drew out Falchion to her foe. "We got bigger issues now."

True to her word, their foe made himself clear as a shark like Dragon with Blue Markings appeared in front of them.

A Garchomp to be exact with bloodbursting eyes and swollen body that appeared to nto have eaten for days lately.

"**Arghhh GAHH!" **Was his only response at the moment. Hunger being his only emotion.

**Blast-O-Matic Bathrooms:**

'Heh, Not bad for our first test run with the Venoms…..' Said Viper as he and his Noiverns are currently looking at the footage of that was recording due to the Camera installed isndie the Engine room

'We may not be able to drug Earth Dragons with them right now…. But once we finished the obedience Drug with the Posion form Robin's Dragon Form… We should be able to get the use of whips to get them to submit to us out of the picture... ' He continued with a smirk as he looked back at the next footage.

'Plus we also got a good thing we got the Blueprints sent to Galeem as well in case of the event we fail this whole Operation….'

'It's also a good thing Sarah's a quick Drugger and those Kremlings have served their purpose of luring DK to our Trap…' He continued as he looked back at another footage screen which shows DK and Dixie rushing towards the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 with the spy Kremling watching them.

'Prefect, just prefect….. We already have the trap ready for th-'

An Unexpected call however interrupted the General's train of thought as he looked back at the caller, No doubt it being Anubis.

"Hey Anuby, Any news so far on Rooly?"

"Masssssssster Viper….. I have good newsssssss and bad newsssssss…." Said Anubis to his master as he looked back at his communicator.

"Yeah and how so?" Viper said back to the his lackey in a whatever tone at the news. "Good news first….."

"Well we got more time right now with the fake repairssssss we made that will prevent K Rool form leaving the island sssssssso sssssssoon…." Said Anubis to his boss while a smirk appeared on the latter when he did so.

"And the Bad?" Viper questioned back to him with a shrug.

"Ssssssssssarah hassssss told me that Greninja has escaped with the prisonerssssssss…" Viper answered back to his boss. "

A look of anger soon appeared on Viper's normally when he heard it as he growled back at his lackey.

"Change of plans, I'll deal with the prisoners before DK get's to them, You handle Rooly when he's about to leave the Mines with the Weapon!" He growled back to the Hooded Manakete.

"Undersssssstood…." Said Anubis no doubt knowing his loyalties with Dharkon must not be exposed now.

"See you later…." Viper said back to his minion as he hung up the call.

He then grabbed his crossbow and daggers and looked back to his Noivern whom gave a nod back to him.

"Let's go." He said back to him as the green dragon nodded back to him, No doubt ready for he and his master's current plan:

Get Greninja and the Hostages into a cell before DK or Shulk Finds out.

(****)

Author's Note:

**Before you ask…..**

**Yes, Kazooie hates Naruto, (who doesn't at this point?) hence the Line with her not being impressed by Greninja right now, (She really hates Sakura and Naruto btw) Let's just say if Sora form Kingdom Hearts DOES get into smash, He'll be the butt of her jokes as well (Same with Kairi)**

**Yup Agumon and the others may be freed but they're not out of the woods yet due**

**Yeah the line that Viper said regarding the Blueprints being sent to Empress Galeem, Yeah it's their backup Plan incase something the plans to take the Blast-O-Matic 2.0 Fail which will allow them to recreate it in their own image. (In other words, A fallback to make sure Galeem doesn't executed him due to weapon failure)**

**What do you think? Is there anything to Improve on? If not see ya! ;)**


End file.
